FIRST LOVE
by widymorianti
Summary: [complete]Baekhyun tau betul ia tak serupawan hyungnya Luhan tapi apa dia tak boleh merasakan cinta? ketika sosok Chanyeol menjadi pangeran di hidupnya, ia tak peduli dengan wanita yang selalu mengekor si jangkung. ChanBaek/Yaoi/HunHan/KaiSoo/
1. Chapter 1

**PERHATIAN**

 **Ff ini mengandung unsur dewasa, hubungan sesame jenis dan dikhusus kan untuk para fujoshi dan fudanshi. Terdapat banyak typo, bahasa yang berantakan dan kesalahan lainnya yang tidak terkoreksi oleh author. Dan mohon maaf apa bila terdapat bahasa yang rancu dan suli dimengerti karena tidak semua laki-laki~ *abaikan* manusia sempurna. Sekian dan selamat membaca.**

* * *

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

Oh Sehun

Luhan

-dan lainnya-

* * *

 **FIRST LOVE**

 **Chapther 1**

* * *

 _Tangan ramping itu menggenggam daun pintu dan membukanya. Ia berjalan perlahan mendekati sebuah ranjang di pojok ruangan yang terlihat berantakan dengan berbagai buku pelajaran. Langkahnya hati-hati sampai akhirnya ia berhenti tepat di samping ranjang seorang namja yang tertidur pulas. Wajahnya damai dan tampak menawan membuat si penikmat tak henti-hentinya memandangi sosok tidur di hadapannya. Satu tangannya mengelus wajah namja itu sebelum tangan besar sosok tidur itu menggenggam dan menariknya. Satu tangan menahan badannya agar tidak menindih namja yang masih tertidur pulas di bawahnya."Baekki~a"panggil sosok itu seraya merengkuh wajah di atasnya dan menyatukan kedua bibir mereka dan mengejutkan yang lainnya._

…

"Anak-anak,"seru sang ibu dari arah dapur dan kedua namja berebut untuk keluar dari sebuah pintu. Keduanya saling pandang, akhirnya menuju meja makan dan duduk di bangku masing-masing."Jangan biasakan bertengkar di pagi hari. Akurlah sesekali!"nasehat sang ibu seraya menaruh sebuah roti isi pada tiap piring anak-anaknya itu."Baik, bu."

 **.**

 **.**

Ia tak tahu mengapa sosok di hadapannya begitu mempesona dan terlihat sangat bersinar juga menawan walau terlanpau sering untuk dipandangi. Sebuah lengkung di wajahnya membuat setiap harinya berwarna terasa. Sosok itu begitu sempurna dengan wajah tampan dan prestasi yang tak perlu dipertanyakan dengan peringkat satu di setiap semesternya. Park Chanyeol memang sempurna dan di kagumi setiap pasang mata di kelas bahkan seluruh penjuru sekolah.

"Woi!"sosok melamun itu tersentak dan sadar dari lamunannya.

"Kenapa kau mengacaukan lamunanku!"omelnya dan memukul yang lain. Baekhyun menutup buku yang terbuka di mejanya karena pergantian jam pelajaraan saat itu. Ia memasukan bukunya dan mengeluarkan baju olahraga dari dalam tasnya."Kau memandanginya lagi?"tanya Kyungsoo yang menjadi tersangka buyarnya lamunan Byun Baekhyun tadi. Baekhyun yang masih duduk di bangkunya melirik kesal dan memandang sosok jangkung di bangku baris lain yang ia pandangi tadi.

"Minggir! Kau menghalangi pandanganku!"kesalnya berdiri dan menyingkirkan Kyungsoo dari hadapannya. Ia membuka kancing kemejanya dan melucuti seraganya kemudian menggantinya dengan pakaian olahraga.

"Kenapa tidak kau nyatakan saja perasaanmu padanya? Toh hyungmu juga melakukan hal yang sama pada namja di kelas sebelah itu."Lanjutnya dan lirikan yang lain dari Baekhyun membuat sosok itu bungkam.

"Yah karena hyungku terlalu cantik dan aku? Kau lihat siapa yang mau dengan sosok bodoh cupu dan tak menarik sepertiku?"mulainya."Mungkin saat aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Chanyeol, ia akan tertawa dan terus-terusan mengolok olokku."lanjutnya. langkahnya lemas saat sosok jangkung yang ia bicarakan menghampiri seorang yeoja yang menunggunya di sebuah bangku tak jauh dari pintu keluar."Kau lihat? Aku tak sebanding dengan gadis itu."lemasnya masih berjalan dan tepukan pada mundaknya dari sosok sahabatnya kembali menguatkan jiwanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Panas siang itu membuat semua siswa dengan ogah-ogahan mengejar bola di lapangan besar sebuah sekolah swasta di kota itu. Chanyeol mengiring bola dengan semangat dan mengoper pada teman satu timnya. Dan saat bola itu kembali pada kakinya, ia menendangnya ke gawang dan meleset. Bola itu melambung tinggi dan semakin merendah. Semua siswi berteriak dan sosok bertubuh kecil, ia menoleh untuk sekedar mengetahui ada apa dan. BUK! Bola itu dengan mesra mencium wajahnya dan sosok itu jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

 **.**

 **.**

"Wah daebak!"seru Kyungsoo berisik saat mengunjungi temannya di UKS. Suaranya yang berisik tak henti-hentinya mebuat seisi ruangan itu berdesisi "sstttts!" pada ranjang yang tak jauh dari jendela.

"Bisa kau diam!"perintahnya dan ia mengusap wajahnya yang masih terasa sakit. Bagaimana tidak, sebuah sentuhan mesra mengenai wajahnya tadi. Kalau sentuhan itu dari sebuah wajah tanpan nan rupawan mungkin Baekhyun akan menerimanya dengan senang hati tapi ini, dari sebuah bola bundar keras yang dengan tidak sopannya merengut ciuman pertamanya.

"Kau merasakannya tadi?"tanyanya lagi tak kenal diam rupanya dan yang lain hanya merengut bingung.

"Apa?"singkatnya."Maksudmu merasakan sentuhan dasyat bola itu? Jelas saja aku merasakannya bodoh! Mau juga merasakannya?"sewotnya kesal karena nyeri yang masih terasa di wajahnya. Kyungsoo berdecak dan mulai meluruskan masksudnya.

"Bukan itu maksudku."mulainya."Maksudku, apa kau merasakan otot lengannya yang kekar saat mengendongmu?"lanjutnya dan sosok di ranjang itu membulatkan matanya BESAR-BESAR. Di tatap wajah sahabatnya yang masih menunggu jawaban 'ya' atau 'tidak' dari sosok berbaring yang sekarang sudah bangkit dan duduk di hadapan Kyungsoo.

"Apa maksudmu dengan mengendongku?"tanyanya lalu yang lain menjawab."Ya mengendongmu. Chanyeol menggendongmu sampai UKS dan membaringkanmu di sini."tunjuknya."Di ranjang ini."jelasnya lagi."Kau tidak ingat? Atau saat itu kau benar-benar tak sadarlan diri?"

"Ya jelas aku tak sadarkan diri bodoh! Kau tau bagaimana kerasnya bola itu mengenai wajahkku?"bentaknya keras tepat di depan wajah Kyungsoo yang membuat seisi ruangan memberi desisan yang sama di awal.

 **.**

 **.**

Mata Baekhyun melebar, mulutnya nyaris menganga saat sosok tampan itu berada di hadapannya. "Tak ada luka serius kan?"cemas Chanyeol yang sekilas tadi memperhagikan plester luka yang menempel di hidung Baekhyun dan yang lain hanya mengerjap ngerjap matanya tak percaya." Byun? "panggil si jangkung dan tak ada jawaban."Byun Baekhyun!" panggilnya lagi dan Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah, ya? "kagetnya tersadar. Ia mengelengkan kepalanya dan kembali menatap sosok memukau di hadapannya. "Tidak ada luka serius kan?" Dan yang lain mengeleng cepat. "Syukurlah. Aku kawatir dari kemarin tapi saat aku mengunjungi UKS, kau sudah tak ada di sana."timbul penyesalan 'kenapa aku pulang duluan kemarin!' Pikirnya. "Ah," pekik si tampan. "Aku belum meminta maaf atas kejadian kemarin. Mian" tulusnya dan kemudian berlalu. Sosok itu masih terlihat sebelum seorang gadis menghampiri si jangkung dan menghilang di belokan koridor.

…

"Aku heran dengan gadis yang selalu mengekor Chanyeol. Sebenarnya dia itu siapa? "Celetuk Kyungsoo saat jam pelajaran seni yang mengharuskan mereka berkegiatan di luar kelas siang ini. Baekhyun hanya menyimak seperlunya karna tangan dan pikirannya menuju pada sosok itu, sosok yang duduk menyendiri di bawah pohon rindang dengan sketchbook ukuran A4 juga pinsil yang dengan lincah menari di atasnya. Pandangannya lurus pada lapangan luas di sekolah itu.

"Hei kau mendengarku?" Protes yang lain saat mata Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya memandang pada sosok indah itu." Ya aku mendengarkanmu bodoh! Jangan menganggu kesibukanku yang ini! "kesalnya lalu melirik sahabatnya dengan sinis. "Dan lagi," mulainya. "Persetan dengan gadis yang selalu mengekorinya! Mau dia siapapun aku tak peduli!" Lanjutnya.

"Kalau dia kekasihnya? "Tangan Baekhyun berhenti dipandanginya lagi sahabatnya itu.

"Kubilang, aku tak peduli! Selama janur kuning belum melengkung, aku masih boleh mengagumi sosok itu. "*lah emang di korea klo nikahan pake janur kuning juga yah? *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun masih merungkut dalam selimut tebalnya ketika matahari sudah berada tinggi di atas sana. Hari ini memang bukan hari di mana anak sekolah berkeliaran di koridor dan berlari dari arah gerbang menuju kelas karena jam pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai. Hari ini adalah hari libur dan waktu untuk si keci bermalas-malasan, menghiraukan teriakan ibu memanggil nama anak-anaknya.

Sosok cantik berambut pirang berjalan lemas ke arah dapur. Matanya belum terbuka sempenuhnya dan rambutnya berantakan mengarah ke segala penjuru arah mata angin. Di dudukkannya tubuh ramping itu di kursi dan meraih segelas susu hangat yang disodorkan ibunya di meja."Mana Baekhyun?"tanya si ibu yang kembali pada kesibukannya dan Luhan hanya menjawan dengan gelengan yang sebenarnya tak terlihat sang ibu.

Berselang beberapa menit sosok yang ditanyakan sang ibu hadir di dapur. Ia mengaruk kepalanya dan menyandarkan pundaknya di pinggiran pintu dapur. "Kumpulkan nyawamu dan makan!"perintah sang ibu dan kemudian bel berbunyi.

TING TONG!

Sial memang, karena satu-satunya orang yang berdiri dekat pintu dan belum memasuki dapur hanya dia, Baekhyun harus dengan berat hati berjalan ke arah pintu. Beberapa langkah berjalan, ia menekan gagang pintu dan mendorong pintu besar di hadapannya. Sosok jangkung berada di hadapannya dan sedetik kemudian pintu di tarik dan terbanting dengan suara keras."Siapa?"tanya Luhan yang ternyata sudah sadar dari tidur panjangnya. Tak ada jawaban.

 **.**

 **.**

"Ini bukan kali pertama kalian bertemu."lontar sang ibu yang melihat betapa kaku anak keduanya duduk dengan punggung tegak di sofa nyaman ruang tamu."Bagaimana kabarmu, Chanyeol?"lanjutnya melempar senyum pada sosok berparas tampan itu dan balasan senyum cangung terhias di wajahnya.

"Hem,, anak paman Park?"tanya Luhan ingat pada teman ayahnya yang dulu sering memberinya permen coklat dan yang lain mengangguk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mwo?"pekik Kyungsoo saat jam makan siang.

"Tidak perlu berteriak juga, kan?"

"Mian, kau serius?"lanjutnya dengan pertanyaan dan yang lain melahap makanannya. "Untuk apa aku berbohong? Park Chanyeol benar-benar tinggal di rumahku."jelasnya.

"Wah,, bukan hanya di drama-drama ternyata."kagumnya."Dengan begini kau bisa dengan mudah menyatakan cinta padanya."

"Mau menyatakan perasaanku bagaimana? Tau dia berada tepat di bawah kamarku saja sudah membuatku tak bisa tidur semalam."memang benar lingkaran hitam berada tepat di bawah matanya. Kyungsoo melipat tangannya di dada, kepalanya di miringkan dan diliriknya sisi lain dari teman di hadapannya."Harus kita pikirkan kalau begitu."

 **.**

 **.**

Jam makan siang adalah waktu di mana kantin sekolah menjadi satu-satunya tujuan para siswa yang lupa dan tak terbiasa dengan bekal makan siang. Dan Chanyeol adalah salah satu penghuni tetapnya selama satu tahun ia bersekolah tapi kali ini dengan ajaibnya ia hanya diam di bangkunya menyantap bekal rumahan yang disediakan ibu Byun untuk anak-anaknya.

"Tidak seperti biasanya, yeol?"heran gadis berambut hitam panjang bernama Park Sooyoung. Chanyeol hanya menatapnya sekilas dan kembali melahap bekal di hadapannya.

"Belajar menghemat."jawabnya singkat.

"Oh ya, kenapa kau tak menyarankan ayahmu untuk menitipkanmu di rumah ku? Bukannya lebih nyaman kalau tinggal dengan keluarga sendiri?"

"Yah tapi ayah tidak mau merepotkan keluargamu lagi. Terlalu banyak yang kami minta dari keluargamu. Lagi pula,"ia menaruh sumpit di tangannya dan merebut roti kari milik gadis itu."Berhenti bersikap mersa denganku. Sepasang mata sedang memandangi kita sekarang!"dan mengigit sisi lain dari roti tersebut. Mata sipit di bangku lain benar-benar menatapnya penuh penasaran.

…

"Bisa ambilkan itu?" pria jangkung itu menunjuk sebuah mangkung berisi tumpukan danging tumis. Mata Baekhyun memadang telunjuk itu dan berakhir pada pertemua kedua iris beda(?) warna mereka, cepat-cepat ia alihkan pada mangkuk di hadapannya dan memberikan beda itu pada si peminta."Dan-"lanjutnya membuat si kecil mau tak mau menatap mata itu lagi."Eh…"otaknya mendadak linglung dan kembali menunjuk mangkuk daging di hadapannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo berdecak kesal, tangannya dengan asik memainkan bolpoin dan arah pandangnya tak berpaling dari dua mahluk yang nampak sempurna di bangku depan."Aku penasaran dengan status mereka."dan yang lain hanya melirik malas. Ini untuk kesekian kalinya Kyungsoo berkata hal yang sama.

"Aku yang mengagumi sosok Chanyeol, kenapa kau yang jadi repot?"Baekhyun melahap bekalnya dan kembali melirik kawannya dengan malas.

"Aku itu tipe sahabat yang memperdulikan kawannya. Kau harusnya bersyujur memiliki teman sepertu aku."namun pandangannya teralih dan matanya membulat ketika temannya membalas perkataannya."Yah, sahabat yang meninggalkan temannya ketika tugas kelompok hanya untuk sebuah kencan dan membalas dengan seringaian keesokan harinya. HA HA HA itu lucu Do Kyungsoo!"ia tertawa seraya menepuk tangannya lalu meliriknya sinis.

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun memeluk luhan dari belakang saat mereka sedang berada di sebuah kafe tak jauh dari sekolah mereka. Semua mata tertuju pada mereka dan itu tak membuat mereka meruba posisinya.

"Kau tak ada niat mengajakku untuk mampir ke rumahmu?"Sehun memulai percakapan dan Luhan menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang.

"Aku belum siap menjadikan adikku sainganku."jawabnya dan pandangannya kembali kedepan sibuk kembali dengan posnsel pintar di tangannya. Sehun mengerutkan dahi bingung dengan perkataan kekasih di pelukannya."Maksudmu?"tanyanya akhirnya.

"Aku takut kau akan terpesona akan kecantikan adikku yang bahkan dia sendiri tak mengetahui seberapa besar pesonanya."lanjutnya dan kembali menatap layar ponsel pintarnya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tau anak tingkat satu yang terkenal manis itu?"bisik seorang siswa pada beberapa temannya di jam istirahat. Mereka duduk sedikit berkerumun di depan sebuah tangga menuju lantai tiga di sekolah itu. Teman yang lain sedikit membungkuk dan ikut berbisik."Pria yang berwajah cantik itu?"bisiknya kemudian.

"Ya, dan sedikit polesan ah tidak. Jika ia memperbaiki penampilannya sedikit saja maka seorang Luhan akan kalah tersaingi oleh adiknya sendiri."suaranya mengeras membuat seluruh siswa di sana melirik kerumunan bodoh yang menegakan tubuh mereka dan melirik kesekitar.

…

Jemari lentik Baekhyun menggenggam sebuah kotak susu strawberry kesukaannya namun pandangannya mengarah pada entah apa di hadapannya membuat sahabat baiknya Kyungsoo bingung bukan kepalang."Kau kenapa?"bingungnya dan membuat pria itu tersentak.

"Kau pernah berciuman?"tanya sosok itu masih dengan pandangan entah ke mana membuat yang lain kembali ngeri dengan keadaan ini."Hei, jangan membuatku takut! Kau tidak kerasukan, kan?"tubuh kyungsoo bergidik dan sedikit menjauh dari sosok melamun itu.

"Tidak usah membuat pertanyaan lain dan jawab saja!"perintah yang lain dan wajah Kyungsoo mendadak memerah dan mengalihkan pandangannya."Ya jelas pernah. Kau pikir hubungan apa yang kujalani dengan Jongin selama ini"jawabnya dengan malu sambil memandangi tangannya yang ia mainkan di atas pangkuannya sebelum akhirnya matanya kembali pada sosok mengerikan di sampingnya."Apa apa?"penasarannya melemparkan pertanyaan lain yang pasti membuat seorang Baekhyun memicingkan matanya.

"Apa kau mencium seseorang?"lanjutnya dan mata sipit itu kembali normal dan melirik arah lain.

"Entahlan. Tapi setelah kejadian bola itu, aku memang tidak merasakan saat digendong Chanyeol tapi saat di UKS aku merasakan sesuatu mengenai bibirku."ucapnya dengan mata melirik langit berusaha mengingat."Rasanya seperti dua jadimu yang dipersatukan dan menyentuk bibirmu lalu sedikit terbuka dan menghampit dua bibirmu."jelasnya tak kalah dengan peraktek konyol yang Baekhyun lalukan. Kyungsoo hanya memperhatikannya dan kemudian melontarkan pertanyaannya lagi,"Apa itu setelah kepergian Chanyeol?"Baekhyun meliriknya dan memandang temannya polos."Sepertinya iah karena aku mendengar langkah kaki menjauh setelah aku berbaring di ranjang."jelasnya masih mengingat dengan jari telunjuk teracung ke udara.

…

Bukan sebuah rutinitas bagi Sooyoung untuk mendatangi kelas Chanyeol di jam istirahat karena biasanya tempat mereka bertemu adalah kantin atau taman belakang sekolah. Ia melenggang di koridor membuat semua mata lelaki menatapnya. Semua menyayangkan tubuh indah itu sudah memiliki pemilik dan pemilik itu adalah Park Chanyeol.

Ia memasuki sebuah kelas dan memanggil nama seorang pria dengan riangnya."Chanyeol, ayo kita makan siang!"serunya dan pria itu bangkit dari duduknya dengan kotak bekal di tanganya.

 **.**

 **.**

Hamparan rumput di hadapan mereka menjadi pemandangan yang setia menemani disetiap mereka istirahat. Tempat favorit kedua insan untuk mencurahkan hati mereka.

"Masih memimpikan sosok itu?"tanya Sooyoung yang membuat pria di sampingnya menengok, Chanyeol mengunyah bekalnya dan mengangguk perlahan."Masih memandanginya?"tanyanya lagi dengan jawaban yang sama."Kenapa tidak kau nyatakan saja perasaanmu langsung?"kesalnya melempar sebuah batu dengan keras kesamping. Sosok itu hanya terkekeh dan kembali melahap makananya.

"Aku masih menikmati permainan ini. Kau tau, membuat seseorang cemburu dan merasa bingung itu menyenangkan."senyumnya dan kembali melahap isi bekal terakhirya sebelum akhirnya bangkit dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Tapi apa yang kau suka dari anak itu? Hem, ya memang sih beberapa orang mengatakan ia manis tapi penampilannya tak menarik sama sekali. Jadi apa yang membuatmu menyukai anak itu?"gadis itu memandang Chanyeol dengan bingung.

"Karena suatu hal yang sudah lama sekali." Jawabnya singkat dan memandang hamparan rumput di hadapannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun berjalan tertunduk di koridor sekolah, tangannya memegang erat kedua tali tasnya dengan matanya masih memandang lantai. Ia pulang sendiri hari ini karena sahabatnya Kyungsoo ada kencan dengan kekasihnya Jongin siang ini. Ia membuka loker sepatunya, mengambil sepatunya dan menukar dengan sepatu sekolahnya. Ia menutup lokenya namun saat tubuh itu hendak melangkah, ia menubruk seseorang yang ternyata menghadang langkahnya.

"Maaf"katanya lalu mendongak menemukan wajah Chanyeol yang menunduk memandangnya.

"Bisa kita pulang bersama?"tawarnya dan yang lebih kecil masih terdiam.

…

" _Hyung, jangan meninggalkanku!"rengek Chanyeol mengejar sepupunya yang berlari jauh di depannya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan terjongkok memeluk lututnya. Ia tak suka ditinggal sendiri ditengah keramayan seperti ini lebih tepatnya tidak suka suasana ramai seperti ini. Chanyeol terus menangis, terisak dan menyebut nama hyungnya berulang-ulang sampai sebuah tangan menjulur yang membuatnya mendongak dan menatap sosok yang seumuran dengannya._

" _Tidak usah takut, ada aku disini. Ayo kita kejar mereka bersama."ajak sosok itu dan Chanyeol meraih tangan itu dan bangkit._

 **...**

"Luhan, Baekhyun, Chanyeol! Sarapan sudah siap!"terak sang ibu dari dapur. ia tak sempat mengetuk satu persatu kamar anak-anaknya karena ia terburu-buru untuk berangkat kekantor. Geraknya mondar mandir menaruh beberapa piring dan makanan untuk sarapan anak-anaknya.

Seperti biasa Luhan sampai terlebih dahulu di dapur duduk dengan manis di bangkunya dan menunggu kehadiran dua bocah lagi yang memang selalu terlambat bangun di pagi hari. Dan yang kedua yang hadir adalah Baekhyun, ia baru saja akan duduk ketika sang ibu menyuruhnya untuk membangunkan Chanyeol yang tak terdengar kegiatannya dari kamar.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin menolak karena ia akan terlihat gugup dan pasti enggan membangunkan pria yang sebenarnya ia sukai itu. Tapi ia tak bisa menolak karena akan bertambah kacau kalau ibunya tau apa yang menjadi alasan penolakannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Ia berusaha mengetuk pintu, berulang kali gagal tapi ia paksakan pada akhirnya.

TOK TOK TOK

Tak ada jawaban dari dalam yang membuat ia kembali mengetuk pintunya.

TOK TOK TOK

Dan masih tak ada jawaban. Dengan berani ia meraih gagang pintu itu dan membukanya. Pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah tumpukan buku di lantai, pakaian yang berserakan juga benda-benda entah apa yang tak semuanya ia lihat dengan jelas.

Ia melangkah masuk keruangan yang ternyata masih terang benderang. Semenjak Chanyeo tinggal di rumahnya, ia sama sekali belum mampir ke kamarnya dengan alasan yang tak masuk akal pada ibunya jadi ini adalah kali pertama ia mendatangi kamar pria yang ia sukai itu.

Chanyeol masih berbaring di ranjangnya dengan selimut menutupi tubuhnya hinga leher. Rambutnya basah karena keringat dan kepalanya bergerak gelisah. Awalnya Baekhyun mengiranya mengigau dan bermipi buruk ketika mendengar Chanyeol menggumamkan nama seseorang dengan suara pelan. Saat tangan kurus Baekhyun meraba dahi berkeringat itu, ia merasakan panas tak normal pada tubuhnya. Demam.

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun melangkah cepat ke dapur dan bersyukur bahwa ibunya masih berada di sana. Ia menarik nafas sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan kata-kata."Chanyeon demam."ucapnya.

Setelah mengecek, ibu memberitahu Baekhyun untuk membeli beberapa obat di apotik dan membuat dirinya harus menjaga Chanyeol selama ibunya bekerja. Luhan tetap berangkat sekolah karena ujian kahir anak tingkat tiga sudah semakin dekat.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Chanyeol dengan mangkuk besar berisi air dan handuk kecil. Memasuki ruangan itu, ia mendekati ranjang dan menaruh mangkuk besar itu di lantai dan membasahkan kainnya. Setelah mengopres demamnya, ia kembali kedapur mengecek bubur yang sedang ia masak.

 **.**

 **.**

"JELASKAN KENAPA KAU DAN CHANYEOL TAK MASUK SEKOLAH HARI INI?"suara keras Kyungsoo terdengar hinga luar ponsel, Baekhyun menjauhkan telinganya dari ponsel pintarnya dan kembali mendengarkan setelah lengkingan keras itu mereda.

"Dia sakit dan aku harus merawatnya."jawabnya dan kembali terdengar nada keras dari ponsel malang itu.

"BENARKAH? Wah ini kesempatan baik Baek! Manfaatkan dan sepertinya aku harus menyudahi telepon ini, jam istirahat sudah selesai. Nanti sore ku telepon lagi. Bye."dan pangilan berakhir.

 **.**

 **.**

Sore menjelang dan sepi melanda rumah kediaman Byun. Chanyeol membuka matanya perlahan merasakan sesuatu yang dingin berada di dahinya. Meremas benda itu dengan tangan kirinya dan merasakan sesuatu yang menaha tangan kanannya. Sosok Baekhyun di sana terduduk di lantai dengan badan membungkuk dan kepala yang berada di pinggir ranjangnya.

Tak sadar senyum Chanyeol mengembang menyadari sesuatu yang membuat tangan kanannya tertahan. Tangan Baekhyun menggenggam jemarinya dan tertidur lelap. Ia bangkit dan mengelus pucuk kepala pria mungil itu dan kembali tersenyum."Senang melihatmu di sini, Baekkie."

…

 _Seorang gadis kecil tersenyum manis kearah Baekhyun seraya tangan kanannya yang melambai. Ia berada disebrang jalan menunggu lampu hijau berganti merah dan kemudian berlari kecil ke arahnya. Jieun kembali tersenyum setelah ia berada di hadapan Baekhyun._

" _Baekkie menunggu lama?"tanyanya dengan nada lucu khas anak-anak pada umumnya._

" _Tidak, aku juga baru sampai."jawabnya dengan senyum yang sama lugunya dan mereka berjalan beriringan seraya bergandengan tangan._

 _Lee Jieun adalah teman sepermainan Baekhyun di sekolah dasar dan pertemanan mereka sudah menginjak tahun ke-4 saat itu. Karena wajah yang sama manisnya mereka sering kali dianggap kembar atau bersaudara dan mereka tak menghiraukan angapan guru dan tangapan orang tua murid soal itu._

 _Baekhyun adalah sosok anak yang ceria, mudah bergaul, juga sangat ramah pada siapapun tak heran banyak yang menyukai sosok Baekhyun dari mulai guru dan orang tua murid. Di kalangan teman-temannyapun sama, sosok yang mudah berbaur itu bisa dengan mudah mendapankan teman laki-laki maupun perempuan berbeda dengan sosok Jieun yang lebih suka di puji dan aga sombong._

…

 _Siang itu ketika matahari sudah tinggi, Baekhyun berjalan dengan riang dari arah lapangan menuju kelasnya. Ia melihat Jieun yang diam seperti menguping sesuatu. Baekhyun berjalan perlahan dan berbisik pada Jieun yang masih belum menyadari kehadirannya._

" _Apa yang kau dengarkan?"bisiknya dan melirik gerombolan kakak kelas satu tingkat di atas mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang membuat sahabatnya itu terlihat serius mendengarkan._

" _Kau tau anak kelas sebelah yang manis itu?"tanya Seungi yang duduk di atas sebuah lemari di bawah tangga sekolah._

" _Oh, anak yang satu tingkat di bawah kita itu? Jieun?" dan mata gadis itu membesar dan senyumnya mengembang ketika namanya disebut. Baekhyun hanya memandang sahabatnya sekilas dan kembali mendengarkan obrolan kakak kelas mereka._

" _Aku lebih tertarik pada Baekhyun."jawab Seungi yang membuat Jieun menoleh pada sahabatnya yang meliriknya bingung."Dia lebih manis dan lebih cantik menurutku."lanjutnya. mendengarkan hal itu Jieun meninggalkan Baekhyun menuju kelas._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Ia mengambil tasnya kasar dan mulai beranjak namun kemudian Baekhyun menarik tangannya._

" _Ada apa?"bingungnya yang melihat wajah kesal gadis itu._

" _Kau tanya ada apa? Jangan pura-pura tidak tau setelah kau mendengar Seungi oppa menyukaimu."bentaknya."Kau tau aku menyukai Seungi oppa dan kau malah merebutnya dariku!"nadanya semakin tinggi membuat Baekhyun tak bergeming dihadapannya."JANGAN PERNAH MUNCUL DIHADAPANKU LAGI, BYUN BAEKHYUN!"teriaknya dan meningalkan pria itu sendiri dengan mata berkaca kaca menahan tangis._

…

Riuh suasana kelas menjadi pemandangan biasa saat Baekhyun memasuki kelas dan hal yang tak biasanya adalah kehadiaran sosok jangkung di belakangnya. Chanyeol.

" _Ibu menghawatirkan kondisi Chanyeol jadi kau harus mengawasinya dan kalau perlu sementara Baekhyun duduk di sebelah Chanyeol."ujar ibu Byun dengan nada kawatir._

Setiap mengingat kata-kata dari ibunya itu, ia akan mengeluh dan berdebat dengan isi hatinya seperti,'Ini kesempatanmu Baek!' atau,'Aku tidak bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan seperti ini! Dia sedang sakit!' dan berdebatan lainnya yang membuat ia menghela nafas entah untuk keberapa kalinya di pagi ini.

"Ada apa Baekhyun?"tanyanya pada sosok mungil yang kikuk berada dekat dengan orang yang ia suka itu. Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap sosok mengangumkan di hadapannya, sesaat terpesona dan berakhir dengan gelengan keras.

"Kalau tidak nyaman duduk denganku, kau bisa kembali ke bangkumu dan-"

"Tidak. A-aku hanya-"kata-katanya ikut terpotong karna kehadiran guru biologi yang memasuki kelas.

 **.**

 **.**

Pesan berikutnya dari sang ibu adalah memastikan Chanyeol makan dengan benar di jam istirahat. Ia membuka bekalnya dengan kikuk yang kembali dipandang aneh oleh Chanyeol.

"Wah~ aku masih tak percaya bisa makan bersama dengan mahluk tampan seperti dirimu."kagum Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi memandangi takjub kearan Chanyeol dan lirikan bingung Chanyeol membuat pemandangan ini makin aneh di mata teman sekelas lainnya.

"Tampan?"bingungnya lagi dan lagi bahkan ia sempat berpikir apa ia berada di kelas yang benar karena suasana seperti ini tak pernah ia temukan sebelumnya.

"Kau tak menyadari setampan apa dirimu hinga temanku yang satu ini sangat memuja-muja sosok mengagumkan di sampingnya?"Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, ia tatap sahabatnya dan memukul kepalanya cepat.

"Tidak usah mendengarkannya! Dia aga gila kalau belum sarapan."celetuk Baekhyun memutar-mutar jari telunjuknya di samping kepalanya. Melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang 'baru ia lihat' membuat senyumnya mengembang lalu melahap makanannya dengan semangat. Dan di luar kelas, seorang gadis tersenyum melihat pemandangan indah itu."Semoga berhasip Yeol~"bisiknya dan kemudian meninggalkan kelas.

…

"Jadi mau mulai dari mana?"suara berat itu menatap sosok mungil di hadapannya yang tertunduk kikuk. Ini adalah kali pertama mereka mengerjakan tugas bersama. Dan kali pertama juga ia berlama-lama di kamar Chanyeol walau sebelunya ia sempat merawat pria itu saat sakit.

"Eh- itu,,"dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihat kekikukan Baekhyun di hadapannya. Ia menopang dagunya memandangi si kecil yang masih tertunduk sambil tersenyum.

"Sepertinya sikapmu sudah banyak berubah yah, Baekkie."sebutan yang mengingatkannya pada masalalu di mana dia masih memiliki banyak teman dan bersikap ceria dan bermain dengan teman-temannya. Sebelum kejadian itu membuat senyumnya hilang.

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya, matanya membulat dan mulutnya menganga seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu."Kau ingat kata-kata ibumu diawal kedatanganku? Itu bukan kali pertama kita bertemu selain di sekolah."ucapnya membuat yang lain mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

 **.**

 **.**

Semakin hari sifat lelaki jangkung itu menjurus pada sifat aslinya, tiada harii tanpa menggoda si kecil. Luhan sudah berpesan pada Chanyeol untuk jangan terlalu serng menggoda adiknya dan kalau ia menyukainya langsung nyatakan. Tapi melihat tingkah kikuk Baekhyun saat ia menggodanya itu sangat imut dan menggemaskan jadi Chanyeol lebih suka mengodanya.

"Ku lihat kau semakin dekat dengan Chanyeol, apa kalian sudah ada kemajuan?"tanya Kyungsoo yang berbisik di tenggah jam pelajaran. Baekhyun menatap malas sahabatnya itu dan menghela nafat sebelum berbicara.

"Kemajuan apanya? Tingkahnya tiap hari makin seperti serigala mempermaikan mangsanya."jawabnya mengingat deretan kejadian yang ia hadapi.

"Apa jangan-jangan Chanyeol juga menyukaimu?"

"Kalau iah, kenapa tidak dia nyatakan saja perasaannya? Toh aku pun akan menerimanya kalau iah dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku."ucapnya dan kembali menyibukan diri.

"Tapi kalau menurutku sih Chanyeol memang suka padamu, makanya ia sering menjahilimu di rumah. Kau tidak lihat hal seperti itu di drama-drama yah?"bisiknya dan yang lain menghela nafasnya lagi.

"Kau itu terlalu banyak menonton drama Kyungsoo. Pantas nilaimu selalu di bawah rata-rata."

"Seperti kau tidak saja!."katanya melanjutlan kegiatannya dan di baris depan seorang pria tersenyum mendengar pemicaraan yang sebenarnya lebih pada bisikan dan dengan ajaib pria itu bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas seperti serigala.

…

Kegiatan sekolah tiap tahunnya selalu menyempatkan anak-anaknya untuk melakukan study tour, dan di sini lah mereka kepulauan Jaeju menjadi pilihan study tour kali ini. Selama tiga hari kedepan mereka akan melakukan pembelajaran di luar sekolah dan yang pasti 70% nya dalah jalan-jalan tentunya.

Kyungsoo berjalan beriringan dengan Baekhyun sedangkan Chanyeol berada jauh di baris depan bersama Park Sooyoung si gadis cantik bertubuh aduhai itu. Ya memang Baekhyun sedikit cemburu tapi siapa dia bisa dengan mudahnya mengatakan tidak suka dengan keadaan itu.

"Ya sekarang bapak akan menjelaskan apa saja yang akan kita lakukan pada study tour ini."teriak seorang guru yang membuat semua murid berkumpul. Penjelasan panjang lebar sang guru di dengarkan dengan baik oleh semua murid dan tiba saat penentuan kamar pada menginapan."Kami para guru sudah menaruh nama-nama di depan pintu penginapan. Kami memilih nama secara acak dan tidak ada yang boleh menukar teman sekamar kalian karena akan ada pengecekan."ujar sang guru sebelum akhirnya menjelaskan yang lain.

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menyusuri deretan kamar di sebuah penginapan. Tiap kertas yang memampangkan sebuah nama ia baca tak ada yang terlewatkan."Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo."baca Baekhyun sedikit mengeja dan yang lain menjerit senang.

"Kenapa kau harus sekamar dengan kekasihmu sih?"protes Baekhyun tak suka melirik temannya.

"Mungkin karena aku dan Jongin jodoh, siapa yang tau."jawabnya."Sudah sekarang kita cari kamarmu."lalu menarik lengan temannya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa aku harus menemanimu mencari kamar sih?"keluh Sooyoung aga kesal karena seharusnya ia sedang bersama dengan teman-temannya mengosip, jawaban si jangkung hanya sebuah cengiran dan kembali melirik deretan nama."Ah, ini dia"pekik pria tinggi yang kemudian mengerutkan keningnya bingung."Byun Baekhyun?"baca yang lain yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa kau gugup?"tanya Chanyeol yang aga bingung dengan sikap Baekhyun yang hanya diam di atas rangnyanya terduduk di pojokan seperti anak perawan yang akan menghadapi malam pertamanya*di mata Chanyeol tentunya*.

"Ti-tidak."jawabnya singakat dan kemudian menyibukan diri dengan barang-barangnya. Melihat sikap Baekhyun yang cangung, mengingatkan dia dengan percakapan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun dulu(?) dan kesimpulan Chanyeol adalah sosok mungil itu menyukainya.

Terlintas ide jail, Chanyeol duduk di ranjangnya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca oleh Baekhyun yang masih sibuk dengan barang barangnya."Kau-"kata-katanya mengantung membuat yang lain mendongak untuk menatap sosok itu."Menyukaiku?"lanjutnya. Mata Baekhyun membesar dan memandang pria di hadapanya dengan takut.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum,"Hei hei, aku hanya bercanda. Jangan terlalu di angap serius, lagian kenapa kau selalu terlihat kikuk dan canggung saat bersamaku? berbeda sekali dengan sikapmu saat bersama Kyungsoo."bagai menghadapi ujian akhir, Baekhyun membeku di tempatnya. Otaknya berfikir keras harus menjawab apa untungnya ga sampe mati sih kan kasian klo Chanyeol ditinggal mati Baekhyun(?).

"Baek?"pangilnya dan si mungil tak merespon."Baekhyun."pangilnya lagi dan masih sama."Baekhyunna~"pangilnya manja barulah Baekhyun merespon dengan mata makin membesar. Untung ga loncat keluar.

 **.**

 **.**

Penasaran dengan perkataan Luhan kekasihnya, Sehun mencari sosok Baekhyun di antara para murid karna sepenjelasan Luhan, ia dan adiknya itu seangkatan.

Matanya masih mencari dari mulai gerombolan para gadis, laki-laki manis, dan entak apa*karena author bingung mau ngetik apaan* namun nihil. Tapi saat mahluk jerapah*Chanyeol* mendekati sebuah gerombolan, barulah ia melihat sesosok manis lugu belom terpoles apapun yang nyaris mirip dengan kekasihnya itu."Oh itu toh."gumamnya sambil mengangguk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi menjelang dan kegiatan study tour membosankan itu dimulai. Para siswa di haruskan berkumpul di tengah penginapan pada jam enam pagi, melakukan senam pagi dan olahraha-orahraga kecil untuk mengawali hari dan di siang harinya mereka mendatangi sebua tempat penangkaran trumbu karang untuk tugas biologi mereka*ngasal bgt thor sumpah!*.

Pandangan Chanyeol tak lepas dari si mungil yang berada jauh di depannya. Bibirnya kembali mengembangkan senyum yang etnah sudah berapa kalinya hari ini dan sosok cantik di sebelahnya pun menyadari itu.

"Semengagumkan itu kah dia sampau aku yang sedari tadi mengoceh panjang lebar tak kau dengarkan?"Soojoung mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol.

"Kau takkan mengerti apa yang membuatnya menarik. Kecuali kau menjadi seperti aku, seorang gay."ujarnya dan Sooyoung hanya terkekeh geli dengan jawaban sepupunya itu.

Okeh author jelasin sedikit kenapa Sooyoung selalu ngekor Chanyeol dari awal masuk –bukan- dari awal dia liat Baekhyun di sekolahnya.

Jadi-

 **.**

 **.**

 _Penyambutan siswa baru merupakan hal biasa di setiap sekolah manamup walau di setiap daerah di ujung dunia memiliki nama yang berbeda-beda. Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya dengan seragam sekolah barunya yang aga tidak nyaman karena belum terbiasa. Di sampingnya berdir seorang gadis cantik yang seumuran dengannya. Park Sooyoung._

 _Melangkah menuju aula besar di tengah sekolah, berjalan beriringan dengan siswa baru yang lain tak lupa menghapalkan kata sambutan karena ia merupakan siswa dengan prestasi terbaik._

" _Tidak biasanya kau gugup."mulai Sooyoung membuka percakapan di pagi ini karena dari mereka berangkat sekolah yang Chanyeol lakukan hanya membaca sebuah kertas kecil di tangannya._

" _Karena di jaman smp kita tak menemukan apa itu kata sambutan seperti ini. Menyesal aku memasukan semua nilai akademiku ke pendaftaran sekolah."ujarnya dengan mata masih menatap contekan kecil itu._

" _Ya kalau kau tidak memasukan semua nilai akademikmu, bagaimana kau akan diterima di sekolah? Menghipnotis mereka dan secara ajaib berada di kelas dan menyatakan kalau kau adalah murid pindahan dari luar negri? Wah seperti di drama atau bahkan novel karangan anak remaja."_

" _Ya teruslah mengoceh dan ingatkan aku berapa usiamu sekarang!"timpal si jangkung."Jangan so tua, Young."lanjutnya dan melangkah._

 _Di tempat lain, Baekhyun berjalan enggan dan menundukan kepalanya seperti penjahat yang diseret polisi kepengadilan. Ia tak berani menatap siapapun di sana bahkan saat seseorang mengajaknya berkenalanpun, ia memilih menghindar dan berlari meninggalkannya._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Yup upacara penyambutan berjalan lancar dan Chanyeol juga dengan sukses memberikan kata sambutan mewakili para siswa baru di upacara tersebut ya walau sedikit-sedikit nyontek gitu ke tangannya yang terdapat sebuah oretan-oretan di sana._

 _Chanyeol melangkah menuju sebuah tangga untuk meningalkan podium dan saat matanya menuju ketangga, Chanyeol melihat sosok yang ia yakini pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat tapi entah di mana berdiri di baris paling depan sebelum akhirnya menuruni tangga dengan tatapan masih menatap pria kecil tersebut._

 _Pria bertubuh kecil itu Nampak celingukan di koridor sekolah mencari sosok cantik berambut pirang yang berstatus kakaknya tersebut. Luhan bilang kalau kelasnya terletak di lantai dua bangunan lama dan deretan paling depan dekat tangga, tapi saat menuju kelas itu ia tak melihat sosok cantik berkulit putih itu. Ia Nampak panik dan kebingungan tentunya sampai ada seorang senior yang dengan baik hati menawarkan jasa sewa jas ujan*ya engga lah* untuk mempertemukan insan yang beda keyakinan itu*apalah apa*._

 _Di sebuah bangunan tua tepat di belakang gedung lama, Baekhyun mengikuti pria itu. Si kecil berjalan aga takuk-takut karena tak mengenal sosok tinggi di depannya. Melewati tempat pembahakan sampak sebuah gerombolan pria terdiri dari tujuh orang lebih berdiri._

" _Kau membawanya?"sambut seorang yang berbadan aga besar dan pria yang membawa mangsanya bergeser menunjukan Baekhyun yang berhasil ia bawa. Baekhyun berdiri di antara gerombolan tanpa berontakan atau bahkan niat untuk lari walau itu bisa ia lakukan sejak awal._

" _Sebenarnya kau tak kalah manis. Tapi karena hyungmu menolaku minggu lalu dengan alasan yang membuatku sakit hati, maka di sinilah kau menebus semua dosa hyungmu padaku."ucapnya penuh tekanan dengan nada berat. Tanpa aba-aba pria itu menjambak rambut belakang Baekhyun hingga si kecil memekik nyeri membuat air matanya mengalir melalui sudut matanya membasahi pipi._

" _Menangis dan merengeklah! Tak akan ada yang datang menolongmu di sini!"pria itu masih menjambak Baekhyun namun ketika tangannya terangkat dan bergerak cepar mendekati wajah Baekhyun sebuah suara menghentikannya._

" _Ini tempat pembakaran sampah, kalian bisa membuang atau menaruh barang yang sudah tak terpakai di sini."jelas seorang bersuara bass menjelaskan. Dan suara lain menjawan membuat gerombolan itu panik dan meningalkan si kecil yang masih terisak. Tubuhnya jatuh ke tanah, badannya bergetar dan isakan keras terdengar dari kerongkongannya._

 _Melihat tubuh kecil itu tertunduk, Chanyeol berlari dan mendekat pada si kecil dan membantunya bangkit."Kau tak apa?"tanyanya menanyakan kondisi Baekhyun dan tidak ada jawaban._

" _Idemu gila! Kukira kau sedang berlatih drama tadi."ujar yang lain saat mereka meninggalkan tempat itu._

" _Aku tak mau mencari masalah diawal masuk sekolah. Itu terlalu beresiko."kedua tangannya masih merangkul si kecil membimbingnya agar tak roboh saat berjalan dan saat memasuki UKS mereka berpisah dengan Baekhyun._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Esoknya Chanyeol mendatangi kelas Sooyong yang sebenernya sedikit jauh dari kelasnya di lantai bawah. Ia membicarakan hal serius dengannya, soal pertemuannya dengan Baekhyun._

" _Kau yakin dia orangnya?"Sooyoung meyakinkan Chanyeol kalau-kalau dia salah lihat atau salah orang dan Chanyeol yakin betul kalau ia tak salah lihat atau salah orang._

" _Aku yakin. Walau pertemuanku dan Baekkie sudah lama sekali. Tapi aku yakin betul itu dia, jadi aku mohon tolong aku, ya?"mohonnya._

" _Tapi kalau aku menyukai seseorang, ini semua harus berakhir!"_

" _Ya aku janji."ia menangkupkan kedua tanganya di depan dada dan tersenyum._

 _Jadi Chanyeol meminta Sooyoung untuk menjadi kekasihnya sampai dia yakin dan berhasil menyatakan perasaannya pada Baekkie yang ia kenal itu agar tidak ada orang lain -entah gadis atau janda bahkan uke lainnya- mendekatinya._

…

Dan kejadian saat upacara penerimaan murid baru pun terulang kembali. Baekhyun di seret kesebuah tempat yang jauh dari keramaian, sebuah taman tak terurus masih di wilayah penginapan mereka. Ia didorong dan jatuh seketikan, bersimpuh di hadapan seorang pria yang tak ia kenal.

"Byun Baekhyun."panggil pria itu seraya mengitari si korban yang tersungkur di tanah."Kau tau kenapa kau ada di sini?"pria bertubuh jangkuk itu berdiri tepat disampingnya, merendahkan tubuhnya dan berbisik tepat di telinganya. Ia meraih belakang kepala Baekhyun menjambak dan menariknya keras.

"Itu karena kesalahan hyungmu!"lanjutnya dan mendorong kepala itu hingga menyentuh tanah di hadapannya. Baekhyun bangkit pipinya basah oleh tangis dan tubuhnya bergetar."Aku tak menyangka sosok manis dan secantik Luhan memiliki adik sepayah dirimu Baekhyun. Dan karena kesalahan hyungmu, kau harus merasakan sakitnya penyiksaan ini."ia kembali bangkit dan duduk di sebuah tumpukan kayu tak jauh dari tubuh Baekhyun yang tersungkur tragis. Ia membungkukan tubuhnya menopang tubuhnya dengan sikut pada kedua pahanya, jarinya ditautkan dan memandang kembali pada sosok di hadapannya."Bencilah dia!"lontarnya."Karena kesombongannya, karena dia menolakku, dan-"kata-katanya terpotong saat seseorang muncul dari balik bangunan tua usang di sana. Pria bertubuh tinggi itu berjalan santai layaknya model di atas pangung pertunjukan.

"Pantas Luhan menolakmu dan lebih memilih aku."ucap sosok itu berdiri dibalik gerombolan yang saat ini membagi barisan membuat sosok Sehun terlihat jelas di hadapan pemimpin mereka.

"Apa tidak terlalu pengecut dengan melampiaskan kekesalanmu pada orang lain? Kalau memang kau marah dan kesal, setidaknya lampiaskan pada orang yang menyebabkan kau ditolak bukan malah menyudutkan orang yang tak tau letak kesalahannya di mana."Sehun mambantu Baekhyun bangkit dan merangkul pundak si kecil melangkah dan meninggalkan grombolan yang terlihat segan oleh sosok tegap bermata sipit itu. Tak ada yang berani melawan.

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku heran, sebenarnya berapa banyak pria yang ia tolak dalam satu tahun?"keluhnya masih mengiring Baekhyun dalam rangkulannya. Sehun merapatkan rangkulannya dan memandang si kecil yang masih setia menunduk."Tapi aku yakin kau tak membenci hyung mu kan?"lanjutnya.

Di sisi lain Chanyeol melihat pemandangan yang jauh di hadapannya dengan raut tak suka. Ia tak menyukai saat pria lain menyentuh Baekhyunnya yang sampai detik ini belum terjamah olehnya*apa dah ah*

 **.**

 **.**

Menjelang sore hari, Baekhyun diantar Sehun ke kamarnya hanya sampai depan kamarnya, karena Sehun tau betul apa yang akan terjadi kalau sampai ia berani masuk kamar adiknya. Mati dengan tragis di tangan kekasihnya.

"Te-terima kasih."ucapnya gugup dan masih menunduk.

"Yup tak masalah. Istirahatlah besok kita ada kegiatan lain."sehun mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun dan pamit setelah itu. Baekhyun memasuki kamarnya dan menemukan Chanyeol yang melipat tangan di dada dan menghadangnya didepan puntu.

"Kenalanmu?"tanyanya penuh selidik dengan ekspreai tak suka yang benar-benar kentara di wajahnya.

"Eh.."bingung harus menjelaskan apa, Baekhyun hanya diam dan menundukan kepalaya menatap ujung sepatunya.

"Ta-tadi ada yang menggangguku dan Sehun menolongku."pandagannya masih terarah pada ujung sepatunya dan kedua tangan bertautan berkeringat dan jatungnya berdebar keras. Ia tau sebenarnya tidak ada hubungan apapun di antara mereka dan tidak ada alasan untuk takut pada sosok di hadapannya. Tapi mungkin rasa gugup yang mengendalikan semua itu membuat tubuhnya menegang dan jantungnya berdebar tak karuan.

"Diganggu?" kedua alis Chanyeol bertautan macem ulet bulu kawin, matanya menyipit tapi masih ganteng tenang."Orang yang sama?"sontak Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dengan mata membulat. Ia kaget karna Chanyeol masih mengingat kejadian yang nyaris setahun yang lalu.

"Kau mengingatnya?"dan dijawab anggukan oleh si jangkung yang sekarang berada di hadapannya.

"Ya aku masih menginggatnya dan jawab pertanyaanku diawal."

"Bu-bukan. Ini orang yang berbeda."jawabnya singkat dan tetap gugup karna sekarang si jangkung membungkuk untuk mencari wajah Baekhyun.

"Dan kenapa sikapmu berubah?"pertanyaan ini melenceng dari topik sebelumnya yang membuat Baekhyun mengangkat wahanya. Jarak wajah mereka SANGAT dekat membuat yang lebih kecil kembali menundukan wajahnya dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum.

"Apa maksudmu berubah?"karena menurutnya ia bukan super hero yang bisa berubah layaknya kamen rider pahlawan dari jepang itu. Chanyeol menegakan tubuhnya lagi dan berjalan kearah ranjang, duduk di pinggirannya, menopang tubuhnya kebelakang dengan kedua tanganya. Ia menarik nafasnya dalam sebelum di kembuskan dan memulai kalimat awal penjelasannya.

"Saat pertemuan pertama kita, yang kulihat adalah sosok periang, sosok yang mudat tersenyum, dan sosok yang 'aku suka'."saat kata terakhir sebelum Chanyeol melanjutkan, Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menoleh pada sosok itu."Dan sekarang sosok itu menjadi pemurung, tertutup dan menjadi primadi yang mudah di tindas. Kemana perginya Baekhyun yang dulu?"lanjutnya.

Rasanya ia ingin menjerit sejadi-jadinya saat kata itu terlontar dengan mulus tanpa beban dari mulut seorang Chanyeol, pria yang ia sukai. Tapi ia tak bisa mengartikan kalau kata itu bermakna 'suka' yang sebenarnya karena sosok itu masih dalam rangka(?) bertanya dan itu sukses membuat Baekhyun hanya terdiam karena tidak suka mengungkit masalalunya. Awal mula ia menjadi seorang pendiam dan tertutup.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah kegiatan yang mewajibkan para siswa dan siswinya mengamati ini dan itu untuk tugas sekolah mereka, tibalah saat di mana mereka bisa bersenang-senang walau masih delam pengawasan para guru.

Mungkin menurut para guru yang sedikit kolot, permainan-permainan yang mereka siapkan adalah yang paling menyenangkan dan menarik perhatian para siswa dan siswi.

Tapi nyatanya mereka semua nampak malas mengikuti kegiatan tapi saat puncak pemainan mereka tiba, mereka nampak antusias karena mereka bisa bersama dengan orang atau teman mereka dengan grup yang memerlukan jumlah orang yang banyak dan dengan hadiah yang mengiurkan.

"Jadi satu tim terdiri dari sepulus sampai lima belas orang. Kalian bebas memilih orang-orang dalam tim kalian."jelas sang guru."Kalian diberi waktu sepuluh menit untuk memilih tim dan kemudian catat dan berian pada panitia untuk mengambil kain penanda tim yang dikat pada lengan kanan kalian."lanjutnya disusul para murid yang memencar dan mencari teman satu tim.

Sehun mencari sosok pria bertubuh kecil dan saat melihat sosok itu sedang bersama dengan dua orang yang ia tak kenal, ia mendatangi dan menepuk pundak sempit itu.

"Hai."sapanya melambai dan tak lupa senyum di wajahnya. "Tidurmu nyenyak?"ia menepuk pundak yang lebih kecil lagi.

"Kau mengenalnya?"tanya Kyungsoo dan Jongin hanya memandang bingung.

"Ah, dia Sehun dari kelas sebelah."perkenalan singkat dan mata Kyungsoo membulat seolah sosok di hadapannya adalah jelmaan mahluk halus yang ia kenal.

"Kekasih hyungmu?"yang lain ikut terkejut. Baekhyun melirik Sehun dan orang itu hanya tersenyum.

"Ada yang salah?"si kecil mengeleng .

"Aku hanya tidak pernah tau siapa kekasih hyungku. Itu yang membuatku terkejut."

 **.**

 **.**

Dipermainam terakhir ini tim yang terdiri dari lima belas orang yang total keseluruhan tim adalah sepuluh tim harus merebut kain yang terikat di masing-masih tim yang telah di tentukan. Seperti merah harus mengambil kain milik tim biru, tim kuning harus mengambil kain milik tim hijau dan sebagainya. Satu tim harus berpencar dan bersembunyi. Tim yang kalah adalah tim yang lebih sedikit mendapatkan warna dari tim lawannya.

Baekhyun, Jongin, Sehun dan Kyungsoo satu tim tapi kedua pasangan sejoli itu lebih memilih untuk berpencar dan mencari tempat persembunyian yang lain meninggalkan Sehun dan Baekhyun. Sebenarnya tak masalah bagi Baekhyun tapi ia tak enak hati harus berduaan dengan orang yang sebenarnya tak dekat dengannya.

Mata sipitnya terus mengawasi sekeliling takut kalau-kalau ada tim lawan yang menyerang dan merebut kain mereka, namun tangapan dari si jangkung berbeda. Ia berjalan santai sembari melipat tangannya di dada.

"Santai saja. Tidak akan ada yang mengikutiki-"belum selesai kata-kata Sehun beberapa orang dari tim lawan menghampiri mereka. Tiga orang pria dan satu orang wanita mulai berpencar untuk menutup setiap akses keluar bagi keduanya."Wah, wah, wah, haruskan kalian datang bergerombol?"nadanya di buat jenaka karena ia tak pernah dikepung dengan suasana seserius ini sebelumnya. "Hadiah mungkin hanya sekotak coklat dan kalian berlomba demi itu? Sunguh tak masuk akal."ucapnya lagi.

"Lebih baik rebut milik Baekhyun terlebih dahulu. Setidaknya kita bisa dapatkan satu"lirikan sang gadis membuat Sehun buru-buru menarik Baekhyun kebelakangnya. Dan entah siapa yang memulai, mereka sudah saling merebut satu sama lain.

Sehun terus menamengi Baekhyun, menghalangi siapapun yang hendak mengambil kain milik Baekhyun dan juga miliknya. Tapi satu dorongan keras dari si wanita membuat Baekhyun terhempas dan jatuh kesempatan emas untuk para lelaki untuk menyerangnya namun kembali gagal saat sosok yang tidak di ketahu Sehun maupun Baekhyun menarik tubuhnya bangkit dan membawanya taman yang lebih seperti hutan kecil di belakang penginapan.

 **.**

 **.**

Bohong kalau seorang Baekhyun tak mengenali punggung tegak itu, sosok yang selalu ia perhatikan di dalam kelas saat pelajaran berlangsung. Chanyeol. Pandangannya teralih pada tautan tangan mereka karena dengan entah sadar atau tidak, Chanyeol menggenggam tangan itu erat bukan mencengkram pergelangan tangannya tapi menggenggam tangannya.

Keduanya berlari cukup jauh dan sudah melewati beberapa bangunan penginapan yang setelah mereka sadari cukup luas dengan taman yang menyerupai hutan hujan di –entah- suatu tempat. Dan saat matanya melihat sebuah gang*bisa di bilang jara antara satu bangunan dengan bangunan lain* ia menarik tubuh di belakangnya memasuki gang, menyandarkan yang lebih kecil pada dinding dan mengapirnya dengan tubuh besarnya solah menyembunyikan si kecil dari seseorang.

Baekhyun melirik ikatan pada tangan Chanyeol yang memiliki warna sama dengan timnya. Matanya membukat tak percaya antara ini kebetulan atau memang Chanyeol sengaja memilih tim yang sama dengannya walau itu memang sedikit mustahil.

"Kau tau,"si jangkung memecah keheningan."Ini sudah sepuluh menit kita berhenti berlari, tapi debar jantungku tak kunjung reda."ucap Chanyeol melirik sosok mungil di hadapannya. Baekhyun mendongak menatap wajah tampan yang masih basah akan keringat. Ia memandang tak mengerti dan setelah mendengar sesuatu yang berasal dari dada di hadapannya, ia kembali mendongak mencari jawaban. Yang lebih tinggi mengembangkan senyumnya, diangkat kedua tangannya untuk mengurung si kecil di dinding. Ada sedikit ruang untuk si kecil menggerakan tubuhnya dan Chanyeol merendahkan tubuhnya.

"Kali ini aku tidak bermain-main."ia tatap mata sipit d hadapannya yang mengalihkan pandangan ke samping menghindari tatapan itu."Dan jangan mencoba menghindarinya!"lanjutnya.

Baekhyun tau arah pembicaraan lelaki jangkung itu. Ingatannya terbang ke hari di mana ia terjebak dengan pertanyaan yang membingungkan. Seperti soal matematika yang tak bisa ia jawab dan seperti esai soal sastra yang sama sekali ia tak mengerti. Manik hitam itu bertemu dengan manik lain yang lebih tinggi, bergerak gelisah menunggu pertanyaan atau pernyataan dari sosok jangkung di hadapannya.

"Apa,"ia tak melanjutkan ucapannya ketika Baekhyun mengigir bibir bawahnya yang terlihat mengoda di mata Chanyeol. Ia menahan hasratnya untuk tiak mencium bibir tipis itu."Kau menyukaiku?"lanjutnya."Jangan menghindari tatapanku."direngkuhnya wajah Baekhyun dengan kedua tangan besarnya."Kau cukup menjawab 'ya', 'Tidak', mengeleng atau mengangguk. Jangan menghindar lagi, kumohon."suaranya melembut membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya terbuai dan melayang kealam kayal. Tak ada jawaban karena orang yang ditanya sedang memproses setiap ucapan Chanyeol dalam otaknya.

"Baek?"tangannya berpindah pada pundak si mungil."Kau baik-"kata-katanya terhenti ketika si mungil menangguk dan tertunduk malu. Wajahnya merah sempurna terasa panas dan itu membuat ia menundukan wajahnya. "Syukurlah."ia bernafas lega dan segera memeluk tubuh kecil di hadapannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, sosok Chanyeol keluar sudah berpakaian dengan handuk di tangan. Ia melihat Baekhyun meringkuk di atas ranjangnya. Mata terpejam juga napas yang teratur sudah pasti Baekhyun sudah terbang kealam mimpi. Ia mendekati ranjang Baekhyun, duduk di pinggir ranjang yang akhirnya berbaring tepat di samping si kecil, memeluknya dan sedetik kemudian Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya. Meringkuk di samping si jangkung juga menjadikan dada kekar itu bantalan hidup. Nampak nyaman dan tentram membuat yang lain ikut menutup matanya.

…

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Sebelumnya gue mau liat dulu respon kalian..**

 **klo sekiranya responnya bagus gue usahain buat lanjut lebih cepet**

 **tapi klo sama kaya ff sebelumnya.. kemungkinan bakal sama kaya ff sebelumnya jg..**

 **buat yg udah baca makasih dan yg bosen ma cerrita gue yg gitu2 aja**

 **gue gg maksa buat klain baca kok wkwkwkwk.. makasih sebelumnya**


	2. Chapter 2

**PERHATIAN**

 **Ff ini mengandung unsur dewasa, hubungan sesame jenis dan dikhusus kan untuk para fujoshi dan fudanshi. Terdapat banyak typo, bahasa yang berantakan dan kesalahan lainnya yang tidak terkoreksi oleh author. Dan mohon maaf apa bila terdapat bahasa yang rancu dan suli dimengerti karena tidak semua laki-laki~ *abaikan* manusia sempurna. Sekian dan selamat membaca.**

* * *

Penjelasan singkat:

 **.**

 **.**

Perpindahan alur waktu pendek masih di hari yang sama

…

Perpindahan waktu untuk esoknya atau beberapa hari kedepan

* * *

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

Oh Sehun

Luhan

Park Sooyoung

-dan lainnya-

* * *

 _BRAK!_

 _Pintu UKS terbuka dan seorang siswa menggendong siswa lainnya yang tak sadarkan diri dengan muka merah terhantap sesuatu. Keadaan UKS ba disulap menjadi IGD rumah sakit yang sibuk dengan korban kecelakaan*amit-amit*. Chanyeol masih berdiri di depan pintu masuk. Matanya bergerak mencari ranjang kosong yang bisa dia gunakan namun nihil._

" _Ada yang terluka lagi?"tanya sebuah suara yang membuka tirai. Seorang wanita mengunakan setelan seba putih tapi bukan mahluk asral mendekati Chanyeol, mengecek keadaan si tampan yang nampak baik-baik saja di hadapannya._

" _Menurutku-"kata-katanya terpotong ketika Chanyeol dengan kesal sebenarnya menghentakan kepalanya kebawah, isyarat bahwa ada sosok lain di sana."Ouw, kukira kau yang sakit tampan."lalu melenggang meninggalkan Chanyeol memberikan arah jalan kehidupan yang lurus dan benar pada sejoli mencari cinta itu*abaikan*._

" _Tidurkan dia di sana, tapi jangan benar-benar menidurinya karena ini masih di lingkungan sekolah anak muda."dan untuk kesekian kalinya Chanyeol menghela napas dan menuju ranjang yang tersedia dekat jendela._

 _Ia menghampiri Yoona si petugas kesehatan masih sibuk mengurus siswa lain yang -entar terluka apa- dengan masih mengendong sosok mungil itu. Membaringkan Baekhyun dan berdiri menunggu._

 _Langkah Yoona si petugas kesehatan itu menjauh dari ranjang untuk mengecek siswa lain yang membutukan belayan*okeh ini mulai ngaco!*. Rasanya ia ingin cepat-cepat meninggalkan ruangan tercela itu karena mahluk menyebalkan berpakaian seba putih itu terus-terusan memandangnya dengan tatapan menjijikan._

 _Diliriknya tubuh kecil di atas ranjang yang terpejam damai, tak sadar Chanyeol merendahkan tubuhnya memandangi wajah damai Baekhyun dan mulai tersenyum. Walau merah wajah itu bukan rona karena jarak wajah mereka. Si jangkung merendahkan tubuhnya lagi, menempelkan bibir mereka dan berakhir dengan hisapan kecil di bibir bawah sosok terlelap itu sebelum ia meninggalkan ruangan._

* * *

 **FIRST LOVE**

 **Chapther 2**

* * *

"Nah sekarang jelaskan!"Kyungsoo nampak tak sabar mendengar penjelasan dari sahabatnya. Ia melipat tangannya di dada dan menghentak-hentakan satu kakinya memberi kesan tak bisa menunggu membuat yang lain bingung harus menjawab apa.

"A-apa yang ha-harus ku jelaskan?"gugup si kecil. Bagaimana tidak bingung? Ketika ia baru saja sampai di loker sepatu, menarik napas karena perjalanan panjang dari rumah ke sekolah dan saat ia baru saja diam untuk membuka loker itu seseorang menariknya kembali kelur gedung sekolah. Ia lelah.

"Kau masih hutang penjelasan padaku! Jelaskan kenap saat pulang dari bandara kau dan Chanyeol mendadak hilang dan kau tak menjawab sms bahkan telepon sahabatmu ini?"serangan omelan meluncur ba roket musuh yang menyerang kota Hirosima. Setelah masalah jelas dan si tersangka tahu apa kesalahannya, ia pun memulai penjelasan singkat yang benar-benar singkat membuat si jaksa agung ini marah lagi.

"Pulang."singkatnya. Kyungsoo nabok jidat lapangnya menyadari kebodohan Baekhyun yang mendapat pringkat satu sekarang.

"Begini deh yah. Aku melihat seorang Chanyeol menempel ba permen karet saat pemberangkatan kita di penginapan, bandara dan menghilang setelah sampai Seoul dengan kendaraan sekolah yang mejeng setia di parkiran bandara."Kyungsoo menjabarkan,"Dan kau hanya menjawab 'pulang' saat semua pasang mata melihat kemesraat oke, Chanyeol yang tersenyum dan bermanja-maja di sampingmu?"Kyungsoo meralat kata mesra karena seingatnya hanya satu pihak yang bermanja-manja di sana. Respon Baekhyunpun tak kalah membuat mata besar Kyungsoo SEMAKIN besar karena wajahnya yang merona, senyum yang terkembang dan tangan yang di mainkan di bawah sana.

"Sebenarnya aku belom pasti statusku dengan Chanyeol apa."mulainya,"Dia hanya menanyakan apa aku menyukainya atau tidak dan dia hanya menjawab syukurlah saat aku menjawab iyah."jawabnya ketika ingatannya tertuju pada sore di mana ia terjebak dalam keadaan yang keduanya inginin(?).

"Maksudmu?"dan mata besar itu membelalak."DIA MENYATAKAN PERASAANNYA PADAMU?"suaranya meninggi dengan penuh tekanan pula.

"Aku bilang dia hanya bertanya dan menjawan syukurlah."cepat-cepat Baekhyun membekap mulut temannya sebelum berakibat runtuhnya bangunan kokoh di tengah kota itu. Kyungsoo memukul tangan sahabatnya dan yang lain melepasnya dengan sukarela.

"Tapi kurasa, Chanyeol memang menyukaimu."dicondongkan tubuhnya ke samping mengintip tubuh jangkung yang dengan gagahnya mendekat ke arah mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

Jam pelajaran pertama telah berakhir, semua murid merenggangkan otot tubuh mereka yang menegang. Tidak ada yang aneh dengan keadaan kelas karena Baekhyun masih duduk di bangkunya dan Chanyeol tidak melihatkan kemesraan mereka seperti pada saat mereka di penginapan. Kyungsoo memicingkan matanya pada teman sebelahnya yang hanya tertunduk.

" _Saat jam olahraga nanti, kau dekati dia! Jangan sampai si rubah penggoda itu mendekati kekasihmu."_ bisik si mata besar seraya melirik Chanyeol yang masih sibuk menulis.

" _Tapi sebenarnya-"_ kata-katanya terpotong ucapan Kyungsoo lagi yang kembali berbisik.

" _Walau status kalian belum jelas, tapi Chanyeol sudah menanyakan perasaanmu kan? Bisa jadi dia akan memutuskan hubungannya jengan si pengoda itu lalu menyatakan perasaannya padamu."_

" _Tapi-"_ kembali ucapannya terpotong. _"Jangan banyak tapi-tapian! Ikuti saja semua perintahku!"_ dan kembali menghadap papan tulis ketika guru Han memutar badannya memandang para murid di belakang.

 **.**

 **.**

Nah saat ini lah ujian terberat Byun Baekhyun, mendekati sosok jangkung yang mulai berdiri dan beranjak dari tempatnya.

Dengan ragu Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya keudara, berniat menepuk pundak yang lebih tinggi dan mengajaknya ke ruang ganti bersama. Tapi saat tangan itu sedikit lagi menyentuh pundak tegap itu, Baekhyun menarik kembali tangannya dan melirik teman sebangkunya yang ada di belakang dengan pandangan seolah berkata 'aku tak bisa melalukannya'.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan napasnya keras lalu berjalan ke arah Baekhyun yang sudah menatap punggung tegap itu dan selanjutnya menubruk tubuh yang lebih ramping dengan pundaknya hingga yang lain menyengol si jangkung, target mereka. SUKSES.

"Eh,,"gugupnya mendongak ketika mata mereka bertemu dan disandingkan di depan altar pernikahan*apa deh*."Mian-"

"Oh Baek, mau ke ruang ganti bersama?"dan yang lain terpesona dengan senyum memabukan itu. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun mengangguk dan sampailah mereka di ruang ganti tanpa sepatah katapun.

 **.**

 **.**

Lokernya di pojok, benar-benar di sudut ruangan. Nyempil kaya upil yang nyumput waktu di colek kuku jari kelingkin*ga usah dibayangin!*. Ini memang bukan kali pertamanya ganti baju di ruangan dengan kapasitas dua puluh orang lebih itu.

Tapi karena ia lebih sering mengunakan kelas yang akan sepi saat waktu ganti baju, Baekhyun aga tidak nyaman karena tubuh kecilnya akan terekspos dan kulit putihnya akan mengoda setiap pasang mata yang dengan sengaja atau tidak sengaja melihatnya. Seperti sekarang ini, Chanyeol yang terpaku memandang punggung sempit nan rupawan itu hanya bisa menelan ludah payah.

Ia menahan diri untuk tidak mendatangi si kecil, melingkarkan tanganya secara kurang ajar di pingang sintal itu dan memilin kedua gundukan kembar di dada Baekhyun. Oh indah pemandangan~

Chanyeol mengelengkan kepalanya keras menepuk pundak si kecil dan tersenyum setelah badan itu menhadapnya sekarang.

"Sudah selesai? Ayo kelapangan."ajaknya dengan senyum menawan yang selalu membuat si kecil tersepona*terpesona thor*.

 **.**

 **.**

Dan kegagalan di jam olahraga membuat Baekhyun harus kembali berhadapan dengan Chanyeol di jam istirahat tentu saja atas dorongan dan paksaan sahabatnya. Ia mengekori Chanyeol yang berjalan di koridor lantai satu membuat semua mata tertuju pada mereka ketika dengan santai lengan besar itu melingkar di pundak si kecil yang dengan setia tertunduk dengan muka merona merah.

Tujuan mereka adalah taman belakang tempat di mana biasannya sepasang sejoli menuangkan isi hatinya.

"Duduklah."Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk rumput di sampingnya ketika ia sudah benar-benar duduk.

"Aku hanya ingin menanyakan ini padamu."ucapnya gugup dan kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya yang demi dewa Chanyeol menahan hasratnya lagi untuk menarik si kecil dan menyantapnya sebagai makan siang.

"Itu sudah kau katakana berulang kali saat jam olahraga dan sampai detik ini pertanyaan itu tak kau ucapkan sama sekali Byun Baekhyun."ingatnya.

"Sebenarnya-"ia kenbali menggigit bibir bawahnya yang secara tidak sadar membuat yang lain menelan ludah payah."A-apa s-status hubungan kita?"dan kalimat itu meluncur dengan sedikit terbata dari mulut Baekhyun.

Sumpah demi Tuhan Chanyeol lupa meluruskan hubungan mereka setelah jawaban 'ya' dari Baekhyun tempo hari. Ia terlalu senang dengan angukan Baekhyun yang Chanyeol yakini itu jawaban ya. Jadi tak heran kalau si korban kini menanyakan tentang setatus apa yang mereka sandang sekarang karena dengan kurang ajarnya si tinggi sudah menyentuh tubuhnya tiga hari ini dalam artian peluk, rangkul, genggam*apa yang di genggam njirr?*.

Chanyeol masih diam ditempatnya dan sedetik kemudian diraihnya tangan Baekhyun dan menariknya perlahan, isyarat menyuruh si kecil duduk di sebelahnya.

Masih dalam diam, Baekhyun memutar kepalanya memandang si jangkung yang masih memandangnya dengan senyuman terukir di bibirnya.

"Jadi mau mu status kita apa?"tanyanya masih dengan senyuman memabukan yang bisa membuat Baekhyun kapan saja melayang ke langit ke tujuh. Dalam kagumnya, Baekhyun berfikir apa memang ia salah dengan pertanyaannya atau ia hanya bermimpi saat seorang Chanyeol menanyakan perasaannya saat di pulau Jaeju.

"Aku hanya-"kata-katanya kembali terpotong ketika suara berat itu ikut bersuara.

"Kalau aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu,"nadanya serius membuat yang lain terdiam sesaat."Apa kau akan menerimaku?"mata sipit itu membulat dan memandang tak percaya pada sosok di hadapannya.

"Aku menyukaimu Byun Baekhyun. Kau mau menerimaku menjadi kekasihmu?"ucapnya yang membuat tubuh yang lain menegang. Chanyeol tersenyum menunggu jawaban si kecil yang masih merespon kata-katanya namun sedetik kemudian ia mengangguk dan tertunduk. Jawabannya adalah 'Ya'.

…

Cengiran lebar terlihat di wajah Chanyeol. Ia berhasil membujuk kekasih barunya untuk tidur bersama di hari ke dua mereka berpacaran. Awalnya Chanyeol hanya meminta Baekhyun untuk belajar dan si jangkung memaksa untuk memeriksa beberapa tugas yang dikerjakan kekasihnya. Itu pada awalnya.

Tapi dengan ajaib alasan itu berubah ketika ia memasuki daerah kekuasaan Byun Baekhyun. Buku di tangannya ia terlantarkan di atas meja dan tubuh jangkungnya dengan tidak sopan dihempaskan kekasur empuk di tengah ruangan. Dan di situ Baekhyun membuka lebar matanya, ingin berteriak tapi tak sanggup karena ia pasti tergugup karena itu.

"Karena ini sudah malam, apa boleh aku tidur di kamarmu?"nadanya sedikit riang yang entah kenapa terdengar sedikit menakutkan di telinga Baekhyun yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu. Ia mengangguk dan mendekati meja belajar.

"Oh ya, ada pertanyaan yang aku lewatkan saat di taman belakang sekolah tadi siang."ujarnya memandang lurus pada buku di atas meja. Chanyeol memiringkan tubuhnya dan menopang kepalanya dengan tangan.

"Apa hubunganmmu dengan gadis itu."suaranya pelan nyaris berbisik namun masih terdengar oleh Chanyeol lalu pria itu bangkit dan duduk di pinggiran ranjang.

"Park Sooyoung?"Baekhyun mengangguk. Baekhyun memutar kursi belajarnya menghadap Chanyeol.

"Sebelumnya kau menganggap dia siapaku?"bukan jawaban namun pertanyaan balik yang dilontarkan Chanyeol kepadanya. Baekhyun tertunduk, ia tak ingin mengatakannya tapi pertanyaan ini takkan terjawab apabila ia tak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol maka…

"Kekasihmu."bisiknya namun terdengar jelas di kuping lebar Park Chanyeol. Sebuah tawa pecah ketika kata-kata itu terlontar. Ya memang sebelumnya Chanyeol meminta Sooyoung untuk jadi kekasih bohongannya, tapi ia tak menyangka kalau ternyata Baekhyun benar-benar mengira seperti itu.

"Jadi-"dan tawa itu terhenti. Chanyeol kembali melihat Baekhyun yang sudah tak menundukan wajahnya dan menatapnya bingung. Ia mengusap matanya yang berair akibat tertawa barusan dan mulai mengatur kata-kata.

"Dia adalah sepupuku. Park Sooyoung adalah sepupuku."mendengar penjelasan itu Baekhyun bernapas lega karena ia tak merebut atau menjadi selingkuhan seseorang."Dan lagi, apa karena itu kau sering memandangi kami saat di kantin? Karena kau cemburu?"Baekhyun tersentak dan nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengar perkataan lawan bicaranya.

"Tidak, a-aku hanya…"

"Memang tujuanku membuatmu cemburu dan aku senang kau cemburu pada kami saat itu karena dengan itu aku bisa tahu kalau orang yang aku sukai tidak suka aku bersama wanita atau bahkan pria lain."dan yang lain memandang bingung. Chanyeol menjulurkan tangannya, membelai lembut pipi halus Baekhyun dan tersenyum saat sentuhan itu membuat yang lain terpejam.

Sentuhan yang lembut dan ini pertamakalinya seorang Chanyeol membelai wajah Byun Baekhyun. Pria jangkung itu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, mendekati wajah si mungil dan mempertemukan bibir keduanya membuat mata sipir itu terbelalak memandang bingung pada wajah yang sudah berada di depannya dengan benda lunak itu menempel pada bibirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Entah bagaimana awalnya, sekarang keduanya sudah berada di ranjang kecil Bakehyun. Saling menindih dengan si jangkung melumat bibir tipis si kecil.

Ini adalah pengalaman pertama bagi Baekhyun berciuman penuh nafsu dan panas seperti ini. Jadi dia memilih diam dan membiarkan Chanyeol memimpin.

Matanya terpejam rapat saat daging tak bertulang itu masuk dan menjelajahi setiap sudut di rongga mulutnya mencari teman yang bisa diajak bermain. Dan ketika sesuatu menyelinap di balik kaos tipis Baekhyun, dengan reflek tangan kecil itu menggenggam dan menahan tangan yang lain dan ciuman itu terputus.

"Bisa kah… kita tidak… melakukan..nya di…."ia terdiam merasa fulgar menyebutkan kata ciuman di depan orang yang sedetik tadi nyaris menggerayanginya,"Ciuman pertama kita?"lanjutnya.

Chanyeol memberi sedikit ruang pada Baekhyun yang berada di bawahnya. Ia mengulum bibirnya menjadi garis, ia pun bergumam sebelum mengatakan sebuah rahasia besar pada lawan bicaranya.

"Sebenarnya."mulainya,"Ini bukan ciuman pertama kita."ujarnya membuat Baekhyun memutar matanya.

"Dan-"

"Bukan yang pertama?"kagetnya membuat kata-kata chanyeol terhenti.

"I-iya. Yang petama saat kita kecil, kedua di UKS dan ketika juga ke empat di kamarku."ingatnya sedikit kaget diawal karena sumpah demi apapun seorang Baekhyun bisa berteriak.

Si jangkung masih mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya karena sekarang Baekhyun memandangnya horror seolah ia adalah sosok menyeramkan di kegelapan.

Ia bangkit dan duduk di ranjang,"Dengar! Sebelumnya maaf karena sudah menciummu diam-diam, tapi,"ia berusaha menjelaskan,"Dulu sekali, kau lah yang menciumku terlebih dahulu jadi sebenarnya kaulah yang merebut ciuman pertamaku."ia menutup mulutnya, tersipu malu karena ucapannya sendiri.*geli sumpah yeol*

Di sini lain Baekhyun masih mengerjab tak percaya dan mencoba mengingat dosa apa yang ia lakukan di masa kecil dulu dan ia tersentak setelah ingatan itu melintas di kepalanya.

…

 _Mendung berganti hujan di saat seharusnya langit terlihat cerah di bulan Maret. Dua orang anak sedang berteduh di sebuah perosotan besar menghindari hujan lebat._

 _Hari itu mereka sedang bermain karena kunjungan keluarga Park saat itu sangat penting membuat kedua anak dari dua keluarga itu diperbolehkan untuk bermain di taman pada sore hari._

 _Langit gelap saat itu bukan karena mendung atau hujan saja melainkan waktu yang menunjukan puluk enam sore dan lampu taman entah kenapa belum juga menyala._

" _Aku tau ini pasti lama dan mereka pasti mencari kita yeollie. Jadi jangan takut."anak itu mengelus punggung anak lainnya yang terjongkok sambil memeluk lututnya. Ia nyaris menangis bukan karena hujan dan petir tetapi karena lampu taman tak kunjung menyala. Ia takut gelap._

 _Tangan kecil itu masih setia mengelus punggung bergetar temannya, sesekali mengucapkan kata penenang tapi sosok di sampingnya tak kunjung membaik. Dan saat teringat kebiasaan ibunya saat menenangkan ayahnya ia berfikir,'apa dengan cara itu bisa membuat temannya berhenti menangis'. Kemudain tangan kecil itu berpindah dari punggung temannya sekarang memalingkan wajah yang lain yang menangis di sebelahnya. Wajahnya ia dekatkan dan bibirnya ia majukan untuk menyentuh bibir bergetar di hadapannya. Ciuman pertama._

…

Sudah lima hari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menyantang gelar 'pasangan' di sekolah mereka. Dan terkuaklah sebuah rahasia beras mengenai hubungan Sooyoung dan Chanyeol selama ini membuat para pria merbondong-bondong mendekati dan menyatakan perasaannya pada sosok menawan Park Sooyoung yang sejak lama memang menjadi primadona di kalangan anak kelas satu. Ini membuat ia menyesali hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sebenanrnya, tapi kalau dengan itu sepupunya merasa bahagia kenapa ia tak mengalah sesekali?

Selama masa hubungan mereka yang bagai pengantin baru itu, banyak kejadian canggung yang mereka hadapi. Ini karena Baekhyun belum terbiasa menjalani rutinitas sebagai pacar sedangkan kekasihnya memang benar-benar tipe pasangan yang haus akan belayan.

Pernah suatu pagi saat Chanyeol bangun, ia disuguhkan dengan pemandangan yang menurutnya mengoda iman. Baekhyun yang saat itu sama-sama baru bangun berajalan melewati kamarnya yang terletak di lantai satu. Ia berjalan dengan mata masih terpejam, tangan kiri mengusap matanya dan tangan kanan menyelinap di balik kaos longgarnya yang membuat perut datar putihnya terlihat jelas. Chanyeol hanya bisa membulatkan mata dan menelan ludahnya.

Dan di kesempatan lain masih di pagi hari saat Chanyeol akan bersiap sekolah, ia menuju kamar mandi yang tak jauh dari kamarnya. Tanpa dosa ia membuka pintu kamar mandi yang tak terkunci menandakan tak ada penghuni di dalamnya namun matanya kembali melebar saat punggung putih yang jelas ia yakin pemiliknya adalah sang kekasih terekspos dengan jelas. Ga cuman pungung guys tapi pantatnya yang menggoda iman.

Mau masuk, takut si kecil berteriak. Mau mundur dan berbalik badan, sayang dengan pemandangan indah di depannya. Dilema namun ia kembali menutup pintunya, tubuhnya jongkok, memeluk lututnya dan bergumam,"Kuharap adik kecilku tak bangun." Tersiksa memang karena sosok kecil kekasihnya belum ia dapat seutuhnya. Yang sabar ya sayang.

…

Baekhyun berjalan perlahan melewati koridor panjang di lorong sekolah. Tumpukan buku menghalangi arah pandangnya membuat kepalanya harus sesekali mendongak ke atas atau ia condongkan ke samping mengecek tidak ada orang yang menghalangi perjalanannya menuju ruang guru.

Sebelumnya Chanyeol sudah menawarkan diri untuk membantu tapi Baekhyun bersikeras untuk membawa semua buku itu sendiri dan di sinilah dia dengan setumpuk buku.

Perjalanannya masih pajang, karena ruang guru terletak di lantai dasar gedung sekolah. Saat ia melewati tangga pertama, dengan hati-hati ia melangkah kan kakinya menuruni anak tangga tapi saat kaki kirinya tidak mulus menapak di anak tangga ke tiga, ia nyaris terjatuh. Ya nyaris karena sebuah tangan menangkapnya.

"Hati-hati!" ujar sebuah suara dari sampingnya. Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapatkan Sehun masih memegang pundaknya dan tersenyum lembut.

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu?"yang lebih tinggi memulai percakapan. Baekhyun hanya meliriknya seklias dan kembali menatap jalan di hadapannya yang sudah tak terhalangi buku karena paksaan Sehun akhirnya ia pasrah untuk ditolong.

"Aku baik dan sangat baik."jawabnya.

"Baik setelah menjadi pacar si pintar?"Sehun terekeh dan si mata sipit memutar pandangannya."Berita itu sudah tersebar. Sudah bukan sebuah rahasia lagi."dan memang benar. Mereka berbincang di sepanjang perjalanan menuju ruang guru dan tak menyadari sosok lain yang membuntuti mereka dengan ekspresi tidak suka.

 **.**

 **.**

Semakin hari Sehun semakin sering mengunjungi Baekhyun, entah hanya sekedar menyapa atau mengajaknya makan siang. Dan di situasi ini yang dirugikan adalah Chanyeol yang tidak dengan bebas bersama sang kekasihnya walau banyak waktu luang sebenarnya saat mereka di rumah.

Tidak hanya di sekolah. Karena rumah mereka yang memiliki rute yang sama maka mereka terkadang pulang bersama, naik bis yang sama walo Sehun turun sebelum mereka. Nyaris mati kesal Chanyeol.

Berkali-kali menahan diri sampai suatu sore saat Chanyeol menunggu Baekhyun di loker sepatu, ia melihat Baekhyun berjalan bersama Sehun di sampingnya. Keduanya terlihat akrab dan saling bergurau walau lebih banyak Sehun yang melontarkan celotehan yang membuat si kecil di sebelahnya terkikik. Dan bahkan Baekhyun tak pernah seperti itu saat bersamanya.

Chanyeol mengikuti mereka tanpa suara dan sepertinya Baekhyun lupa akan janjinya yang menemui Chanyeol di loker sepatu karena ia tidak berenti saat loker sepatu terlewati.

Tangan si jangkung melingkar di bahu Baekhyun, sesekali berbisik tapi kemudian langkah keduanya terhenti dan Sehun berpindah depan si kecil sambil mengukirkan senyum. Badannya di rendahkan dan kepalanya di miringkan seperti akan mencium si kecil dan di situlah kesabaran Chanyeol habis.

Dengan gerakan cepat Chanyeol menepuk pundak kanan kekasihnya, memutar badan menghadapnya dan meraih pergelangan tangan kecil itu lalu menariknya kembali kegedung sekolah

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol menarik keras lengan si kecil di belakangnya, mencengram pergelangan kurus itu mengiringnya kesebuah ruangan sepi di lantai teratas bangunan sekolah. Mendobrak pintu perpustakaan, mengeret yang lain kesudut ruangan.

Ia dorong tubuh Baekhyun membentur dinding ruangan, mengurung Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya.

Dadanya naik turun dan napasnya terengah bukan karena lelah berjalan tetapi karena amarah. Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan diri tak mau emosi menguasai dirinya kini. Ia memejamkan mata menekan emosi dan ego yang nyaris meledak. Ia tak mau menyakiti kekasihnya hanya karena ego semata. Setidaknya ia harus tau dan mendengarkan penjelasan yang lain bukan hanya mempercayai penglihatannya saja.

"Aku tak mau bertindak bodoh."mulainya dengan suara berat dan bibir bergetar,"Aku tak mau marah tanpa sebab. Aku tak mau melukaimu karena emosi semata. Aku tak mau-"kata-katanta terhenti ketika luapan emosi itu nyaris meledak lagi."Sebelum semua itu terjadi, tolong,"ia menarik napas dan menghembuskannya cepat seraya matanya terpejam,"Jelaskan padaku. Aku hanya ingin mempercayaimu."suaranya melembut namun mata itu belum terbuka dan engan memandang wajah bingung di hadapannya.

Hening sejenak membuat napas keduanya terdengar jelas di ruangan sepi itu. Baekhyun menyisir surai hitam si jangkung, kedua tangannya merengkuh belahan pipi Chanyeol. Senyumnya terkembang, wajahnya tenang mendongak karena perbedaan tinggi mereka walau si jangkung sedikit menunduk di hadapannya.

"Sehun adalah kekasih hyungku."ia mulai menjelaskan dengan nada tenang dan suara lembut. Tidak ada gagap yang menghalangi perkataannya, bicaranya tak berbisik seperti biasanya. Ia kembali dengan pribadinya sebagai Byun Baekhyun.

"Dia hanya ingin mengenalku. Ia hanya ingin tau seperti apa aku karena hyungku tak mengijinkannya datang ke rumah dan menjadikanku alasannya. Dia hanya ingin membuktikan kalau dia takkan terpikat olehku."kemudia mata besar itu terbuka memandang takjub pada senyum kekasinya yang tak pernah ia lihat setelah perpisahan beberapa tahun silam. Senyum yang ia rindukan.

"Apa masih mau marah dengan penjelasan ini?"tanyanya membuyarkan lamunan si jangkung. Chanyeol mengerjabkan matanya dua kali, emosinya tak lagi membuatnya bergetar tapi hasrat lain yang menyelubungi dirinya sekarang.

Kedua tangan ramping itu ia genggam menjauhkannya dari pipinya. Wajahnya mendekat, ia memandang seklias gundukan tipis milik si kecil sebelum akhirnya meraup belahan lunak itu dengan haus seakan mataain di gurun pasir.

Ia giring kedua tangan itu melingkar di lehernya dan merengkuh rahang Baekhyun untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Baekhyun melenguh ketika ciuman itu semakin menuntut dan yang lebih tinggi membuatnya mendongak.

Chanyeol beralih pada leher Baekhyun, mengecup dan menyesapnya hingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di kulit putih itu dan menarik wajahnya menjauh. Ia kembali menatap Baekhyun yang perlahan membuka matanya.

"Aku minta maaf, tapi aku tak bisa menahan lagi."ia kembali mendaratkan sebuah ciuman pada bibir tipis Baekhyun, melumat dan menghisap bibir atas bawah itu secara bergantian. Tak meberi jeda untuk si kecil mernapas.

 **.**

 **.**

Ciuman Chanyeol merambat naik dari leher jenjang milik kekasihnya. Satu tangannya bermain dengan kejantanan yang lebih kecil, memompa naik turun membuat desahan-desahan Baekhyun menggema di ruangan yang cukup besar itu.

Keduanya kini duduk di bawah dengan Baekhyun berada dipangkuan Chanyeol dan pahanya semakin teruka karena permainan sang kekasih di bawah sana. Dua jemari Chanyeol memijat lubang milik Baekhyun membuat si kecil melenguh lagi disela ciuman mereka.

"Eummmhh"desahnya ketika jari itu menerobos masuk kelubang miliknya. Bergerak keluar masuk. Baekhyun memutuskan ciuman mereka, mendongak dengan mulut terubuka dan desahan yang semakin keras. Sensasi yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya, geli dan nikmat secara bersamaan.

"Aaaah…Cha..n…"Baekhyun meremas rambut Chanyeol, ketika puttingnya dihisap keras dan liar membuat yang lebih kecil memekik kegelian. Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatan jarinya, ia menarik keluar dua jari dari lubang kekasihnya yang masih terengah-engah dan menengelmkan wajahnya di curuk leher Chanyeol.

"Emm,," si jangkung bergumam, ia ingin bertanya pada kekasihnya perihal kegiatan selanjutnya tapi melihat kondisi si kecil yang terlihat lelah kembali ia urungkan niat itu.

"Lanjutkan! Aku tau rasanya akan sakit, tapi akan kucoba menahannya."si kecil berujar di tengah tarikan napasnya. Baekhyun kembali menegakkan tubuhnya memandang manik hitam kelam itu dan mencoba tersenyum."lanjutkan."katanya lagi dengan senyuman membuat si jangkung yakin untuk melakukan nya.

Ia memompa miliknya di bawah dan Baekhyun bertumpu pada lututnya, mengangkat sedikit pinggangnya agar penis itu masuk dengan mudah.

Chanyeol mencari kubang milik Baekhyun dengan ujung batangnya, mengarahkan kepala penis-nya ke lubang yang sudah agak membesar itu dan memasukannya perlahan. Baekhyun mempererat pelukan nya ketika batang itu masuk setengahnya, si kecil meringis nyeri dan memejamkan mata. Kekasihnya itu mencengkram pundak Chanyeol dan bahkan mencakarnya seraya lubang itu semakin terasa penuh dan akhirnya masuk sempurna.

Si jangkung membiarkan si kecil menarik napas dalam karena ia tau selama proses pemasukan nya ia menahan napas, menahan rasa sakit yang ter-amat sangat.

"Boleh aku bergerak?"dan Baekhyun mengangguk di curuk si jangkung. Tapi Chanyeol mendorong tubuh di hadapannya perlahan membawa mata itu memandang wajah lelah di hadapannya."Tapi sebelum itu beri aku sebuah kecupan."tanpa babibu ia lumat bibir tipis milik kekasihnya dengan nafsu. Perlahan pinggang Chanyeol bergerak naik turun membuat junior di dalam si kecil keluar masuk. Tempo-nya semakin cepat membuat tubuh di atasnya terlompat-lombat kecil.

"Aaah..emmmhh..chan...emmh…"ciuman menuntut Chanyeol membuat desahan itu teredam.

 **.**

 **.**

"Oh..Baek…."desah keduanya menggema di ruangan yang mulai gelap. Chanyeol dengan aktif mencium leher jenjang kekasihnya, meninggal kan beberapa tanda merah.

"Chan...yeol...aah"tubuh Baekhyun menubruk dada bidang Chanyeol. Chanyeol masih bergerak di bawah sana mengejar orgasme-nya sedangkan sang kekasih sudah berkali-kali bahkan penis-nya sekarang sudah terkulai lemas.

"Sebentar lagi Baek."nada suaranya berat. Ia meremas pinggul berisi milik Baekhyun memompa lebih cepat hingga akhirnya cairan putih kental itu meluber dari lubang ketat milik Baekhyun. Klimaks.

…

Libur nasional adalah favorit Luhan karena ia akan tidurl lebih lama dan tak repot-repot memegang buku untuk belajar mempersiapak diri untuk ujian. Ya menjalani hari sebagai anak tingkat akhir itu melelahkan, hamper tiap jam kau hanya akan berkutat dengan buku tebal dan membaca deretan hurup sampai muak. Walau dengan libur nasional ia tak akan bertemu dengan kekasihnya karena larangan mengunjungi rumahnya.

Baekhyun menyibukan dirinya dengan kegiatan dapur bersama sang ibu yang hobi memasak. Menyiapkan beberapa sarappan walu jam sudah menunjukan hamper siang hari.

"Bisa kau ambilkan daging di kulkas, sayang?"sang ibu berkata tanpa melirik Baekhyun yang sedang memotong beberapa wortel saat itu. Karena dia berdiri paling dekat dengan kuklas, mau tak mau ia harus meninggalkan kegiatannya dan melakukan apa yang diminta oleh sang ibu.

Ia membuka kulkan, mencari sekotak daging yang di maksut sang ibu namun ketika sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangnya, ia tersentak kaget dan nyaris menjerit.

Chanyeol tersenyum ketika si kecil mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas memandang sosok tinggi yang berada di belakangnya. Memeluk mesra dan menyandarkan dagunya di pundang yang lebih kecil.

"Masak apa?" tanyanya dengan nada redah dan berbisik. Mendengar suara berat itu Baekhyun senang namun gugup secara bersamaan pasalnya ia belum terbiasa dengan kontak fisik yang terlalu intim seperti ini.

Memang ini bukan kali pertama Chanyeol memperlakukannya seperti itu, maksudnya bermanja-manja padanya tapi jujur ia belum terbiasa dengan sikap si tampan.

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya akan menjawab pertanyaan si tampan yang memeluknya tapi ter-sela oleh ucapan si ibu yang meminta dagingnya segera.

"Masaklah lagi, aku takkan mengganggu."sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipinya sebelum akhirnya ia meninggal kan Baekhyun yang ter tunduk dengan dua belah pipi bersemu merah lalu mengambil daging yang diminta ibunya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sarapan siap dan sang ibu menata beberapa piring di meja makan. Baekhyun menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar hyungnya di lantantai atas.

Pintu kamar masih tertutup dan tidak ada tanada-tanda kehidupan dibalik pintu si penghuni telah tewas kehabisan napas*babaikan*.

"Hyung." panggilnya dan tidak ada jawaban saat hendam mengetuk lagi terdengar suara bel nyaring dari arah ruang tamu yang menggema ke seluruh sudut ruangan.

Chanyeol yang saat itu sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu menatap sekilas pintu yang terletak tak jauh darinya. Ia bangkit lalu mendekati pintu dan sedetik kemudian pintu terbuka.

"Hi," sapa sang tamu yang membuat si jangkung mengerenyit bingung menatap sosok di hadapannya.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?"introgasinya singkat.

"Berkunjung."jawab tak kalah singkat dari si tamu masih di ambang pintu. Chanyeol tak memberi jalan, ia masih kesal dengan perlakuan Sehun tempo hari pada kekasihnya ya walau berbuah manis.

"Siapa?"tanya si empunya rumah datang menghampiri Chanyeol yang masih diam di ambang pintu.

"Hi bi, aku Oh Sehun teman sekolah Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Luhan."sapanya dengan senyum dan tatapan Chanyeol tak lepas dari laki-laki itu.

"Masuk lah. Baekhyun sedang membangunkan Luhan." mendengar kata itu ia langsung menawarkan diri membangunkan sang pangerani tidur di kamarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Ruang makan semakin ramai dengan kehadiran mahluk jangkung berkulit pucat yang dengan tak tau malunya terus menyodorkan mangkuk nasi pada sang bibi yang kini ia panggil ibu itu.

"Mau nambah berapa banyak lagi?"si cantik berambut pirang itu menahan tangan Sehun yang sudah terjulur. Sehun memamerkan gigi putihnya dan kembali melirik sang ibu yang mengambil mangkuk itu dan mengisinya dengan nasi.

"Makanmu banyak tapi badanmu kurus begini, apa tidak ada yang salah dengan kondisi kesehatanmu, nak?"tanya sang ibu yang menyodorkan mangkuk yang sudah terisi nasi. Sehun tersenyum sebelum dan menerima mangkuk itu dengan senang hati.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan kesehatan ku. Hanya saja setelah makan aku biasa melakukan aktivitas berlebih. Makanya semua makanan di perutku akan berbuah menjadi energi. Tidak ada yang tersisa menjadi lemak di tubuhku." dan si penanya hanya mengangguk angguk mendengar jawaban si anak lugu yang aouthor yakin udah ga poloa lagi. Cuman lugu guys.

"Oh ya Sehunna, apa kau sekelas dengan Luhan? Ibu lihat kalian sangat dekat."

"Sehun adalah adik kelasku di sekolah. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol seangkatan."jelas sang anak masih mengunyah daging di mulutnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau dan Sehun begitu dekat?"dan pertanyaan lain dari sang ibu.

"Aku kekasih Luhan, bu."jawaban yang menjelaskan semuanya. Sang ibu hanya terdiam dan memproses jawaban dari teman anak-anaknya itu.

Sebenarnya sang ibu tidak melarang sang anak untuk berteman atau berpacaran dengan siapapun, tapi masih sangat asing di telinganya ketika seseorang mengaku sebagai kekasih sang anak. Karena sebelumnya Luhan memang tak pernah terlihat berpacaran dengan siapapun.

 **.**

 **.**

"Sepertinya aku dan Baekhyun akan kembali ke kamar. Ada beberapa tugas yang belum di selesaikan. Benar kan, Baek?"Chanyeol menyikut lengan kekasihnya mengisyaratkn sesuatu namun karena bingung ia hanya berguman dengan suara aneh membuat seisi ruang tamu menunggu jawaban.

"Se...baiknya kita segera mengerjakan tugasnya Baek, sebelum sore dan sebelum kita malas menyentuh semua buku yang menumpuk."ia raih tangan si kecil dan menyeretnya menuju tangga.

 **.**

 **.**

"Dan sekarang, kita hanya berduaan di kamarmu Baekhyun." Chanyeol menutup pintu, sebuah cengiran menghiasi wajahnya sebelum ia balik tubuh itu memandang si kecil yang masih menatapnya bingung dan polos.

"Seingatku semua tugas sudah selesai ku kerjakan kemarin. Memang ada tugas lain yang lupa kita kerjakan?"

Sebenarnya tugas itu hanya sebuah alasan supaya ia dan Baekhyun bisa meninggalkan ruang tamu lebih cepat dan tak perlu repot berlama-lama dengan pasangan aneh yang dengan vulgarnya bermesraan di depan sang ibu tanpa canggung. Anak muda*kaya elu idah tua ajae ah*.

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun yang sedetik lalu baru saja duduk di atas ranjangnya. Mata sipitnya masih setia menatap bingung pada sosok jangkung yang semakin mendekat dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Kenapa sikapmu padaku berbeda?"Baekhyun menautkan kedua alisnya. Berbeda apa yang Chanyeol maksudkan? Batinnya yang terbaca oleh si jangkung. Maka Chanyeol mengulangi pertayaan, "Sikapmu pada teman-temanmu dan pada Sehun berbeda dengan sikapmu padaku."jelasnya kemudian.

Baekhyun menundukan wajahnnya, ia hanya malu mengatakan kalau ia selalu merasa gugup atas perlakuan manja Chanyeol padanya.

"Jawab Baek! Atau sebenarnya kau tidak menyukaiku?"

"Aku menyukaimu sungguh!"jawab Baekhyun cepat seraya mengangkat wajahnya menatap si jangkung.

"Lalu?"

"A-aku hanya.."kata-katanya mengantung dan kembali menundukan kepalanya.

"Hanya apa?"tanya si jangkung tak sabar.

"A-aku hanya merasa ti-tidak pantas berada di sampingmu.. Dan aku belum terbiasa dengan perlakuanmu padaku."jelasnya dan kalimat awal Baekhyun membuat ia menyipitkan matanya.

"Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?"

"K-karena… cara pandang… orang-orang padaku."jawabnya dan Chanyeol membuka mulutnya kembali hendak bertanya tapi terhenti ketika Baekhyun kembali berbicara,"Dan aku memang tidak pantas untukmu."matanya tertuju pada kedua tangan di pahanya.

Chanyeol mencengram kedua bahu Baekhyun dan menariknya untuk memandangnya.

"Kau pantas! Kau sangat pandas untukku! Aku menginginkanmu! Jangan dengarkan kata mereka! Jangan lihat orang-orang itu! Lihat aku Baek! Hanya lihat aku jangan lihat orang lain, karena aku menyukimu dan kau menyukaiku itu cukup. Kau mengerti?"kata-katanya yang panjang membuat Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya berulang lalu memangguk itu terlihat lucu di mata Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menariknya pada sebuah pelukan dalam. Ia membenamkan wajahnya pada lekukan leher kekasihnya lalu berucap,"Cukup lihat aku Baek, jangan yang lain."mohonnya lalu mengecup leher jenjang si mungil.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **hai gue balik karena responnya ternyata lumayan..**

 **aku cuman ga mau ngecewain kalian tp sedikit sedih liat respon ffku yg sebelumnya..**

 **hahaha mungkin bahasa gue kurang bagus makanya yg respon sedikit.. maaf**

 **n sekali lg maaf klo di sini juga banyak typo soalnya gue ngerjain ini sambil ngerjain skripsi juga wkwkwk..**

 **so gue jawabin reviw kalian di sini aja yah...**

 **KecupChanBaek : hahaha iah km yg ngereviw pertama.. dan semoga tejawab yah.. hehehe**

 **Intan216 : hehehe gitu yah.. makasih :))**

 **tebak siapa coba : maneh... pikiranna kana ena ena wae... hahahaha**

 **kkamjong10 : iah di awal gue udah jelasinn kan,, tp mian yah..**

 **BabyWolf jonginnie'Kim : sekarang hahahaha**

 **chmhn : lah emang ga ada yah? bukannya banyak?**

 **PeachyBloom : hahaha baagus klo gg ngecewain.. dan emang di  
bayangan gue juga manis bgt ehehehe walo aga susah ngegambarin ke tulisannya.**

 **luv110412 : klo melayang ati2 ya mendaratnya.**

 **ga gue bls semua yah maaf karena rata2 minta next so udah kejawab kan?  
met ketemu di chep berikutnya annyeong... :))**


	3. Chapter 3

**PERHATIAN**

 **Ff ini mengandung unsur dewasa, hubungan sesame jenis dan dikhusus kan untuk para fujoshi dan fudanshi. Terdapat banyak typo, bahasa yang berantakan dan kesalahan lainnya yang tidak terkoreksi oleh author. Dan mohon maaf apa bila terdapat bahasa yang rancu dan suli dimengerti karena tidak semua laki-laki~ *abaikan* manusia sempurna. Sekian dan selamat membaca.**

* * *

Penjelasan singkat:

 **.**

 **.**

Perpindahan alur waktu pendek masih di hari yang sama

…

Perpindahan waktu untuk esoknya atau beberapa hari kedepan

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Kim Jongin / Kai

Do Kyungsoo / D.O

Oh Sehun

Luhan

Park Sooyoung / Joy

Lee Jieun / IU

-dan lainnya-

* * *

 **FIRST LOVE**

 **Chapther 3**

* * *

Kedua tangan ramping itu membekap bibir tipisnya ketika sang kekasih melumat nikmat kejantannya. Punggungnya bersandar di kepala ranjang dan pahanya terbuka semakin lebar saat jilatan-jilatan itu semakin membuatnya gila.

Chanyeol masih menikmati batang mungil milik kekasihnya namun sebuah suara dari balik pintu mengagetkan keduanya.

"Baekhyun, Chanyeol, ibu akan ke rumah bibi, kalian tolong jaga rumah! Karena Luhan dan Sehun baru saja pergi." sang ibu hanya berbicara dengan nada agak keras tanpa berusaha membuka pintu di hadapannya. Namun dalam keadaan ini sang anak tidak bisa menjawab sang ibu yang menunggu di balik pintu."Baekhyun? Chanyeol?"tangannya di kepalkan kemudian mengetuk pintu itu. Sedetik kemudian si anak bersuara.

"B-baik aah, bu."suaranya susah payah dengan satu desahan lolos dari mulutnya. Mendengar jawaban, si ibu beranjak meninggalkan lantai dua saat ruangan di hadapannya kembali hening.

"Jaga rumah baik-baik."teriak si ibu sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan ruang tamu dan terdengar suara pintu tertutup.

Baekhyun melepaskan perlahan bekapannya dan desahan-desahan itu memenuhi ruang kamarnya. Chanyeol masih bekerja di bawah sana menikmati penis manis yang sebelumnya tak sempat ia rasakan di saat persetubuhan pertama mereka.

Yang lebih tinggi melirik tubuh di atasnya dengan sebelah mata memergoki si mungil yang mengangkat tangan kirinya dengan payah seolah meminta sebuah pelukan dan Chanyeol mengabulkan nya.

Ia merangkak naik dan memeluk tubuh ramping kekasihnya. Tangan kanannya meraih penis mungil Baekhyun dan memompanya membuat desahan-desahan itu terdengar kembali dari mulut si kecil.

"Ah! Ah! Yeol,, eeeemmmhhh.."desahnya, tubuhnya bergerak gelisah. Tangan kirinya menyelinap di kaos tipis Chanyeol membuat si jangkung bertubuh kekar itu terkekeh."Le-pas" ucapnya merasa tak adil karena si dominan masih berpakaian lengkap sedangkan dirinya nyaris telanjang.

Chanyeol menarik ujung bibirnya,"Mulai nakal yah." ujarnya. Chanyeol menegakan tubuhnya dan membuka kaos tipis itu.

Mata sipit Baekhyun membulat takjub pada pemandngan di hadapannya. Dada dan perut Chanyeol yang sixpack membuatnya terpesona bukan main namun matanya kembali terpejam ketika tangan besar Chanyeol meraih kembali kejantanannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol melepas ciuman mereka memberi jeda untuk kekasihnya bernapas. Tangannya masih bermain di bawah sana, memompa kejantanan kekasihnya yang masih menegang. Dua kocokan terakhir dan cairan putih kental itu muncrat dan membasahi tangan Chanyeol.

"Mau mulai bermain?"Chanyeol berbisik tepat di telinga kekasihnya. Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh telanjang Baekhyun di ranjang, menindihnya dan memberi ciuman lembut yang menuntut sebelum akhirnya menegakan tubuhnya.

Ia membuka lebar kedua paha Baekhyun, membuka celana luar berserta celana dalamnya. Juniornya yang sudah menegang dilumas dengan cairan milik kekasihnya. Memompanya sesekali dan menyiapkanya di depan lubang berkerut itu.

"Eumm.."Baekhyun melenguh seraya benda keras berurat milik si jangkung memasukinya.

Miliknya sudah masuk sepenuhnya dan pinggul itu mulai bergerak perlahan membuat yang berada di bawahnya mendesah kembali.

"Aaahh….. Aaaaahh…"Baekhyun merasa pergerakan Chanyeol semakin cepat di bawah sana membuat desahannya semakin tak karuan dan tubuhnya mengeliat.

"Ssshh...Baek..eumm…"

"Chanyeolhhh...in...i… nikmat..aaahh…"

"Kau...suka..?"

"Su...aaah...ka…"ia menjawab dengan susah payah.

Chanyeol melihat tangan kekasihnya yang meremas ujung bantal, memutih karena remasan yang begitu kuat. Perlahan ia menarik lengan itu membuat remasan itu terlepas dan menggiring pada lehernya dan melakukan yang sama pada lengan satunya.

Ia tersenyum melihat wajah sang kekasih begitu menikmati permainannya. Tersentak sentak dan desahan yang membuat libidonya meningkat.

"Oohh Baekkie,,aaahh…"

"Yeol…. Lebih…. Cepat.. Aaah...ahh.."

"Eumm…"Chanyeol melumat bibir merah tipis milik Baekhyunnya yang terus mendesal.

Jujur sebenarnya Chanyeol kaget dengan sikap liar kekasihnya. Ia tak menyangka kalau seorang Byun Baekhyun bisa mendesah dan terlihat begitu menggairahkan saat di ranjang. Karena saat bercinta mereka yang pertama, mereka terburu-buru dan suasana gelap di ruangan perpustakaan membuat pandangannya tak melihat jelas semua kegiatan persetubuhan mereka.

Baekhyun mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya mempererat pelukan pada kekasihnya. Kepalanya ia dekatkan pada leher kekasihnya menikmati setiap hentakan nikmat di bawahnya. Baekhyun mendekatkan bibirnya pada leher si jangkung tidak ada niat melakukan apa-apa tapi saat hentakan itu semakin cepat dan ia merasakan sesuatu yang menembak di bawah sanah, ia menghisap kuat leher kekasihnya dan meningalkan noda merak kehitaman.

Kepala Baekhyun terkulai lemas dan dengan perlahan tangan itu jatuh ke samping. Chanyeol mengecup bibir kekasihnya yang terbuka masih menghirup udara dengan dada naik turun.

"Mau bermain lagi?" tanya Chanyeol setelah melepas ciumannya. Baekhyun membuka mata menatap manik hitam kelam milik kekasih yang kembali mengecup lembut bibir itu. Ia ingin menolak tapi merasakan sesuatu yang keras di bawah sana, ia mengangguk dengan mata sayunya. Dengan perlahan Chanyeol membalik tubuh kecil itu.

"Tekuk kedua kakimu."Chanyeol mengangkat sedikit pinggang kekasihnya dan mengarahkan kedua kaki itu menekuk tapi masih terbuka lebar.

Chanyeol merendahkan tubuhnya dan mengecup pundak sempit Baekhyun, merambat pada belakang leher Baekhyun menjilat dan menghisapnya meningalkan noda-noda kemerahan di setiap tempat yang ia hisap.

"Tubuhmu indah Baek."kagum sang kekasih masih terus mengecup seluruh bagian pungung hingga pinggang sintal kekasihnya. Meningalkan tanda di setiap lekukan tubuh indah kekasihnya.

Lubang berkerut itu berkedut seolah memanggil penis Chanyeol meminta dimasuki dan jelas itu membuatnya gila. Ia kembali menegakan tubuhnya, mengocok batangnya sebentar dan memasukan kembali penis itu pada rumahnya."Ooohh ini...aahh."erangnya saat lubang itu memijat kembali batang miliknya dan desahan kekasih kecilnya kembali terdengar. Baekhyun meremas kembali bantal, matanya terpejam kuat.

"Eeuumm… Chan….yeolhhss… eummhh…"ia membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal dan memeluk erat beda empuk di hadapannya. Desahnya kembali berlomba dengan erangan nikmat milik Chanyeol yang mengoyang pinggulnya dengan tempo yang stabil(?).

Baekhyun kehabisan napas, ia menoleh kesamping masih dengan desahan. Ia lelah remasan pada bantalnya melongar dan desahannya semakin samar terdengar.

"Sebentar lagi sayang."ucapnya masih dengan genjotan di bawah sana. Bulir keringan mengalir melalui pelipisnya dan erangannya terus mengema mengalahkan suara kekasihnya yang semakin menghilang. Ia menyentuh sesuatu yang kenyal di dalam sana, membuat kekasihnya kembali mendesah dan Chanyeol tau itu titik sesitif kekasihnya. Dan dua hentakan terakhir menjemput orgasme keduanya begitu juga Baekhyun.

Tubuh besar itu ambruk ke samping. Terlentang menatap langit-langit kamar yang jauh di atas sana. Ia mengatur nafasnya dan melirik kekasihnya yang masih dengan posisinyang sama. Lengan besar itu menarik tubuh Baekhyun dan mendekapnya dari belakang. Mengecup pundak sempit itu dan membisikan kata manis sebelum mereka terlelap.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekkie."

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan masih menatap Sehun menunggu sebuah jawaban atas pertanyaannya semenit yang lalu.

"Kau berniat tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?" tanyanya lagi dan Sehun hanya menarik sudut bibirnya."Oh,, serius."dan sekarang ia menaruh telapak tangannya di jidat berharap ini hanya mimpi.

"Aku hanya ingin membuktikan padamu kalau aku tak tertarik pada adikmu."jawabnya dan Luhan bersyukur kalau kekasihnya masih bisa berbicara.

"Dan sebesar itu kah keinginanmu mengunjungi rumahku?"

"Setidaknya aku bisa memperkenalkan diriku pada ibumu."ia kembali tersenyum,"Dan memberi taumu bahwa tak ada yang menarik selain kekasihku."tambahnya.

"Ya aku menghawatirkanmu karna akulah yang menyatakan perasaanku padamu."

"Lalu apa? Apa kita harus mengakhiri hubungan ini dan aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu?"si cantik menautkan kedua alis membuat tikungan di dahinya. Sehun menghela nafas karna ia tau itu bukan sebuah solusi.

"Lagi pula, sebenarnya aku juga berniat menyatakan perasaanku tapi kalah cepat dengan mu." sebuah kalimat yang membuat wajah cantik itu bersemu.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Penerimaan murid tahun ajaran baru membuat semua siswi bergerombol di gedung baru hanya_

 _sekedar melihat siswa mana yang memiliki karisma, wajah, tubuh atau sesuatu yang menarik._

 _Tidak hanya di kantin, UKS menjadi tempat bergosip lain di kala para siswa atau siswi berpura-pura sakit dan menghabiskan waktu di ruangan penuh dengan bau obat itu._

" _Dari puluhan siswa, aku hanya mendapat tiga orang yang mendapat kandidat siswa tertanmpan di sekolah."ucap seorang siswi yang entah bagaimana perawakannya dari balik tirai._

" _Siswa dengan kulit tan yang mengoda, si jangkung yang memberi kata sambutan juga si albino dengan wajah datar." siswa lain yang terdengar penuh semangat di tiap ceritanya."Aku suka si albino."dan iah masih dengan celotehannya._

" _Tapi kudengar si albino itu terlibat dengan sebuah geng berbahaya di sekolah menengah pertamanya dulu."kali ini gadis yang mengawali percakapan itu di awal. Si cantik Luhan masih menyimak dengan mata terpejam namun badan bersandar pada kepala ranjang._

" _Tak heran sih. Bisa dilihat dari wajah datarnya dan sikap dinginnya. Tapi seberapa berbahayanya memang geng yang membuat ia di segani?"_

" _Emm kau tau geng The King City *ngasal ambil nama guys*?"dan si lawan bicara mengangguk yang jelas tak diketahui oleh si penyimak lain._

" _Geng yang terlibat perampokan besar di kota seoul itu kan?"_

" _Yah kau benar."_

" _Tapi masa iah dia terlibat geng besar yang terkenal sadis itu?"_

" _Karena memang dia tak terlibat di geng kejam itu."_

" _Kau!"_

" _Aku hanya menayakan kau tau apa tidak soal geng itu. Hahahahah"dan suara tawa memenuhi ruangan. Luhan membuka matanya lalu menoleh ke ranjang yang berada tepat di sebelahnya. Seorang pria dengan kulit putih, wajah tampan dan damai sedang berbaring memejamkan matanya. Pertemuan pertama dengan si albino._

…

 _Entah bagaimana ceritanya si albino itu sering dipertemukan dengan si cantik Luhan. Entah di perpustakaan ketika si cantik mencari buku dan si albino mau menenangkan diri. Entah di UKS ketika si cantik kelelahan karena terlalu banyak berfikir atau di atas sekolah seperti sekarang ini._

" _Aku semakin bosan melihat mukamu di setiap sudut sekolah ini."si cantik membuka percakapan. Sehun hanya meliriknya tak minat dan kembali memejam kan mata._

" _Hei albino! Aku berbicara padamu!"suara lengkingan menembus gendang telinga sosok tertidur itu. Ia dengan engan membuka kembali mata dan menyipitkan matanya pada si cantik yang berteriak tadi._

" _Aku tak merasa kau berbicara padaku. Dan maaf aku punya nama jadi berhenti memanggilku albino seperti gadis-gadis menyebalkan itu."ucapnya sinis dengan wajah datar. Luhan menelan ludahnya dan kemudian teringat dengan kata-kata gadis di UKS beberapa waktu lalu yang membahas tentang si albino dan gang berbahaya._

" _Ba-baikalh kalo begitu siapa namamu?"tanyabya takut-takut._

" _Sehun, Oh Sehun."_

" _Aku Luhan, Byun Luhan." dan perkenalan itulah yang membawa mereka semakin sering bertemu._

…

 _Sehun memang orang yang suka ketenangan, ia tak suka dikerumuni banyak orang dan berada pada situasi yang ramai dengan banyak orang yang berteriak dan hanya menggumamkan kata "Waah" seolah ia adalah mahluk langka yang ditemukan petugas penangkaran hewan ._

 _Tapi dengan ketampanan wajahnya mendapat ketenangan di saat istirahat adalah situasi yang sangat sulit. Pasalnya setelah ia melangkahkan kaki dari zona amannya, ia akan mendapat serangan dari para 'penggemar' *sebut saja begitu* yang akan dengan setia mengekor ke manapun ia pergi. Dan cara yang paling manjur adalah berada di zona terlarang yang hanya orang-orang berotak cerdas yang berada di sana. Perpustakaan._

 _Bisa di bilang Sehun adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak anak berprestasi di sekolahnya. Ya walau tidak terlalu terlihat karena muka sangar dan sikap dinginnya._

 _Walau pintar, Sehun tak pernah sekalipun menyentuh buku di perpustakaan ini. Ia hanya datang, menulis nama di daftar hadir, mencari sudut ruangan dan tidur._

 _Dan pertemuannya dengan Luhan di perpustakaan adalah sesuatu kebetulan juga. Melihat ia adalah anak tingkat akhir yang akan menghadapi kejamnya ujian yang masih kalah kejam dengan tajamnya lidah mertua*apa dah*. Luhan harus ekstra belajar karena ia hanya siswa biasa yang mendapt peringkat 15 besar di setiap semesternya. Makanya ia sering sekali mondar mandi UKS karena stres berkepanjangan._

 _Siang ini saja ia sudah berkutat dengan beberapa buku yang tebalnya nyaris seperti kitab suci di barat yang di temukan pendeta tong sam chong._

 _Luhan memeluk beberapa buku dengan sebelah tangannya, satu tangannya lagi mnenunjuk beberapa buku di rak yang berada di sisi kanannya. Matanya terus membaca judul-judul buku yang ia cari. Dari rak yang sejajar mata hingga barisan rak yang berada jauh di atas kepalanya. Ia mendongak masih mencari buku yang ia butuh kan, namun ia tak menyadari ada sebuah troli tempat penyimpanan buku yang akan di kembalikan berada di depannya dan BRUK tubuh rampingnya terjatuh dengan tidak elegan dan semua buku yang ia pegang jatuh ke lantai._

 _Luhan meringis dan pingulnya yang jatuh mengenai lantai terlebih dahulu. Ia memang selalu ceroboh sebenarnya tapi karna tak pernah terlihat di mata publik(?) maka orang-orang hanya tau kecantikan dan kesempurnaan seorang Byun Luhan._

 _Suara langkah kaki mendekati sosok yang masih tergeletak(?) di atas lantai. Tangan besarnya seorang pria memunguti buku yang berserakan itu dan berdiri di depan si cantik yang masih sibuk mengelusi pinggangnya yang sakit. Satu tangan pria itu terjulur yang membuat si cantik mendongak dan menatap manik kelam milik pria itu. Luhan masih terdiam mengamati wajah tampan yang berada di hadapannya._

" _Tidak mau bangun?"tanya sosok itu membuyarkan lamunan sosok cantik itu. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya keras lalu meraih tangan di hadapannya dan berdiri._

" _Terima kasih."ucapnya. Tangannya terjulur berusaha meraih buku di tangan Sehun, tapi sebuah gerakan kecil membuat yang lain merengut bingung._

" _Apa lagi yang kau butuhkan?"mungkin niatnya membantu tapi malah membuat bingung si mungil yang benar-benar memproses maksud dari perkataan si jangkung berkulit pucat itu. Tangannya terjulur pada barisan rak paling atas, menunjuk sebuah buku berwarna merah marun bertuliskan Sejarah Korea dengan warna hitam dan kecoklatan. Dan dengan satu kali julur tangannya, Sehun menyentuh buku itu dan mengambilnya._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Sudut perpustakaan menjadi tempat favorit untuk si jangkung menenangkan diri. Ia memejamkan matanya dan bergelut dengan mimpi indahnya tak menyadari sepasang mata indah terus menyusuri lekuk wajah tegas sang pria tampan itu._

 _Buku memang di tangannya tapi mata dan fikirannya fokus pada pria tampan yang tampak mengoda di hadapannya. Ada perasaan aneh yang muncul di hatinya setelah kejadian buku itu. Rasa ingin tetap dekat dan memonopoli sosok itu mendominasi di dirinya kini. Ia sampai melupakan tujuan awalnya datang ke perpustakaan, zona terlarang tempat para kutu buku bersarang. Awal dari perasaan anehnya._

…

 _Siang ini mereka berada di atap gedung sekolah dengan kegiatan yang berbeda. Si cantik masih berkutat dengan buku tebalnya dan si tampan dengan mimpinya._

 _Mereka duduk di sebuah bangku tua yang sudah berkarat tapi layak pakai. Si jangkung membungkukan tubuhnya dan menjadikan lipatan tangannya sebagai bantalan. Siang ini begitu terik dan matahari sedang berada benar-benar tinggi di atas mereka._

 _Beberapa kali dahi si tampan mengernyit karena matahari. Wajahnya begitu gelisah dan itu tertangkap mata cantik Luhan yang tidak sengaja melirik sosok itu. Buku di tangannya ia tutup lalu ia letakan tak jauh dari kepala si tampan, menghalangi cahaya matahari menganggu tidurnya. Ia melakukan yang sama seperti Sehun. Melipat tangannya di atas meja dan menjadikan itu bantalan kepala. Ia menatap wajah itu mengamati dan mengagumi wajahnya yang entah mengapa semakin tampan hari demi hari mereka bertemu. Tanpa sadar matanya mulai terasa berat dan ia memejamkan matanya tapi mata tajam si jangkung terbuka dan memandangi wajah yang lebih tua. Dan perasaan yang sama muncul di benaknya._

…

 _Kedekatan keduanya semakin menjadi dan entah siapa yang memulai mereka lebih sering berbincang satu sama lain. Entah si cantik yang mengelukan kelelahannya selama menghadapi persiapan ujian dan si jangkung hanya menanggapi seperlunya dan kembali mendengarkan._

 _Seperti saling menguntungkan, luhan jarang mendapati gangguan dari para pria yang yah-mendekatinya dan Sehun sedikitnya mendapat hal yang sama dari para gerombolan fans yang mengekor kemanapun ia pergi._

" _Kenapa kau tidak meladeni salah satu dari fans mu saja? Bukannya tidak semua yang mengejarmu itu jelek?"dan mata tajam si albino melebar dan memutar pandangannya pada Luhan._

" _Bukan sesuatu yang menarik bermain-main dengan penganggu yang berisik di sebelhmu dan membanggakam dirimu bisa berpacaran dengan si albino ini."jawabnya_

" _Tapi kau tampan, sayang sekali tidak menikmati masa mudamu?"_

" _Kau sendiri, kenapa tidak melayani pria-pria itu? Tidak semuanya buruk rupa bukan?" skakmat. Pertanyaan balik yang membuatnya mati kutu._

" _A-aku-"_

" _Jangan beralasan kau normal karena dilihat dari lirikan matamu setiap kali ada gadis yang mendekatiku, itu sudah menjelaskan segalanya."potong Sehun dan Luhan kembali mati kutu._

" _A-aku hanya mempersiapkan diriku untuk ujian."tangannya menyibukan diri dengan buku di hadapannya._

 _Penjelasan sedikit. Jadi beberapa hari yang lalu saat keduanya sedang di kantin, seorang gadis memberanikan diri mendatangi mereka dan berbincang dengan Sehun. Sehun memang sedikit risih karena si gadis begitu cerewet dan menanyainya banyak hal. Luhan yang melihat itu hanya melihat tak suka pada si gadis. Pandangannya menyiratkan 'enyah kau' dan bukan pandangan pria pada umumnya. Itu yang membuat Sehun berkesimpulan Luhan bukan pria normal._

…

 _Kejadian kantin terjadi lagi pada hari ini. Di mana si gadis yang sama mendatangi mereka lagi dan dengan santai duduk di sebelah Sehun. Luhan yang duduk tepat di hadapan si albino tinggi itu. Sorot matanya menatap tak suka karena pertama ia tak suka di ganggu saat berduaan dan dua ia tak suka Sehunnya diganggu. Tunggu? Sehunnya? Sejak kapan si albino jangkung itu mendapat presikat Sehun-nya?_

" _Kau ada waktu akhir pekan ini?" tanya si gadis yang terus berceloteh itu. Sehun tak meliriknya apa lagi menjawabnya ya karena begitulah sepanjang di gadis menceritakan banyak hal yang tak menarik menuritnya._

" _Sehunnie~"panggilnya manja dan yang merespon adalah Luhan._

" _Yak! Bisakah kau bersikap sopan? Aku baru melihatmu dua kali dan kau berani menyebutnya Sehunnie?" nadanya meninggi seraya tubuhnya yang ia condongkan pada gadis itu. Mungkin kalau tak ada meja yang menghalanginya, ia sudah meremas kerah baju si gadis dan mengangkat tubuh itu tinggi-tinggi._

 _Sebenarnya Sehun ikut kaget atas bentakan Luhan tadi dan juga bingung. Kenapa juga Luhan harus marah?_

" _A-apa salahnya? Aku rasa kau juga baru dekat dengannya? Dan setauku kalian tak terlibat percakapan selama kalian bertemu satu sama lain." ya benar. Tapi saat puluhan mata tak mengetahui keberadaan mereka, akan banyak obrolan yang mereka bahas entah obrolan penting atau sekedar canda yang dilontarkan si cantik yang membuat sudut bibir si jangkung meninggi._

" _Ya aku memang baru mengenalnya tapi setidaknya sikapku sopan tidak seperti kau!" balas si cantik._

" _Bisakah kalian tenang? Kalian memganggu ketenanggan kantin."itu Sehun yang sama sekali tak membela salah satu dari mereka. Luhan merubah pandangnya pada si tampan yang sama sekali tak meliriknya. Ia kesal dan marah, gadis itu membuat moodnya rusak di hari ini di tambah sikap Sehun yang tidak membelanya sama sekali. Ia bangkit dari tempatnya dan meninggalkan Sehun berserta gadis cerewet itu di kantin._

…

 _Sudah tiga hari Luhan tak mendatangi tempat-tempat biasa ia kunjungi di jam istirahat. Ia lebih memilih diam di kelas dengan bekal dari ibunya yang biasanya enggan ia sentuh, kekanakan menurutnya. Namun kejadian di kantin waktu itu membuatnya mau tak mau menyentuk kotak berwarna putih tulang yang dibalut kain kotak-kotak merah._

" _Tidak ke zona terlarang?" sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunannya. Luhan menongak menatap sosok berseri di hadapannya. Itu kris, pria berdarah campuran Korea Kanada yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa nyasar di sekolah ini._

 _Kris mengambil duduk di bangku kosong yang berada tepat di depan meja Luhan. Sedikit merendahkan tubuh jangkungnya dan menatap dengan senyuman yang kalau itu seorang wanita pasti sudah mabuk kepalang dibuatnya. Tatapan mata rusa itu dingin. Memandang tak minat dan kembali menyantap bekalnya. Sebenarnya ia tak begitu suka dengan tingkah 'teman'nya itu. Ya teman entah siapa yang mengakuinya terlebih dahulu._

" _Moodku buruh akhir-akhir ini, jadi jangan mengangguku atau sekedar mengingatkanku pada tempat tercela itu." ia kembali memasukan nasi pada mulutnya dan mengunyahnya tak minat. Si jangkung terkekeh dan sempat memalingkan pandangannya namun kembali menatap Luhan._

" _Si wajah datar itu membuatmu kesal?"_

" _Hahaha tetlaku banyak julukan untuknya di sekolah ini. Dan bisa dibilang begitu. Lebih dari kesal tepatnya"si cantik mulai terbawa obrolan._

" _Apa kau menyukainya?"_

" _Aku? Menyukainya? Kenapa harus?"bohongnya karena masih emosi. Kris kembali terkekeh dan mengelengkan kepalanya karena tingkah konyol 'teman'nya._

" _Sudah jangan bahas orang itu!"ia tutup kotak bekal itu dan mengikat bungkusannya sebelum menaruhnya di tas._

" _Baiklah. Tapi nanti sore temani aku ke toko buku."dan lalu melenggang pergi._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Kemarin aku membaca buku itu dan tidak ada yang menarik sama sekali."yang lebih kecil bersuara. Mereka sudah berada di sebuah toko buku besar di pusat kota. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya mereka pergi bersama karena dulu, ya dulu sekali mereka sering melakukannya._

" _Hem kalo begitu aku pinjam bukumu saja, bagaimana?"_

" _Lalu untuk apa kau mengajakku ke mari?"_

" _Hahaha mencari buku yang lain tentunya." kris melangkah pergi menuju satu rak buku dan membaca judul-judul yang tertera di sana._

 _Keduanya asik dengan dunia mereka sampai tak menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka. Sehun, menatap tak suka dengan kedua mahluk adam yang sedang memilih buku._

 _Niatnya diawal hanya ingin mengembalikan buku yang Luhan tinggalkan saat insiden kantin. Tapi saat sosok jangkung itu terus mengekor di sebelah si mungil, Sehun berubah haluan dan ikut mengekori mereka. Dan di sinilah dia, di toko buku yang sama dengan Kris juga Luhan._

 _Ia tak mengerti mengapa perubahan moodnya menjadi buruk saat dua mahluk itu saling bertukar argumen dan tertawa sesekali. Ini aneh dan jelas aneh. Apa ia menyukai si cantik? Apa perasaan ini juga yang membuat si cantik marah saat di kantin? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus memenuhi kepalanya di sepanjang perjalanan pulangnya._

…

 _Besoknya Sehun memberanikan diri untuk mendatangi kelas Luhan yang berada di lantai bawah. Di tangannya ada sebuah buku tebal berwarna merah marun dengan tulisan sejarah Korea di cover depannya._

 _Pintu kelas terbuka karena itu jam istirahat dan para murid yang berada di sana pun tak terlalu banyak. Kaki panjangnya melangkah masuk dan menuju bangku deret paling tengah. Terdapat seorang pria ber wajah cantik dengan kotak bekal di mejanya. Hal itu terlihat lucu di mata Sehun sebenarnya. Nampak seperti anak sekolah dasar yang memakan bekal di jam istirahat._

 _Si jangkung berhenti di tepi meja itu. Menelantarkan buku tak berdosa di meja si cantik. Luhan mendongak dan menatap manik kelam milik si albino._

" _Bukumu tertinggal saat itu." suara Sehun memecahkan keheningan. Luhan menautkan alisnya dan manatap bingung._

" _Hanya itu?"tanyanya yang berbalik membuat bingung si jangkung._

" _Apa lagi?"_

" _Tidak ada niatan untuk menjelaskan apapun?"_

" _Jelaskan apa?"_

" _Kau tidak mau menjelaskan kenapa kau lebih membela gadis itu dari pada aku?"_

" _Aku tidak membela siapapun, jadi apa yang harus aku jelaskan?" benar juga ucapan Sehun._

" _Ya karena kau tidak membela salah satu dari kami terutama aku yang membelamu saat itu."nadanya naik dan raut mukanya berubah marah._

" _Aku samasekali tak mempermasalahkan soal siapapun yang memanggil namaku."jawabnya namun masih belum cukup penjelasan Sehun bagi Luhan._

" _Tapi kau memprotesku saat aku memanggilmu albino."bentaknya lagi._ _Oke Sehun tak suka lelaki cantik itu membentak lagi maka ia mengalah dan menarik napasnya._

" _Lalu seharusnya apa yang harus aku lakukan?"_

" _Seharusnya kau membela ku!" katanya masih dengan nada tinggi walau tidak setinggi sebelumnya._

" _Kenapa aku harus?"_

" _Karena aku yang lebih dulu dekat denganmu!"_

" _Apa dengan kau lebih dulu dekat denganku, maka aku harus membelamu? Apa karena aku memprotesmu saat kau memanggilku albino sikapmu harus semarah itu pada orang lain? Dan-"kata-kata sehun terpotong ucapan Luhan dengan nada tingginya._

" _Karena aku menyukaimu bodoh!"lontarnya dan si albino teriam. Ia masih merespon kata-kata laki-laki dengan mata rusa di hadapannya._

" _Itu alasanku tidak suka mendengar orang lain memanggil mesra seperti itu."nadanya tidak lagi tinggi, wajahnya dipalingkan ke samping tak ingin menatap mata si jangkung yang masih menatapnya sekarang._

" _Kalau urusanmu sudah beres, pergilah! Jam istirahat akan segera berakhir."katanya lirih dan mulai beranjak tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika tangan besar itu menarik tangannya. Yang lebih tinggi menariknya dan membawanya keluar kelas. Arah langkah mereka menuju atap sekolah, tempat mereka biasa berduaan tanpa melakukan apa-apa._

 _._

 _._

 _Pintu atap tertutup dengan keras dan dua pria di sana masih saling diam dengan si kulit putih membelakangi si cantik dan tangannya masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan yang lebih tua._

" _Sekarang apa?"si kecil memecahkan keheningan. Si jangkung membalik tubuhnya dan melepaskan tangan itu._

" _Katakan lagi alasanmu!" perintahnya dan Luhan mengernyit."Hanya katakan!"ulangnya lagi._

" _Karena...aku...menyukaimu."katanya menuruti si jangkung_

" _Sekali lagi."dan Sehun mulai melangkah membuat Luhan mundur._

" _Karena….argh."erangnya saat punggung itu menghantam pintu. Ia terjebak dan dengan gerakan cepat Sehun mencium bibir si kecil, melumatnya dengan ganas tidak memberi kesempatan yang lebih tua untuk bernapas._

 _Tautan bibir mereka terlepas dan keduanya mengatur napas. Sehun masih di posisinya, menarik napas dengan punggung yang masih naik turun._

" _Jangan … harap …. Kau bebas… setelah ini...Byun...Luhan…"ucapnya dengan terbata yang membuat si kecil membuka matanya. Ia tak mengerti apa maksud Sehun._

" _Maks-"_

" _Kau harus pertanggung jawab atas pernyataanmu barusan!"potong Sehun,"Kau harus menjadi kekasiku!"lanjutnya dan meraub bibir itu lagi._

 _ **Flashback End**_

Chanyeol sedang menjelaskan sebuah rumus sulit yang akan dibahas besok saat jam matapelajaran fisika. Pinsilnya menari-nari seiring tangannya yang terus menguratkan angka- angka juga huruf simbol yang memusingkan*author aja ga ngerti dia nulis apaan*. Mata sipit Baekhyun awalnya menatap buku tapi seraya suara bass itu terus memenuhi telinganya, matanya merambat naik, dari tangan menuju leher dan berujung pada wajah tampan kekasihnya.

Matanya tak bosan memandang wajah tampan Chanyeol yang serius menerangkan rumus yang ia sedang pecahkan, sampai saat mata besar itu menangkap mata sipit Baekhyun yang terus menatapnya.

"Ada yang mau ditanyakan?"dan buyarlah lamunan si kecil dan mulai salah tingkah. Matanya bergerak bingung, otaknya berkerja lebih keras memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Kau mendengarkanku?"tanyanya lagi dan masih belum ada jawaban.

"Baekhyun?"panggilnya dan si mata sipit akhirnya memandangnya tapi masih bungkam."Kau mengerti apa yang ku ajarkan tadi?"tanyanya dan dijawab anggukan dari yang lebih kecil."Kalau begitu kerjakan soal berikutnya!"perintahnya mutlak. Mati kau pikirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Dahinya berkerut, alisnya saling bertaut dan matanya yang sipit semakin sipit karena berfikir. Ini pemandangan langka yang bisa Chanyeol nikmati saat bersama Baekhyun kekasihnya itu. Ia Nampak lucu di mata Chanyeol saat bagian belakang pinsilnya digarukan di pelipisnya dan kepalanya dimiringkan. Sangat mengemaskan.

Chanyeol sangat tau, dulu kekasihnyalah yang lebih sering memandangi dan mengagguminya karena posisi duduk mereka yang membuat si kecil lebih strategis untuk memandanginya dari belakang dan Chanyeol hanya bisa memperhatikan balik kekasihnya itu saat jam istirahat, jam bebas, dan jam olahraga.

Baekhyun menyadari si jangkung sedari tadi memandanginya, maka dari itu ia mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku menuju sang kekasih yang tersenyum saat mata mereka bertemu.

"Kenapa? Ada yang mau ditanyakan?"katanya dengan senyum paling manis menurut Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggeleng dan kembali memandang buku di mejanya dengan wajah yang sudah memerah sempurna.

"Oh yah, hari ini aku tidur di sini yah. Aku ingin memeluk seseorang malam ini."kicaunya yang suskses membuat mata sipit Baekhyun membelalak.

…

Pagi ini sama seperti pagi sebelumnya, langit biru, awan putih, cuaca cerah dengan ramainya para siswa yang berlarian di halaman sekolah.

Sehun, Luhan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan beriringan menuju pintu masuk gedung sekolah. Pagi ini Sehun mendatangi kediaman Byun untuk menjemput sang pujaan hati, Luhan tentu saja. Jadi tak heran kalau mereka berangkat bersama pagi ini.

Koridor sekolah masih ramai dengan para siswa, karena waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 07:30 jam di mana para guru masih melakukan rapat singkat untuk pengajaran pagi ini.

Baekhyun melangkah masuk melalui pintu belakang kelas, disusul Chanyeol yang mengekor di belakangnya. Si jangkung tidak langsung menuju bangkunya, ia berhenti di pinggir bangku sang kekasih dan menyampaikan sesuatu sebelum beranjak.

"Kalau kau belum mengerti dengan apa yang ku ajarkan kemarin, hari ini perhatikan guru saat menerangkannya. Hanya perhatikan guru jangan yang lain! Mengerti?" Baekhyun tau betul apa yang di maksud Chanyeol di kalimat terakhirnya. Si jangkung menyuruhnya untuk memperhatikan guru yang menerangkan bukan memandangi dirinya dari bangku belakang. Dan karena mengerti apa maksudnya, muka si cantik memerah, ia menunduk malu karena ternyata kekasih hatinya tau apa yang ia lakukan saat jam pelajaran berlangsung.

 **.**

 **.**

Tiga matapelajaran terlewati dengan sukses. Ya walo sesekali Baekhyun mencuri pandang pada Chanyeol yang duduk di depannya tapi setidaknya ia sudah menepati janji untuk memperhatikan pelajran dengan benar.

Dan sekarang di sinilah mereka, kantin sekolah yang sudah ramai dengan berbagai macam siswa dengan kegiatannya.

Chanyeol menghampiri kekasihnya yang duduk di dekat jendela dengan nampan di tangannya. Ia tidak membawa bekal, lebih tepatnya tertinggal di ruang makan tadi pagi jadi mau tak mau ia harus membeli makanan di kantin.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum ketika si kekasih sudah sampai di mejanya.

"Aku tidak yakin makanan ini akan lebih enak dari masakan ibumu."lontas si jangkung ketika duduk di hadapan Baekhyun dan yang lebih pendek hanya tersenyum.

Mereka makan dengan canda dan tawa. Sedikit mengobrol walau si kecil hanya menanggapi dengan diam dan tersenyum. Initinya masih belum terbiasa.

"Chanyeolllll!" pekik seorang gadis yang membuat kedua pasang mata *ralat* semua pasang mata memandang padanya.

"Jieun?" sebut keduanya berbarengan dengan nada yang berbeda. Baekhyun dengan gumaman dan Chanyeol terdengar lebih keras dan jelas dengan suara bassnya. Chanyeol hanya membalikan badannya tanpa berdiri dan dengan satu gerakan cepat si gadis yang di sebut Jieun itu memeluk tubuh besar seorang Park Chanyeol. Jelas pelukan itu membuat mata Baekhyun membulat tapi tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Demi tuhan aku merindukanmu!"suaranya yang terdengar senang tak menyadari beberapa pasang mata yang memandang ke arahnya saat ini.

Gadis itu menegakan kembali tubuhnya dan tak sengaja matanya menangkap sosok Baekhyun yang masih menganga dengan mata membulat.

"Baekkie?"bingungnya dan Chanyeol melirik keduaya bergantian.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Dia… dulu kita satu sekolah saat di sekolah dasar dan karena suatu hal aku harus pindah." dan suatu hal itu berhubungan dengan sosok mungil itu.

Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya karena tatapan intens dari si gadis.

"Boleh aku makan di sini dengan kalian?"tanyaya dan tanpa dosa Chanyeol mengiyahi. Mau bagaimana lagi, kekasihnya itu tidak tau masalah apa yang ada di antara mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tidak mau pulang denganku?"tanya Jieun di jam pulang sekolah.

"Emm,,"Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya menundukan wajahnya.

"Sepertinya tidak. Aku akan naik bis saja."jawabnya yang membuat kecewa si penawar.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku duluan. Sampai jumpa besok Chanyeol-ah." dan si cantik melangkah meninggalkan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

Sesampainya di rumah Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun ke kamarnya dengan alasan tak jelas tentunya. Biasalah Chanyeol kapan sih dia jelas kalo sudah urusan tarik menarik kekasihnya ke kamar?

"Aku memang sudah terbiasa dengan keterdiamanmu, tapi yang tadi siang itu berbeda."katanya saat pintu kamar tertutup. Baekhyun yang masih berdiri tak jauh dari Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya.

Hening kemudian dan si jangkung melangkah mendekat pada kekasihnya yang kembali menundukkan wajahnya. Ia peluk tubuh kecil itu dengan kasih dan mengelur punggung kekasihnya.

"Ada yang mau kau ceritakan?"bisiknya.

"A-aku…"kata-katanya teredam dada kekar Chanyeol yang berbalut seragam sekolah. Ia tak membalas pelukan Chanyeol dan masih bergulat dengan batinnya, antar menceritakan masa lalunya atau dengan senyuman dipaksa ia katakan 'tidak apa-apa' lalu membalas pelukannya.

…

Esok paginya Chayeol dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berangkat berdua. Ini ide Chanyeol sebenarnya karena ia ingin berduaan saja dengan kekasihnya. Alasan yang aneh juga bukan? Dasar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terlihat lebih posesif hari ini, ia terus menempel pada kekasihnya seolah Baekhyun akan hilang kalau ia menjauh seinci saja dari kekasih mungilnya.

Memang ia tak menggenggam atau merangkul kekasihnya itu, tapi dengan terus menempel kemanapun Baekhyun pergi, siapapun tau apa yang aneh dari dua mahluk tuhan paling sexy tersebut.

"Wah wah wah, ada apa ini?" tanya Kyungsoo saat Chanyeol memintanya bertukar tenpat duduk.

"Aku mohon. Hanya untuk beberapa hari."mohon si jangkung bersungguh-sungguh.

Kyoungsoo terlihat berpikir dan pada akhirnya menyetujui nya dengan berat hati tentunya karen posisi duduk Chanyeol yang sangat strategis untuk setiap guru memperhatikannya.

Dan di sinilah dia, duduk di baris dua terbelakang dengan Baekhyun di sampingnya. Ini semua ia lakukan karena si kekasih tak mau menceritakan sesuatu yang membuat dirinya bersikap aneh kemarin. Dan menurut seorang Park Chanyeol, si kekasih cemburu atas kejadian pelukan di kantin siang kemarin. Padahal nyatanya ada hal lain.

 **.**

 **.**

Siangnya ya sama saja malahan Chanyeol makin menjadi dengan mengekor sampai ke tiolet. Okeh yeol lo terlalu posesif!

Hal aneh ini sampailah pada telinga si cantik Park Sooyoung. Dengan gerak cepat ia mendatangi kedua sejoli menjalin cinta itu di atap sekolah bukan di toilet yah wkwkwk.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini?"itu Sooyoung yang berbicara.

Chanyeol hanya memandangnya bingung dan Baekhyun masih setia menunduk. Sebelumnya Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun ke atap untuk melanjutkan obrolan mereka di kamar. Tapi karena kedatangan Sooyoung di sana membuat obrolan itu kembali tertunda sepertinya.

"Kalau kau mau menanyakan sikap Baekhyun yang aneh? Maaf nona, aku masih dalam tahap introgasi."jelasnya yang membuat si cantik menautkan alisnya.

"Introgasi?"ia mengulangi kata terakhir pada kalimat Chanyeol dan si jangkung hanya mengangguk.

"Okeh, dan sekarang lanjutkan penjelasanmu!"itu Chanyeol.

"A-apa… yang harus aku jelaskan?"

"Ini semua pasti ada sangkut pautnya dengan Lee Jieun kan?"inrogasi itu masih berlanjut dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun bermain dengan jari-jarinya, kembali dilema saat pertanyaan menuntut itu membuatnya kembali bingung.

"Ehem"Soongyoung berdehem mengalihkan perhatian kedua sejoli ini."Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu mengerti dengan apa yang kalian bicarakan, tapi dilihat dari situasi ini,"ia menarik tangan lentik milik Baekhyun pada sebuah rengkuhan lembut.

"Sebuah hubungan memerlukan komunikasi agar tidak ada kesalah pahaman atau memburuknya sebuah hubungan."ucapnya lembut dan Baekhyun mulai mengangkat wajahnya.

"Tapi kalau kau hanya memendam semuanya sendiri, maka hubungan ini tidak akan menjadi hubungan yang baik. Chanyeol sudah berusahan untuk menceritakan segala keluh kesahnya dan kau? Hanya diam dan memendam segalanya. Biarkan Chanyeol mengetahui apa yang kau rasakan seperti dia mau mengajakmu merasakan apa yang dia rasakan. Ehm?"ucapnya panjang lebar yang membuat Baekhyun mulai membuka hatinya. Ia menatap Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya dengan perasaan lembut.

"Kalau kau mau hubungan ini berlanjut, ceritakan masalahmu seperti Chanyeol menceritakan semua masalahnya padamu."lalu ia bangkit."Okeh, sepertinya tugasku selesai, dan ini giliran kalian menyelesaikan masalah kalian! Aku pamit."lalu berlalu.

 **.**

 **.**

Sepuluh menit berlalu setelah kepergian Sooyoung dan mereka masih dilanda keterdiaman. Si jangkung sudah membujuk kekasihnya bicara sebenarnya, tapi Baekhyun masih mengatur kata-kata untuk megatakan sesuatu yang menyebabkannya bertingkah anek ketika kemunculan Jieun yang mengaku sebagai teman satu sekolahnya dulu.

"Se-sebelumnya,"ia memulai,"Bagaimana kau,, bisa mengenal Lee Jieun?"ia memulai dengan sebuah pertanyaan. Chanyeol tersenyum, akhirnya kekasihnya itu mengumandangkan suara merdunya itu.

"Jieun adalah teman sekelasku di sekolah menengan pertama."lalu penjelasannya berhenti. Sebenarnya Chanyeol sengaja agar si kecil kembali bertanya dan benara saja.

"Lalu,, apa hubunganmu dengannya?"

"Hem…"ia bergumam dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke-entah kemana- yang membuat Baekhyun meliriknya."Bisa di bilang kalu dia mengejar-ngejarku."memang benar adanya tapi nadanya seolah menyombongkan diri sekedar menguji kesabaran si kecil.

"Ka-kau.."

"Tidak. Bahkan ketika dia memutuskan ingin menjadi temanku, aku menolaknya."seolah tau apa yang akan ditanyakan, Chanyeol mendahului Baekhyun untuk menjawab."Ada lagi?"lanjutnya dan Baekhyun menggeleng,"Kalau begitu giliranku. Bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Lee Jieun?"

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan panjang lebar Baekhyun menceritakan masa lalunya dengan seorang gadis yang bernama Lee Jieun itu. Dari mulai ia pertama kali berkenalan, dan berakhir dengan pertengkaran juga kepindahan Jieun dari sekolah.

Chanyeol dengan sabar mendengarkan semua ceritan kekasihnya itu mengingat ini adalah kali pertamanya mendengar si kecil berbicara panjang yah walau masih dengan setia menundukan wajahnya. Dan sampailah ia diakhir cerita.

"Jadi, sikapmu seperti ini karena ulah Jieun?"tanyanya setelah sekian lama mendengarkan dan di jawab anggukan oleh yang lebih kecil.

"Dan kau merasa bersalah?"lanjutnya dan masih dijawab anggukan.

"Dan kau merasa tidak pantas berada di sekita orang sepertiku hanya karena perbuatan gadis itu?"

"A-aku hanya merasa tidak setara dengan kalian."jawabnya akhirnya. Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya kasar memejamkan matanya sekilas dan lalu menatap kekasihnya yang kembali tertunduk.

"Kau harus tau Byun Baekhyun. Di luar sana, tidak. Di sekolah ini, hamper seluruh siswa membicarakan seberapa manisnya dirimu. Dan banyak di antara para siswi iri akan kemanisan wajahmu."Chanyeol menjeda kalimatnya lagi,"Itu yang membuatku dengan berani dan terburu-buru untuk mendapatkanmu hingga lupa menjelaskan apa status kita waktu itu."

"Jadi, jangan perna berfikir kalau kau tidak layak berada di sampingku dan tidak layak menjadi kekasihku, karena perjuanganku sangat sulit untuk mendapatkanmu. Kau mengerti?"di tatapnya manik hitam di hadapannya sebelum ia rengkuh dan membawanya pada tatapan yang lebih dalam.

"Kembalilah menjadi Baekhyun yang ku kenal. Baekhyun yang penuh dengan tawa, ceria, dan selalu bisa membuatku tenang saat hati ini membutuhkan pelukan. Kau mengerti?"angukan cepat Baekhyun kembali membuat Chanyeol tersenyum.

Mata Baekhyun terpejam ketika kekasih jangkungnya mengecup keningnya dengan lembut dan lalu kecupan itu turun pada kedua matanya, berlanjut kedua belah pipinya dan berakhir pada ciuman panjang di bibir tipis manis milik kekasih mungilnya.

Keduanya beitu menikmati ciuman mereka hingga tak menyadari bel pulang sekolah berkumandang di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Mereka melewatkan banyak jam matepelajaran hanya untuk memperbaiki semua ini. Molos menjadi pilihan.

…

Baekhyun sudah bertekat untuk merubah dirinya menjadi seperti dulu. Menjadi Baekhyun yang ceria dan bersikap apa adanya. Bukan Baekhyun yang hanya menunjukan wajah aslinya di depan Kyungsoo sahabatnya. Ia mengatur senyumnya di cermin dan sesekali merapihkan penampilannya yang sudah rapih sih sebenarnya.

"Pa-Pagi."latihnya kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya lagi."Ayo sarapan!"masih berlatih dan kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku ingin memelukmu."lalu kepala itu ia tundukan dan memainkan kakinya seolah menendang krikil-krikil kecil di bawah sana.

Sepasang lengan kekar melingkar di pingganggang sintal milik Baekhyun. Dagunya ia letakan di pundak sempit itu dan membisikan sebuah kata yang membuat yang lain membelalak karenanya.

"Ucapkan sekali lagi!"minta suara bass itu dengan merdu. Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan membalik badannya dengan sekali putaran tak lupa ia dorong tubuh besar itu dengan reflek.

 **.**

 **.**

Diawali dengan tidak menundukan wajah saat bersama Chanyeol, Baekhyun masih mencoba hal lainnya ya itu mencoba tersenyum dan menanggapi perkataan-perkataan kekasih jangkungnya ya walau masih belum terbiasa dengan sikap manja lelaki jangkung itu juga.

Saat istirahatpun mereka hanya diam di kelas dan menikmati bekal makan siang dari nyonya Byun.

"Wah,, banyak perubahan yang terjadi rupanya."itu Kyungsoo.

"Diam kau!"kesal Baekhyun yang tak sadar menunjukan watak aslinya. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan kembali menikmati makanannya.

"Si rubah itu tidak menganggukan?"bisik si mata besar. Baekhyun hanya menggeleng dan berbisik juga pada si mata besar di sebelahnya.

"Jangan memanggilnya rubah penganggu! Setidaknya dia punya nama." bela pria bermarga Byun itu. Ini yang selalu membuat Kyungsoo merasa aneh dengan temannya itu. Saat seseorang berusaha merebut kekasihnya, ia malah membela si rubah menyebalkan itu. Sama seperti kasus Sooyoung dulu.

"Kemana Jongin? Aku tak melihatnya hari ini?"Chanyeol bersuara. Kyungsoo menegakan tubuhnya dan mimik muka lelaki itu berubah masam.

"Dia lebih memilih bersama kelompok autisnya ketimbang istirahat bersamaku. Itu benyebalkan!"gerutunya sambil melipat tangan di dada.

"Memang ada kelompok seperti itu?"si jangkung mulai tertarik pada obrolan.

"Hahaha… itu hanya sebutanku pada gerombolan maniak game."dan si jangkung hanya ber'oh' dia seraya melonggarkan kerah seragam. Mata besar Kyungsoo memicing mendapati sebuah tanda merah kehitaman yang aneh pada leher si jangkung. Bukan sebuah tanda merah gigitan nyamuk atau gigitan serangga lainnya. Tapi seprti kissmark yang di hisap sangat kuat.

"Aku inggin bertanya prihal hubungan kalian."sahut si mata bulat menyimpan sumpit di atas meja."Aku sangat tau sikap pemalu nya ketika berhadapan dengan orang yang ia sukai."ia menjeda kalimatnya dan memandang sahabatnya itu kemudian."Tapi aku baru tau kalau kau bisa bersikap ganas di ranjang,Byun Baekhyun?"

"Yak!"pekik si kecil dan tanpa sadar memukul kepala Kyungsoo. Mata Chanyeol membulat, apa benar itu kekasih yang ia kenal? Pikirnya setelah tangan ramping itu menghantam kepala orang di hadapannya.

"A-aku tidak!"gugupnya.

"Kau ya! Aku melihat buktinya, bodoh! Semua remaja pasti tau tanda merah apa yang berada di leher kekasihmu! Aku bukan bocah bodoh, Baek!" dielusnya kepala berdenyut itu dan memutar pandangannya pada sosok lain di sana.

"Kau tak menyadarinya?"lanjutnya dan sosok itu hanya terkekeh.

"Aku menyadari nya, bahkan sebelum aku melihatnya."ungkap si jangkung yang membuat si mungil menunduk malu."Dan betapa terkejutnya aku, seorang Baekhyun bisa mendesah dengan liarnya."lanjutnya dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk-anguk mengerti ini membuat mahluk yang di bicarakan merona.

"Bisa kita bahas yang lain?"itu Baekhyun dengan bisikan. Pembicaraan yang absrut sebenarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah menjadi hal yang biasa ketika seorang guru menggabungkan dua kelas di jam olahraga. Dan sudah terlampau sering kelas Sooyoung dan kelas Chanyeol di gabung seperti ini. Ingat Chanter pertama kan?

Ada dua hal yang membuat Baekhyun bernapas lega dan harus menelan ludah dengan susahnya. Yang pertama adalah Sooyoung bukan pacar dari seorang Park Chayeol dan yang kedua adalah Lee Jieun ada di kelas itu. Fack!

Dan hal yang lebih menyebalkannya lagi adalah, sosok Jieun selalu menempel kemanapun Chanyeol pergi. Sabar Baek… nempel ma Sooyoung aja sana!

"Kau ingat saat kita melakukan tour ke perternakan sapi? Kau menjatuhkan semua rumput makanan sapi dalam troli dan membuat pemandu tour marah. Hahahah "tawanya yang mendominasi saat ini karena Baekhyun dan Sooyoung hanya menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Dan hanya kau yang mau membantuku membereskan semuanya. Itu hukuman yang berat."jawab Chanyeol tidak penuh minat karena si kecil tidak sedang bermood baik saat ini.

"Ya karena aku sahabatmu."ia tersenyum dan memeluk lengan kekar si jangkung. Ini membuat pata sipit Baekhyun membulat dan Sooyoung memejamkan matanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Oh yah, apa nanti sore kalian ada waktu? Aku ingin mengajak kalian ke rumahku. Ada pesta kecil penyambutanku kembali ke kota ini. Kalian mau?"nadanya ceria dan yang lain saling tatap.

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa. Aku dan ayahku ada urusan lain."itu Sooyoung. Ini tak membuat Jieun merespon karenaa tujuan utamanya adalah Chanyeol tentu saja.

"Bagaimana denganmu Chanyeol."okeh Jieun hanya mengajak sosok jangkung bersuara bass di sampingnya. Ini aneh bukan? Karena sebelum menganal sosok Chanyeol, ia lebih dulu mengenal sosok Baekhyun. Tapi yang ia ajak hanya Chanyeol. Dasar rubah jalang*ini kenapa jadi author yang emosi?*

"Sepertinya 'kami' juga tidak bisa. Aku dan Baekhyun harus mengerjakan tugas kelompok." Tentu itu bohong karena tidak ada tugas kelompok apapun di kelas akhir-akhir ini dan kata 'kami' yang disebutkan Chanyeol menimbulkan pertanyaan lain.

Raut wajahnya menjadi kecewa namun timbul pertanyaan lain ketika mata si gadis menemukan sebuah plester luka di leher Chanyeol.

"Kau terluka?"tanyanya dan jari lentik itu menyentuk leher lelaki bermarga Prak. Sedikit tersentak, Chanyeol spontan menjauhkan badannya dari Jieun.

"hanya gigitan serangga besar."kekehnya mengusap luka. Perkataannya itu membuat Sooyoung menahan tawa dan Baekhyun merona.

Intinya siang ini menjadi siang yang panjang bagi Baekhyun karena harus menahan sabar yang teramat sangat.

 **.**

 **.**

Melihat rencananya gagal untuk mengajak Chanyeol ke pestanya, Jieun memikirkan rencana lain. Dan dengan ajaibnya, rencana luar biasa itu sudah tersusun rapih di otaknya. Dasar jahat!

Ia menyuruh teman satu gengnya untuk menyampaikan sesuatu pada Baekhyun agar ia pulang terlebih dahulu dan ia akan membujuk Chanyeol pergi bersamanya.

Adalah Bae Juhyun teman baru sang pemilik ide jahat ini. Ia mendatangi loker sepatu Baekhyun saat semua siswa sudah berhamburan keluar sekolah. Saat itu memang Baekhyun tidak bersama Chanyeol karena lelaki tinggi itu dipanggil guru Lee keruangannya membahas sedikit mengenai olimpiade matematika yang akan diselenggarakan dua minggu lagi itu. Kesempatan ini digunakan Jieun untuk membohongi Baekhyun.

"Kau Baekhyun benar?"sapa Juhyun mendatangi Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu memutar tubuhnya ke sumber suara. Ia mengangguk.

"Chanyeol berpesan padaku untuk memberitaukan ini padamu."katanya."Chanyeol menyuruhmu untuk pulang duluan. Urusannya masih aga lama sepertinya."lanjutnya meyakinkan si kecil. Baekhyun sama sekali tak curiga karena Juhyun juga termasuk siswi terpintar di sekolahnya.

Sedikit bimbang antara pulang atau menunggu kekasihnya, akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menunggu sosok itu di lapangan belakang sekolah yang dekat dengan ruang osis.

Dipihak lain, Jieun juga menlancarkan aksinya. Ia menunggu Chanyeol keluar dari ruang guru dan setelah sosok itu keluar dari ruang guru dan menutup pintu itu, ia mendekatinya dan menyapa dengan senyuman.

"Hai."sapanya.

"Kau belum pulang?"basabasi Chanyeol sebenarnya kurang nyaman dengan kehadiran gadis yang dengan terang-terangan memperlihatkan ketertarikannya pada dirinya itu.

"Aku menunggumu."dan kening lelaki tinggi itu berkerut.

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku hanya mau memberitaumu kalau Baekhyun bersedia datang di pestaku."lontarnya. masih dengan kerutan di keningnya, ia berpikir.

"Lalu di mana dia?"

"Dia sudah berangkat terlebih dahulu bersama supirku dan aku menunggumu untuk memberitaumu."ia menjelaskan dengan rinci tanpa celah yang siapa tau malah membuat Chanyeol curiga, dan ia mempercayainya. Derap langkah keduanya menggema di koridor sepi yang mulai gelap. Menjauhi ruang guru dan melewati lapangan belakang sekolah tercinta mereka.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Huyyy gue balik nih… makasih loh sama review kalian.. heheheh makin semangat gue lanjutinnya.**

 **N buat yang bilang typo gue kebangetan*ga ada sih yang bilang gitu* maaf yah.. gue ga bisa nepatin janji buat ngilanginnya soalnya sudah mendarah daging. Apa lagi penempatan tanda baca hahahaha.. gue tipikal orang yang ga pake aturan-aturan itu. Maaf atas kejelekan gue yeh.. oh yah gue juga balesin review kalian yess,,, buat yang cuman komen lanjut ga gue bls yah mian..**

 **Oh sama.. buat bulan puasa aku ga tau bakal lanjut ato engga.. soalnya takut ganggu kegiatan puasa kalian hehehe…**

 **Kkamjong10: huhuhu jadi merasa kekinian gue wkwkwkwk.. makasih yah semangatnya**

 **Xiao Lulu : gue hanya manusia biasa yang ga sempurna hahahah tapi gue usahain deh ga typo**

 **Chmhn : klo gue sih emang lebih suka schoollife sih sebenenrnya.. ya bisa di liat dr ffku sebelumnya hehehehe.. klo soal sweet momen.. jujur gue ga gitu jago bikin yang sweet moment p semoga suka ya ma lanjutannya..**

 **Mian : hahaha makassih. Tapi soal kaisoo momen,, gue ga janji yah.. soalnya dari awal juga ga gue liatin jelas sih. Cuman sebagai temen Baekhyun awalnya.. tp gue usahain deh yah. Heheh**

 **Laxyovrds : hahahaha giung yah?**

 **Met ketemu di chapter berikutnya**


	4. Chapter 4

**PERHATIAN**

 **Ff ini mengandung unsur dewasa, hubungan sesame jenis dan dikhusus kan untuk para fujoshi dan fudanshi. Terdapat banyak typo, bahasa yang berantakan dan kesalahan lainnya yang tidak terkoreksi oleh author. Dan mohon maaf apa bila terdapat bahasa yang rancu dan suli dimengerti karena tidak semua laki-laki~ *abaikan* manusia sempurna. Sekian dan selamat membaca.**

* * *

Penjelasan singkat:

 **.**

 **.**

Perpindahan alur waktu pendek masih di hari yang sama

…

Perpindahan waktu untuk esoknya atau beberapa hari kedepan

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Kim Jongin / Kai

Do Kyungsoo / D.O

Oh Sehun

Luhan

Park Sooyoung / Joy

Lee Jieun / IU

-dan lainnya-

* * *

" _Nah sekarang waktunya untuk perkenalan. Setiap anak harus berdiri dan memperkenalkan diri masing-masing. Mengerti?"_

" _Mengerti saem." jawab semua anak di hari pertama sekolah mereka._

" _Namaku Park Eunsuk, salam kenal."seorang gadis lucu tersenyum saat perkenalannya._

" _Namaku Lee Jieun. Aku sangat suka bonek beruang, dan aku memiliki banyak boneka di rumahku."sapanya riang._

" _Aku Byun Baekhyun. Tapi aku lebih suka Baekkie dari pada Baekhyun. Itu terlalu panjang. Hehehe... "Dan semua tersenyum ketika kecerian seorang anak manis bermarga Byun itu memperkenalkan diri. Perkenalan mirid terus berlanjut hingga bangku paling belakang dan si guru memulai pelajaran yang lebih pada bermain di awal sekolah._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Baekkie, pulang sekolah nanti, mau mampir ke rumahku? Ibuku berkata untuk mengajakmu ke rumah. Kau mau?"tanya seorang anak perempuan dengan lucunya. Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengangguk lucu dengan mata yang menyipit dan bibir yang ditarik dari ujung ke ujung. Sangat lucu intinya dan si pengajakpun tersenyum senang._

 _Dari jauh Jieun mengintip dan mengawasi si pemilik mata sipit itu. Sebenarnya ia ingin juga memiliki teman yang banyak seperti Baekhyun, tapi entah kenapa sampai detik ini belum ada yang mendatanginya untuk sekedar meminjam pensil atau cat warna._

* * *

 **FIRST LOVE**

 **Chapther 4**

* * *

Gerbang besar menyambut mobil yang membawa Jieun dan Chanyeol. Memasuki halaman luas, mobil berhenti di pintu utama rumah besar keluarga Lee dan sambutan para pelayan yang berbaris layaknya keluarga kerajaan sudah tak asing bagi Jieun.

Para undangan sudah terlihat beberapa walau belum semua undangan datang karena waktu masih menunjukan jam tujuh kurang. Lelaki jangkung itu melihat kesekitar mencari sosok mungil bersurai hitam dengan kulit putih yang ia kenal. Baekhyun.

"Kau bisa menunggu di sini sambil menikmati hidangan."Jieun menunjuk sebuah sofa di hadapannya, mempersilahkan Chanyeol untuk menunggu."Aku akan bersiap-siap untuk pesta nanti malam."setelah itu ia berlalu menaiki tangga dan menghilang di balik tembok lantai atas ruangan itu.

Chanyeol masih celingukan mencari sang kekasih yang katanya sudah terlebih dulu berangkat. Tapi sampai detik ini ia tak menemukan sosok itu di riuhnya pesta yang sepertinya sudah akan di mulai. Ia mengambil smartphone nya mengecek kontak dan melakukan panggilan dengan nama Baekkie di sana. Sambungan tersambung dan pemberitahuan mengatakan kalau kontak yang dihubungi berada di luar jangkawan atau sedang tidak aktif.

Chanyeol menunggu dengan kawatir, jari telunjuknya ia ketuk pada layar smartphonenya dan matanyabterus mencari di sosok Baekhyun di ramainya tamu.

 **.**

 **.**

Pukul 11:35 Chanyeol sampai di depan kediaman Byun. Ia masih melirik ponselnya karena lima menit yang lalu ia masih mencoba menghubungi kekasihnya.

Ia menekan tombol telepon dengan nama Baekkie di layarnya. Masih tak ada jawaban dan operator kembali memberitaukan hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

Suasana sudah sepi saat itu, gelap dan hanya terdengar suara lolongan anjing tetangga yang entah di rumah yang mana. Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya ketika sosok Chanyeol berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya. Tatapan pria itu tak terbaca dengan smartphonenya yang ia genggam.

Suara langkah kaki sukses mengagetkan si jangkung. Ia menoleh dan matanya menangkap manik kekasihnya.

"Kau baru pulang?"bingungnya melihat setelah seragam yang masih melekat di badan si mungil dan tas yang masih menggantung di punggungnya. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan kembali menatap si jangkung di hadapannya.

"Sepanjang pesta berlangsung aku mencarimu. Kau ke mana saja?"ia memutar tubuhnya menghadap si mungil. Baekhyun hanya memiringkan kepalanya, bingung dengan kata-kata Chanyeol mengenai pesta dan mencari. Sedangkan dirinya justru menunggu si jangkung di lapangan belakang.

"Jieun mengatakan kau datang ke pesta bersama supir suruhannya dan aku tidak menemukanmu di sana. Kau dari mana?"tanyanya lagi dan kali ini Baekhyun mengerti.

"Se-sepertinya, supir itu salah mengenali orang. Karena saat aku sampai di gerbang sekolah, aku tak menemukan mobilnya."bohongnya dengan gugup tapi karena gelap suasana saat itu tak terlihat kalau si mungil itu sedang berbohong. Ia tau bahwa ini pasti rencana Jieun, tapi dengan bodohnya ia malah menutupi kejahatan MANTAN sahabatnya itu.

"Lalu kenapa kau baru pulang?"

"Itu,,"ia kembali mencari alasan."Karena aku berniat untuk mendatangi rumah Jieun tapi aku tersesat."alasan lagi. Ia memaksakan senyumnya seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Chanyeol hanya menarik sudut bibirnya lalu memeluk kekasihnya itu."Phonselmu tidak aktif?"

"Batrainya habis."jawabnya singkat.

"Pantas."yang lebih tinggi mendorong pelan tubuh yang lain memberi jarak pada mereka. Mata lebarnya menatap mata sipit si mungil, bibir tebalnya melengkungkan senyum indah yang selalu membuat si kecil meleleh di buatnya.

"Ayo masuk. Di luar dingin."

…

Jieun tau pasti ada hubungan lain antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Hubungan yang lebih dari teman. Karena sedekat-dekatnya sahabat tidak akan akan seposesif dan seketat penjagaan chanyeol.

Dan beberapa kali ia menangkap basah keduanya saling merangkul mesra*lebih pada Chanyeol yang dominan* atau saling berpelukan*ini juga Chanyeol yang mengawali*. Terlalu berlebihan melihat mereka adalah lelaki dan sepengetahuannya, pertemanan lelaki tidak seintim mereka.

Ini menimbulkan kecurigaan besar Jieun dan membuat wanita itu ingin mengetahui lebih banyak rasia di balik kedok persahabatan keduanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Saat jam istirahat, Jieun sudah berada aga jauh dari kelas Chanyeol. Menunggu pria itu keluar dari persembunyiannya bersama sang sahabat mungil yang dulunya teman dekatnya.

Saat sosok itu terlihat, Jieun mengendap-endap dan terus mengikuti keduanya yang berjalan santai dan sesekali Chanyeol tertawa karena jawaban lugu Baekhyun.

Mereka melewati lorong sepi gedung lama dan menaiki anak tangga. Tujuan mereka sepertinya lab biologi tak terpakai di gedung itu. Membuka pintu geser itu dan menghilang di baliknya.

Semenit sepi dan dengan keberanian ekstra, Jieun mengintip melalui jendela di sebelah pintu geser tersebut.

Matanya membelalak dan ekspresi wajahnya berubah kaget. Pemandangan di hadapannya membuat ia berpikir 'apakah ini mimpi?' saat yang lebih tinggi memeluk mesra si mungil, membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher si mungil hingga terdengar lenguhan samar yang teredam pundak bidang yang lain.

Tidak hanya itu, pemandangan berikutnya adalah ketika pelukan itu terlepas dan dengan santai lelaki jangkung itu mengarahkan jarinya di dagu runcing Baekhyun dan mengecup belahan lunak milik si mungil. Ini gila!

…

Baekhyun berjalan santai dari lapangan menuju pintu utama gedung sekolah. Langkahnya terhenti tepat di loker sepatu miliknya, membuka dan mengganti sepatu nya dengan sepatu yang tersedia. Saat tangannya hendak menutup pintu loker, pergerakannya terhenti dan pandangan lurus pada sebuah amplop baby pink berstiker hati sebagai penutupnya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Mana Baekhyun?"tanya Kyungsoo saat jam makan siang. Chanyeol yang menjadi teman satu bangkunya saat itu terdiam sejenak, mengingat ingat apa yang dikatakan kekasihnya sebelum meninggalkan kelas.

"Katanya menemui temannya."jawabnya.

"Teman?"

"Iah teman. Ada yang aneh?"

"Seingatku, teman yang selalu berkeliaran di sekitarnya hanya aku. Terkadang Sehun, itu pun setelah stady tour. Lalu kau kekasihnya. Yang dia maksut teman yang mana?"ini memang sedikit mencurigakan tapi ketika mata besar keduanya menemukan sebuah kertas yang berada di bawah meja Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengambil dan membaca isinya. Dahinya berkerut saat mengetahui itu adalah sebuah surat cinta.

 **.**

 **.**

Awalnya Chanyeol akan menunggu aga jauh dari tempat yang tertera di surat tersebut. Tapi setelah menunggu sejam lebih dan jam mata pelajaran berikutnya sudah berlangsung, ia memutiskan untuk mendatangi lokasi kejadian. Di mana sang kekasih sedang mendapat pengakuan dari seorang -entah pria atau wanita- yang menyukainya.

Adalah lab biologi di gedung lama. Tempat keduanya sering menghabiskan waktu istirahat bersama.

Suasana sepi saat itu karena memang gedung ini sudah tidak terpakai dan akan di hancurkan beberapa bulan lagi. Yang membuat lelaki jangkung itu bingung adalah, apa tidak terlalu aneh menyatakan perasaan di tempat yang jauh dari keramaian. Ya memang sih kebanyakan latar tempat pernyataan cinta biasanya di belakang gedung sekolah atau atap. Tapi ini, gedung lama. Apa tidak terlihat janggal?

Tak sulit untuk memandang ke dalam dengan postur tubuh tinggi seperti tiang itu. Suasana sepi, tidak ada tanda-tanda orang di dalam sana namun matanya mulai mencari sesuatu saat terdengar isakan.

Chanyeol bersumpah mendengar sebuah suara. Suara seseorang terisak dan itu seperti suara kekasihnya. Tak ambil pusing, ia buka pintu itu dan menerobos masuk. Beberapa langkah memasuki ruangan dan suara itu makin terdengr jelas. Lalu matanya terarah pada pojok ruangan dekat jendela.

Seorang lelaki berbadan mungil sedang meringkuk di sudut ruangan. Pakaiannya berantakan dan wajahnya terhalang kedua telapak tangannya. Badannya bergetar dan tangisan keras tersengar memecah keheningan yang teredam tangannya.

"BAEKHYUN!" pekik sosok jangkung itu. Ia berlari dan tubuhnya jatuh dihadapan sosok itu. Ia merengkuh tubuh berantakan di hadapannya, menariknya pada sebuah pelukan.

"Cha-chanyeol."tangis itu pecah, air matanya membasahi seragam si jangkung yang memeluknya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang melakukan ini ? Kau tak apa?"rantaian pertanyaan yang jelas tak bisa si kecil jawab itu terlontar dari bibir pria pemilik suara bass itu. Baekhyun hanya menangis dan meringkuk di pelukan si jangkung yang terus mengelus punggungnya yang bergetar.

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak memungkinkan melanjutkan pelajaran, Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke UKS. Lelaki jangkung itu bersyukur karena penjaga UKS saat itu bukan gadis menyebalkan yang selalu menggodanya. Maka tanpa ragu Chanyeol memasuki ruangan dan membaringkan Baekhyun di salah satu ranjang terletak aga di ujung ruangan.

Ia duduk di pinggiran ranjang. Tangannya menyisir surai hitam kekasihnya yang masih meringkuk di ranjang UKS.

"Aku akan mengambil barang-barang di kelas. Kau tunggu di sini, aku tidak akan lama."ia bangkit namun tangan ramping Baekhyun menarik ujung seragam lelaki jangkung itu.

"Jangan pergi!"ucapnya lebih pada bisikan. Chanyeol membalikan tubuhnya menghadap si kecil yang masih menggenggam ujung seragamnya.

"Aku hanya sebentar."ucapnya lagibtapi Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"A-aku hiks mohon."tangisnya dan si jangkung menyerah.

 **.**

 **.**

"Sudah merasa baikan?"si kecil mengangguk saat suara bass memecahkan keheningan. Baekhyun masih setia meringkuk dipelukan Chanyeol. Sosok mungil itu sama sekali tak mau ditinggal apa lagi saat perjalanan pulang.

Mereka sudah berada di rumah sore itu dan bersyukur bahwa nyonya Byun belum pulang dari membantu bibi Choi di kediamannya.

"Ini sudah sore, kau harus makan. Atau mau mandi dulu? Biar ku siapkan airnya."ia kembali bersuara dan si mungil masih setia mendekap kekasihnya. Ini memang bukan biasanya seorang Byun Baekhyun bersikap manja. Bukan bersikap manja juga sih sebenarnya. Ini karena kejadian tadi siang yang membuatnya takut ditinggal. Padahal ini sudah di rumah.

"Kalau kau tidak mau keduanya, sekarang ceritakan apa yang terjadi tadi siang di lab itu."mintanya serasa tangan besar itu menyisir surai hitam si mungil. Mata sipit itu terbuka, dan ia sedikit mendongak untuk mempertemukan manik mereka.

"Setidaknya kau beritau siapa yang melakukannya."Baekhyun jelas tau siapa yang melakukannya. Tapi ia tidak mau kalau nantinya Chanyeol akan membencinya. Jadi Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan membenamkan lebih dalam wajahnya dalam pelukan.

"Kalau begitu aku akan siapkan air dan saat kau mandi aku akan memasak beberapa makanan."

…

Tindakan itu tidak berakhir. Hari ini loker Baekhyun di penuhi banyak sampah dan terpaksa ia harus mengunakan sandal sekolah.

Di hari berikutnya bangkunya dipenuhi coretan dengan kata-kata kotor. Dan di hari berikutnya bangkunya menghilang juga seragam olahraganya yang ditemukan sobek di loker penyimpanan barang.

Semua dihadapi dengan sabar oleh Baekhyun namun tidak dengan kekasihnya.

Siang ini, Chanyeol menarik*ralat* mengeret tubuh renta Baekhyun ke atap sekolah. Ia banting pintu itu dan menahan tubuh si kecil ke dinding.

"Aku bisa memaklumi kejadian pertama. Tapi tidak untuk empat hari berturut-turut setelahnya. Sekarang jelaskan semuanya!"perintah pemilik suara bass itu menahan emosi. Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya, tubuhnya bergetar karena sentakan Chanyeol tadi.

Menyadari kesalahannya, ia merengkuh wajah si mungil, menyatukan dahi mereka dan yang lebih jangkung memejamkan matanya.

"Maaf, aku tadi menyentakmu."nadanya di buat lembut dan kedua ibu jarinya mengelus perlahan belahan pipi si mungil. "Kau ingat kata-kata Soohyoung tentang sebuah hubungan memerlukan komunikasi? Aku sudah banyak bercerita keluh kesahku dan sekarang bisakah ini menjadi giliranmu?"ia masih berkata dengan nada lembut mencoba tidak membuat hati kekasihnya terluka lagi.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _-untuk Baekhyun-_

 _Ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu mengenai perasaanku. Datang ke lab biologi gedung lama pada istirahat siang ini._

 _-no name-_

 _Dan di sinilah dia lab biologo gedung lama seperti yang di janjikan. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak curiga dengan isi pesan itu dan berniat menyelesaikan sendiri urusannya._

 _Niat awalnya adalah menolak orang -siapapun itu- yang ingin menyatakan perasaannya._

 _Ruangan itu sepi karena memang pada dasarnya gedung ini sudah tak terpakai dan beberapa bulan lagi akan dihancurkan._

 _Lima menit menunggu, akhirnya sipengirim pesan -sepertinya- datang. Seorang gadis manis, cantik dan ya-manis- mendekat ke arah Baekhyun dengan senyum yang jika itu pria normal akan terpikat dikedipan yang pertama._

" _Menunggu lama?" sapanya dan Baekhyun menggeleng. "Sebenarnya yang memiliki urusan denganmu adalah temanku. Tapi karena suatu hal dia menyuruhku untuk menggantikannya."okeh Baekhyun bingung. Memang ada orang yang mau menyatakan perasaan, diwakili oleh orang lain? Batin Baekhyun sebenarnya tapi ia lebih memilih diam dan mendengarkan._

" _Dan tujuan awal 'kami' adalah menyampaikan perasaan orang itu padamu."lanjutnya. Tunggu! Kami? Berarti tidak hanya mereka berdua di sini? Tapi masih ada 'orang' lain yang akan datang. Dan benar saja. Tak lama masuk segerombol gadis-gadis dari kelas Sooyoung*jelas tak ada gadis cantik bermarga prak di sana* yang tak semuanya bisa ia kenali._

 _Mereka mengelilingi Baekhyun, mengiringnya ke sudut ruangan dan satu orang yang sepertinya pemimpin mereka maju. Tanpa aba-aba ia menjambak rambut belakang Baekhyun hingga lelaki kecil itu mengerang kesakitan._

" _Kau harus tau jalang! Jangan kau pikir dengan wajah manismu, kau bisa dengan senaknya menggoda semua pria di sekolah ini."bentaknya dengan tangannya yang kembali menjambak rambut itu semakin keras._

" _Dan dengar, kau tak pantas berada di sekitar Chanyeol dengan wajah dan sikap menjijikan itu!"ia mendorong tubuh itu jatuh ke lantai dan sebuah tendangan mendarat pada perut datar Baekhyun."JAUHI CHANYEOL! KAU MENGERTI?!" bentakan itu ngelegar memenuhi ruangn sepi di gedung lama dan seringaian beberapa gadis menatap jijik pada si mungil yang tersungkur sambil memeluk perutnya yang sakit._

 _Sebuah gerakan kecil jari si pemimpin merupakan isyarat untuk pengikut-pengikutnya melancarkan aksi berikutnya dan dengan segera serangan bertubi diarahkan pada tubuh yang lebih kecil._

 _ **Flashback End**_

"Dan setelah mereka meninggalkanku, lima menit kemudian kau datang." dengan itu cerita si mungil berakhir. Baekhyun kembali menundukan kepalanya, menatap lantai semen di atap tempat mereka berpijak. Keduanya sama-sama diam namun pada akhirnya si mungil bersuara lagi.

"Lebih baik,,"ia menjeda kalimtnya karena bibir bergetar dan mata yang memanas. Baekhyun belum bisa melanjutkan kalimtnya karena ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya.

"Lebih baik kita sudahi saja hubungan ini."akhirnya kata-kata itu lolos dari bibir kecil Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang mendengar itu menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap tak percaya pada sosok yang masih menundukan wajahnya dan mulai terisak.

"Benar ucapan mereka, aku memang tidak pantas berada di sekitar mu yang tampan dan sempurna."lanjutnya,"Aku menjijikan dan sama sekali tak pantas untukmu, Chanyeol. Jadi,"ia kembali mengantungkan kalimatnya. Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menautkan padangan mereka."Ayo sudahi hubungan ini."satu bulir air mata lolos membasahi pipi kiri si mungil.

Chanyeol masih memproses kata-kata kekasihnya. Namun sedetik kemudian ia tersadar dan memeluk tubuh ringkih Baekhyun dengan erat.

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK AKAN MENGAHIRI HUBUNGAN KITA!"pekiknya lalu melepas pelukannya dan mendorong tubuh Baekhyun dengan masih mencengkram kedua pundak si kecil."KAU BUKAN JALANG YANG SEPERTI MEREKA BILANG! KAU BUKAN PENGGODA YANG MENGGODAKU!"nadanya semakin tinggi karena emosinya yang tak tertahankan.

"Aku yang mendekatimu, menyatakan perasaan padamu, dan memaksamu untuk menjadi kekasihku. Itu aku! Bukan kau! Aku yang menginginkanmu, Baek."suara bass itu merendah. Tangan besarnya mengelus dan menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Baekhyun, mendongakan wajahnya untuk menatap si jangkung lagi.

"Kau tidak perlu memperdulikan perkataan mereka. Mereka tidak tau apa-apa."bisiknya meyakinkan si kecil.

"Jangan pernah katakan kalau kau tidak pantas untukku, kecuali kau ingin melihat tubuhku jatuh dari gedung sekolah." ancamnya dengan sorot mata serius. Ia kembali mengelus pipi basah Baekhyun dan tersenyum lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekkie."dan sebuah kecupan mengahiri perdebatan mereka.

…

"Tidak kah sikapmu terlalu berlebihan?"Sooyoung melihat risih dua mahluk yang saling berpelukan. Ah tidak tapi lebih tepatnya si jangkung yang memeluk Baekhyung kelewat posesif.

Chanyeol hanya meliriknya santai dengan tangan masih melingkar di pinggal sintal si kekasih.

"Aku hanya ingin menunjukan pada mereka siapa yang lebih dominan di sini."jawabnya menunjuk para siswa dan siswi yang memandang ke arah mereka dengan dagunya. Sooyoung mengikuti arah tunjuk Chanyeol dan takjub melihat tatapan kaget orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Mau pamer kemesraan?"tayanya lagi dan gelengan Chanyeol menjadi jawaban.

"Bukan pamer tapi menjelaskan pada mereka kalau aku yang menginginkannya dan bukan Baekhyun yang mengodaku."jelasnya.

"Hanya karena seorang Baekhyun, kau berubah Park."

"Ya dan hanya karena dia aku bisa bersikap protektif."

…

Udara yang segar dan cuaca yang cerah mendukung sekali kegiatan di luar kelas. Seperti sekarang ini, murit dari kelas Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang duduk di pinggir lapangan menanti sang guru olahraga memanggil nama-nama mereka untuk tes lari yang sudah di jadwalkan.

Baekhyun manjadi bagian pertama karena urutan absen yang menempatkan namanya seperti itu, maka dengan sabar Chanyeol menunggu di pinggir lapangan dengn Kyungsoo yang juga duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kata Jongin hari senin kemarin, Baekhyun menunggumu di pinggir lapangan basket sampai malam." matanya memang memandang para pelari di lapangan tapi bibirnya berbicara pada sosok jangkung yang awalnya memandang ke lapangan tapi saat ini memandang Kyungsoo bingung.

"Sampai malam?"tayanya ulang dan Kyungsoo memandangnya juga.

"Ya aku tidak tau pasti karena ini juga kata Jongin. Ia sedang bersama teman anehnya membahas game kesukaannya dan bermain beberapa jam di sekolah dan malah lupa waktu akhirnya sampai malam. Dan saat pulang ia melihat Baekhyun duduk sendiri di pinggir lapangan." jelasnya panjang lebar. "Dan sepertinya itu hari di mana kau di panggil guru untuk membahas lomba itu." lanjut si mata besar dan Chayeol mulai berpikir. Ia memandang Baekhyun yang mulai kelelahan dan memperlambat larinya di lapangan namun ingatannya kembali pada saat ia diajak Jieun ke pesta. Ini pasti ada yang tidak beres. Pikirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Berita pembullyan Baekhyun sampai ketelingan Luhan. Ia murka karena bagaimanapun Baekhyun adalah adiknya walau terkadang yang mencelakainnya adalah orang-orang yang ia tolak dulu tapi rasa ingin melindungi sang adik sekarang semakin besar karena-apa yah?-.

Adalah -belum tau siapa- melangkah mundur di tempat pembuangan sekolah mereka. Luhan dan teman-temannya memanggil si pelaku tentu tidak dengan paksaan. Hanya sedikit tipuan membawa nama Sehun itu tidak sulit.

Luhan melangkah di depan ketika yang lain mundur untuk menghindar. Ia berjalan dengan tangan kosong dengan sebuah seringaian di wajahnya.

"Kau mengatai adikku jalang?"tanyanya dan gadis itu tersudut. Sebuah tembok menghalangi pergerakan si gadis dan mempermudah Luhan untuk mendaptkannya.

Luhan tersenyum, "Siapa kau berani mengatakan adik manisku jalang dengan beraninya?" tidak ada penekanan dan nadanya terdengar santai. Disematkan nya rambut yang menghalangi kecantikan si gadis.

"Akan kutunjukkan siapa yang pantas mendapat sebutan jalang di sini." ia mengeluarkan sebuah cuter mendorong benda tajam itu keluar dan mengarahkan pada wajahnya walau tidak ada tujuan melukai gadis itu.

Arah tangannya menuju seragam si gadis. Merobeknya dengan benda tajam itu, mengambil pola acak yang membuat kulit putih gadis itu terlihat. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat melukai orang yang sudah membuat adiknya tersakiti selama seminggu penuh, karena hal yang sama *dalam konten adiknya tidak memiliki luka serius di tubuhnya*. Mata dibalas mata dan gigi dibalas gigi.

Setelah puas dengan hasil karyanya, Luhan membuang cuter itu sembarang. Jemari lentiknya mencengkram rahang si korban yang mulai tergetar.

"Sakiti adikku lagi dan jangan harap kau akan pulang dengan selamat."di hempaskannya wajah itu hingga tubuhnya jatuh tersungkur. Seringaian dari beberapa orang menatap jijik pada sosok yang meringkuk di tanah berdebu itu.

…

Kyungsoo melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Jongin. Entah sejak kapan dan siapa yang memulai, mereka sudah asik berciuman di kelas IT.

Jongin memiringkan kepalanya gara ciuman mereka lebih dalam. Lidahnya menerobos masuk pada rongga kekasihnya yang juga melakukan hal yang sama. Saling bertukar saliva dengan suara-suara ciuman yang memenuhi ruangan.

Kyungsoo adalah orang yang melepaskan ciuman pertama kalinya. Ia menghirup udara rakus dengan bibir melengkung.

"Kita lanjutkan di rumahmu saja."katanya masih terengah-engah dan anggukan si kulit tan menjadi jawabannya.

"Mengenai malam di mana kau melihat Baekhyun,"topik terganti dan si jangkung memandang lagi pada kekasih di pangkuannya. "Apa tidak ada yang mencurigakan?"lanjutnya dan si jangkung berfikir.

"Sepertinya aku mencurigai Lee Jieun dari kelas sebelah."

"Kenapa?"

"Emm,, karena saat aku berjalan ke ruangan ini, aku melihat dia terus memandang ke arah Baekhyun dengan tatapan aneh menurutku."

"Ya, memang ada yang aneh dengan gadis itu."ujarnya."Sudahlah, semoga saja masalah mereka cepat selesai. Dan,,"ia menatap kembali kekasihnya dengan seringaian penuh arti. " mau kita lanjutkan?"

… **.**

Chanyeol memang meminta izin untuk meninggalkan dirinya*Baekhyun* di kelas saat jam istirahat. Tapi tetap saja setelah sikap protektif Chanyeol beberapa hari yang lalu itu, ini dirasa aneh. Jadi dengan berani ia membuntuti dua orang yang sedang berjalanan berdampingan di koridor.

Baekhyun menjaga jarak dengan keduanya agar tak diketahui. Ia berjalan dan pandangannya setia melihat pada dua pasang pria wanita yang tak terlibat percakapan di sepanjang jalan.

Tibalah mereka di sebuah kelas kosong yang entah kelas apa. Keduanya melangkah memasuki kelas dan Baekhyun masih berhati-hati di belakang sana.

Ia mengintip melalui celah pintu yang tidak tertutup sempurna. Si gadis menduduki meja baris paling depan dan Chanyeol berdiri dengan satu tangannya yang dimasukkan kesaku. Terlihat Chanyeol yang memulai percakapan dan si gadis tersenyum.

Lama mengamati, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak dapat mendengar apa yang mereka obrolkan. Yang bisa ia lihat adalah si gadis masih santai mendengarkan dengan menyilangkan tangannya di dada menyimak kata demi kata dari kekasihnya*kekasih Baekhyun*.

Pada awalnya Baekhyun mengira kalau Chanyeol melabrak(?) gadis itu. Tapi saat si gadis berdiri dan memeluk tubuh Chanyeol, pikiran itu lenyap dan berganti dengan pemikiran yang lain. Ia rasa cukup dengan apa yang ia lihat dan akhirnya meninggalkan tempat itu untuk kembali ke kelas.

…

Langit sudah gelap ketika Chanyeol memasuki rumah saat itu. Ia menutup pintu, melepas sepatu dan memasuki ruang tamu.

Matanya menangkap sesosok mungil tertidur di meja ruang tv. Tubuhnya membungkuk dan ia terduduk di lantai dengan setumpuk buku dan pensil di tangannya.

Hari ini memang mereka tidak pulang bersama seperti biasa. Itu karena Chanyeol harus mempersiapkan diri menghadapi olimpiade matematika. Jadi dengan terpaksa beberapa hari ini ia tak bersama sang kekasih dan selalu pulang malam.

"Dia belajar dengan giat." bisiknya dengan ujung bibir yang meninggi. Ia menyisir surai hitam milik kekasihnya itu. Diamati betul-betul wajah cantik sang kekasih saat tertidur. Itu menjadi hal paling favorit nya sejak tinggal di kediaman Byun. Matanya bergulir pada buku di bawah tangan si mungil dan mendapati sesuatu di sana. Rumus yang salah. Ya ia masih belum mahir ternyata, tapi itu bukan sesuatu yang fatal karena si jangkung bisa kapan saja mengajarkan ulang padanya.

Kedua tangan kekar itu mengangkat tubuh mungil itu seperti seorang putri. Membawanya menaiki anak tangga dan menyusuri koridor pendek di rumah berlantai dua itu. Sebuah kamar tak jauh dari tangga menjadi tujuan Chanyeol. Kamar Baekhyun.

Membuka pintu yang ternyata tidak tertutup rapat dengan kakinya, lalu kaki panjang itu melangkah memasuki ruangan yang bertemakan biru langit dan putih sebagai atapnya.

Dibaringkan tubuh itu di atas ranjang dan menyelimuti nya. Memandang si mungil ini terus menerus tidak membuatnya bosan. Ia mengambil duduk di samping ranjang dan mata besarnya kembali memandang kagum pada sosok tidur di hadapannya. Tangannya membelai sayang pada belah pipi Baekhyun yang sehalus sutra.

"Aku selalu bingung dengan diriku." ucapnya masih memandangi sosok itu. "Hanya kau yang membuat ku bermimpi indah di setiap malam dan hanya kau yang mampuh membuat ku tersenyum hanya dengan membayangkan wajahmu." sudut bibirnya terangkat matanya masih mengagumi wajah cantik nan damai kekasihnya itu.

"Aku ingin kau bermimpi indah seperti saat ku memimpikanmu." ia kembali membelai sayang wajah itu sebelum akhirnya mendaratkan sebuah kecupan lembut di kening si mungil."Selamat malam."ucapnya dan lalu melangkah pergi.

Baekhyun menyungingkan senyum dengan mata masih terpejam. Ia terbangun saat tangan kekar itu mengangkat nya dan membawanya pada ranjang empuk di kamarnya. Melupakan kejadian beberapa hari lalu yang membuatnya menangis.

…

Luhan menarik senyumnya ketika dua orang yang ia kenal memasuki kantin dengan salah satunya yang memeluk pinggang si kecil dengan posesifnya. Walau tidak terlihat dekat, Luhan selalu memperhatikan adiknya dari jauh dan akan marah kalau ada yang memperlakukan adiknya semena mena.

Ia lebih suka mengamati adiknya dari jauh karena di rumah pun ia tidak terlalu akrab. Dulu ya mereka akrab tapi semenjak ia masuk sekolah menengah pertama, sikap adiknya berubah dan lebih pada menutup diri. Dari situlah hubungan mereka merenggang tapi Luhan masih mengawasi adiknya dan membalas semua orang yang menjahati adiknya dengan caranya sendiri.

Sehun mengambil duduk di sebelah si cantik yang masih mengawasi dua makhluk yang mulai duduk di bangku dekat jendela. Itu adalah tempat favorit adiknya karena dengan duduk di dekat jendela, Baekhyun bisa dengan jelas menatap langit dan awal yang indah. Kembali pada Sehun, si jangkung itu melingkarkan satu tangannya pada pinggang sintal kekasihnya lalu membungkuk untuk sekadar mengecup leher belakang Luhan, mencuri perhatian si cantik yang masih memandangi adiknya.

"Kau mengabaikan ku." dan si cantik menoleh. Ia memutar tubuhnya memandang si jangkung yang sudah mendekapnya sekarang.

"Aku tidak mengabaikanmu. Aku haya sedang mengawasi adikku."belanya.

"Ya, dan mengabaikan ku."sautnya lagi dengan seringaian.

"Aku tidak!"

"Kau ya. Kita akhiri pertengkaran ini dan bagaimana kalau pulang sekolah nanti aku ke rumahmu?" si jangkung tersenyum, ia mengecup sekali bibir merah jambu itu sekilas dan kembali menatap si mungil dipelukan nya.

"Kenapa kau begitu suka ke rumahku? Bukannya lebih menyenangkan berada di apartemenmu?"

"Menyenangkan, kalau kau ada di sana. Atau kau pindah saja ke sana dan tinggal bersamaku?"ide si jangkung yang membuat mata rusa Luhan membulat dan kemudian tangan lentik itu memukul lengan kekar kekasihnya.

"Kau mau aku di coret dari ahli waris?"omel nya dan si jangkung tertawa.

"Kalau begitu pulang sekolah ini aku akan menculikmu. Bersiaplah!" kemudian sebuah kecupan kembali mendarat di bibir si mungil membuat siapa saja yang berada di sana iri akan kemesraan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

Siang itu kantin menjadi ramai entah karena memang mereka jarang mendatangi kawasan ini atau memang saat itu memang sedang ada menu khusus yang membuat semua siswa berbondong-bondong mendatangi kantin.

Chanyeol masih dengan posesif merangkul kekasihnya dan melenggang melewati beberapa siswa yang memandang nya dengan tatapan iri. Baekhyun yang wajahnya sudah merah layaknya kepiting rebut itu hanya sanggup menundukkan wajahnya dan tak berani menatap siapapun yang menatapnya dengan sangsi.

Yang lebih tinggi mengambil kan makan untuk dua porsi dalam satu wadah dengan satu tangannya tak melepas si mungil lalu melangkah menuju bangku dekat jendela.

Mereka duduk berhadapan karena si jangkung sangat suka melihat si mungil nya melahap makanannya dengan imut. Hal aneh lainnya yang di kagumi si jangkung.

"Makanlah."ia menyodorkan sumpit dan sendok ke arah si mungil dan tersenyum. Si mungil menjilat bibirnya yang kering dan mengambil sendok juga sumpit nya dan mulai makan. Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama sambil masih menatap Baekhyun yang muli mengunyah.

"Bisa-"ia mencicit di tengah mengunyah nya membuat si jangkung mengerutkan keningnya."Berhenti memandang ku seperti itu? Seolah kau akan memangsaku."lanjutnya dan si jangkung taunya tertawa.

"Aku memang bermaksud memangsamu. Kau ingat sudah empat hari aku tak menyentuhmu? Aku merindukanmu."goda Chanyeol yang sukses membuat seorang Byun merona.

"Dan, apa ada masalah dengan belajarmu?" lanjutnya seraya menyumpit beberapa lauk.

"Emmm,"ia bergumam cukup lama."Menurut ku tidak ada kemajuan."jawabnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Otak ku seperti air yang direbus. Jika mendidih semuanya akan memuai jadi asap. Jadi percuma."ia mengecilkan suaranya tapi masih terdengar oleh si jangkung.

"Tapi setidaknya akan ada yang menjadi kerak kan? Itu bukan sesuatu yang percuma."

"Tapi kau pasti bosan mengajari ku."ia terdengar sedih. Dan yang lain mengelus puncak kepala si mungil.

"Aku takkan bosan mengajarimu. Bahkan untuk hal yang sama sampai kau merengek untuk mengganti topik. Aku takkan bosan. Selama itu dirimu." ucapnya dan taunya si mungil merona lagi. Chanyeol memang ahli untuk membuat kedua belah pipi Baekhyun bersemu merah seperti ini.

"Apa-"ia terdiam dan menatap mata besar si jangkung yang menunggu ucapannya. "Olimpiade itu masih lama?"lanjutnya.

"Tidak, dua hari lagi olimpiade nya. Apa kau mau datang?"

"Bolehkah?"tanyanya penuh harap.

"Tentu. Kalau kau mau datang, kita berangkat bersama. Aku akan meminta izin pada Lee saem untuk membuatkanmu surat izin."jelasnya dan wajah Baekhyun berubah merengut."Kenapa?"

"Kalau nantinya se repot itu, aku tidak jadi."jelasnya penuh penyesalan.

"Hei hei hei, hanya meminta surat izin, di mana letak merepotkan nya? Lagian dengan kau ikut aku bisa merasakan dukungan langsung dari kekasihku. Bukankah itu bagus?"ia mengelus pipi halus Baekhyun dan tersenyum."Kau mau?" dan si mungil mengangguk dengan senyuman.

…

"Kau hanya tinggal serahkan surat ini pada guru matapelajaram pertama dan temui aku di ruang osis." ucap Chanyeol menjelaskan. Si mungil mengangguk mengerti dan mulai melangkah meninggal kan si jangkung.

Seperti perintah Chanyeol, Baekhyun menunggu sampai si guru pelajaran pertama datang dan ia menyerahkan surat itu lalu izin keluar kelas dengan tas menggantung di punggungnya.

Semua mata di kelas itu hanya memandang bingung dan pasrah memandangi punggung juga tas Baekhyun yang menghilang di balik pintu yang tertutup.

 **.**

 **.**

Ia melewati kelas Sooyoung, menyemptkan diri untuk melihat ke dalam kelas dan bersyukur si cantik menatapnya dan tersenyum. Baekhyun melambaikan tangan lalu melanjutkan perjalanan.

Jieun melihat itu dan menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat tas menggantung di belakang tubuhnya. Banyak pertanyaan yang memenuhi kepalanya dari mulai mau ke mana dia? Tersenyum pada siapa? Dan apa Chanyeol ikut dengannya?

 **.**

 **.**

Lima belas menit sebelum dimulainya olimpiade, Baekhyun terus berdoa di bangku nya berharap sekolahnya menang di olimpiade ini. Dan ketika para peserta memasuki podium masing-masing, tatapan keduanya bertemu dan yang lebih tinggi tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan pada sosok mungil yang duduk di deretan kedua di barisan depan.

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan mulai dibacakan dan sekolah mereka memiliki tiga perwakilan. Chanyeol Juhyun dan Jongdae. Mereka memiliki peringkat terbaik maka tak heran terpilih mewakili sekolah.

Dua puluh menit berlalu dan dari lima sekolah tersisa tiga dan salah satunya adalah sekolah mereka. Persaingan semakin sengit seiring dengan semakin sulitnya soal yang diberikan.

Satu jam berlalu dengan begitu saja. Tinggal dua sekolah tersisa dan perebutan nilai semakin ketat. Baekhyun memandang cemas pada tim sekolahnya ia tidak mau tim kekasihnya kalah apalagi dengan dia berada di sana untuk mendukung, kalau kalah usahanya berada di sana sia-sia.

 **.**

 **.**

Semua orang bersorak termasuk Baekhyun yang berdiri dan paling terlihat gembira. Ia beranjak dari duduknya menuju pintu keluar yang berada di sebelah kiri kursi penonton.

Langkahnya cepat menuju tempat peserta meletakkan barang-barangnya tadi pagi. Namun langkahnya terhenti beberapa meter dari pintu tempat di mana Chanyeol berada.

Seorang gadis sedang memeluk kekasihnya dengan kata-kata selamat yang terus ia katakan. Tubuhnya mematung di tempat, tak sangup bergerak. Matanya panas dan hatinya sakit melihat pemandangan itu dan tanpa sadar ia membalik tubuhnya dan berlari menyusuri koridor.

Chanyeol yang mendengar sebuah hentakan kaki menjauh dan mengenali seragam anak tersebut yang berasal dari sekolah yang sama dengannya langsung melepas pelukan si gadis dan mengejar sosok mungil itu.

"Baekhyun!"panggil si jangkung dan si mungil sudah menghilang di balik dinding.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa wilayah kampus ini harus luas sekali sih?"kesalnya seraya berlari. Ia tak tau arah ke mana pintu keluar dan memasuki wilayah taman yang penuh dengan pohon-pohon tinggi yang terlihat seperti hutan.

Ia lelah harus menangis sambil berlari maka setelah merasa tidak ada yang mengejarnya, ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat di bawah sebuah pohon. Ia melipat kakinya dan memeluk lututnya dan terus menangis. Punggungnya bergetar dan suara tangis nya memecahkan keheningan taman yang lebih terlihat seperti hutan kecil di wilayah kampus.

 **.**

 **.**

"Baekhyun!"teriak si jangkung bersuara bass di sebuah taman berpohon lebat itu. Ia terus memanggil-manggil nama kekasihnya dengan kaki yang sudah lelah berlari.

Kaki panjangnya terus menyusuri pepohonan menjulang di taman. Pandangannya mengedar di setiap penjuru taman yang hanya tertutup pepohonan. Telinganya di paksa mendengar sekecil apapun suara yang ada di sana dan itulah dia, suara tangis seorang Byun mulai terdengar.

Ia mengikuti dari mana suara itu berasal. Sebuah pohon tak jauh darinya menampilkan pundak sempit yang bergetar dan suara tangis yang meraung-raung di sana. Langkahnya semakin dekat dan akhirnya terhenti tepat di hadapan sosok yang memeluk lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di sela lutut dan dadanya. Ia berjongkok dan tangan besarnya terjulur untuk mengelus surai hitam kelam milik si mungil.

"Aku tidak bodoh untuk tau kau menangis karena apa."katanya lembut dan jari-jari nya menyisir helayan-helayan itu semakin dalam."Aku tau, harusnya aku menghindar tapi, Jieun sudah memeluk ku saat otak ku bekerja untuk menghindar." wajah itu terangkat dan kilatan-kilatan bening di pipi halus sosok kecil itu mulai terlihat.

Chanyeol mengusap cairan bening di wajahnya, tersenyum lembut dan kembali terucap, "Kau percaya ucapanku?" bisik nya. Baekhyun merespon kata-kata itu untuk beberapa detik lalu kemudian mengangguk. Chanyeol tersenyum dan kembali mengelus wajah itu kembali.

"Ayo pulang. Aku ingin berbaring dan memelukmu. Kau tau aku sangat merindukanmu." ucapnya lagi dan pipi basah itu bersemu lalu kemudian tertumnduk. Pemandangan favorit si jangkung yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum.

…

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Jieun mengendap di belakang tubuh lelaki mungil yang berjalan dengan menggenggam kedua tali ranselnya. Hari ini mereka pulang cepat karena guru-guru mengadakan rapat awal semester._

 _Sampai di sebuah taman kecil, Baekhyun -sosok itu- melihat sebuah ayunan dan terpanggil untuk bermain sebentar di sana._

 _Gadis di belakangnya sedikit heran karena si mungil malah berbelok ke taman dan mendekati sebuah ayunan tua dan duduk di sana. Bermain sendiri dan sesekali tertawa. Niatnya hari ini adalah berkenalan dengan sosok ceria itu karena sampai detik ini-sudah lebih dari dua minggu- ia belum mendapatkan teman. Jadi pikirnya, mungkin dengan berteman dengan Byun Baekhyun, ia bisa mendapatkan banyak teman pula._

 _Dengan mantap ia melangkah pasti ke arah taman dan mendekati si kecil yang sedang asik bermain ayunan. Ia mengambil duduk di ayunan sebelahnya tapi tak bermain seperti halnya Baekhyun._

" _Hai." sapanya singkat. Yang disapa mengentikan ayunanya. Ia menatap bingung dan berusaha mengingat siapa gerangan gadis manis di sampingnya itu dan setelah menemukan jawabannya ia tersenyum._

" _Hai, Lee Jieun."balasnya dan Jieun balik terdiam._

" _Kau tau aku?"tanya gadis itu lalu Baekhyun mengangguk lucu._

" _Aku mengenali semua teman sekelas ku karena kita teman."senyumnya yang membuat mata sipit itu terlihat hanya sebuah garis._

" _Jadi kau mau berteman denganku?"tanyanya lagi dan jawaban yang sama dari si kecil-sebuah anggukan-._

" _Dan jangan lupa untuk memanggilku Baekkie." dan mereka resmi berteman._

 _ **Flashback End**_

…

Jari-jari lentik itu berkaitan dengan jari yang lebih besar dan berwarna gelap. Tubuh yang lebih kecil merapat pada lengan yang sedang ia genggam dan wajahnya merona ketika si jangkung berkuli tan itu mengucapkan kata-kata menggoda di telinganya.

Memang menjadi sebuah rutinitas ketika seorang Jongin mengantar kekasih hatinya pulang sekolah karena tidak setiap hari ia bisa melewatkan waktu seperti ini melihat kesibukkannya yang akan menghadapi turnamen game terbesar di kota Seoul beberapa minggu lagi.

"Tumben sekali hari ini tidak latihan?"cicit si kecil yang memainkan ujung baju si kulit tan. Jongin janya tersenyum dan sedetik kemudian mencubit pipi chabby kekasihnya.

"Apa aku tak boleh istirahat? Setidaknya aku ingin bersama kekasihku untuk seharian ini."dan taunya si mungil bersemu.

"Aku tau, kau pasti hanya tidak mau 'bermain sendiri' kan? Aku tau betul tabiatmu." dipukulnya pundak si jangkung dan kembali memeluk sisi lengan itu. Ya benar Jongin lelah 'nyolo' dan mendesahkan nama kekasihnya saat onani di kamar mandi.

"Oh yah bagaimana dengan temanmu?"

"Baekhyun?"dan Jongin mengangguk, "Dia baik-baik saja. Dan aku kembali curiga pada si Jieun, Jieun itu. Aku merasa dialah dalang dari pembullyan Baekhyun."celotehnya dan si jangkung mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena cara menatap si jalang itu berbeda."jelasnya. Ya memang cara memandang Jieun pada Chanyeol berbeda. Dan Chanyeol tau itu.

"Oh ya dan aku juga pernah melihat dia dan gerombolan para gadis di gedung lama tapi hanya dia yang diam di luar sedangkan yang lain masuk kegedung tua itu."lelaki itu mengingat dengan baik kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu itu. Kyongsoo memandang heran ternyata banyak juga informasi yang kekasihnya dapatkan tapi tak pernah sekalipun ia katakan padanya. Mungkin karena jarang bertemu dan mereka tidak begitu suka berbincang di sosial media jadi ya begitulah mereka.

"Yah memang kita harus sedikit waspada padanya tapi,"kata-katanya menggantung dan memandang curiga pada si tan di sebelahnya."ada serigala yang harus dicurigai terlebih dahulu."dan taunya si tinggi terkekeh.

…

"Se-selamat atas…. Kemenanganmu."ucap Baekhyun memberanikan diri. Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar cicitan Baekhyun untuk pertama kalinya. Ia melepas tautan tangan mereka dan merangkul pinggang sintal milik kekasih kecilnya. Mereka sedang di tempat umum memang, tapi seorang Chanyeol menginginkan semua orang untuk tau hubungan mereka.

"Itu berkat kau."bisik nya tanpa menatap si kecil yang mendongak kaget karena pergerakan tangan Chanyeol di pinggangnya.

"Ti-tidak! Itu karena kau pintar. Tidak heran kau disayang semua guru."wajahnya tertunduk dan pandangan nya terarah pada jalan di bawahnya.

"Tapi se pintar apapun aku, masih sulit bagiku untuk mengajarimu."

"Sudah ku katakan kalau otak ku seperti air yang akan memuai jika di didihkan. Bagai manapun kau akan sulit mengajari ku."Chanyeol kembali tersenyum mendengar ucapan Baekhyun yang panjang. Sebenarnya itulah yang ia inginkan, ketika Baekhyunnya menjadi dirinya sendiri.

"Bisakah terus begitu?"ucapnya dan yang lebih pendek mendongak menatap heran pada si jangkung.

"Apa?"

"Sikapmu. Aku ingin sikapmu yang seperti tadi. Menjadi diri sendiri dan berbicara apa yang kau inginkan."ia menatap manik kelam milik kekasihnya sebelum akhirnya kembali berbicara."Ceritakan apa saja yang ingin kau ceritakan. Katakan kau suka, tidak suka dan semua yang kau rasakan. Aku ingin mendengar kan semuanya."lanjutnya dan Baekhyun hanya diam.

Ya sebenarnya hati kecilnya ingin berubah untuk kekasihnya itu. Tapi ia tidak ingin menjadi egois seperti dulu dan mengecewakan teman atau kekasihnya. Cukup hubungannya dengan Jieun yang berakhir tidak dengan yang lain.

Menyadari perubahan mood Baekhyun, Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan mengambil langkah untuk berada di hadapan si kecil. Kedua lengannya ditaruh di kedua sisi pundak sempit itu. Tubuh jangkung nya di rendahkan untuk memandang wajah tertunduk itu.

"Kau kenapa?"tanyanya dengan nada lembut dan sayang. Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Chanyeol sedih. Chanyeol tau, ada sesuatu yang menganggu pikirannya selama ini. Entah itu karena dirinya atau karena masalalunya dengan Jieun.

Ia ingin tau apa isi hatinya dan apa yang ia rasakan saat bersama dengannya. Apa ia senang, sedih atau bahkan tidak suka karena ia selalu mendapat masalah. Maka ia ingin mendengarkannya dari sang kekasih.

"A-apa,"ia tak melanjutkan kata-katanya, tapi Chanyeol menunggu dengan sabar. Mereka sudah di sebuah taman ngomong-ngomong. Chanyeol membujuknya untuk menuju taman dan takkan mengijinkan si mungil pulang sebelum mengatakan perasaan yang mengganjal di benaknya.

"Apa, aku egois dengan menyukaimu?"akhirnya kata-kata itu terlontar. "Apa aku egois karena menginginkanmu menjadi kekasihku?" tanyanya lagi dan Chanyeol yakin itu belum berakhir. Ia masih menunggu sampai semua pertanyaan itu terlontar semua dan ia akan menjelaskan semua dengan jawabannya.

"Apa aku tak boleh merasakan cinta? Apa aku tak boleh merasakan bahagia?"ia mulai terisak. "Apa aku tidak boleh bersamamu? Kalau jawabannya ya, aku iklas melepasmu dengan Jieun, Chanyeol."ucapnya. Saat mulut Chanyeol akan berucap, si mungil membuka mulutnya lagi dan berucap.

"Kalian serasi. Kau tampan dan dia cantik. Kau pintar dan Jieun juga. Kalian ba pasangan selebritis, sedangkan aku? Hanya si bodoh yang terlalu bermimpi. Kalau kau mulai merasa muak denganku, kau bisa meninggalkanku, Yeol."berakhir, semua yang ia ingin katakan telah ia limpahkan saat itu juga. Dengan isak tangis dan rasa sakit di hatinya. Chanyeol mengenggam tangan ramping itu. Mengelus punggung tangan si mungil dengan ibu jarinya.

"Dengar." ucapnya. "Masa bodoh dengan perkataan orang tentang aku serasi dengan siapapun. Entah itu Sooyoung atau Jieun." jedanya dan isakan itu berangsur-angsur berhenti walau belum sepenuhnya. Ia yakin bahwa Baekhyun sedang mendengar kan walau wajahnya belum terangkat untuk memandang manik kelam milik Chanyeolnya.

"Yang ku inginkan adalah kau, hanya kau. Aku tidak memasalahkan kau cantik, tampan, pintar atau apapun. Yang ku tau hanya aku menyukaimu dan aku menginginkanmu. Itu cukup." kedua tangan besar Chanyeol merengkuh hati-hati wajah menuduk di hadapannya. Membawa mata indah itu untuk memandangnya.

"Dan kau tidak egois dengan menginginkanku berada di sisimu, menjadi aku kekasihmu dan menjadikan aku milikmu karena, aku juga mengiginkan hal yang sama." ibu jarinya menghapus cairan bening yang tak henti-hentinya mengalir. Ia mendongak untuk mengecup kening sang kekasih dan kembli berucap.

"Jadi, kembalilah menjadi dirimu sendiri dan jangan dengarkan apa kata orang lain tentang kita. Hanya aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku itu cukup. Kau mengerti?" Baekhyun mengangguk masih dengan tangis nya yang terlihat lucu di mata si jangkung.

Ia mengecup bibir ranum milik Baekhyun. Hanya sebuah kecupan karena ia sadar betul taman ini sedang ramai pengunjung dan sempat ada beberapa orang yang memandang mereka. Bertanya ada apa di antara dua anak adam di sana. Tapi Chanyeol tidak memedulikannya. Ia bernapas lega karena masalahnya terselesaikan walau ia belum sepenuhnya yakin, Baekhyunnya bisa berubah.

…

Jam menunjukkan pukul 11:00 pagi. Dan ruang tv sudah penuh dengan tawa dua anak adam yang saling mengelitik dan salah satunya meronta.

"Chanyeol jangan menggoda Baekhyun terus." itu suara ibu yang berteriak dari dapur.

Hari ini adalah hari libur nasional dengan tanda merah di kalender siapapun yang memilikinya. Jadi di sinilah mereka ruang tamu keluarga Byun. Luhan tidak ikut berbaur dengan dua sejoli yang memilih diam di rumah karena yah mereka bukan tipikal pasangan yang suka jalan-jalan.

Kembali pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Dua makhluk itu sedari tadi hanya saling goda -lebih pada Chanyeol yang menggoda Baekhyun- dan si jangkung yang mengelitiki si kecil yang meronta dan memohon agar si jangkung berhenti.

Hubungan mereka membaik akhir-akhir ini dan entah bagaimana Baekhyun sudah mulai berubah sekarang. Bukan menjadi super hero seperti di tv-tv, tapi menjadi pribadi yang lebih terbuka dan mau berbagi keluh kesah pada kekasihnya.

Ibu memang sedang sibuk di dapur, membereskan piring-piring sisa sarapan tadi pagi dan menyiapkan makan siang dan sore. Karena rencananya setelah masakan siap ia akan pergi ke kediaman Choi untuk membantu keluarga itu.

"Ibu lihat kalian semakin akrab."lontar sang ibu dan kegiatan kedua anak itu terhenti. Baekhyun menatap ibunya heran sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum.

"Yah kita sudah berbaikan."kata si jangkung yang melirik kekasihnya.

"Memang kalian bertengkar?" tanya yang lebih tua penasaran. Sang ibu menatap keduanya dari dapur yang mengarah langsung ke ruang keluarga mereka menunggu penjelasan si jangkung mengenai topik pembicaraan yang semakin menarik untuk di simak.

"Tidak bertengkar. Hanya sebuah ke salah pahaman dan kurang komunikasi saja."terangnya.

"Ya dalam 'persahabatan' memang memerlukan interaksi dan saling komunikasi. Tapi ibu lihat kedekatan kalian lebih dari sahabat. Apa ada yang ibu lewatkan?"curiga si ibu yang membuat tubuh Baekhyun menegang tapi tidak dengan Chanyeol yang memandang sang bibi dengan tatapan hangatnya.

"Ya lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Kami menjalin hubungan spesial." dan kata itu terlontar dengan mudahnya dari bibir tebal seorang Park.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Huwaiiiiii hahahahaha tidak mengecewakan kan yah ga ada naenanya?**

 **Bulan puasa bu~ walo ane ga ikut puasa sebenernya wkwkwkwk…**

 **Gue berdoa sih semoga ga banyak typo di sini tp ga tau juga mat ague kan pukan mata dewa yeh.. wkwkwkwk**

 **Balesan review :**

 **kkamjong10 : iah sih tapi suka kepikiran aja hehehe tp di usahain ga typo deh yah… hem gue sih mau buat sifat chanyeol ga kasar dan lebih memikirkan apa resiko kedepannya dari pada jadiin dia pribadi yang keliatannya brengsek heheheh jadi kayanya ga akan ada salah paham… tp liat aja yah kedepannya heheh.**

 **aupaupchan : ga akan aku buat bertengkar kok tenang. Gue asih terlalu saying chanbaek soalnya…**

 **luhannyasehun : update kok tp aga aka nada naena kayanya wkwkwk klo ada pun postnya mlm. Dan klo ketauan ibunya ya paling jadi tontonan gratis. Engga kok paling beberapa hari kemudian dia minta dinikahin ma si sehun wkwkwkwk…. Sehun mah diam-diam menghanyutkan. Die-diem bau aja wkwkwkwk**

 **so met ketemu di ff berikutnya**


	5. Chapter 5

**PERHATIAN**

 **Ff ini mengandung unsur dewasa, hubungan sesame jenis dan dikhusus kan untuk para fujoshi dan fudanshi. Terdapat banyak typo, bahasa yang berantakan dan kesalahan lainnya yang tidak terkoreksi oleh author. Dan mohon maaf apa bila terdapat bahasa yang rancu dan suli dimengerti karena tidak semua laki-laki~ *abaikan* manusia sempurna. Sekian dan selamat membaca.**

* * *

Penjelasan singkat:

 **.**

 **.**

Perpindahan alur waktu pendek masih di hari yang sama

…

Perpindahan waktu untuk esoknya atau beberapa hari kedepan

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Kim Jongin / Kai

Do Kyungsoo / D.O

Oh Sehun

Luhan

Park Sooyoung / Joy

Lee Jieun / IU

-dan lainnya-

* * *

 _Jieun memasuki ruangan terlebih dulu lalu duduk di sebuah meja deretan terdepan di ruangan sepi tak berpenghuni. Tak lama seorang bertubuh jangkung mengekor dan menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan Jieun._

 _Pria tinggi itu memasukkan lengannya ke saku celana, menarik napas sebelum akhirnya berkata-kata._

" _Apa rencanamu sebenarnya?"tanya pria itu to the poin. Ia tidak suka bertele-tele pada sesuatu yang tidak ia suka. Apa lagi menyangkut hubungan pribadinya._

" _Rencana apa?" Jieun pura-pura tak mengerti padahal ia tau betul arah pembicaraan si jangkung itu._

 _Chanyeol menarik napasnya lagi, mengisi paru-paru nya yang seolah kehabisan oksigen. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak sebelum membukanya kembali lalu menatap tajam pada gadis di hadapannya._

" _Aku tau kau membohongi ku tentang Baekhyun yang mendatangi pestamu. Karena sampai pesta berakhir dia tidak berada di sana." Jieun tersentak untuk beberapa detik namun berhasil mengubah air mukanya kembali menjadi normal dan menatap mata besar Chanyeol._

 _Mimik mukanya di buat sedih dan penuh penyesalan. Seolah ia benar-benar menyesali apa yang menjadi kesalahan besarnya. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, menabrak tubuh kekar si lelaki di hadapannya dan memeluk erat tubuh itu._

 _Isakannya pecah dan kata-kata penyesalan keluar bak air mengalir._

" _Maafkan aku, Chanyeol. Maafkan aku." tangis nya meraung-raung memecah keheningan. Chanyeol yang tak suka dengan situasi ini melepaskan diri dari belenggu tangan si gadis._

" _Dengar, jangan pernah campuri urusanku lagi dan jangan pernah ulang kesalahanmu." ia menepuk pundak bergetar di hadapannya sebelum akhirnya melangkah meninggalkan ruangan._

 **FIRST LOVE**

 **Chapther 4**

Sang ibu mencerna kata-kata dari pria jangkung berkuping peri itu. Matanya masih menatap dalam pada mata besar lelaki bermarga Park anak sahabat dekat almarhum suaminya.

"Bisa kau ulangi?" tanyanya memastikan kalau pendengaran-nya tak salah. Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum dan mengulangi perkataan sebelumnya.

"Kami memiliki hubungan special, bi." ulangnya dan si wanita yang dipanggil bibi itu mengerjapkan matanya dua kali kembali memproses kata-kata itu.

"Hubungan spesial seperti Luhan hyung dan Sehun." si jangkung menambahkan dan akhirnya si bibi tersadar dari lamunnnya.

"Se-" wanita tua itu menatap tak percaya pada dua pasang anak adam di hadapannya. Ia sudah berada di ruang keluarga ngomong-ngomong, dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menegang panik dan takut atas respon ibunya. Ibu kandungnya.

"Aku menyukai anak bibi sejak kami masih kecil. Dan-"ia meraih lengan si mungil sekedar untuk menggenggam-nya dan mata si ibu mengikuti arah tangan itu tertuju.

"Ta-tapi-" kembali kata-katanya terjeda. Ia bingung dengan kondisi ini.

"Bi," suara bass itu mengawali. "Jangan salahkan Baekhyun." pintanya. "Aku yang membuatnya seperti ini. Karena akulah yang pertama kali menyukai nya. Jika-" ia menjeda kata-katanya. Mata besar itu ia bawa pada sosok menegang di sampingnya. Ia tersenyum sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan kata-kata itu.

"Jika bibi tidak merestui kami,-"

"Bukan maksudku tidak merestui kalian." -lampu hijau-. "Aku haya tak percaya, seorang Baekhyun bisa memikat hatimu yang," *okeh bu tarik napas hembuskan* "Ha~ baiklah. Asal kalian bahagia ibu merestui hubungan kalian." senyum keduanya berkembang dan si ibu masih memandang dua sosok bahagia di hadapannya.

"Tapi ingat! Jangan ada hal-hal yang," ia kembali menghela napas, "Kalian pasti mengerti. Ingat kalian satu atap anak-anak!" peringatan itu bersifat mutlak dan tak bisa diganggu gugat rupanya. Keduanya hanya mengangguk dan kembali saling tatap, bertukar senyum dan berpelukan yang membuat wanita tua itu mengeleng namun masih dengan senyumnya.

…

Lelaki mungil itu membuka matanya memandang sekeliling dengan mata besarnya yang indah. Ia memutar tubuhnya untuk memandang lelaki berkulit tan yang memeluknya erat dari belakang. Matanya masih ter-pejam dan wajah damainya membuat lelaki bermarga Do itu semakin takjub akan ketampanan kekasihnya.

Dengan perlahan, jari telunjuknya meyusuri rahang tegas sang kekasih. Matanya yang besar tak lepas dari bibir indah yang selalu mencumbu bibirnya dan melontarkan kata-kata manis untuk merayunya saat merajuk.

Ia kembali mengenang masa-masa indah saat pertama kali ia bertemu si jangkung. Kenangan saat pertama kali lelaki itu menyentuh nya dan untuk pertama kali ia melakukan-nya Kenangan indah yang takkan pernah terlupakan.

Sentuhan lembut itu terhenti ketika si jangkung merubah posisinya dan mempererat pelukannya. Bibir berbentuk hati itu tersenyum dan mengecup pipi kanan sang kekasih.

"Bangun jagoan! Ini sudah pagi." dan bibir itu kembali tersenyum ketika melihat kerutan di kening si jangkung. Ia menyayangi sosok itu.

…

"Kau sudah membacanya?" suara bass itu terdengar jelas tepat di belakang telinga si mungil. Tubuh Baekhyun menegang dengan susah payah berusaha menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya yang dengan mesra memeluknya dari belakang. Posisi intim mereka membuat yang lebih pendek sulit untuk berkonsentrasi. Buku sastra di tangannya hanya ia pandang dan deretan kalimat di sana tak ia baca sama sekali.

"Baekhyun?" suara itu memangilnya. Sedetik ia tersentak dan menjawab dengan gugup.

"I-iah?"

"Kau tidak tertidur kan?" tanya si jangkung lagi yang sedikit menolehkan wajahnya ke samping.

"Ti-tidak. Hanya… aku tidak.. Bisa berkonsentrasi." keluhnya sedikit berbisik. Bagaimana tidak, dengan seseorang yang ia sukai memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang dan duduk diantara selangkangan kekasihnya, siapapun pasti sulit mengontrol emosi dan otak untuk berkonsentrasi. Jadi begitulah keadaan Baekhyun sekarang.

"Kenapa tidak bisa berkonsentrasi?" goda si jangkung dan Baekhyun hanya menunduk.

Wajah kekasihnya itu merah seperti udang rebus dan itulah yang selalu membuatnya gemas untuk menggoda lagi dan lagi. Maka dengan sengaja Chanyeol mengecup leher belakang kekasihnya dan merambat pada perpotongan leher si mungil.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya rapat ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan tangan yang mengenggam buku dibuatnya meremas kedua sisinya.

"Ch-Chanyeol," panggil si kecil dengan susah payah. Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Baekhyun dan bergumam.

"Hmm?" jawabnya dan Baekhyun menelan ludahnya payah.

"Bisa….kita kembali belajar?" pintanya dan hanya sebuah senyuman terulas di wajah Chanyeol yang jelas tak terlihat olehnya. Bibir tebal itu mengecup kembali leher jenjang si mungil.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" bohong kalau Baekhyun tidak suka sentuhan dari kekasih raksasa-nya itu, hanya saja ia merasa belum siap dengan serangan bertubi dari si jangkung.

Menunggu si kecil menjawab, Chanyeol menyenderkan tubuhnya pada pinggiran ranjang dan taunya Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya menghadap si jangkung.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sekilas dan kemudian menundukkan kepalanya lagi.

"Bu-bukan aku tidak suka," cicitnya. "Ta-tapi…." kata-katanya kembali terjeda seraya wajahnya yang terangkat dan mata sipit itu memandang mata besar Chanyeol. "Aku hanya….. Hanya…."

"Hanya?" ulang Chanyeol dengan nada bertanya di akhir kata. Baekhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya menuju dada kekasihnya. Jemarinya meremas kemeja Chanyeol yang kancing-kancingnya tak tertutup. Sesaat Mata besar itu mengikuti arah tangan Baekhyun yang meremas kemeja-nya namun sedetik kemudian mata besarnya semakin terbuka lebar ketika tubuh si kecil bergerak naik dan mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Hanya menempelkan bibirnya karena sebenarnya Baekhyun pencium yang payah. Selama ini ia hanya menerima dan pasrah ketika bibir tebal Chanyeol menabrak dan melumat bibir tipisnya. Dan saat ini ia dengan berani menempel kan, sekali lagi MENEMPEL-KAN bibirnya di atas daging tak bertulang itu.

Matanya terpejam rapat dan setelah itu ia mendorong tubuhnya menjauh dan kembali bersimpuh di hadapan kekasihnya. Menundukan kepalanya lagi dan menarik napas dalam-dalam seolah ia baru berlari berkilo-kilo jauhya. Taunya Chanyeol menyungingkan senyumnya karena ulah si kecil. Tindakan sepele yang membuat hatinya menjerit senang. Kekasih hatinya yang memulai untuk pertama kalinya.

Ter-lintas ide menggoda kembali si kecil dan dengan seringaian iblis, Chanyeol menyamankan kembali duduknya dan sedikit menunduk untuk memandang wajah malu yang memerah milik kekasihnya.

"Hanya itu?" godanya dan si kecil mendongakan kepalanya. Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya dua kali yang terlihat lucu di mata Chanyeol. Lelaki jangkung itu semakin gemas dan merengkuh wajah mungil itu dengan kedua tangannya. Di-dekatkan wajahnya dengan si mungil dan mengesekan hidungnya dengan hidung kekasih hatinya.

"Kenapa kau begitu menggemaskan, hm?"ucapnya dengan nada gemas lalu menatap manik kelam kekasihnya. Hening tapi se-detik kemudian Chanyeol membawa tubuh kecil itu pada pelukan hangat. Kepalanya ia sematkan pada perpotongan leher Baekhyun dan mengecup singkat bahu kekasihnya.

"Apapun yang terjadi dan apapun halangannya, aku akan tetap mencintaimu Baek. Dan jangan pernah tinggalkan aku." pria itu memohon dengan tulus seraya memejamkan matanya. Baekhyun membalas pelukan itu dan menengelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang sang kekasih dan menjawab dalam hatinya.

" _Ya. Aku takkan pernah meninggalkanmu."_

…

Tahun ajaran baru menjadi pengawal sesuatu yang baru di tahun ini. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo masih tetap menjadi teman sekelas bahkan Sooyoung dan Jongin juga di kelas yang sama dengan mereka.

Di tahun ini Chanyeol harus rela berpisah dengan Baekhyun karena sebuah kenyataan bahwa kelasnya terpisah dengan sang kekasih. Dan parahnya ia sekelas dengan Jieun. Sial memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Tapi setidaknya ada Sehun yang bisa kapan saja membantu si jangkung Park terlepas dari jeratan Jieun si rubah berbisa.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Sehun, ia ditinggal kekasih untuk waktu yang lama. Bukan di tinggal ke kota sebrang sebenarnya. Setelah lulus tentu Luhan meneruskan pendidikannya di universitas ternama di kota Seoul bersama Kris dengan jurusan yang sama.

 **.**

 **.**

"Hah~" ini bukan helaan yang pertama di siang ini. Baekhyun terus-terusan menghela napasnya saat jam pelajaran. Itu membuat bingung ke 3 sahabatnya dan ini pemandangan baru bagi Jongin dan Sooyoung sebenarnya.

"Kau merindukan Chanyeol?" tanya Sooyoung. Si kecil menoleh dan menganggu lalu gadis itu tersenyum dan mengelus surai hitam Baekhyun.

"Aku jadi penasaran, apa saja yang mereka lakukan saat sekelas dulu?"celetuk Jongin yang duduk tepat di belakang mereka. Kyungsoo yang duduk di sebelahnya pun angkat bicara.

"Hanya Baekhyun yang terus menerus memandangi Chanyeolnya dan si jangkung akan tersenyum saat mata mereka tak sengaja bertemu." tangannya masih menulis tapi mulutnya terus berceloteh fakta-fakta mengenai dua sejoli pencari cinta itu.

Di kelas Chanyeol, ia duduk sebangku dengan Jieun. Tidak usah ditanya siapa yang memaksa untuk duduk di sebelah si tampan. Jawabannya ya, Jieun sendiri.

"Chanyeol nanti istirahat kita ke kantin yah?" Jieun memeluk lengan Chanyeol dan senyuman menyinari wajahnya di pagi ini. Chanyeol hanya meliriknya malas dan tatapannya turun pada lengan Jieun yang memeluk lengannya itu sukses membuat wajah Jieun menciut dan melepas pelukannya.

"Jam istirahat nanti aku mau menemani Baekhyun. Kau cari orang lain saja." Chanyeol menjawab dengan ketus. Entah mengapa sifat tak sukanya terlihat dengan jelas. Mungkin karena ia tau kalau gadis ini menyukai-nya dan ia tak menyukai gadis ini.

Tidak kehabisan akal, Jieun kembali mendapat ide yang entah datang dari mana. Ia kembali tersenyum, tubuhnya dicondongkan ke depan dan sedikit di buat miring untuk sekedar memandang wajah Chanyeol dari samping.

"Bagaimana kalau aku ikut? Toh kau pasti bersama Sooyoung, Jongin, Sehun dan Kyungsoo, kan? Apa boleh?" dan yang lain hanya bernapas pasrah.

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun hanya bisa diam walau lengan besar itu menggenggam lengannya di bawah sana. Ia hanya tidak percaya kekasihnya mengajak seorang bernama Jieun.

"Chanyeol, mau ku suapi?" gadis itu meraih sendok di hadapannya, mengambil nasi dan beberapa potong daging dengan sumpit sebelum benar-benar menyodorkan se-sendok nasi lengkap dengan lauknya.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menundukkan wajah ketika pemandangan itu disaksikan banyak pasang mata di kantin

Sooyoung geram, ia membanting sendok-nya dan melipat tangan di dada. "Bukankah seharusnya terlihat dengan jelas?" kata-katanya penuh penekanan membuat semua mata di meja itu terarah padanya. "Dengan melihat kedekatan mereka, seharusnya sudah menjelaskan hubungan apa yang dimiliki keduanya." lanjutnya dan Jieun menyimpan sendok-nya di atas nampan. Ia menatap tak mengerti pada Sooyoung yang masih menatapnya sinis.

"Apa maksudmu?" bingungnya dan gadis di hadapannya menghela napas kesal.

"Sudah jelas lelaki yang akan kau suapi itu sudah menjadi kekasih orang lain." jelasnya namun si gadis yang lain itu masih menatapnya bingung.

"Kekasih siapa?"

"Chanyeol, angkat tanganmu! Aku tau kau sedang menggenggam tangannya di bawah sana." si cantik itu memerintah dan seolah mutlak, lelaki bertubuh jangkung itu mengangkat tangannya dan menggiring tangan lainnya ke atas meja.

"Pertanyaanmu terjawab?"lirikannya seolah mengatakan 'mati kutu kau'. Tapi melihat itu Jieun hanya melipat tangannya di dada, seolah menjadi cermin di hadapan yang berpose sama dengannya. Matanya di buat sinis sama dengan gadis itu.

"Tidak masalah Chanyeol sudah menjadi kekasiah siapa. Karena aku yakin sebuah hubungan pasti bisa berakhir kapan saja. Jadi aku bisa menunggu hingga hubungan itu benar-benar berakhir." jawabnya sinis. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya mendengar perkataan mantan sahabatnya yang berkata kurang mengenakan soal hubungannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun merenung di kamar. Ucapan Jieun tadi siang masih berputar-putar di kepalanya.

Ya suatu hubungan pasti akan kandas apalagi dengan Chanyeol yang begitu sempurna dan tak sebanding dengan dirinya.

Memang perkataan Chanyeol tentang 'Jangan pikirkan kata-kata orang lain' selalu ter-patri diingatannya dan selalu menjadi sesuatu yang meyakini kalau semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Baek, kau mendengar ku?" Luhan melambaikan tangan tepat di depan wajah si mungil yang memandang lurus kedepan. Pandangan-nya kosong dan ia sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan hyungnya.

Baekhyun tersentak, ia mengedipkan matanya dua kali dan memandang hyungnya. "Ma-maaf."

"Apa yang sedang kau pikitkan?" tanya si cantik yang sejak satu jam yang lalu berada di kamarnya. Mereka sedang mengobrol. Itu adalah kebiasaan baru setelah sekian lama mereka menjadi pribadi yang tertutup. Tentu itu karena si mungil Baekhyun berniat merubah kebiasaannya.

"Ji-jika,"ia memulai. "Seseorang menginginkan hubunganmu berakhir," Baekhyun menjeda lagi kata-tanya tapi Luhan tau betul arah pembicaraan ini. Ia melipat tangan di dada. Air mukaya beruba dan mata rusanya di buat menyipit.

"Pasti si jalang itu lagi kan?" taunya Baekhyun mengangguk walau ia tak suka mantan sahabatnya dikatai jalang oleh hyungya sendiri.

"Walau aku tidak tau apa yang jalang itu katakan padamu, tapi tetap percaya pada Chanyeol. Aku tau dia tidak akan meladeni gadis aneh macam Jieun. Dan walau ia terpengaruh, ada Sehun yang akan menyadarkan-nya kembali." Sehun bercerita banyak tentang Jieun yang sejak awal tau ia sekelas dengan Chanyeol sudah lengket bak perangko dan sejak itu ia menjadi sumber informasi bagi si cantik bermata rusa itu.

…

" _Boleh aku ke rumahmu?"_ itu Jieun yang bertanya manja saat pelajaran seni budaya berlangsung. Chanyeol hanya melirik nya sekilas dan kembali pada buku di hadapannya.

" _Boleh?"_ tanyanya ulang dan si jangkung tidak menoleh. Ia malas untuk menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu karena jelas jawabannya adalah tidak.

" _Aku tau kau tidak tinggal dengan orang tuamu dan aku juga tau kau tinggal bersama kerabatmu, jadi apa aku boleh mampir?"_ sebenarnya wanita ini mahluk apa? Ia bisa tau informasi-informasi seperti itu dengan detailnya walau ia tidak meyakini kerabat yang di maksud adalah keluarga kekasihnya.

" _Aku tidak suka orang lain yang tidak ku kenal mampir ke kediaman kerabat ku."_ jawabnya dengan nada dingin tanpa melirik orang di sampingnya. Jieun hanya mendengus karena jawaban Chanyeol tadi. Kesal memang tapi ia tidak habis akal hanya karena si jangkung menolaknya.

Ia punya seribu satu cara untuk bisa mendekati si jangkung, seperti saat ini. Ia sudah berdiri dengan senyum lebar di depan kediaman Byun yang tentu ia tidak tau. Ia menekan bel dan menunggu seseorang siapapun itu membukakan pintu.

Seorang wanita tua membukakan pintu dan tersenyum ramah padanya. Jieun membungkuk hormat dan menjelaskan siapa yang ingin ia temui.

"Chanyeol." pangil wanita itu. Tak berapa lama lelaki bertubuh jangkung melangkah mendekat dan terkejut mendapati Jieun yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Berkunjung?" ia mengangkat bahunya. "Kau tidak mempersilahkan ku masuk?"

 **.**

 **.**

Jelas ia tak mengizinkan siapapun masuk ke kamarnya. Apa lagi seorang Jieun yang bisa melakukan apapun nantinya.

Bibi Byun menaruh segelas minuman di meja juga menghidangkan beberapa cemilan manis di sana.

"Teman sekelas Chanyeol?" bibi mengambil duduk di sudut sofa dan taunya gadis itu mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Iah bi, aku teman sekelas Chanyeol." jawabnya ramah.

"Berarti teman Baekhyun juga kan?" sontak gadis itu membulatkan matanya. Kenapa si bibi membahas Baekhyun juga? Dan tak lama si jangkung yang ternyata pamit berganti baju datang membawa seseorang di sampingnya. Baekhyun.

Jelas mata indah itu kembali membulat dan memandang tak percaya pada sosok yang ada di hadapannya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi apa yang membuatmu datang ke sini?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan wajah datar dan nada dinginnya. Suasana tidak mengenakan melingkupi ruang tamu kediaman Byun. Ditambah dengan kehadiran seorang Baekhyun di sana. Rencananya hancur.

"Aku hanya ingin berkunjung." jawabnya. "Kau kan pernah ke rumahku, masa iah aku tak berkunjung ke tempatmu juga. Lagian kita teman sekelas bahkan sebangku." DEG tubuh Baekhyun menegang. Sebangku katanya? Melihat reaksi Baekhyun, Jieun tersenyum menang. Setidaknya ia bisa menggoyahkan pertahanan si mungil walau sedikit.

"Aku baru tau kau tinggal dengan Baekhyun. Apa keluarga kalian dekat?" ia melakukan basa basi selanjutnya. Ya walau lebih banyak ia yang bertanya atau lebih banyak ia yang berbicara ketimbang si pemilik rumah.

"Ya, sangat dekat. Kami berteman sejak kecil dan sejak itu aku mulai menyukainya." ia menatap kekasihnya yang hanya memandang ke depan ke arah gelas di hadapannya. Tangan besarnya mempererat gengaman membuat yang lain tersadar dari lamunan dan menatap manik kekasihnya yang tersenyum kemudian. Kembali kata-kata Chanyeol terngiang di telinganya.

" _Hanya aku yang mencintaimu dan kau yang mencintaiku itu cukup._ " Kata itu yang selalu menjadi penguat bagi Baekhyun.

…

Memasuki bulan desember, setiap sekolah pasti akan di sibukan dengan kegiatan perayaan malam natal. Dan sekolah mereka sama seperti sekolah-sekolah lain di korea yang akan mengadakan pertunjukan seni seminggu sebelum malam natal.

Tiap kelas akan menunjukan kebolehan mereka seperti paduan suara, kabaret atau pertunjukan drama. Kalau kelas Chanyeol lebih memilih paduan suara maka di sinilah Baekhyun menggunakan setelan serba putih dengan wig panjang yang terbalut kain putih di kepalanya.

Ia memerankan Bunda Maria, seorang perawan yang melahirkan Sang Jurus S'lamat, itu pun karena paksaan dari Sooyoung. Gadis itu memegang setengah suara di kelas. Jangan ditanya karena apa, jelas karena ia cantik. Akhirnya dengan berat hati ia menerima tugas berat dengan menjadi si perawan suci.

"Hari ini kau ada latihan?" tanya Chanyeol yang dengan mesra merangkul pinggang sintal kekasihnya yang duduk di kantin.

"Iya dan sepertinya sampai malam lagi." Baekhyun menghisap susu kotaknya. Ngomong-ngomong ia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan keintiman mereka. Setelah sekian lama bruh*nyaris nyanyi lagu rido roma*

"Mau ku tunggu?"

"Tidak usah. Aku akan pulang dengan Sooyoung sepertinya."

 **.**

 **.**

"Persiapan kita harus sudah matang besok! Karena pagelaran akan di adakan tiga hari lagi." teriak sang ketua saat latihan berlangsung. Semua orang sudah mengenakan kostumnya masing-masing ada sebagai pengembala domba dan peran lainnya.

Baekhyun sedikit gugup dan tidak nyaman dengan pakaiannya. Pasalnya para pria di kelasnya terus memandangi dia dengan tatapan aneh*kecuali Jongin dan Kyungsoo* ada yang memandang kagum, aneh dan bahkan memandang lapar padahal ia tidak mengunakan pakaian terbuka atau kurang bahan. Tapi karena wajah yang manis lebih kepada cantik dengan balutan baju putih yang panjang, wig terurai sebahu dan kain tudung teransparan yang menutupi rambut palsunya menambah kesan anggun pada diri Baekhyun saat ini. Tak heran kalau pria-pria itu terus memandanginya.

Ia merasa menyesal menolak tawaran Chanyeol untuk menunggunya dan menemaninya sepanjang latihan. Karena pemikirannya tidak akan mengunakan kostum seperti biasanya tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Sekarang ia hanya bisa berdoa dan bersabar hingga latihan berakhir.

…

"Kau seperti dapat durian runtuh." lelaki jangkung itu menyikut sahabatnya saat di ruang ganti. Ia adalah Junho anak tingkat dua yang tidak sepantasnya berada di tingkat dua. Ia tinggal kelas di tingkat dua. Dan sahabatnya Chansung yang sama-sama tinggal kelas.

Chansung hanya menyunggingkan senyum dan mengambil kostum yang di berikan temannya tadi. Dari sejak Baekhyun kelas satu, ia memang sudah mengincar Baekhyun tapi kalah cepat dengan Chanyeol yang menyatakan perasaannya terlebih dahulu.

"Ya setidaknya aku bisa dengan leluasa menikmati tubuh molek Byun. Walau sebenarnya ingin rasanya menyibak baju panjang itu dan langsung menyentuh kulitnya. Pasti halus dan manis rasanya." seringaian setan itu membuat yang lain kembali terkekeh.

Ya memang sih si Chansung ini hanya tertarik karena paras Baekhyun yang manis dan tubuhnya yang bisa di bilang menggoda lah yah. Dan dengan dia mendapat peran sebagai Yusuf, suami dari Maria. Ini menjadi kesempatan baginya untuk mendekati dan jelas menyentuh si mungil Baekhyun.

Seperti saat ini, tangannya yang besar selalu membuat Baekhyun tidak nyaman sepanjang latihan. Memang adegan di mana Yusuf memapah atau merangkul pinggang Maria sedikit banyak karena kondisi Maria yang sedang hamil, tapi tangan nakal itu kadang meremas pipi pantat Baekhyun yang tak terlihat oleh orang lain.

Ini jelas membuat Baekhyun tidak nyaman dan bahkan membuatnya tak berkonsentrasi yang berakhir di marahi oleh ketua tim. Ia tidak mau mengecewakan Sooyoung yang memilihnya menjadi Maria, jadi sebisa mungkin ia tahan.

 **.**

 **.**

Sesampainya di rumah ia mengurung diri di kamarnya. Tubuhnya tengkurap dan wajahnya di benamkan di bantal. Ia ingin menangis tapi air matanya seolah kering dan enggan mengalir maka ia hanya memejamkan mata dan menghilang kan ingatan-ingatan tentang kejadian tadi sore di kelas.

Ia tak menceritakan hal itu pada Chanyeol karena ia tidak ingin si jangkung menghajar lelaki kurang ajar itu. Ya walau itu hanya tiga puluh persen dari seratus kemungkinan yang ada.

terdengar suara pintu dibuka, Baekhyun masih enggan melihat siapa yang masuk kamarnya dan si tamu tak diundang pun tidak bersuara setelah pintu tertutup kembali.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan sosok itu menaiki ranjang. Entah ia duduk atau -entah apa- ia tidak peduli. Saat tangan besar itu mengelus surainya hitam milik si kecil, Baekhyun langsung tau siapa si tamu tak diundang itu. Chanyeol.

"Kau lelah?" tanya suara bass itu memecah keheningan. Baekhyun masih setia membenamkan wajahnya di bantal.

"Ada masalah saat latihan tadi?" tanyanya lagi dan akhirnya wajah itu terlihat.

Baekhyun memiringkan wajahnya. Ia menatap kekasihnya dengan wajah cemberut. Sebenarnya ia ingin bercerita tentang si Chansung itu, tapi kembali bayangan Chanyeol yang akan menghajar lelaki itu terbayang dan ia kembali mengurung kan niatnya.

"Bagaimana dengan latihanmu?" ia kembali membelai surai hitam kekasihnya dan menunggu si mungil berbicara.

"Ba-baik." dari nada bicaranya jelas Chanyeol tau kalau ada masalah yang disembunyikannya. Ia hanya ingin Baekhyunnya menceritakan masalahnya dengan keinginan-nya sendiri. Tanpa harus si jangkung memaksa karena dengan ia memancing dengan pertanyaan tidak akan ada perubahan lebih.

"Kudengat dari Sooyoung, hari ini kalian berlatih mengunakan kostum?" ia kembali melontarkan pertanyaan tapi Baekhyun masih enggan bercerita banyak. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan kembali membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal di pelukannya.

"Sepertinya kau kelelakan. Lebih baik kau istirahat. Jangan lupa untuk mengganti baju lalu tidur." ia elus puncak kepala si kecil dan kemudian mengecupnya. "Selamat malam."

 **.**

 **.**

Pukul 00:07, Baekhyun masih terjaga. Matanya enggan untuk tertutup dan rasa lelah yang tadi sempat menyelimuti badannya mendadak lenyap dan tergantikan dengan rasa aneh di benaknya.

Ingatannya kembali pada sosok Chansung yang meremas bokongnya di saat latihan tadi sore. Ia merasa kesal dan marah pada dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa tak bisa menjaga dirinya dan merasa tak bisa menjaga milik kekasihnya. Dan mengingat Chanyeol, ia ingin sosok itu berada di sampingnya sekarang. Rasa rindu karena selama seminggu ini tak berjumpa menumpuk di benaknya.

Ia bangkit, membawa serta bantal yang sudah setengah jam dipeluk nya. Menuju pintu kamar dan meraih gagangnya lalu memutar dan membukanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan hati-hati Baekhyun menuruni anak tangga, berusaha untuk tidak membuat kegaduhan dan membangun kan seisi rumah hanya sekedar untuk memberi tau kalau ia tak bisa tidur.

Langkahnya tertuju pada sebuah pintu tak jauh dari ruang keluarga. Itu adalah kamar kekasihnya. Chanyeol memang menempati kamar tamu di dekat ruang keluarga karena kamar di rumah itu hanya tersedia empat dan ibu memutuskan untuk memberikan Chanyeol kamar tamu selama ia tinggal di rumah keluarga Byun.

"Chanyeol." panggil Baekhyun dengan suara rendah. Ia tak mengetuk kamarnya karena takut membangunkan ibunya yang berada tak jauh dari kamar kekasihnya itu.

Beberapa kali memanggil nama kekasihnya itu tak ada sautan dan maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk tidur di sofa ruang keluarga. Namun satu langkah maju, pintu terbuka dan lelaki bersuara bass memanggil namanya.

"Baekhyun?" si mungil membali tubuhnya dan memandang kikuk pada si jangkung yang memandang nya bingung.

"Ada apa?" suaranya serak kas orang bangun tidur. Baekhyun mulai merangkai kata dan berpikir alasan apa yang akan ia gunakan.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." dan Chanyeol masih menunggu.

"Bisa aku tidur denganmu?" Chanyeol tersenyum karena ini adalah kali pertama Baekhyun meminta izin untuk tidur dengannya. "A-hanya tidur. Tidak yang lain." koreksinya cepat. Chanyeol bergeser kesamping untuk memberi kekasihnya akses masuk.

"Masuklah!" perintahnya dan tidak butuh lama untuk Baekhyun melangkah masuk.

Ia masih berdiri di dekat ranjang. Seperti anjing menunggu perintah dari majikannya.

"Tidak naik ke kasur?" Chanyeol yang bingung hanya menatap si mungil dan berdiri di sampingnya. Baekhyun mendongak dan mendapati Chanyeol yang menatapnya bingung. Chanyeol bingung Baekhyun juga bingung harus berbuat apa. Karena yang ia inginkan hanya bersama kekasihnya dan tanpa pikir panjang kakinya melangkah dengan sendirinya.

"Bolehkah?" tanyanya lugu dan tauya Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengelus rambut halus itu.

"Tentu boleh. Aku mengizinkanmu masuk tadi karena kau ingin tidur denganku kan? Lagian ini rumahmu Baekhyun, kau bisa tidur di semua sudut rumah ini bahkan di kamar ini bersamaku." kata-katanya dibuat lembut seolah ia sedang berbicara dengan seorang anak berusia lima taun saat ini.

"Jadi sekarang kau naik dan berbaring lah." perintah si jangkung dan Baekhyun menurut.

Baekhyun benar-benar terlihat seperti anak usia lima tahun ketika ia berjalan ke arah ranjang dengan bantal besar berada dipelukannya. Dan itu yang membuat Chanyeol geli dan menahan tawa.

"Chanyeol." pangil si kecil. Chanyeol yang sedang mendekati ranjang bergumam "Hem?" dan memandang si kecil.

"Apa aku boleh memelukmu?" lugunya dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan menarik tubuh kecil itu pada sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Tidurlah besok kau harus latihan pagi kan?" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada kekar sang kekasih. Chanyeol membawa tubuh itu berbaring mengelus surai hitam kekasihnya dan berakhir pada kecupan selamat malam yang mendamaikan siapapun yang menerimanya.

…

Pengarahan dari ketua kelas telah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu dan kostum sudah di bagikan pada pemeran. Sebagian sudah berganti baju juga bermakeup dan Baekhyun masih terdiam di tempatnya. Kostum yang ia dapat sudah melekat di tubuhnya tapi perlengkapan seperti wig dan lainnya masih belum di siapkan.

Kata Sooyoung, Baekhyun yang hanya menggunakan wig saja sudah cantik tapi menurut pengurus yang lain, ia akan terlihat pucat karena sorotan lampu jadi makeup jelas masih di butuhkan. Jadi mau tidak mau Baekhyun harus berurusan dengan BB cream dan polesan bedak.

 **.**

 **.**

"Baekhyun." panggil seseorang dari arak belakang. Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati Chansung sudah berada di sebelah nya.

"Mau berlatih sebelumnya?" sebenarnya ini hanya alasan karena ada maksud lain yang sudah lama terencana dengan rapi oleh si pria bertubuh atletis ini. Tapi tanpa curiga Baekhyun mengiyahkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka memasuki sebuah kelas yang tak jauh dari tempat pentas berlangsung. Baekhyun yang merasa risih sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas akhirnya memilih menjauh dan duduk di bangku paling depan. Chansung hanya menarik sudut bibirnya, ia menutup pintu dan berjalan menuju Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah hafal dialog nya?" si mungil dengan balutan kain serba putih itu hanya menggeleng. Pria itu agak terpesona dengan penampilang lelaki kecil itu. Pasalnya tanpa makeup, Baekhyun sudah terlihan manis dan cantik tapi kali ini dengan beberapa riasan di wajahnya menambah kecamtikan yang lelaki mungil itu punya.

Hasrat ingin menyentuh dan memiliki Baekhyun semakin besar. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan membelai pipi halus Baekhyun. Pria itu tersentak dan mendongak. Tubuhnya menegang dan bersiap untuk berdiri namun gagal karena dengan cepat Chansung meraih dagu runcing si mungil dan melumat bibir merah muda itu dengan ganas.

Si kecil meronta, mendorong tubuh kekar yang entah bagaimana sudah menindih dan menahannya di meja. Ia ingin berteriak tapi bibirnya di bungkam oleh bibir tebal lelaki kekar di atasnya.

"Kau harus tau, bahwa aku sudah lama menginginkan ini terjadi." katanya ketika ciuman mereka terlepas. Air mata Baekhyun jatuh dari ekor matanya. Ia terus menjeritkan nama kekasihnya di dalam hati berharap siapapun menolongnya saat ini.

Tangan kurang ajar itu menarik pakaian panjang yang menjuntai hingga lantai. Mengelus paha putih si kecil yang tak mengunakan apapun lagi selain boxer. Tangannya terus merambat naik hingga sebuah tarikan keras pada kerah belakang lelaki itu membuatnya terangkat dan terjatuh dengan satu hempasan dari orang entah siapa di belakang sana.

Chanyeol, pria jangkung itu mengerang geram. Perut lelaki kekar itu ia duduki, kerah baju yang ia kenakan ia remas kuat dan ia tarik hingga wajah keduanya hanya berjarak beberapa senti.

"Beraninya kau menyentuh kekasihku, HAH?!" amarahnya benar-benar meluap. Satu pukulan menghantam wajah Chansung dan pukulan berikutnya datang tak lama dari selang pukulan pertama. Ia kembali menarik kerah itu dan taunya pria di bawah sana hanya menyeringai dengan luka di sudut bibirnya.

"Ia tidak menolak ketika aku menciumnya dan bisa aku simpulkan kalau kekasihmu menyukai sentuhanku." bisik pria itu. Chanyeol menoleh sekali memastikan apa benar perkataan pria itu dan betapa kaget nya ia melihat penampilan berantakan Baekhyun dengan wajah yang basah karena air mata. Ia kembali marah dan menatap tajam pada pria itu.

"Itu yang kau bilang menikmati, HAH?" pukulan bertubi kembali mendarat di wajah itu. Ia gelap mata dan terus menghajar tubuh yang sebenarnya lebih kekar dan besar darinya.

Saat tangan Chanyeol terangkat dan hendak memberikan pukulan kesekian pada lelaki brengsek itu, Baekhyun menahannya yang sontak membuat lelaki jangkung itu menoleh padanya.

"Hen- hiks tikan, Chanyeol." tangisnya.

"Tapi pria ini,"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Jadi hentikan." pintanya lagi dan pria jangkung itu berdiri dan meraih pingnggang kekasihnya.

"Kali ini kau selamat. Tapi jika aku lihat kau menyentuh kekasihku lagi, maka ku pastikan kau berada di rumah sakit dengan keadaan tragis!" ancaman itu mutlak dan akhirnya mereka meninggal kan kelas.

 **.**

 **.**

Atap sekolah menjadi tujuan keduanya. Setelah pintu itu tertutup, Chanyeol menarik tubuh kekasihnya hanya untuk memastikan tidak ada luka di sana.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" ia membolak balik tubuh kecil itu dan yang lain hanya menggeleng dan tertunduk.

"Keparat itu!" umpatnya kemudian merengkuh wajah Baekhyun dan mendongakannya untuk memandang mata sipit kekasih hatinya.

"Aku takut Chanyeol. Dia selalu menyentuh ku ketika latihan. Meremas pantat ku dan membisikanku kata-kata kotor."ia kembali menangis.

"Sekarang ada aku di sini. Jadi tenanglah." Chanyeol mengelus punggung bergetar kekasihnya. Ia bersyukur bahwa kekasihnya tidak terluka walau ia kesal karena si berengsek itu sempat menyentuh tubuh Baekhyun.

Mengingat perlakuan lelaki bajingan itu, Chanyeol mendorong perlahan tubuh Baekhyun, memberikan jarak pada mereka. Telunjuknya menggiring dagu Baekhyun untuk mendongak, menempelkan bibir tebalnya dan melumat lembut bibir merah muda kekasihnya. Ciuman yang lembut yang selalu membuatnya ter-buai akan kehangatan si jangkung.

Kakinya melangkah perlahan, mengiring tubuh yang lebih kecil untuk bersandar di dinding bangunan kokoh di belakang mereka. Memperdalam ciuman masing-masing seolah tak memberi kesempatan untuk masing-masing menarik napas.

Chanyeol menjadi orang pertama yang melepas tautan mereka dan tersenyum ketika mata sipit kekasihnya terbuka dan memandang nya. Ibu jarinya menyibak rambut palsu yang menambah kecantikan si mungil miliknya. Mengagumi betapa mengagumkan nya pemberian Tuhan yang sekarang menjadi miliknya.

"Kau cantik, Baek." pujian itu sukses membuat yang lain tersipu malu. Wajahnya merah dan bibirnya mengembangkan senyum yang menambahkan keindahan lain.

"Boleh aku…" seperti mengerti kata-katanya, Baekhyun mengangguk dan menundukan wajahnya malu. Dan dengan satu hentakan keras. Tubuh itu kecil itu terangkat dan si mungil mengaitkan kedua kakinya di pinggang yang lebih tinggi. Tangannya melingkar di leher Chanyeol dan mata itu menatap dalam pada sosok sempurna Chanyeolnya, kekasih hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Aahhh… Chanyeolhhh." deshan itu lolos ketika tubuhnya terhentakan oleh dorongan keras dari si jangkung. Tangannya menopang badannya di tembok dengan tubuh yang menungging dan jubah panjang yang tergulung di pinggangnya.

"Sebentar lagi sayang… oohh ini .. Masih terasa… ehhmm.. Sempit."ramcaunya dan desahan-desahan itu semakin keras terdengar. Atap sekolah memang kawasan paling sepi kedua setelah gedung lama. Karena siapa juga yang mau menghabiskan waktu istirahatmu di sini? Kecuali kau memang berniat memolos.

Lahar putih itu menyebur dari kepala penis Baekhyun. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia kliaks dan Chanyeol belum mendapatkannya. Lengan kekarnya menarik tubuh Baekhyun untuk bersandar di dadanya. Itu membuat tubuhnya harus berdiri dengan bagian belakang yang terdorong oleh pingang si jangkung.

Baekhyun menoleh ke samping yang membuat dirinya dengan mudah mencium bibir kekasihnya. Satu tangannya mengait di leher Chanyeol sedangkan tangan yang bebas mencengkram seragam belakang kekasihnya, menahan agar tubuhnya tetap merapat dengan Chanyeol.

"Ehhmm,,, Chan,,, aaahh,," sikutnya menjadi tumpuan ketika lengannya tak kuat lagi berpegangan. Tubuhnya ambruk tertahan tembok di hadapannya. Chanyeol terus mengejar orgasme, pinggulnya bergerak maju mundur, mengeluar masukkan juniornya yang masih mengeras.

"Aaah… ini… nikmat, Baek." Gumamnya saat miliknya dipijat oleh lubang sempit milik kekasihnya.

Chanyeol melepas tautan mereka. Membatik tubuh Baekhyun dan mengangkatnya seperti koala. Tangan kanannya menggenggam erat tubuh Baekhyun dan tangan kirinya menggenggam miliknya bersiap memasukan kembali juniornya pada sarang kenikmatan di bawah sana.

Baekhyun kembali mendesah ketika sesuatu yang besar dan keras menerobos miliknya lagi. Tanda kemerahan di lehernya bertabah banyak ketika hisapan-hisapan bibir kurang ajar itu bergerak

"Ce...patt…" si kecil bersuara. "Sebentar lagi-"

"Aku menegrti… Ahhh" dan tiga genjotan terakhir tubuh itu ambruk pada alas semen di bawah sana.

.

.

Bersyukur bahwa kelas Baekhyun mendapat giliran terakhir pada pentas pagelaran itu. Jadi ada waktu beberapa menit untuk Baekhyun beristirahat.

Saat tiba di kelas, Chayeol menggendong tubuh Baekhyun seperti putri. Tubuh pria mungil itu lemas dan baju dan wignya yang berantakan. Sooyoung tak perlu repot mengitrogasi si jangkung untuk tau apa yang terjadi karena seringaian bodoh Park menjelaskan semuanya.

"Kau menodai si perawan Maria, Park." ketus Sooyoung yang membawa beberapa handuk basah untuk mengelap keringat Baekhyun. Lelaki itu hanya tertawa bodoh memperlihatkan deretan gigi rapihnya yang putih.

"Setidaknya dia tidak di nodai para penyamun dan gembala-gembala lapar."jawabnya meladeni gurawan Sooyoung.

"Ini pakai. Dan cepat bersiap." ia mengulurkan sebuah kantung dan diterima dengan senyum.

 **.**

 **.**

Persiapan hanya tiga puluh menit untuk memperbaiki makeup yang berantakan dan baju yang kacau karena ulah serigala buas.

Baekhyun berdiri tegang di pinggir panggung. Ia belum siap bertemu Chansung setelah kejadian di kelas tadi. Dan apa yang akan ia lakukan kalau ternyata dia malah di permalukan oleh lelaki menakutkan itu di atas panggung.

Semua pemain sudah memasuki panggung dan berperan. Bagiannya masih jauh dan pasangan perannya belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Baekhyun giliranmu." bisik seseorang yang mengagetkannya. Ia bangkit dan mengepalkan jemarinya kuat. Memberi penguatan pada batinnya dan berbisik pada dirinya.

.

.

Ia sudah berdiri di pinggir panggung menunggu sang Yusuf untuk bersanding dengan dirinya dan melangkah menuju panggung dan mulai berakting. Saat sosok itu berdiri di sampingnya, Baekhyun kembali memejamkan mata dan berulang kali menggumamkan kata penguat. Saat sesuatu melingkar di pinggangnya, si kecil enggan menatap sosok itu dan berfokus pada hapalan dialognya.

Dialog ia lontar kan dengan lancar, aktingnya juga tidak terlalu buruk dan terkesan natural. Hal itu sebenarnya yang membuat sosok di sampingnya sedikit terkejut dan karena tidak ada adegan kontak mata di antara keduanya, maka Baekhyun tidak harus dengan susah payah melihat dan memalingkan wajahnya dari sosok yang masih setia merangkul pinggangnya mesra.

"Penginapan sudah penuh, kami tidak memiliki kamar lagi untuk kalian menginap dan kandang kuda yang tersedia sudah penuh pula tak ada tempat bagi kalian untuk menyimpan kuda." ucap pemeran pemilik penginapan pada kedua orang di hadapannya.

Sosok Yusuf itu terdengar menghela nafas dan mulai berbicara.

"Jika anda memiliki tempat lain selain kamar dan bisa untuk kami sekedar beristirahat tak apa. Sekalipun itu hanya sebuah gubuk kecil. Istriku sedang hamil dan kami sudah berjalan cukup jauh dan ini sudah mendekati hari melahirkan nya." sosok itu penghapal yang baik dan di ceritanya di katakan bahwa ini bukan penginapan pertama yang mereka datangi. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya memproses suara yang menerobos gendang telinganya. Suara itu jelas tidak asing di telinganya. Suara bas yang selalu memanggil namanya dengan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang. Chanyeol.

Ia terkejut bukan main dan untuk pertama kalinya ia menoleh pada sosok jangung di sampingnya. Ia mendapatkan sosok itu ikut memandang nya dan tersenyum.

"Kalau kalian tak berkeberatan, ada sebuah kandang domba yang terletak di belakang penginapan kami." sahut pemain itu dan drama terus berlangsung dengan napas lega Baekhyun.

Singkat cerita Sooyoung sedikit kawatir dengan taunya ia siapa yang mendapat peran Yusuf yang akan bersanding dengan Baekhyun nanti. Ia juga tau apa yang ingin dilakukan lelaki itu pada Baekhyun karena tanpa sengaja ia mendengar obrolan Chansung dan Junho.

Untungnya yang mendapat tugas menulis naskah drama adalah ia sendiri maka ia memutuskan untuk menggunakan naskah drama yang sama saat ia duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertamanya dan ia ubah sedikit, setelah itu menyerahkanya pada Chanyeol dan meminta bantuan lelaki itu untuk menggantikan Chansung di drama itu. Dan karena tragedi yang tak di sangka-sangka maka muluslah rencana keduanya dan Baekhyun selamat dar jerat sang penyamun yang menyamar sebagai Yusuf ayah dari Yesus.

.

.

BRAK

BRUK

Pintu ter banting dengan keras dan punggung si jangkung mendarat di pintu tersebut. Tangannya yang kekar memeluk tubuh kecil kekasihnya dan bibirnya melumat dengan ganas tanpa ampun bibir tipis Baekhyun.

"Tadi...hhmmmpptt.." belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Chanyeol sudah membungkam nya lagi dengan bibir tebalnya. Kakinya membawa mereka menuju ranjang di sudut ruangan. Membaringkan si kecil dan kemudian menindih nya.

"Tadi.. Hah hah… Kita sudah..hah melakukannya…. Di sekolah." si kecil terengah-engah menarik udara dengan mulutnya dan taunya Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan membelai lembut rambut Baekhyun.

"Masih banyak jejak lelaki itu di tubuhmu dan aku harus membersihkannya." Ia mencium perpotongan leher si kecil sambil berbisik.

"A-aku bisa membersihkannya sendiri."

"Dengan cara?"

"Aku bisa mandi dan membersihkan diriku." jawabnya lugu dan jelas bukan itu tujual awal si jangkung. Ini memang karena Baekhyun kelewat polos atau Chanyeol yang terlalu brengsek menodai otak lugu si kecil?

"Maksudku," ia mulai menjelaskan. "Mengganti jejak pria itu dengan jejak ku. Aku tidak mau tubuh kekasihku di penuhi bercak yang dibuat orang lain." Chanyeol tidak yakin dengan penjelasan panjangnya akan membuat Baekhyun mengerti.

"Apa kau tidak merasa jijik dengan bekas sentuhan orang lain di tubuhmu?" tanyanya masih memuja tubuh mungil pria di bawahnya.

"Ka-kalau begitu." ia memejamkan mata menikmati tiap sentuhan kekasihnya. "B-bersih-kan aah se-muanya." lelaki jangkung itu mendongak menatap wajah kekasihnya yang masih ter pejam menahan nikmat.

"Aku hanya ingin disentuh olehmu. Aku hanya ingin tanda darimu. Bukan yang lain." pintanya dan Chanyeol tersenyum karenanya. Ia merendahkan kembali wajahnya. Menyesap kulit dengan tanda merah di leher kekasihnya membuat tanda itu menjadi merah kehitaman.

Tangannya membuka satu persatu kancing seragam kekasihnya dan membuangnya sembarang di atas lantai. Mengelus permukaan halus di dada Baekhyun dan memilin tonjolan yang mulai mencuat dan mengeras di dada kekasihnya.

"Eeemmm… Chan… Lebih.. Aaahh…. Aah.. Keras."ia menekan kepala si jangkung pada dadanya saat bibir kurang ajar itu menghisap puting di dadanya.

.

.

Hisapan-hisapan itu masih berlanjut dan tangan besar Chanyeol sudah bekerja untuk memompa penis kekasihnya yang kecil. Tubuh Baekhyun mengeliat liar, merasakan nikmat saat pompaan dan hisapan berjalan seiringan.

Desahan-desahan juga suara hisapan yang saling berlomba memenuhi ruangan yang berada tak jauh dari ruang tamu.

Mereka harus bersyukur bahwa Luhan adalah tipe orang yang tidak betah di rumah, juga sang ibu yang sering membantu saudara-saudaranya. Jadi tidak perlu bagi mereka untuk menyewa sebuah motel dan bersenang-senang di sana.

Kembali pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun sudah telanjang bulat dan Chanyeol masih mengenakan seragam lengkap. Si kecil jelas tidak menyukai ketidak adilan ini maka dari itu ia dengan inistaif melepas kancing seragam sang kekasih dan menarik-narik kerahnya ke samping agar kain itu terlepas dari badan kekar si jangkung.

"Langsung… saja…"

"Baiklah. Sejak kapan kau jadi tak sabaran begini, sayang?" dan kata di akhir kalimat membuat pipinya bersemu merah. Chanyeol melepas semua pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya. Menindih kembali tubuh itu dan mencumbunya.

Chanyeol melebarkan paha si kecil dan matanya di sambut oleh gundukan adik kecil milik Baekhyun yang sudah menegang. Tujuannya adalah lubang anal si mungil yang berkedut memangilnya. Sebelum benda berkerut itu ia jamah, Chanyeol membuka laci kecil di samping tempat tidurnya, mengambil sebuah botol berisi cairan jel bening. Sebuah lube yang ia beli beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia sedikit mencemaskan Baekhyun setelah kegiatan panasnya. Karena Baekhyun terdengar merintih setiap kali ia memasukan kejantanan pada lubang sempit milik kekasihnya itu. Dan karena itulah ia memutuskan untuk membeli sebuah lube.

Ia membuka tutupnya, mengeluarkan cairan kental itu di jarinya dan menutup tutupya kemebali. Baekhyun mengintip dari tempatnya ketika suara seperti tutup botol sabun muka yang ia miliki di kamar mandi terdengar dan tersentak ketika sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh lubang berkerutnya.

"Kau takkan merasakan sakit lagi sayang." gumamnya dengan dua jari menerobos masuk dan taunya pria kecil itu mengeliat nikmat.

"Aahh...nghh..."

"Apa sakit?" dan Baekhyun menggeleng. "Mau ku hentikan?" ia menggoda si kecil dengan menarik perlahan seolah ia akan menyudahi gerakannya.

"Kenapa berhenti?" suaranya yang parau dan matanya yang sayu membuat Chanyeol tak kuasa menahan hasratnya dan ingin berhenti menggoda kekasihnya.

"Baiklah, kita langsung keinti." di raihnya benda panjang dan keras di selangkanganya dan memompa beberapa kali agar itu tetap keras. Satu tangannya mencengkam paha dalam Baekhyun dan kemudian membukanya lebih lebar kedua paha di hadapannya.

Ia bisa melihat kerutan merah muda itu berkedut meminta penis panjang dan besarnya untuk menerobos masuk. Ia paham betul dan sedikin pompaan, ujung penisnya yang berbentuk jamur itu ia gesekan pada permukaan lubang Baekhyun membuat kepala si kecil bergerak gelisah dan kemudian ia masukan miliknya pada lubang itu. Benar saja, itu tidak terasa sakit seperti sebelumnya. Terasa nikmat dan lembap ketika benda berbentuk batang itu menerobos. Ia hanya melenguh saat dorongan perlahan Chanyeol di bawah sana. Menggigit bibir bawahnya sensual dan menggeliat nikmat saat dorongan-dorongan kecil terasa.

"Terasa sakit?" ia memastikan apa benda itu bekerja dan ketika Baekhyunnya menggeleng, ia tau kalau benda itu memang bekerja maka dengan itu Chanyeol mempercepat gerakannya membuat desahan Baekhyun semakin keras memenuhi ruangan.

Tangan kecil Baekhyun merambat pada kejantannanya, meraih dan mengocoknya. Chanyeol yang melihat itu mengerti bahwa selain lubang nya, adik kecilnya juga ingin di jamah maka dengan sigap ia meraih benda mungil yang sedang di remas kekasihnya itu dan memompanya.

.

.

Ini entah sudah menit atau bahkan jam keberapa mereka bercinta. Langit yang mulai gelap membuat ruangan yang memiliki satu jendela kecil di sudut ruangan itu mulai gelap karena minimnya cahaya.

Baekhyun duduk di atas tubuh Chanyeol. Tubuhnya naik turun dengan lambat dengan tubuh yang lemas dan basah karena keringat. Menit berikutnya tubuh kecil itu ambruk menimpa dada kekar Chanyeol di bawahnya. Punggungnya naik turun menarik napas untuk mengisi papu-paru dengan oksigen. Wajahnya yang tenggelam di per potongan leher si jangkung menarik napas lagi dan lagi lalu tangan besar itu mengelus lembut surai hitam milik si kecil penuh sayang dan kecupan di pelipis Baekhyun mendarat sukses membuat si kecil tersenyum simpul.

"Kalau begitu aku yang bekerja sekarang." ucapnya dengan nada lembut yang membuat si kecil kembali terbuai.

"Nghhh.. Chanyeolhhh.. Aahh…"desahan itu langsung menembus telinganya karena kepala Baekhyun berada tepat di sampingnya. Panggulnya yang bergerak naik turun membuat tubuh ramping Baekhyun yang ada di atasnya terhentak-hentak mengikuti gerakan yang lain.

"Kenapa….masih.. Oohh… semipit, Baek?" suaranya terputus-putus karena hentakan juga rasa nikmat yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuh si jangkung. Lubang yang berada di atasnya memijat kulit penisnya yang besar di atas rata-rata.

Rasanya memang letih dan lubangnya terasa panas. Keringat nya semakin membanjiri sekujut tubuhnya.

Baekhyun tau bercinta dengan Chanyeol membutuhkan waktu yang panjang. Tak peduli terjeda waktu dan kembali melanjutkan pasti akan sama lamanya. Maka dari itu ia akan sabar meladeni permintaan kekasihnya itu walau akan membuat tubuhya letih dan lemas.

Lengan chanyeol mengiring wajah Baekhyun pada wajahnya lalu mencium setiap sudut wajah kekasihnya dari mulai kedua kelopak matanya, dua belah pipinya, garis rahangnya dan berakhir di bibir tipis itu yang mulai membengkak. Suara pertemuan kulit dengan kulit yang bertabrakan mendominasi di ruangan itu juga hisapan-hisapan juga pertukaran saliva menjadi latar kegiatan panas kedua insan di atas ranjang kecil di sudut ruangan.

Chanyeol belum juga mendapatkan klimaksnya tapi tubuh Baekhyun terlalu lemas untuk bergerak walau sebenarnya yang menguasai permainan adalah di jangkung. Namun hentakan-hentakan itu membuat letihnya semakin terasa dan desahannya membuat napasnya habis.

Cahnyeol menjanjikan empat hentakan terakhir namun nyatanya delapan hentakan terakhir berlalu dan di hentakan kedua belas ia mendapat orgasmenya dengan lahar putih menyembur di lubang anal Baekhyun hinga meleleh keluar karena banyaknya.

"Maafkan aku." sesalnya lalu mencium kening Baekhyun dan memeluk tubuh itu lalu terlelap karena lelah dengan penis masih bersarang di bawah sana.

…

"Dia menghajarmu lagi?" suara gadis itu meninggi seraya lengannya yang menyibak kerah baju Baekhyun. Bisa di lihat banyak pelster luka di sana, namun bukan sebuah luka yang ditutupinya melainkan bercak kemerahan dari nyamuk besar yang mengigitnya sore kemarin.

"Chanyeol tidak akan puas dengan satu ronde. Dia pasti…" wajahnya tertunduk malu. Walau ia sudah mulai banyak bicara sekarang tapi kebiasaan menundukan wajahnya masih setia ia sandang hingga saat ini.

"Aku tau betul tabiatnya."celetuknya melirik sadis pada sosok jangkung yang menyeruput minumannya tanpa dosa. "Tapi kenapa kau tidak minta 'tambah' ketika malam pertama kalian?" ini nih sebenarnya pertanyaan besar si nona Park pada temannya.

"Kau tau keadaan saat itu tidak memungkinkan untuk ku melanjutkan kegiatan panas kita. Lagian perpustakaan sepi dan gelap saat itu membuat…"

Dan gadis itu memotong perkataan si jangkung, "Penakut." sindirnya.

"Aku tidak!" belanya cepat.

"Kau ya!"

"Lagian itu kali pertama aku melakukan nya. Tubuhku masih sedikit syok dengan kontak fisik." nadanya menciut di akhir kalimat. Baekhyun jelas mendengar perkataan kekasihnya itu dan ia terkejut mengetahui fakta bahwa ia yang pertama bagi kekasihnya.

"Yang … pertama?" tanyanya takut-takut tapi yang menjawab adalah orang lain yang menjabat sepupu sang pelaku.

"Ya kau yang pertama, karena si bongsor ini berkali-kali membuat anak gadis orang patahati."itu cukup menjelaskan pada Baekhyun bahwa ia juga adalah pacar pertamanya dan kembali mata sipit itu membulat.

"Dan ciuman. Apa kau tidak merasa ciuman pertama kalian begitu payah? Ck dasar amatir." lagi-lagi sebuah hinaan tertuju pada si jangkung. Baekhyun hanya menundukan kepalanya malu dan senang di saat bersamaan. Setidaknya ia merasa spesial dengan segala yang pertama dari kekasihnya.

"Berbanggalah Baekhyun, setidaknya kalau dia mencampakanmu, aku adalah orang pertama yang membunuhnya! Ingat itu Park!" ancaman mutlak dan keduanya hanya sibuk dengn pikiran masing-masing.

.

.

"Dasar payah! Kau bilang kau akan berhasil mendapatkan Si Baekhyun itu? Mana?" bentak Jieun keras dan suaranya menggema di seluruh ruangan.

"Setidaknya aku sudah berhasil meninggalkan tanda di tubuhnya." si pria menjawab tapi sebuah toyoran pada kepalanya yang ia dapat.

"Hanya meninggal kan tanda tidak cukup, bodoh! Lihat mukamu! Apa itu sebanding dengan luka yang kau dapat?" dan yang lain hanya mendengus kesal.

"Dan lagi aku mendapatkan bibirnya yang manis. Bahkan kau tak pernah menyentuh bibirnya bodoh!"

"Ya!"

"Cih! Biarkan aku bekerja dengan kehendakku dan jangan banyak mengatur! Kalau tidak kau suruh Jinho untuk menghabisi si Chanyeol berengsek itu dan aku bisa mendapatkan Baekhyun." Jieun melirik Junho yang sedang asik dengan ponselnya dan ide lain terlintas di otak jahatnya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menyuruh Junho untuk menghancurkan Byun Baekhyun."

"Sentuh dia dan kau akan berakhir, jalang." ancaman telak.

…

"Tanda merahmu bertambah lagi?" goda si mungil yang sepantar dengannya. Lelaki dengan bibir hati itu tersenyum lebar di pelukan kekasihnya.

"Yah tanda ini kudapat tepat setelah aku pulang dari sekolah. Percaya atau tidak, dia tidak memberiku jeda untuk sekedar menarik napas." itu Baekhyun dengan helaan napas berat. Sikapnya memang berbeda ketika bersama sahabatnya Kyungsoo. Itu yang terkadang membuat lelaki berkulit eksotis itu berpikir kalau Baekhyun berkepribadian ganda padahal simpel jawabannya, ia malu saat bersama si tampan Park.

Kyungsoo terkesan dengan jawaban dari si mungil Baekhyun. Mulutnya membulat dan menyerukan "Wow." dengan lantangnya.

"Tapi pasti tidak se menakjubkan kekasihku ketika di ranjang." di liriknya si jangkung dengan mendongak sedikit dan kerlingan mata ia dapatkan dari si tampan Kim.

Ya bisa di akui bahwa Kim Jongin memang mahir dalam hal berbau adegan panas karena jika di lihat dari mantan nya terdahulu, jari manusia yang hanya dua puluh terhitung jari kaki itu tidak cukup untuk mengabsen siapa saja gadis atau pria mungil yang pernah bersamanya. Dan hubungannya dengan Do Kyungsoo adalah terlama. Dua tahun terbilang lama. Ya pastinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Changsung benar-benar tak terlihat setelah insiden kelas waktu itu. Apa Chanyeol menghajar nya cukup keras hingga si preman itu tak masuk sekolah?" itu Jongin yang berucap setelah sekian lama berdiam diri. Keduanya hanya mengidikan bahu.

"Bisa jadi seperti itu, karena saat aku melihat wajahnya waktu itu benar-benar hancur dengan darah memenuhi wajahnya." cerita si mungil agak di lebih-lebihkan agar si kekasih terlihat hebat, namun memang tidak di pungkiri kalau Chanyeolnya memang hebat. Setidaknya di mata kekasihnya tentu saja.

"Wah ada apa ini?" suara bas milik si jangkung membuat tubuh Baekhyun menegang seketika. Dan Jongin menyimpulkan bahwa temannya itu memang berkepribadian ganda.

...

Sehun memasuki pintu utama sebuah apartemen yang terlalu mewah. Ia menekan tombol lift dan pintu itu terbuka. Ia masuk dan menekan tombol lagi naik ke lantai lima belas di apartemen itu dan ketika bunyi TING sampailah ia di lantai yang dituju.

Langkahnya menuju pada sebuah pintu yang tak jauh dari lift, sekitar lima langkah dari rumah*kaya lagu*dan tada sapailah ia di depan kamar apaterennya.

Ia menekan beberapa dijit dan saat pintu itu akan dibuka sebuah suara menahan langkahnya. Seorang gadis manis sedang bersandar di sebuah tembok dan senyumnya mengembang dan pandangannya terarah pada Sehun yang masih memandang asing pada gadis itu.

"Hi, Oh Sehun."

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Niatnya mau udahan di chapter lima tapi karena masalahnya belom kelar jadi kayanya lanjut sampe waktu yang ditentukan wkwkwk ga tau kapan tapi. Oh ya ngomong-ngomong gue buat dua ff nih. Satu tentang komedi dan yang satu berbau kerajaan gt. Yang kerajaan sih masih dlm garap masih bingung juga mau di buat berchapter ato one shoot. Mending gimana menurut kalian? Klo yang komedi udah mulai post. Judulnya Negri Mimpi. Bisa mampir lah kalian ke sana.. wkwkwk jangan takut batal puasanya soalnya ga ada naenanya kok heheh…..**

 **Gue sih berharap di chapter yang ini typo udah mulai berkurang yah,, soalnya gue baca ini chapter sampe hatam di bolak balik dari atas ke bawah balik lagi ke atas. tapi kalo masih ada yang luput dari pandangan mata, sekali lagi gue cuman manusia biasa. Dan kalo ada banyak huruf m yang ilang, itu karena emang huruf m di laptop gue rusak kadang eling kadang ngadat so maafkan ke kilafan gue...**

 **Balesan review :**

 **arzchanbaek : hahaha iah idaman semua uke dan para gadis yeh wkwk. Semoga pertanyaannya terjawab di chapter ini yah hehehe…makasih udah baca**

 **kkamjong10 : tapi aku ga enak aja klo malah nyusahin dengan banyaknya typo hehehehe.. di usahakan banyakin kejutan deh yah ma gue tp ga janji heheheh makasih udah baca**

 **aupaupchan : emang tujuan gue ga mau misahin chanbaek di ff ini. Ga suka aja sih hehehehe makasih yah udah baca**

 **Aryn577 : makasih**

 **SHINeexo : maaf gue baru nemu reviewannya hahaha,, klo soal typo gue lagi usaha ngurangin typo dan soal typo yang jauh dari kata asalnya, gue kadang ngetik ga pake mikir jadi kadang hasilnya melenceng dari otak. maafkan. Soal bahasa yang non formal itu cuman ada beberapa biar kalian ga bosen aja bacanya. Dan Baekhyun mungkin ga akan ngerubah penampilan jadi paling cuman berubah sifatnya aja sedikit-sedikit. so makasih yah udah baca dan maaf baru di bales di sini.**

 **met ketemu di chapter berikutnya.. jangan lupa jawab pertanyaan di atas yeh heheheheheh**


	6. Chapter 6

**PERHATIAN**

 **Ff ini mengandung unsur dewasa, hubungan sesame jenis dan dikhusus kan untuk para fujoshi dan fudanshi. Terdapat banyak typo, bahasa yang berantakan dan kesalahan lainnya yang tidak terkoreksi oleh author. Dan mohon maaf apa bila terdapat bahasa yang rancu dan suli dimengerti karena tidak semua laki-laki~ *abaikan* manusia sempurna. Sekian dan selamat membaca.**

* * *

Penjelasan singkat:

 **.**

 **.**

Perpindahan alur waktu pendek masih di hari yang sama

…

Perpindahan waktu untuk esoknya atau beberapa hari kedepan

..

.

Perpindahan kejadian pada waktu yang bersamaan

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Kim Jongin / Kai

Do Kyungsoo / D.O

Oh Sehun

Luhan

Park Sooyoung / Joy

Lee Jieun / IU

-dan lainnya-

* * *

 **FIRST LOVE**

 **Chapther 6**

"Demi Tuhan Baek, kau menggemaskan!" histeris Luham di kamar dongsaengnya. Ia terus memuji betapa menggemaskan dan lucunya Baekhyun yang sedang mencoba beberapa kostum yang dibawa Luhan.

Awalnya Luhan hanya ingin memperlihatkan kostum yang akan ia gunakan saat penampilan pertamanya di UKM *unit Kegiatan Mahasiswa* di kampusnya. Tapi ide jahilnya memaksa sang adik untuk mencoba beberapa, dan inilah Baekhyun menggunakan seragam gadis SMA dengan rok pendek setengah paha. Menampilkan kulit putih dan mulus Baekhyun. Ide lain terlintas. Luhan langsung mengeluarkan BB cushion dari tasnya dan menarik si kecil untuk duduk di atas ranjang.

"Hyung, aku tidak mau!" rengek yang lebih kecil tapi Luhan tidak memperdulikannya.

"Kau diam dan percayakan padaku."

 **.**

 **.**

Sedikit bubuhan BB cream, eyeshadow, lip tint, dan eyeliner juga sebuah wig membuat penampilan Baekhyun benar-benar berubah. Memang ini bukan kali pertamanya mengenakan baju wanita, tapi untuk seragam sekolah, benar-benar menipu semua mata yang melihatnya ditambah Baekhyun tak memiliki jakun yang menonjol lengkap lah sudah penyamarannya.

Luhan terpesona bukan main. Pemikiran nya selama ini tentang adiknya yang lebih manis darinya memang benar. Dan ia tak sia-sia membawa berat-berat semua baju dan mendandani si kecil ini.

"Chanyeol harus melihat ini." pikirnya dan ia langsung beranjak dari duduknya. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika Baekhyun menarik lengannya.

"Jangan! Ku mohon." Baekhyun benar-benar memelas. Tapi persetan dengan itu. Chanyeol harus melihat hasil karyanya.

"Chanyeol!" suara teriakan Luhan menggema ia yakini akan sampai ke kamar si jangkung yang tepat di bawah kamar Baekhyun. Baekhyun memberontak. Ia berusaha membekap mulut hyungnya namun gagal dan berusaha lagi dan gagal lagi."CHANYEOL, KAU HARUS LIHAT INI!" teriakannya semakin keras dan tidak butuh waktu lama langkah kaki yang menaiki tangga terdengar. Si mata rusa yakini kalau Chanyeol berlari setelah mendengar teriakannya dan benar saja.

Dengan napas tersengal, dadanya naik turun, tangannya kanannya meraih kusen pintu dan tangan kirinya menopang tubuhnya di atas paha. Ia membuka lebar kakinya dan masih menatap lantai.

"Ada.. Hah .. Hah.. Apa?" tanyanya dan Luhan tersenyum.

"TADA! Kau harus lihat hasil karya ku!" ia menggeser tubuhnya untuk memperlihatkan boneka hidup yang sudah ia rias dengan cantik.

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dan ketika mata besarnya menangkap objek di hadapannya, ia terdiam dengan rahang nyaris jatuh. Ya memang sebelumnya ia pernah melihat kekasihnya itu berperan sebagai Maria tapi dengan setelan segaram perempuan, oh kawan kau bercanda. Paha mulusnya begitu menggoda iman dan wajah cantiknya tak bosan untuk ditatap dan ditatap lagi.

Chanyeol memang seorang gay, tapi kalau kekasihnya yang berpenampilan seperti itu, adiknya bisa berdiri kapan saja.

Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia malu dan sangat malu, ketika mata besar kekasihnya memandang nya tak berkedip. Dan dengan satu gerakan kepala, Luhan menyuruh Chanyeol untuk mendekati si mungil dan melenggang pergi meninggal kan setumpuk barang di kamar adiknya itu.

Chanyeol melangkah masuk. Sekilas pandangan nya tertuju pada tumpukan baju di ranjang si kecil dan kemudian menatap objek di hadapannya. Baekhyun masih tertunduk dan kedua tangan dengan jari lentik itu masih menutupi wajahnya.

"Bukankah ini bukan yang pertama?" ucapnya ketika keheningan melanda mereka. Tidak ada jawaban dari yang lebih pendek dan wajahnya masih tertutup telapak tangan.

"Boleh aku melihat wajahmu?" ia meminta izin tapi gelengan Baekhyun membuat sudut bibirnya meninggi. "Kenapa?" sebenarnya jawabannya hanya satu. Malu.

"Aku malu." tepat sekali.

"Bukankah waktu itu aku juga melihat mu menggunakan baju wanita?" ia menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan menyingkir kan tangan-tangan itu dari depan wajah kekasihnya.

"Tapi tetap saja ini memalukan." ia masih setia menundukan wajahnya.

"Kau malu padaku? Kau bahkan mendesahkan namaku setiap kali kita bercinta. Apa yang itu tidak membuatmu malu?" ia menarik ujung bibirnya tinggi tapi tangan ramping itu yang malah mendarat di dada bidangnya.

"Mesum." terdengar suara tawa dari si kecil membuat senyum setan itu semakin menjadi. Masih ingat percakapan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo soal si Chanyeol yang selalu menjailinya? Sebenarnya itu semakin menjadi-jadi semenjak si kecil Baekhyun menyandang gelar pacarnya. Ya seperti ini lah kira-kira.

"Hei itu tidak mesum. Itu bukti cinta kita."bisiknya tepat di telinga Baekhyun. Chanyeol sangat suka menjahili Baekhyun karena ia sangat ingin melihat pipi merah merona kekasihnya karena kata-kata nakalnya seperti saat ini. Menurutnya hal itu sangat menggemaskan apa lagi dengan perubahan sikap Baekhyun yang mau lebih terbuka. Makin saja membuat pria bertubuh jangkung ini menggila.

Baekhyun memukul dada bidang Chanyeol lagi dengan senyum di wajahnya. Ia mulai bingung harus bersikap apa pada kekasihnya yang mesum itu dan lagi dengan posisi sedekat ini, ia yakini kalau kekasihnya itu bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang menggila.

"Hentikan perkataan mesum mu, Park Chanyeol!"

"Kalau begitu beri aku sebuah ciuman!" pintanya dan Baekhyun mendongak menatap mata besar kekasihnya yang menunduk sedaritadi. Pupilnya bergerak menatap dalam pada manik kekasihnya yang menatapnya juga dengan hangat. Tangan Chanyeol sudah melingkar di pinggangnya ngomong-ngomong membuat tubuh mereka saling menempel.

"Kenapa harus sebuah ciuman?" pertanyaan polos Baekhyun juga tatapan lugunya membuat sisi liar Chanyeol meraung-raung memberontak kelur. Ia benar-benar ingin menerkam kelinci putih dipelukkannya.

"Karena aku menyukai nya."bisik si jangkun dengan suara basnya. Tubuh Baekhyun menegang saat suara sexy itu menerobos masuk lubang telinganya. Bohong kalau seorang Baekhyun tak menyukai sentuhan daging tak bertulang itu ketika melumat bibir tipisnya. Bagaikan candu yang ingin ia sentuh lagi dan lagi. Bagai permen yang manis yang menenangkan saat hisapan demi hisapan ia rasakan. Dan tanpa disadari si kecil memejamkan matanya untuk membayangkan bibir itu merambat melewati tengkuknya dan menghisap kulit halusnya kesadaran nya kembali tertarik ketika Chanyeol berkata lagi.

"Kalau begitu," kepalanya miringkan untuk melihat gundukan besar di kasur si kecil. "Bagaimana kalau kita mencoba kostum yang lain?" tubuh itu bergeser dan melewati si kecil untuk mendatangi gundukan berantakan di atas ranjang, mengambil beberapa baju dan akhirnya pilihannya jatuh pada sebuah kain putih yang sebenarnya ia tak tau itu apa.

"Coba yang ini." disodorkannya kain itu pada Baekhyun yang menatapnya polos.

"Ta-tapi saat aku berganti baju…. Jangan mengintip!" perintahnya karena ia tau akan jadi apa Chanyeol saat melihat tubuh mulusnya. Tadi saja dia nyaris menetes kan liur.

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol masih memejamkan matanya. Sebenarnya ia ingin membuka sebelah matanya dan mengintip kekasihnya, tapi ia takut kalau kekasihnya itu ngambek dan mengurungkan niatnya menggunakan beberapa pakaian yang ia mau. Makanya ia lebih memilih bersabar.

"A-aku sudah...selesai." ucap si kecil malu dan Chanyeol membuka matanya. Pemandangan di depannya begitu menakjubkan membuatnya terdiam dan mengamati benar-benar sosok berbaju putih -jelas bukan kunti- di hadapannya.

Sosok itu menggunakan pakaian suster lengkap dengan benda -entah apa- di atas kepalanya. Rok itu hanya menutupi setengah pahanya dan wig sebahunya masih melekat di sana. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak mengedipkan matanya membuat sosok itu terus menurunkan rok itu untuk menutupi pahanya.

Chanyeol lalu larut pada imajinasinya sendiri. Bayangan di mana ia berada di sebuah ruangan rumah sakit, terduduk di ranjang dan kemudian seorang suster yang itu adalah Baekhyun mendorong troli berisi obat-obatan.

"Bi-bisa t-tidak kau ja-jangan memandang ku se-seperti itu?" risihnya dan barulah si jangkung mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya dan tersadar.

"Ehem, maaf."

"Apa sudah cukup?" wajahnya tertunduk malu karena tatapan si dominan.

"Emm,, sepertinya masih ada yang ingin aku coba." ia mengambil asal baju di hadapannya dan melemparnya karena ia terlalu malas untuk bangun. Baekhyun mengambil baju di lantai dan menatap si jangkung lagi. Tau maksudnya, Chanyeol memejamkan matanya lagi dan menunggu.

Walau agak bingung dengan cara menggunakan baju itu, Baekhyun masih berusaha dan sedikit bingung kenapa juga ia mau di suruh-suruh oleh kekasihnya menggunakan pakaian-pakaian aneh ini. Tapi sudah kepalang tanggung ya sudahlah.

Selesai menggunakan pakaian itu dan bingung di awal, akhirnya ia berhasil mengunakan pakian aneh itu.

"Se-sepertinya," dan mata itu terbuka. Chanyeol nyaris mengumpat saat paha putih itu terlihat karena belahan baju sialan itu sampai pada pangkal pahanya.

Baju merah yang sering di gunakan gadis-gadis penghibur di film-film Cina dengan belahan yang wow tinggi pada pahanya. Baju yang menampilkan lekuk tubuh Baekhyun luar biasa menggiurkan di mata lapar Chanyeol.

Bayangannya melayang pada sebuah restoran bernuansa serba merah dengan lampion dan meja bundar khas restoran Cina dengan pelayan berdada besar-Baekhyun kalau boleh di pertegas- mendorong sebuah troli makanan*kenapa harus troli lagi sih wid?* dengan berbagai hidangan.

Si pelayan meliuk dengan tubuh aduhainya membuka kancing pakaiannya dan menyodorkan seongok bakpau putih yang menggembung di dadanya.

"Chanyeol." suara bak malaikat itu menyadarkan kembali lamunan si jangkung dan ia menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras untuk mendapatkan kembali kesadaran nya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kalau-" ia mencemaskan si jangkung yang selalu terlihat diam dengan tatapan aneh padanya. Namun kata-katanya terpotong oleh ucapan Chanyeol.

"Coba yang ini." katanya agak kikuk dan menelan ludahnya ketika pemandangan menggiurkan itu mendekat.

"Tapi apa kau benar-benar tak apa-apa? Kau terlihat aneh, Yeol" cemas si kecil dan tangannya ter julur untuk meraba dahi lebar sang kekasih. Chanyeol kembali menelan ludahnya payah dan matanya melirik pada pinggul Baekhyun yang tercetak jelas juga bongkahan di belakang sana yang seolah memanggilnya untuk sekedar meremas dan mengelus daging kenyal itu.

"A-aku baik-baik saja." gugupnya lalu menepis tangan itu dan menyodorkan sebuah pakaian yang ia ambil asal.

Baekhyun meraih pakaian itu tapi matanya masih memandang cemas pada kekasihnya. Langkahnya kembali mendekati lemari pakaian berdiri tepat di depannya dan memunggungi Chanyeol. Sesekali ia melirik kebelakang memastikan bahwa kekasihnya benar-benar tidak mengintip dan benar saja Chanyeol menunduk dan sepertinya ia juga memejamkan matanya.

Pakaian hitam dengan renda-renda putih mulai ia kenakan. Memang agak sulit menyeletingkan pakaian itu karena letaknya yang tepat di belakang tapi pada akhirnya itu terpasang dengan baik.

Sebenarnya dari awal ia menggunakan pakaian-pakaian aneh itu, Baekhyun tidak melihat sosoknya sendiri. Seperti apa rupanya saat mengenakan pakaian itu atau-entahlah-.

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun kembali memanggil kekasihnya. Ia berharap itu adalah pakaian terakhir yang ia kenakan karena jujur saja ia tak menyukai pakaian-pakaian tersebut. Jelas karena ia adalah lelaki.

Kembali Baekhyun dibuat bingung dengan ekspresi kekasihnya yang aneh. Tatapan yang tampak berkedip, mulut yang nyaris terbuka dan tatapan terpaku padanya. Sayangnya satu-satunya cermin yang ia miliki ada di balik lemari besar di belakangnya jadi ia tak tau perawakannya saat ini.

"Mendekatlah." perintah si jangkung seraya menyingkir kan gundukan pakaian yang dibiarkan jatuh ke lantai.

Langkah si kecil agak takut-takut karena jujur tatapan Chanyeol saat itu seperti akan memakannya bulat-bulat. Ia berdiri tepat di samping ranjang nya, menunggu aba-aba si jangkung berikutnya dan kemudian menaiki ranjang dan duduk tepat di hadapan si jangkung. Pakaian maid yang sempat membuat otak yang lebih tinggi kini berada tepat di hadapannya melayang ke mana-mana.

Matanya masih menelusuri setiap lekuk dan pakaian yang melekat pada tubuh yang lebih kecil. Otaknya bekerja extra untuk memikirkan 'apa ini Baekhyun kekasihnya?' dan mengagumi miliknya yang begitu sempurna tanpa celah.

Tuhan begitu baik memberikan kekasih mungil, manis, dan cantik ini padanya. Kebaikan apa yang ia lakukan sampai Tuhan memberi hadiah sempurna seperti ini padanya. Oh begitu beruntung dirinya.

"Boleh aku menciummu?" dan angukan menjadi jawabannya. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya dengan pelan juga hati-hati. Jujur dia gugup tapi entak karena apa. Tangannya ia sematkan pada rahang yang lebih kecil dan kemudian bibir itu menempel dengan lembut. Bibir yang lebih tebal terbuka untuk menghisap rasa manis pada permukaan merah muda itu. Menyesapnya dan menjilat sekilas lalu menerobos bibir itu dengan lidahnya.

"Manis." gumam yang lebih tinggi saat tautan mereka terlepas. Baekhyun menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin karena kegiatan mereka tadi menguras banyak oksigen di paru-parunya.

"Itu karena lip-" belum sempat kata itu selesai, Chanyeol menghisap lagi bibir merah muda itu dengan rakus seolah tak ada hari esok.

"Bibirmu memang manis. Dari ciuman pertama kita hingga hari ini, bibirmu masih menjadi candu nomor satu dihidupku." katanya tepat berada di depan bibir si mungil. Ia kembali mengecup dengan lembut mengagumi pemberian tuhan yang inda kepadanya.

 **..**

 **.**

"Pokoknya aku ingin Park Chanyeol!" sebuah teriakan dari seorang gadia berusian 16 tahun menggema di kediaman keluarga Lee. Ia merengek, meminta dengan histerisnya membuat semua penghuni hanya bisa terdiam dan menatap tegang pada putri semata wayang pengusaha properti itu.

Si kepala rumah tangga hanya bisa memijat pelipisnya yang terasa nyeri karena teriakan melengking sang anak. Ia harusnya menyekolahkan putrinya di sekolah musik steriosa dan menjadikan anaknya pemain opera di sebuah sanggar.

"Membatalkan pertunangan dengan keluarga Oh tidak semudah membalikan telapak tangan anakku." ucap si kepala rumah tangga dengan frustasinya tapi si anak tetap merengek dan menjerit semakin keras.

"Masa bodoh dengan perjodohan itu. Sejak awal aku ingin keluarga Park, ayah!"

"Kau kira membujuk pemimpin perusahaan besar seperti Park&B itu perkara mudah? Perusahaan kecil seperti Oh's Land saja susahnya luar biasa. Jadi jangan merengek seperti anak umur lima! Kau 16 sayang. Cobalah dewasa!" pinta si kepala rumah tangga itu dengan nada agak tinggi agar si anak mengerti dan berpikir. Namun apa yang terjadi malah membuat emosi si bapak itu naik pitam dan membanting sesuatu yang ada di mejanya.

Jieun bangkit dan melangkah menuju pintu, menarik daun pintu dan membantingnya keras dari luar.

 **..**

 **.**

Baekhyun meremas rambut belakang kekasihnya. Dan si raksasa menghisap rakus seperti bayi kehausan di dada si mungil. Kegiatan mereka belum berakhir semenjak pesta kostum tadi. Ciuman manis di awal berubah jadi kegiatan panas keduanya. Baju yang tadi terpasang rapih pun menggantung di pinggang Baekhyun dan wig di kepalanya sudah raib entah ke mana.

"Ughh...mmhhh…" Baekhyun menekan lebih dalam kepala Chanyeol agar hirapan-hisapan itu semakin kuat. Matanya terpejam dan keplanya mendongak menikmati sentuhan itu. Kepalanya pening dan rasa aneh di perutnya makin mendominasi dan adik di bawah sana sudah basah karena percum.

Tangan si jangkung yang bebas mengelus lembut paha belakang sang kekasih, menyibak rok pendek itu dan menarik boxer ketat yang membungkus kejantanan kekasihnya. Ia tak melepasnya, hanya menurunkan sebatas paha. Posisi Baekhyun yang bertumpu pada lututnya dan posisinya lebih tinggi dari Chanyeol, memudahkannya untuk meremas dan mengelus bongkahan daging kenyal itu. Jari-jarinya mencari cincin berkerut si kecil, mengusapnya dan memasukan satu jari pada lubang anal itu.

Tubuh itu melengkung indah, membusungkan dadanya karena jari-jari kekasihnya melecehkan lubang ketat, pusat kenikmatannya.

"Aahh.. Lebih… Dalam…." pintanya dan si jangkung mengabulknnya. Tangan kirinya yang bebas merambat naik mengelus punggung putih nan halus itu. Dan kecupannya turun pada perut datar Baekhyun meninggalkan jejak kemerahan di sana. Bagai kanvas putih di tangan seniman handal yang membubuhkan perasaannya dengan karya yang indah.

Chanyeol mendongakan wajahnya, memandang wajah terangsang kekasihnya. Napas yang putus-putus, wajah yang basah karena keringat membuat pemandangan indah lain di matanya. Membuat libidonya semakin naik. Tangan kirinya membelai lembut pipi yang basah itu. Menarik wajah itu turun dan mengecupnya dengan bisikan mesra.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baek." bisiknya dan kembali mencium belahan tipis itu yang mulai membengkak.

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh itu di kasur. Menindih nya perlahan dan kembali melumat belahan daging tak bertulang milik kekasihnya. Lembut dan penuh perasaan bagai kaca yang akan remuk bila di tekan terlalu keras. Bibir yang selalu terasa manis saat dikecup membuanya ingin lagi dan lagi mengecap manisnya. Bagai lebah yang menghisap madu di bunga kesuakaannya, Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam tapi tak menuntut. Dan saat ciuman mereka terpisah, dua sejoli itu saling bertatapan.

"Aku selalu sulit menolak sentuhanmu. Kau tau? Hanya kau yang selalu membuat ku terpejam dan menikmati semuanya. Kecupanmu yang selalu membuat ku tenang. Sentuhanmu yang membuat ku ter-buai. Lengan kekarmu yang selalu membuat ku aman. Jadi bisa kah kau terus jadi milikku? Hanya aku?" ucapnya. Chanyeol masih belum merespon. Namun se detik kemudian ia tersenyum dan mengecup kening yang lebih kecil.

"Selalu, aku selalu milikmu. Kau dan aku adalah satu, Baek." dan mereka saling tersenyum membagi perasaan kasih masing-masing.

…

"Hi Oh Sehun."

"Jieun? Ada urusan apa kau ke sini?" bingung? Ya jelas. Karena teman sekolahnya tidak ada yang tau alamat apartemennya kecuali Luhan.

"Membahas sesuatu. Boleh aku masuk?" dan mereka berakhir di ruang tamu apartemen megah si albino.

 **.**

 **.**

"Langsung pada intinya saja." karena lelaki jangkung ini tidak mau berlama-lama dengan rubah betina menyebalkan ini.

Jieun mengangkat kaki jenjangnya dan menumpuk pada kakinya yang lain.

"Kita bahas tentang masalah pertunangan kita." lontarnya pada inti masalah. Mata sipit si jangkung membelalak lebar. Wajahnya benar-benar tegang saat menatap si cantik nenek sihir yang berada di hadapannya.

"Apa? Pertunangan kau bilang?" kabar itu benar-benar mengagetkannya.

"Ya. Keluarga Oh menyetujui pertunangan kita dan itu akan di laksanakan beberapa bulan lagi." tambahnya sekarang ia melipat tangannya di dada seperti pemeran antagonis di sebuah drama.

"Kau kemari hanya untuk memberitaukan itu padaku?" keningnya berkerut dan matanya menyipit karena jelas pasti ada yang lain.

"Tentu tidak."mulainya. "Aku ingin melakukan sedikit penawaran padamu." waspada Sehun waspada!

"Aku tau kau sedang dalam hubungan saat ini." ia melirik beberapa bingkai foto yang menghiasi sebuah lemari kecil di dekat sebuah LCD besar di ruangan itu. "Dan kau jelas tidak terima dengan apa yang sudah kukatakan tadi." Sehun semakin mempertajam pendengarannya dan menyimak semua perkataan si rubah betina itu.

"Jadi, buat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengahkiri hubungannya dan pertunangan kita batal."penawaran mutlak. "Bagaimana?"

…

Baekhyun terbangun saat langit masih gelap di atas sana. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul tiga dini hari. Badannya terasa pegal bukan main karena kegiatan panasnya dengan sang kekasih yang berlangsung berjam-jam lamanya. Itu sebenarnya yang selalu ia hindari, membuat kekasihnya terangsang dan berakhir di ranjang.

Wajah lelap si jangkung selalu membuat hatinya tenang. Sampai detik ini ia masih tidak bisa mempercayai bahwa si tampan ini adalah kekasihnya, miliknya, dan cinta pertamanya. Dengan kejutan-kejutan yang ia dengar dari sepupu si jangkung pun selalu membuat rona di wajahnya muncul. Seperti ia adalah ciuman pertamanya, ia patner pertamanya dalam berhubungan badan juga orang yang muncul saat mimpi indah si jangkung-mimpi basah-.

Sooyoung benar-benar menceritakan semua yang ia tau tentang si jangkung karena siapa lagi yang ia curhati semasa ia tak bertemu Baekhyun. Dari mulai mimpi indahnya tadi yang si jangkung dapatkan saat duduk di kelas 2 smp dan bayangan Baekhyunlah yang muncul. Lalu gadis itu pernah memergoki si jangkung menyebut namanya saat beronani. Oh itu memalukan. Tapi itu fakta yang membahagiakan bagi si mungil karena jelas si jangkung ini tak bisa lepas dari bayangan-bayangan tentangnya.

Dan lagi kata Sooyoung, Chanyeol dulu sering memperhatikannya saat jam istirahat, jam olahraga, dan saat di kelas. Jelas itu semua Sooyoung ceritakan saat sosok si jangkung tak sedang bersamanya.

Baekhyun masih memandang dengan memuja wajah tampan bak dewa Yunani itu. Mengelus dengan punggung jarinya dan ketika bibir tebal itu menggumamkan namanya dan lengan kekar itu mempererat pelukannya, si mungil menarik kedua sudut bibirnya dan mengecup pipi yang lain.

"Aku di sini untukmu, yeollie" dan ia kembali kedalam mimpi yang indah di malam itu.

…

Tak aneh jika tiap tahunnya ada saja murid pindahan yang datang di sekolah ini. Contohnya hari ini. Ada tiga murid pindahan dari Busan yang menempati kelas 123 sayang semuanya itu. Dan di kelas dua ia memasuki kelas 2-c ya itu kelas Baekhyun dan kawan-kawan.

"Namaku Jung Yoonoh, salam kenal." ia memperkenalkan dirinya dengan senyum lebar nan menawan.

Semua tatapan siswi kecuali Sooyoung menatapnya dengan kagum. Memuja sang siswa baru yang nampak tampan dengan poni dan rambut berantakannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Di kelas Chanyeol, Sehun sedang dilema. Di satu sisi ia tidak ingin sahabatnya itu mendapat masalah di hubungannya tapi si sisi lain, ini mengenai kisah cintanya. Jelas ia tak ingin berpisah dengan sang kekasih dan mendapatkan si rubah betina jahat itu sebagai pendamping hidupnya.

Berulang kali ia mengumpat dan mengacak acak rambutnya. Ia benci ketika sang ayah mengambil keputusan se pihak tanpa menanyainya terlebih dahulu. Bukan karena ia kabur dari rumah dengan alasan ingin bersekolah di Seoul dan memilih menempati apartemen pribadinya lalu sang ayah bisa seenak jidatnya mengatur hidupnya. Hidup menjadi anak pengusaha besar itu tak sepenuhnya enak.

Yang membuatnya tidak enak ya tentu saja karena hidupmu sepenuhnya di atur oleh orang tau. Dari mulai sekolah, kuliah sampai pendamping hidup dan pekerjaan. Apa enaknya jadi orang kaya kalau hidupmu penuh dengan aturan?

Dan inilah hidupnya. Selamat datang aturan dan selamat tinggal kebebasan. Sehun melirik Jieun yang enak gelayutan di lengan kekar Chanyeol yang jelas dapat penolakan dari si jangkung. Apa ia harus mengalah dan menerima Jieun? Tapi apa Jieun juga mau dengannya? Itulah pertanyaan awalnya maka dari itu ia lebih berpikir 'lihat nanti' dan kembali memikirkan Luhan sang pujaan hati.

 **.**

 **.**

"Baekhyun, kau bisa membantuku?" tanya si murid baru. Baekhyun yang tidak bisa terlalu dekat dengan orang baru sedikit risih dengan sikap si Yoonoh yang sedikit-sedikit menempel padanya. Ya memang teman sebangkunya adalah Sooyoung, tapi kali ini ia berada di perpustakaan dalam mata pelajaran sastra Korea. Sooyoung yang melihat Baekhyun yang sedikit aneh mendekatinya dan berniat membantu.

"Kalau ada pertanyaan, kau bisa tanyakan padaku." itu Sooyoung yang sudah berada dekat dengan Baekhyun. Yang lebih tinggi memandang si gadis cantik yang merangkul akrab Baekhyun.

"Kalian berpacaran?" tanya lelaki itu menunjuk bergantian pada dua mahluk di hadapannya.

"Tidak. Aku teman baiknya."

"sudah ku duga. Karena lelaki cantik dan manis seperti Baekhyun mana mungkin menjalin hubungan dengan wanita cantik seperti kau."

"Dan kuharap kau tidak terlalu dekat dengannya! Pacarnya lebih protektif dari pada aku!" peringatan itu tidak main-main. Tapi seorang Yoonoh tidak terlalu memperdulikan hal itu.

…

Istirahat siang ini di meja Chanyeol cs bertambah satu penghuni. Sooyoung sudah menceritakan tentang si murid baru itu dan Chanyeol hanya menanggapiya biasa saja tapi kalau melihat langsung seperti ini rasanya…

"Jadi di sekolah ini melarang murid mewarnai rambutnya?" kicawan pertama di pagi ini. Ia duduk tepat di sebelah Baekhyun dan tubuhnya benar-benar merapat bak perangko pada amplopnya.

Chanyeol mengeryitkan dahinya. Pemandangan yang asing berada tepat di hadapannya. Setelah Sehun apa lagi yang harus ia cemburui?

"Bisa kau tidak dekat-dekat dengannya?" si jangkung akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya. Jieun yang saat itu dihalangi Sooyoung memandang bingung pada sosok jangkung di sana.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak suka melihatnya!" jawabnya sinis.

"Memang kau siapa-nya?"

"Aku kekasihnya. Dan aku tidak suka kekasihku berdekatan dengan pria lain selain aku!" nadanya dibuat penuh tekanan tapi sama sekali tidak membuat orang itu bergerak. Itu membuat Chanyeol kesal dan jelas marah.

"Tolong lihat sekeliling kalian. Kau boleh marah dan berkelahi setelah sekolah usai, Park Chanyeol." tegur si cantik yang menyeruput minuman kotak di tangannya.

…

Makin hari kelakuan pria itu makin menyebalkan. Tidak hanya menempel,bahkan ia dengan terang-terangan memeluk Baekhyun saat di kelas dan saat istirahat juga. Rasanya kepala Chanyeol ingin meledak karena emosinya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun.

Dan kali ini matanya disuguhkan dengan si lelaki jangkung itu merangkul mesra pinggang sang kekasih hatinya saat mengantri makanan. Ia menyesali kepergian bibi Byun pagi ini karena berakibat ia dan Baekhyun tak dapat jatah bekal. Dan kalau akhirnya malah seperti ini, harusnya ia tadi menyiapkan bekal seadanya saja jadi mereka tidak perlu repot-repot kekantin.

"Aku tau kau pasti sengaja kan?" tanya si jangkung agak marah.

"Sengaja? Dalam hal apa?"

"Ku doakan kau benar-benar jadi bodoh!" kutuk Chanyeol menggenggam erat sumpit di tangannya.

"Hahahaha serius amat muka mu seperti anak smp yang sedang menghadapi UN.*lah emang di sana ada un?*"gurauan yang sama sekali tidak lucu.

Chanyeol menggebrak meja marah, "CUKUP! Aku muak." dan beranjak meninggalkan gerombolan tak berdosa dengan Baekhyun di dalamnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik hari ini. Kepalanya pening dan panas di tubuhnya tak terkontrol. Seperti ada sesuatu di kepalanya yang mendorong keluar siap meledak.

Chanyeol menaiki tangga atap sekolahannya dengan hentakan keras. Membuat suaranya menggema di koridor sepi itu. Gedung lama di belakang sekolah sudah di hancurkan ngomong-ngoming, jadi tempatnya menyendiri hanya atam sekolah ini.

Ia membanting keras pintu saat sudah berada di luar. Erangannya keras membuat semua burung yang sedang mengisi pundi-pundi diafragmanya terbang dengan terburu.

Tak berapa lama pintu itu terbuka lagi dan sosok Baekhyun muncul dari balik pintu. Ia mendekati sang kekasih yang sedang uring-uringan. Itu bukan tanpa sebab tapi karena ia cemburu. Tentu saja.

"Tidak usah semarah itu. Dia hanya bercanda tadi."

"Bercanda katamu? Hahahah lucu sekali."

"Hei, kenapa kau masih marah?"ia mengelus pipi tirus kekasih raksasanya.

"Apa aku tidak boleh marah ketika kekasihku di sentuh lelaki lain di depan mataku?" nadanya meninggi membuat Baekhyun tersentak. Ia berusaha untuk tidak terbawa emosi seperti dulu. Dan mengisi udara di paru-parunya sebelum akhirnya berbicara.

"Tapi kau tidak marah ketika Kyungsoo, Jongin, dan Sehun menyentuhku. Apa mereka tidak terlihat seperti laki-laki di matamu?" taunya si jangkung meliriknya. Wajahnya masih mengeras dan pikirannya masih kacau walau perasaan dalam hatinya terus mengingatkannya untuk tidak berkata kasar atau membentak si mungil kesayangan nya itu.

"Mereka adalah temanmu dan temanku."jawabnya kemudian. Baekhyun tersenyum karena nada kekasihnya kembali melembut.

"Dia juga temanku. Teman sekelasku."

"Tetap saja berbeda."ia memejamkan mata dan mengendurkan otot pundaknya. Tubuhnya merosot dan terduduk di lantai semen di atap sekolah. Baekhyun merendahkan tubuhnya sejajar dengan tubuh kekasihnya. Tangannya ia taruh di pundak tegap itu.

"Apa yang membuatnya berbeda? Apa karena ia belum memiliki kekasih?" Chanyeol hanya diam. "Bisa saja dia sudah memiliki kekasih di sekolahnya yang terdahulu."

"Bukan masalah ia sudah memiliki kekasih atau tidak, Baek. Ini karena aku tidak suka orang yang belum aku kenal menyentuh kekasihku." ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok beton di belakangnya. Satu kakinya di tekuk dan tangan ditaruh di atas lututnya.

"Kau cemburu?" wajah polos itu sedikit maju untuk mendapati manik indah kekasihnya yang kemudian memandangnya.

"Jelas aku cemburu Baek. Kau ini kekasihku, milikku." penekanan di setiap kalimatnya membuat si kecil tersenyum senang. Ia merasa di inginkan, di miliki dan di hargai oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Hal itu menjadi kesenangan tersendiri baginya.

"Lalu apa saat Sehun menyentuh ku waktu itu, kau juga cemburu?" penasarannya masih dengan wajah polosnya.

"Ya aku cemburu. Bahkan saat guru Choi memberikan pengarahan menggunakan tubuhmu, aku cemburu." lelaki mungil itu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Wajahnya di tundukan dan taunya hal itu membuat si raksasa Chanyeol khawatir.

"Kau mena-" ketika Chanyeol menarik satu tangannya, terlihat wajah si mungil berseri dengan kedua pipi yang merah. Si kecilnya bahagia. "Kau tersenyum?"

"A-aku senang kau…. Cemburu." jawabnya masih dengan senyum mengembang tapi tak juga mengangkat wajahnya. Yang lebih tinggi menariknya pada sebuah pelukan hangat dan mengelus belakang kepala kekasihnya.

"Aku juga akan senang kalau kau-"

"Aku cemburu ketika tau kau duduk sebangku dengan Jieun. Aku bahkan tidak rela, dan iri. A-aku juga cemburu saat Jieun dengan mesra memeluk lenganmu. A-ku juga ingin seperti itu." nadanya merendah di akhir tengelam dengan wajahnya yang semakin di benamkan.

"Lalu kenapa tidak kau lakukan?" Chanyeol mendorong perlahan tubuh itu. Memberikan karak padanya dan Baekhyun. Mata sipit Baekhyun memandang mata besar Chanyeol yang juga memandangnya dalam, menunggu jawaban dari Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba membisu.

"A-apa boleh?" ia mendongakan wajahnya. Matanya berbinar seperti anak lima tahun yang di izinkan main di luar rumah. Chanyeol mengangguk dan Baekhyun mengembangkan senyumnya dan menubruk tubuh besar Chanyeol. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di leher kekasihnya. Memeluk dengan erat sambil terus-terusan berterima kasih.

"Hei, kau bisa melakukan apapun padaku. Memelukku, menciumku dan bahkan…." ia tak melanjutkan menunggu reaksinlain dari yang lain.

"Bisa… jangan bahas itu saat ini.?

"Kenapa?"

"A-aku ma-"

"Mau?" potong si jangkung dengan nada nakalnya namun Baekhyun semakin membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher kekasih raksasanya itu.

"Malu." dirapatkan nya pelukan itu dan wajahnya yang merah bagai tomat. Wajahnya dibenamkan semakin dalam membuat yang jangkung tersenyum lalu mengecup leher belakang kekasihnya.

"Kenapa kau begitu mengemaskan, Byun?"

…

Suara decitan kaki sofa terdengar kesar di sebuah ruang tv apartemen megah di tengah kota Seoul. Seorang pria mungil melompat-lompat di atas tubuh seorang pria yang duduk di atas sofa mahal. Ia mendesar, melenguh ketika titik sensitifnya tertusuk benda keras tumpul milik lelaki lain di bawahnya. Kegiatan panas keduanya sudah belangsung sejam yang lalu tapi tak membuat keduanya berhentik untuk sekedar beriatirahat.

"Sehun~ ehmm.." desahan yang sudah sejam yang lalu menjadi latar kegiatan panas keduanya. Sehun terus mendorong pinggangnya berlawanan dengan lompatan-lompatan Luhan di atas tubuhnya. Seragam atas yang masih melekat basah karena keringat yang membanjiri tubuhnya dan baju yang di gunakan si kecil sudah rahib bertebaran di lantai.

"Bergeraklah terus sayang. Oh~ ini nikmat…" ia mendongak dan menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa. Tangan kirinya merai kejantanan si kecil yang membentur perutnya. Tangannya naik turun memompa batang yang berukuran tidak terlalu kecil itu. Tubuh indah itu melengkung kedua tangannya menahan tubuhnya di lutut sang dominan.

"Haaah….ngg~, Seh…un… jangan… emmhh, di.. ah.. gigit.." si kecil protes ketika puting berwarna merah muda itu dihisap dan di gigit si jangkung. Sehun selalu tidak bisa menahan diri kalau sudah berurusan dengan benda kecil menggemaskan itu. Selain bibir dan lubang anal kekasihnya, puting merah muda ini menjadi candu ke tiganya yang bisa membuat si albino ini mabuk kepayang.

Genjotan terakhir dari si albino membuat adik kecil Luhan di bawah sana memuntahkan laharnya bersamaan dengan milik si jangkung yang masih terbenam apik di lubang hangat kekashnya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Tidak ada yang aneh kan dengan si rubah betina itu?" Luhan menggigit roti di tangannya yang baru semenit lalu ia olesi selai coklat.

"Ti-tidak ada yang aneh."

"Baguslah. Kalau masih mengganggu adikku, kupatahkan lehernya." Ancaman mengerikan. Sehun menelan ludah payah, merasa gugup saat pembahasan mereka mengarah pada Jieun yang merupakan tunangannya.

Sebenarnya Sehun tidak takut pada kenyataan bahwa ia dan rubah berbahaya itu bertunangan. Yang ia masalahkan adalah bagaimana bila si cantik Luhan mengetahui kenyataan ini. Reaksinya sama sekali tak terbayang oleh seorang Oh Sehun. Apa ia akan menangis dan memohon untuk menolak perjodohan itu atau ia akan marah dan memutuskan hubungan dengannya. Kalau itu yang terahir, ia akan memilih mengundurkan diri dari daftar ahli waris keluarga dan mengejar Luhannya.

Tapi sepintar-pintarnya orang menyimpan bangkai, pasti baunya akan tercium juga. Maka sebelum ia tau hal ini dari orang lain, ia memilih untuk memberitaukannya sendiri.

Ia melirik kekasihnya yang masih sibuk dengan roti di tangannya. Ia mengumpulkan banyak sekali keberanian dan ion positif yang ada di sekitarnya. Niatnya sudah ada tapi keberanian belum sepenuhnya terkumput. Rasa takut lebih mendominasi dan gugup membuat tangannya dingin.

"Emm." Ia bergumam mencari perhatian sang kekasih dan benar saja Luhan menoleh padanya. "Kalau… kejadian yang banyak terjadi di drama-drama tv terjadi di kehidupan nyata,-"

"Kenapa? Kau mau membuat film? Tugas apa?"potongnya dan Sehun menelan ludahnya lagi.

"Bu-bukan tugas film. Ini kalau saja kejadian yang banyak ada di drama-drama tv terjadi di kehidupannyata, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" dan ia berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Emm, memang drama apa yang sedang kau ikuti?" nahkan ga nyabung.

"Aku sedang tidak mengikuti drama apapun dan tidak ada tugas film di mata pelajaran apapun. Hanya jawab apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Ya tergantung apa yang terjadi." Jawabnya cepat.

"Kalau…. Kalau kekasihmu yang ternyata sudah di jodohkan?" akhirnya.

"Apa? Kau di jodohkan?" pekiknya cepat. Sehun hanya menghela napas dan menghentikan kegiatannya. Dia sedang mengelap beberapa gelas yang baru selesai ia cuci ngomong-ngomong.

"Kau harus janji untuk tidak marah dan akan mendengarkan dengan baik!" itu persyaratan awal yang di tawarkan.

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku tak pemnegrti kenapa bisa ada orang sejahat Jieun di dunia ini?" omelnya dan Sehun bisa bernapas lega Karena sang kekasih tidak marah dan bisa mengerti, ya walau marah juga sih pada awalnya.

"Yah dan dia bisa menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan lelaki seperti Chanyeol. Sekarang pikirkan bagaimana cara menyadarkan ayahku dari guna-guna gadis jahat bernama Jieun itu." Dan keduanya sibuk dengan dunianya masing-masing.

…

Siang ini si mungil sudah berancang-ancang untuk melarikan diri dari teman barunya. Tubuhnya menunduk dan kedua tangannya memegang erat pinggiran meja seperti seorang atlit yang akan melesat di jalur larinya.

Hitungan ke tiga ia akan berlari, batinnya kira-kira begitu dan saat tubuh tinggi di sebrang mejanya mendekat, "Tiga!" ia melesat bak roket menuju pintu keluar dan meninggalkan dua sosok yang bingung. Satu Sooyoung yang masih melongo menatap pintu dan Jung Yoonoh yang masih berdiri di sebrang meja Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

Begitu pintu atap terbuka, seorang pria sudah berdiri di dekat pagar pebatas atap. Punggung tegapnya terlihat gagah walau seragam yang ia kenakan menandakan lelaki itu belum dewasa benar.

Baekhyun membiarkan pintu itu bergerak dan menutup sendiri sedangkan dirinya menopang tubuhnya di lutut dan menghidup udara dengan rakusnya. Ia benar-benar berlari dari kelas menuju atap. Menembus lorong berisi kerumunan orang yang menatapnya bingung tadi. Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya ketika suara benturan pintu terdengar keras.

"Apa hari ini ada pelajaran olahraga?" tanya si jangkung mendekati Baekhyu.

"Ti-tidak." jawabnya dengan tubuh masih naik turun karena napas yang tak beraturan.

"Lalu kenapa kau berlari? Takut aku disantap Jieun?" candanya. Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Chanyeol yang terkekeh karena gurawannya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa harus begini cara kita menyantap bekal?" Chanyeol sedikit bingung dengan permintaan aneh Baekhyun, kekasihnya. Pasalnya saat ini, Baekhyun sedang duduk di atas pangkuan Chanyeol dengan paha terbuka lebar dan tubuh yang menghadap langsung dada si jangkung.

"Kau bilang aku bisa melakukan apapun? Kau milikku, ingat?" ingatkan Chanyeol akan hal ini.

"Masalahnya, sayang." akhir kalimat yang membuat wajah Baekhyun merona. "Ini terlalu intim dan kau tau, di bawah sana milik kita saling bergesekan. Kalau bangun bagaimana?" sumpah demi apapun, Baekhyun tak berpikiran sampai ke sana. Pipi, hidung dan telinganya merah sempurna mendengar perkataan Chanyeol yang fulgar.

"Aku tidak berfikir sampai ke situ."

"Ku kira kau sengaja." senyum iblis terukir di wajahnya.

"A-aku tidak." ia menunduk malu.

"Kalau bangun," ia menunduk dan mencari wajah si mungil yang menundung. "Kau mau menidurkan-nya kan?" dan telinga itu semakin merah. "Seperti waktu ulang tahunku." ingatnya dan betapa malunya ia saat mengingat kebodohannya saat itu.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Hem…. Gimana kabar kalian? Bertamabah berat badan? Wkwkwkwk minal aidin wal-faidin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin yah.. maaf klo ada salah2 kata mau sengaja atau ga sengaja.. btw yg ngikutin ffku yang My Prince.. masih proses garab yah… soalnya aku rencana mau beresin ff ini dulu.. soalnya bagi tiga otak itu sulit mba bruh wkwkwk…. Hem… moga ga kecewa yah sama ff kali ini.. soalnya niat di awal mau di panjangin ini ff sepanjang anunya ceye tp mentok ide dan ini udah aga lama ga di terusin jadi aku potong buat chapter selaanjutnya…**

 **Balesin review**

 **: hahahaha jangan benci Jieun dong.. aku jadi merasa bersalah nempatin peran dia jadi mantan temen deketnya Baekhyun. Makasih yah udah baca heheheh**

 **So met ketemu di chapter berikutnya….**


	7. Chapter 7

**PERHATIAN**

 **Ff ini mengandung unsur dewasa, hubungan sesame jenis dan dikhusus kan untuk para fujoshi dan fudanshi. Terdapat banyak typo, bahasa yang berantakan dan kesalahan lainnya yang tidak terkoreksi oleh author. Dan mohon maaf apa bila terdapat bahasa yang rancu dan suli dimengerti karena tidak semua laki-laki~ *abaikan* manusia sempurna. Sekian dan selamat membaca.**

* * *

Penjelasan singkat:

 **.**

 **.**

Perpindahan alur waktu pendek masih di hari yang sama

…

Perpindahan waktu untuk esoknya atau beberapa hari kedepan

..

.

Perpindahan kejadian pada waktu yang bersamaan

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Kim Jongin / Kai

Do Kyungsoo / D.O

Oh Sehun

Luhan

Park Sooyoung / Joy

Lee Jieun / IU

-dan lainnya-

* * *

 **FIRST LOVE**

 **Chapther 7**

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Memasuki bulan november, sekolah biasanya sedang sibuk-sibuknya mempersiapkan ujian tengah semester._

 _Di kelas Baekhyun, empat sekawan ini memutuskan untuk membuat kelompok belajar untuk persiapan ujian. Lebih pada ketiga orang itu mengajari Baekhyun._

" _Sekarang sudah tanggal 20, apa kau sudah mempersiapkan kado untuk Chanyeol?" itu Sooyoung dengan makanan di tangannya. Mereka sedang tidak belajar karena kegiatan itu sudah berlangsung sejam dan berakhir 15 menit yang lalu._

 _Baekhyun berpikir sejenak, "Aku belum mempersiapkan apapun." jawabnya._

" _Sudah terpikir untuk memberikan sesuatu?" lanjut gadis satu-satunya itu._

" _Tidak usah memberikan dia barang atau apapun. Berikan saja sesuatu yang berkesan. Dia pasti suka." lanjutnya._

" _Seperti?"_

" _Emm,, buatkan saja dia masakan buatanmu."_

" _Hanya itu?"_

" _Dia pernah bercerita kalau dia lebih suka masakan rumahan dari pada makan di luar. Apalagi buatan orang yang ia cintai." Sooyoung bercerita. Kalau soal masakan, Baekhyun sudah sering memasak untuk Chanyeol jadi mungkin itu bukan hal yang spesial lagi baginya._

" _Atau apapun yang kau berikan padanya dia pasti senang. Mau itu barang ataupun hanya sebuah ucapan."_

…

 _Baekhyun merenung saat ia berada di kamarnya. Hari ini ia tak mengunjungi kamar Chanyeol karena alasan,'aku mau belajar'. Kelasik tapi si jangkung bisa mengerti._

 _ **Byun Baek-**_

 _BANTU AKU ~_

 _ **18:40 PM**_

 _ **Kyuungie-**_

 _Bantu apa?_

 _ **18:45 PM**_

 _ **Byun Baek-**_

 _Soal ulang tahun Chanyeol._

 _ **18:45 PM**_

 _ **Kyuungie-**_

 _Kenapa tidak kau coba saran Sooyoung?_

 _ **18:46 PM**_

 _ **Byun Baek-**_

 _Aku sudah terlalu sering memasak untuk Yeollie._

 _ **18:50 PM**_

 _ **Kyuungie-**_

 _Aigooh~ Yeollie? Manis sekali…. Mau gunakan caraku?_

 _ **18:51 PM**_

 _ **Byun Baek-**_

 _Apa?_

 _ **18:51 PM**_

…

 _Tanggal 27 merupakan hari jadi seseorang. Semua warga sekolah memberi ucapan dari mulai guru-guru, adik kelas dan kakak tingkat pun turut memberi selamat. Luhan dan ibunya pun ikut mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun dan kekasihnya, sudah menghilang sejak penghuni rumah terbangun._

 _Sesampai di sekolah pun Chanyeol mencari ke kelas dan tidak menemukannya. Atap sekolah dan tempat yang biasa ia datangi berdua namun nihil._

 _Siang hari saat istirahat Chanyeol lagi-lagi kalah cepat dari si mungil dan begitu juga dengan pulang sekolah._

 _Ini kenapa si mungil jadi menghinda di hari ulang tahunnya? Padahal kalau pun alasannya karena si mungil tidak mempersiapkan kado, dengan ucapan selamat pun sudah cukup._

 _Dan kalau alasan lainnya karena kado para fans yang sudah menumpuk di loker dan mejanya, ia bisa dengan sukarela mengembalikan hadiah-hadiah itu pada setiap nama di kado itu. Mudah? Ya begitulah. Tapi apa alasan sebenarnya?_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Jam 11 malam lelaki bertubuh jangkung itu baru memasuki kawasan rumah. Bibi berpesan padanya kalau ia ada sedikit urusan dengan kelurga Choi dan tidak akan pulang sampai besok atau bahkan lusanya dan Luhan, jangan di tanya ia berada di mana sekarang. Jadi kesimpulan dari semuanya, rumah sepi._

 _Ia melengkah dengan malas memasuki ruang tamu, duduk di atas sofa empuk depan sebuah tv layar datar. Kepalanya ia sandarkan disandaran sofa dan menatap hampa pada langit-langit tinggi di ruangan itu._

 _30 menit berada di atas sofa empuk itu membuatnya mengantuk. Maka ia putuskan untuk menuju kamar, berganti baju dan beristirahat. Tidak ada niat sama sekali untuk mendatangi kamar si mungil yang menghindarinya sejak pagi buta itu. Namun saat langkahnya akan menuju kamarnya, ponsel pintarnya bergetar dan muncul sebuah pesan dengan nama Baekkie di sana._

 _ **Baekkie-**_

 _Datang kekamarku sekarang._

 _ **00:15 AM**_

 _Dengan malas ia berjalan menuju tangga dan naik ke lantai dua rumah itu. Dan setibanya di depan kamar Baekhyun, ia kembali memikirkan kesalahan apa yang ia perbuat. Mengingat-ingat dan dengan agak takut membuka pintu di hadapannya._

 _Gundukan putih di atas ranjang adalah sesuatu yang janggal menurut si jangkul. Dan saat matanya mengedar di seluruh ruangan ia tidak menemukan Baekhyun di sana._

" _Baek," panggilnya dan tak ada sautan. "Baekhyun?" lagi dan sunyi. Ia memasuki ruangan yang berbau serba manis itu. Ranjang yang terlihat aneh itu ia dekati dan betapa terkejutnya ketika sebuah kepala muncul dari baliknya._

" _Astaga, kau mengagetkanku." dada bidang itu ia elus meredakan jantungnya yang masih berdebar begitu keras._

" _Kau sakit?"tanyanya lagi._

" _..."_

" _Baek, kenapa kau menghindariku hari ini? Kau marah?" si mungil mengeleng. Ia masih menyembunyikan tubuhya di selimbut tebal berwarna putih itu._

" _Kau sakit?" masih tak ada jawaban. "Kalau begitu istirahaltah. Selamat malam." ia berbalik dan GREP! Tubuh tegapnya berhenti dan sebuah tangan melingkar di tubuhnya menahan tubuh itu. Tangannya yang menggantung di samping bersentuhan dengan sesuatu yang ia yakini itu kulit._

 _Ia melepas pelukan si mungil perlahan walau rasa penasarannya lebih mendominasi. Memutar tubuhnya dengan takut-takut seperti seorang yang horror akan sesuatu dan saat tubuh itu berhadapan dengan si mungil, matanya membulat dan pupilnya bergerak naik turun mengamati tubuh yang tak terbalut apapun._

 _Kulit putih yang selalu ia cumbu tiap bercinta, tubuh indah yang selalu ia puja juga bibir merah yang menjadi candunya. Semua tersuguh tanpa sehela kainpun yang menghalangi._

" _A-apa yang-"ia tak sangup melanjutkan kata-katanya karena suguhan menggiurkan itu._

" _Se-selamat ulang tahun, Yeollie~" nada imut di ujung kalimat saat menyebut namanya seolah mengalirkan listrik di sekujur tubuhnya. "Dan aku akan menjadi….hadiahmu." lanjutnya malu-malu._

 _Apakah ini Baekhyunnya? Apakah ini kekasihnya? Baekhyun yang lugu, polos dan pemalu bisa seperti ini? Kalau ini mimpi lelaki jangkung ini rela tidur selama mungkin untuk bisa menikmati Baekhyunnya yang seperti ini._

" _Kau apa?" ia kembali memastikan pendengarannya tidak salah._

" _A-aku...hadiah..mu.."gumamnya lalu menundukan wajahnya yang merah. Sial! Ini begitu menggoda._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Entah bagaimana awalnya, Chanyeol sudah duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan seleting celana seragam-nya sudah terbuka. Sang adik juga sudah berada pada genggaman si mungil yang hanya memandangi dengan tangannya yang bergerak perlahan, memompa batang tegak itu._

 _Memang agak tersiksa dengan gerakan lambat Baekhyun di bawah sana tapi ia bisa memaklumi karena biasanya si kecil menerima bukan memberi kenikmatan, jadi yang bisa ia lakukan adalah bersabar walau ia bingung, dapet ide dari mana ini anak buat jadi tukang urut ade kesayangannya? Dan untuk sementara waktu pertanyaan itu ia kesampingkan karena rasa nikmat nan menyiksa itu semakin membelengguhnya._

 _Mata besar itu terpejam, wajah tampannya mendongak dan dua tangannya menumpu badannya di belakang punggung. Ia menikmati setiap pijatan amatir dari si mungil. Dan mendengar erangan berat dari Chanyeolnya, tiba-tiba terlintas kata-kata sang sahabat tentang hal lain dalam memuaskan sang kekasih._

" _Hanya bayangkan permen lollipop! Hisap dan jilat." itu wejangan sang sahabat. Tangan kecilnya memang bergerak mengurut penis besar si jangkung, matanya memang memandang benda itu tapi otaknya memiliki pekerjaan lain._

 _Ia terus mendiskusikan antara hisap atau tidak, perdebatan batin dan otak yang tak kasat mata terus berputar di dalam otaknya namun dengan tekat yang kuat ia mulai mendekatkan bibirnya dengan kepala jamur itu. Ia buka lebar mulutnya dan memasukan batang besar berurat itu perlahan._

 _Si jangkung yang memejamkan matanya tentu tidak tau apa yang terjadi tapi saat kulit penisnya terasa basah dan hangat di waktu yang bersamaan, ia membuka matanya dan merendahkan arah pandang pada si kecil yang sedang asik mengulum penisnya._

" _Apa yang- argh." ia kembali memejamkan matanya ketika penis besarnya ter-hisap dan per-gesekan antar bibir, rongga dalam mulut juga lidah si kecil menyentuh kulit penisnya. Ini gila! Sangat gila. Kegiatan jilat dan hisap si kecil membuatnya gila. Kepalanya dipenuhi pertanyaan tapi ia lebih memilih menikmati ini dulu sampai akhirnya sesuatu berkedut di bawah sana._

 _Baekhyun merasakan puncak kejantanan si raksasa itu berkedut dan perlahan ia mengeluarkan benda itu dengan aksi menghisap dan mencium puncak kepala jamur. Tangannya kembali beraksi dengan pompaan yang cepat. Sepertinya ia mulai ahli dalam melakukannya dan 3 kocokan terakhir lahar putih menyembur dan mengotori wajah Baekhyun. Si kecil memejamkan satu matanya karena cairan kental itu mengenai sebelah matanya._

" _Ma-maaf, maaf," Chanyeol mengambil tisu di atas nakas dan segera membersihkan cairan kental di wajah si kecil._

" _Apa yang kau pikirkan sampai kau melakukan ini?" kedua tangannya menggiring yang lebih kecil untuk bangkit dan naik ke pangkuannya. Si kecil hanya menunduk dan meremas seragam Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya bersuara._

" _K-karena biasanya… hanya kau yang yang menguasai semuanya dan aku….. Hanya… mendesah." nadanya mengecil di ujung kalimat seraya wajahnya yang menunduk malu._

" _Lalu?"_

" _Aku ingin di hari yang spesial ini kau hanya diam dan aku yang menguasai semuanya." cicit si kecil._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Baekhyun bertunpu pada lututnya. Kedua tangannya melingkar di leher yang lebih besar dan tubuhnya melompat-lompat kecil agar junior sang kekasih di bawah sana dapat kelur masuk dengan mudah._

" _Ehmm… lebih cepat, Baek." dan si kecil mengabulkannya. Ia melompat semakin cepat dengan kepala tengelam pada ceruk leher si jangkung._

 _Pinggulnya sesekali bergoyang dan kembali melompat-lompat kecil memanjakan junior sang kekasih yang masih berdiri tegak. Kedua tangannya mencengkram kedua bahu yang lebih tinggi memberi jarak pada mereka membuat milik Baekhyun membentur perut kotak-kotak milik Chanyeol._

" _Yeollie… ah..ah...aaahh~" si kecil melepas satu tangannya dan berpindah pada lutut Chanyeol agar lompatannya lebih tinggi sampai kepala penis kekasihnya nyaris keluar. Gerakan lambat naik turun itu memberikan sensasi yang lebih nikmat walau Chanyeol lebih suka yang cepat dan dalam._

 _Tangan besar itu meraih penis kekasih kecilnya, berniat memanjakan benda mungil dengan warna merah muda di kepala penisnya, tapi ditepis yang lebih kecil dan ia kembali bergerak._

" _Aku yang akan memanjakanmu. Kau hanya diam, Yeol." katanya saat tubuh itu berhenti sesaat._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Chanyeol benar-benar dimanjakan oleh si kecil. Entah sudah berapa gaya dan berapa kali orgasme dari keduanya._

 _Keringat membasahi tubuh dua sejoli bercampur dengan cairan precum kental yang berceceran di mana-mana. Dan kegiatan itu masih berlangsung._

 _Tangan besar dan kokoh itu menggenggam pinggul sintal kekasihnya yang berada di atasnya. Si jangkung itu berbaring dengan dua bantal menyanggah kepalanya agar ia bisa menikmati gerakan indah si kecil._

" _Kita hentikan kalau kau sudah tidak sanggup."dan gelengan yang lebih kecil menjadi jawabannya. Ini gila, mereka sudah berjam-jam bercinta dan Baekhyun sudah mandi keringat tapi si kecil itu masih mau melakukannya? Ada apa ini?_

" _Aku tau kau sudah lelah, Baek. Lebih baik kita sudahi saja."ia bangkit meremas sebelah pundak si kecil yang melihatnya dengan pandangan sayu._

" _Aku masih kuat."ia mengangguk. "kau-"_

" _Tidak. Kita sudahi!" yang lebih tinggi menggiring yang lebih kecil kepinggiran ranjang dengan masih berada di pangkuannya. Chanyeol menganggkat tubuh itu seperti koala dan mebawanya ke luar ruangan menuju kamar mandi yang berada beberapa meter dari kamarnya._

" _Kita bersihkan dan setelah itu kita beristirahat. Jangan protes ini salah satu permintaanku di hari yang special." Anggukan menjadi jawaban._

 _ **Flashback end**_

…

"Tanpa menggunakan ini pun, aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri." Chansung hanya membolak balik sebuah botol kecil di tangannya. Jieun melipat tangannya di dada. mendengus saat kata-kata si jangkung terdengar tidak meyakinkan.

"Tanpa benda itu kau bisa? Terakhir kali kau malah mendapat pukulan dari Chanyeol dan meringkuk di kamarmu berhari-hari." Remehnya.

"Kalau si brengsek itu tidak datang, aku sudah berhasil mendapatkan Baekhyun. Jadi sepenuhnya bukan kesalahanku!" belanya.

"Jaga ucapanmu! Sekali lagi aku mendengarmu memanggil Chanyeolku dengan kurang ajar, ku janjikan upacara pemakaman untumu." Acaman mutlak dan ia berlalu dengan langkah angkuh meninggalkan sebuah ruangan usang yang terletak di sudut kota Seoul.

…

"Kita satu kelompok, Chan." Sorak Jieun dengan sebuah kertas di tangannya. Ini adalah pelajaran biologi di mana sang guru menyuruh anak muritnya mengundi pasangan kelopoknya.

Satu kelompok terdiri dari dua orang laki-laki, perempuan karena tugas mereka adalah menjadi orang tua dari sebuah telur ayam. Tugas mengamati sebuah telur ayam dalam waktu 21 hari.

Melihat kelompok Sehun yang berisi dua lelaki dalam satu kelompok, tentu membuat Chanyeol menggeram kesal. Kenapa bukan dia yang mendapat kesempatan itu? Walau pun harus bersama seorang gadis, ia beharap itu bukan Jieun.

"Jadi telur ini akan diurus oleh siapa?" itu Jieun yang dengan kurang ajarnya menyandarkan kepala pada pundak Chanyeol. Lirikan tajam dari mata membunuh lelaki itu terarah pada si korban. Ia mengarahkan telunjuk kanannya pada pelipis si gadis dan mendorong benda itu keras-keras menjauh dari pundaknya.

"Atur sesukamu dan jangan harap aku mau mengurusi benih dari seekor ayam." Geraman terdengar dan yang lain hanya tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu mau membuat yang sungguhan denganku?" tawarnya.

"Tidak!"tolaknya mentah-mentah dengan penuh penekanan. " Buat saja dengan ayam jantan sana!"

 **.**

 **.**

Istirahat adalah waktu yang sangat di tunggu semua murit dan bahkan Chanyeol yang terkenal pintar sekali pun. Alasannya ya jelas agar bisa menemui sang kekasih.

"Pelajaran bio-"

"Jangan bahas soal pelajaran itu kumohon!" potong Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak melanjutkan. "Kenapa kita harus terpisah sedangkan Kyungsoo masih bisa sekelas denganmu?" lanjutnya dengan nada kesal. Ia memang sejak awal tidak suka dengan pemilihan kelas ini. rasanya tidak adil dan dengan bodohnya ia meminta pada sang guru untuk menukar salah satu dari murit di kelas Baekhyun dengan dirinya. Tapi itu adalah hal yang sia-sia.

"Setidaknya kita masih bisa bersama saat di rumah kan?" ia mengelus surai hitam milik Chanyeol yang bersandar di pundaknya saat ini.

"Tapi di kelasmu ada si menyebalkan siapa namanya? Ya pokonya orang menyebalkan itu harus selalu di awasi!"

"Di kelasmu juga ada Jieun. Apa aku harus cemburu berlebihan?" nadanya di buat sedih seolah-olah ia akan menangis dan itu yang membuat si jangkung menegakan tubuhnya.

"Kau menangis?" kawatir si jangkung dan wajah cemberut Baekhyun berhasil membuatnya panik.

"Tidak."jawabnya. "Aku memang tidak memasalahkan kita tidak sekelas, tapi setiap mengingat kau duduk sebangku dengan Jieun…" si kecil menundukan wajahnya dan memainkan jari-jari lentiknya. Ia benar-benar tidak suka kalau Chanyeol dekat dengan orang lain. Apalagi itu Jieun yang dengan jelas ia tau kalau gadis itu menyukai kekasihnya.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak tau."

"Begini saja. Setelah bel pelajaran terakhir berbunyi, aku akan menjemputmu di kelas dan memberimu ciuman. Bagaimana?" goda si jangkung dan yang lain malah mendongak menatap tidak percaya.

"Kenapa harus selalu ciuman?" ia memukul main-main lengan si jangkung dengan semuan merah di wajahnya. Ia malu kalau kekasihnya sudah berkata mesum seperti itu.

"Kenapa? Setidaknya Jieun tidak merasakan apa yang kau rasakan kan?"

"Ya dengan menjemput ku di kelas saja sudah cukup. Jangan tambahkan ciuman. Kalau tidak aku tidak mau tidur denganmu lagi." ancamnya.

"Kenapa kau mengancamku? Katanya kau selalu suka dengan sentuhanku?" ia mengingatkan tapi taunya Baekhyun hanya menunduk dan kembali memainkan jarinya.

"Aku memang suka. Tapi tidak untuk di depan umum." bisiknya tapi masih terdengar di kuping caplang Chanyeol.

Lelaki jangkung ini selalu gemas dengan semua perbuatan kekasihnya. Dari mulai cara ia malu, cara ia tersenyum dan juga saat ia tersipu dengan pipi yang memerah saat di goda olehnya. Suatu kesenangan tersediri baginya.

"Kalau begitu sekarang aku boleh memciummu?"bisikan yang tepat pada telinga si kecil. Baekhyun tersentak karena hembusan napas si jangkung mengenai kupingnya. Terasa geli dan sensasi lain saat bisikan itu terdengar dengan kalimat meminta.

"Ta-tapi hanya ciuman. Tidak lebih." dan si jangkung menyetujuinya.

Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol. Ia mendongak dengan lucunya, seperti anak kucing minta diadopsi. Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya bisa menahan hasratnya untuk tidak menyerang si kecil dan niatnya untuk mencium yang lebih kecil sempat ia urungkan tapi saat mata si kecil terpejam maka dengan spontan tubuh jangkung itu merendah dan menyambut bibir merah muda itu.

…

"Sekarang adalah giliranmu mengurusi Eunchan, Chanyeol." rengek kekanakan Jieun membuat semua mata memandang ke bangku kedua paling belakang di baris paling tengah itu. Chanyeol hanya menarik napas dan menghembuskannya dengan mata terpejam dan emosi yang ia tahan sejak awal. Dan demi dewa nama Eunchan adalah nama paling buruk menurutnya karena gabungan dari namanya dan Jieun tentu saja. Kapan tugas sialan ini berakhir?

"Tidak dan jawabanku tetap tidak untuk bujukanmu nanti, nanti dan nantinya lagi!" dan itu tentunya mutlak.

 **.**

 **.**

Tak pantang menyerah adalah moto hidup si cantik Jieun. Jadi sekarang ia berada di kediaman Byun dan tepatnya di kamar Chanyeol yang jelas si pemilik kamar tidak ada di sana.

Menunggu bukan hal yang sulit melihat ia sudah menunggu si jangkung Park sejak SMP dulu. Menunggu untuk sejam atau bahkan berjam-jam bukan hal yang sulit. Dan dua jam cukup untuk penantian yang panjang.

"Untuk apa kau di sini?" itu Chanyeol dengan keterkejutan yang luar biasa. Senyum di wajah si cantik merekah seraya tubuhnya yang bangkit dan menghampiri yang lain.

"Menyerahkan Eunchan padamu. Tadi kau mengurusi selingkuhan kita makanya aku datang ke sini." apa katanya? Selingkuhan? Yang ada kaulah jalang penggoda perusak hubungan orang.

Kembali Chanyeol menghela napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Jangan sampai ia berteriak dan membuat kediaman Byun jadi serangan para tetangga.

"Kau masih punya telinga kan? Atau telingamu perlu selebar punyaku untuk menangkap perkataanku saat di kelas?"penuh penelanan tapi tidak ada kekerasan di sana. Ia masih dengan kesadarannya. "Aku sudah bilang tidak. Dan kenapa kau masih ada di sini?"

"Karena Eunchan merindukan ayahnya." tangan kurang ajar itu meraba dada kekar Chanyeol membuat mata besarnya mengikuti arah tangan itu mendarat. Ia kesal, marah karena wanita yang ia tak suka meraba tubuhnya dengan sembarangan. Ingat, ia hanya milik Baekhyun seorang.

"Singkirkan lenganmu sekarang, " tekanan untuk nama gadis itu.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau menyukainya?" ia menarik sudut bibirnya dan memandang tangan yang mendarat di dada bidang itu lalu kemudian beralih di wajah tampan dengan penuh amarah si lelaki jangkung itu.

"Aku masih menahan diri, Jieun. Singkirkan lenganmu dan pergi dari sini sebelum-" kata-katanya tidak ia lanjutkan karena Jieun memeluknya. Serangan dadakan. Berbarengan dengan itu, Baekhyun membuka pintu dan tersuguhi pemandangan tak layang pandang dari dua sejoli berbeda jenis.

"Ma-maaf." orang pertama yang membulatkan matanya adalah Chanyeol ketika suara yang ia kenal menembus gendang telinganya. Ia melepaskan paksa tubuh itu membalik tubuhnya dan meraih gagang pintu yang sudah tertutup.

 **.**

 **.**

Ia berlari di jalan kecil di yang sering ia lewati di saat berangkat sekolah. Sebuah taman kecil menjadi tujuannya karena itu adalah tempat yang sering ia kunjungi saat bosan di rumah.

Menemukan sebuah prosotan besar, ia berjongkok dan memasuki celah kecil dan bersembunyi di sana. Ini adalah tempat kenangan dan hanya dia dan orang itu yang tau tempat ini.

"A-aku... Hiks.. Hiks... Kenapa begitu sakit?" tangisnya pecah seketika saat mengingat kembali kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. Kejadian yang membuat hatinya terasa sakit.

Ini untuk kesekian kalinya Baekhyun melihat kekasih hatinya di peluk perempuan lain yah walau ia tau Chanyeolnya pasti tidak memiliki perasaan khusus dan tetap ingin mempercayai kekasihnya itu. Tapi hatinya tetap terasa sakit.

"Baekhyun!" panggil seseorang dengan suara bas terdengar agak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

Baekhyun merapatkan kedua kakinya yang ia lipat di dada. Memeluk lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara lutut dan dada. Ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan kekasihnya saat ini. Jadi kalau ia punya kekuatan untuk menghilang, ia ingin menghilang dan membiarkan kekasihnya bersama Jieun.

"Byun Baekhyun!" panggilan itu terdengar lagi dan semakin dekat. Chanyeol tau tempat ini. Tempat masa kecilnya bersama sang kekasih jadi ia pun tau tempat persembunyiannya kini.

Kaki panjangnya melangkah mendekati sebuah perosotan besar di tengah taman. Berjalan memutari benda besar itu dan menemukan tubuh meringkuk si kecil di bawah sana. Tubuh jangkungnya tidak memungkinkan untuknya ikut masuk ke dalam sana jadi ia hanya mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan sang kekasih dan mengelus atas kepala yang lain.

"Kenapa kau berlari?" nadanya sangat lembut agar membuat si kecil tak terkejut dan mau mengangkat wajahnya. "Kau cemburu?" ada sedikit senyum yang terlihat di wajah yang lebih tinggi. Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dengan lelehan air mata yang sudah membasahi pipinya.

"A-aku, aku tau kau tidak memeluknya, aku, aku mau mempercayaimu, tapi... Dada ini sakit Yeol. Sakit sekali." ia memejamkan matanya dan lelehan bening itu kembali mengalir.

"Kenapa harus seberat ini? Hiks... Kenapa memilikimu harus seberat ini? Apa hiks.. Aku hiks tidak boleh... Merasakan bahagia? Kenapa? Hiks..." dan tangan besar Chanyeol bergerak untuk menghapus lelehan itu.

"Kau lelah?" yang lain bertanya dan Baekhyun hanya menggeleng. "Lalu kenapa kau menangis?"

"Aku hanya hiks.. Merasa..memilikkimu adalah hiks sesuatu yang hiks tak pantas hiks untukku... Dulu hiks hanya karena hiks kakak tingkat yang menyukaiku hiks Jieun membenciku. Dan sekarang... Apa itu harus terulang lagi?" keluhnya dan tangis itu masih terdengar.

"Kalau... Dengan merelakanmu dengannya hiks bisa memperbaiki keadaan.. Hiks aku rela."

"Tapi aku yang tidak rela! Aku mencintaimu. Hanya kau. Apa seberat itu menyukaiku? Mempertahankanku? Memilikiku? Apa sesulit itu?" terdiam sejenak dan ia melanjutkan. "Kalau memang sulit, biar aku yang memperjuangkanmu. Memilikimu dan kau tidak perlu memikirkan apa aku akan berpaling atau aku akan memikirkan orang lain. Percaya Baek dari dulu hingga sekarang hanya ada kau di hatiku. Jadi tolong jangan berpikir untuk melepaskanku. Kumohon." untuk kesekian kalinya si tampan ini meyakinkan kekasihnya untuk tetap mempercayainya. Mempercayai ketulusannya karena perasaannya dari dulu hingga sekarang tidak pernah berubah.

 **...**

 **Baekkie-**

Aku ada sedikit urusan. Kau pulang duluan saja. Aku mencintaimu.

 **12:02 PM**

Si penerima pesan tersenyum karena kalimat terakhir yang selalu ada di pesan singkat si kecil. Sederhana tapi sangat manis dan menyentuh. Tapi dengan pesan ia ada urusan membuatnya sedikit kawatir. Yah bukan Chanyeol namanya kalau tiada hari tanpa menghawatirkan si kecilnya. Maka ia lebih memutuskan untuk membuntuti kekasihnya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Ya bukan bermaksud mencurigai si kecil berselingkuh. Tapi Chanyeol hanya kawatir kalau-kalau si kecilnya ini di ganggu orang lain, karena yah semua tau Jieun adalah rubah berbisa yang bisa menyihir seekor kelinci menjadi srigala. Jadi demi keselamatan sang kekasih ia membuntuti si kecil dengan mobil pribadi yang sebenarnya tidak pernah ia gunakan semenjak tinggal bersama keluarga Byun. Soal itu mobil siapa kita sisihkan layaknya irisan bawang di meja dapur.

Baekhyun memasuki kawasan ramai pusat perbelanjaan di kota Seoul. Langkahnya ya biasa saja karena yang lebih kecil tidak melompat-lompat seperti anak TK yang di perbolehkan pulang sendiri dan terlalu riang di tengah keramaian jalan. Eh ngomong-ngomong pusat perbelanjaan yang di maksut adalah stand di pinggir jalan yang ramai dengan pejalan kaki.

Mobilnya mengambil arah kiri dan berjalan sangat lambat dan matanya selalu terarah pada si kecil yang berjalan di tengah kerumunan orang. Sesekali ia melirik jalan di hadapannya dan kembali pada punggung si kecil dengan ransel biru langit menggantung di sana.

"Sebenarnya urusan yang ia maksut itu apa?" ia bicara untuk dirinya sendiri sambil terus mengemudi.

Baekhyun memasuki sebuah kafe dan melambaikan tangan pada seorang -entah siapa- dan duduk di tengah ruangan.

Yang bisa Chanyeol lihat hanya punggung dan gerak tubuh si mungil-nya walau sesekali terhalang pelayan yang mondar-mandir.

 **..**

 **.**

Baekhyun melambai pada seseorang yang duduk di tengah ruangan. Orang itu sengaja memilih meja yang berada di tengah ruangan agar siapapun yang pelintas di luar sana tidak mengetahui si kecil yang pasti sedang dibuntuti.

"Menunggu lama?" tanya si kecil ketika sudah berada di hadapan orang itu. Ia mengambil duduk dan menatap si jangkung dengan senyum yang terukis di jawah si jangkung.

"Emm" ia menggeleng. "Aku juga baru sampai. Apa kau di antar Chanyeol?" tanya pria itu dan si kecil mengeleng masih dengan senyumnya.

"Sesuai perintahmu, aku tidak bersama siapapun. Dan kenapa aku tidak boleh memberi tahu Chanyeol? Siapa tau kan dia bisa membantumu untuk memberi kejutan pada Luhan hyung."

"Aku lebih suka kalau kau yang membantuku. Karena kau adalah adiknya dan pasti tau betul apa kesukaannya." setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, seorang pelayan membawa dua gelas minuman dengan sepiring pasta pesanan si jangkung berkulit albino itu.

"Minumlah. Kau pasti lelah berjalan dari sekolah ke mari." dan lengan kecil itu meraih secangkir jus yang tersedia di sana lalu meneguknya.

 **..**

 **.**

Setengah jam berlalu dan perbincaraan mereka belum selesai. Matanya yang mulai lelah karena terkena AC mobil ia kedipkan dan jari telunjuk juga ibu jarinya memijat pangkal hidungnya lalu kembali memandang kafe. Tapi taunya matanya membesar ketika tidak mendapatkan Baekhyunnya di sana.

"Sial! Kapan ia meninggalkan kafe?" umpatnya lalu bergegas keluar dari mobil. Ia mendekati kafe, mengintip dari kaca jendela kafe itu dan tidak juga menemukan Baekhyun.

Diraihnya ponsel pintar di saku seragam-nya dan menekan tombol telepon dengan nama Baekkie di sana namun si kecil tak mengangkatnya. Ia mulai cemas dan bertanya-tanya, Baekhyunnya bertemu dengan siapa? Sampai ia tidak memberi taunya dan sekarang menghilang.

 **Yeollie-**

Kau di mana?

 **14:45 PM**

 **Yeollie-**

Kau di mana? Balas pesanku!

 **15:05 PM**

 **Yeollie-**

Baek, jangan bercanda.

Sekarang angkat teleponku!

 **15:55 PM**

Dan itu menjadi pesan terakhir. Ia membuka aplikasi GPS dan memasukkan kontak juga email Baekhyun, berharap teknologi canggih di zamannya membantu dan benar saja. Sebuah titik merah menunjukkan bahwa Baekhyun sudah berada jauh dari kafe tersebut dan titik itu sudah tidak bergerak.

Ia memperbesar tampilan peta di layar untuk tau nama jalan yang tertera dan sebuah pemukiman kumuh dengan berbagai gedung pabrik kosong yang ia tau dekat dengan lokasi.

 **.**

 **.**

Mobilnya melesat dengan kecepatan gila karena lokasi agak jauh dari tempat pertemuan orang misterius itu dengan kekasihnya. Ia menyesali berdiam lama di depan kafe dan hanya mengirim pesan-pesan tak terbalas juga telepon yang tak terjawab.

Seharusnya sejak awal ia mengecek lokasi keberadaan ponsel kekasihnya jadi ia tak perlu repot-repot mencari di mana kekasihnya berada. Karena di lokasi ini hanya terlihat gedung-gedung tua dengan pintu besar juga tumpukan tong bekas oli yang tak ter-pakai.

"Seharusnya lokasinya benar di sini." ucapnya memandang layar ponselnya dan menutup pintu mobil sembarang.

Matanya mengedar, menyusur setiap sudut tempat yang hanya ada gudang, ruangan, juga mobil tua. Sebenarnya tempat apa ini? Dan siapa yang membawa kekasihnya ketempat mengerikan seperti ini?

Ia terus berusaha menghubungi sang kekasih tapi saat sebuah suara dentuman dari benda besar jatuh. Matanya terarah pada sebuah gedung yang berada di sudut area itu yang tak terawat. Tak ambil pusing ia berlari dengan kecepatan maksimal meninggal-kan mobil mewahnya yang ter-parkir sembarang di tempat sunyi itu.*tenang ga ada yang nyolong kok*.

 **..**

 **.**

"Jangan sampai Baekhyun terluka oleh perbuatanmu." Sehun merebahkan tubuh itu di atas sebuah sofa panjang di sebuah ruangan mewa kediaman Lee.

"Aku tidak akan melukainya. Bagaimana pun dia adalah teman masa kecilku." janji yang lain. Jieun hanya berdiri sambil melipat tangannya di dada. Pandangannya lurus meuju si kecil yang terlelap karena obat tidur.

Sehun memang membantunya dalam suatu rencana. Tapi si jangkung albino ini hanya bertugas memancing si kecil datang dan tidak berminat mendalami perannya ke rencana yang lebih jahat maka di sinilah dia dengan Baekhyun yang sudah terbaring.

"Sudah kau simpan seperti perintahku?"tanyanya dan Sehun menghembuskan napas dengan keras.

Ia bangkit dan berjalan mendekati Jieun lalu mengambil duduk di sebuah sofa.

"Ya, sudah seperti perintahmu."

"Bagus. Tugasmu selesai. Kau bisa pergi sekarang. Selanjutnya biar aku yang urus." kemudian ia meninggalkan Sehun yang masih menatap tanpa ekspresi pada Baekhyun yang terbaring di hadapannya. Semoga adik kekasihnya itu tidak kenapa-napa.

 **.**

 **.**

Suara benda jatuh terdengar lagi dan mengagetkan si jangkung yang berjalan mendekati sebuah tumpukan kardus di ruangan besar tak terurus itu. Titik merak itu semakin dekat dan tak menunggulama saat tubuh jangkung itu berjalan melewati gundukan kardus dan mendapti seorang pria dengan seragam yang sama dengannya terbaring dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya.

Itu bukan Baekhyun kekasihnya karena lengan kekar dengan luka memar itu terlihat jelas. "Yoonoh!" ia memanggil lelaki itu seraya menguncang tubuhnya. Ia bingung kenapa ponsel kekasihnya berada di genggaman lelaki itu tanpa kehadiran pemiliknya. Ia terus berusaha membangunkan yang lain dan akhirnya si jangkung itu membuka matanya.

"Akhirnya."leganya dan membantu tubuh kekar itu bangkit dan duduk.

"Baekhyun!" mata Yoonoh membola ia memanggil nama si mungil yang tidak ada di sana. Ini membuat pertanyaan lain untuk Chanyeol yang juga melebarkan matanya.

"Kau bertemu dengannya?"

"Ya, aku melihat teman sekelasmu menggendongnya kedalam mobil." ia meraba kepalanya yang terasa sakit, mengerutkan dahinya dan kembali berkata, "tapi saat aku akan mendekati mobil itu, segerombol orang menahanku dan memukuliku dan setelah itu aku tak tau apa yang terjadi." lanjutnya.

"Teman sekelasku? Jieun?" ia berkomentar dan Yoonoh taunya mengeleng.

"Seorang pria. Dia jangkung dan berkulit pucat." koreksinya. Sehun? Pikirnya tapi untuk apa dia membawa Baekhyun?

.

.

"Hyung, kau punya nomor kontak Sehun?" sebuah sambungan terhubung dengan nama Luhan di sana.

"Ya aku punya. Kenapa?"

"Aku membutuhkannya." ia tidak mungkin mengatakan kalau adiknya di culik kekasih jangkungnya karena itu belum pasti dan ia tak mau berperasangka buruk soal itu.

"Aku akan kirimkan setelah telepon berakhir."

"Terima kasih hyung nanti ku kabari lagi." dan sambungan berakhir.

Dan berselang beberapa menit sebuah pesan dengan nomor kontak seseorang sudah ia terima. Tanpa menyimpan nya terlebih dahulu, Chanyeol langsung menekan simbol telepon dan menghubungi tersangka utama. Di detik awal belum ada tanda-tanda si target mengangkat sambungan-nya dan di detik ke sekian telepon itu sersambung.

" _Ha-"_

"Kemana kau membawa Baekhyun." ia berucap ketika Sehun di sebrang sana mengangkat panggilannya.

" _A-apa maksitmu?"_

"Jangan seolah-olah aku tidak mengetahuinya Oh Sehun. Kau mengajak Baekhyun bertemu dan membawanya! Katakan kau bawa kemana dia?!" nadanya tinggi membentak yang lain dan Sehun dilema untuk memberi tau kan yang sebenarnya atau ia harus kembali berbohong.

Ia bergulat dengan pikirannya. Mengingat betapa terancam-nya hubungan percintaannya tapi adik sang kekasih jelas dalam bahaya dan sialnya ialah yang mengantar kan si kecil ke dalam sarang buaya itu.

Sedetik berpikir akhirnya ia memutuskan, "Pergilah ke kediaman Lee. Baekhyun berada di sana." katanya dengan nada menyesal. "Maaf tapi ini menyangkut hubunganku dengan Luhan." dan sambungan terputus.

 **..**

 **.**

"Ck." ia berdecak kesal ketika seorang namja mabuk tertidur si sofa mahalnya. Itu adalah Chansung dengan kemeja berantakan juga bau alkohol yang menyengat. Hobinya memang menghambur-hamburkan uang dan bersenang-senang.

Dan untuk menghindari keluarganya, si Chansung ini menginap di kediaman Lee. Ini bukan yang pertama semenja si Chanung, Chansung ini berkerja sama dengan Jieun. Ngomong-ngomong karena ia tinggal kelas, uang sakunya di berikan perbulan dan semua fasilitas mewahnya di tarik karena masalah yang selalu ia perbuat makanya ia lebih sering tidur di kediaman Lee seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau harus mabuk ketika tugas menyenangkanmu akan di mulai?" ia melipat tangannya di depan dada dan menendang kaki yang menggantung di samping sofa.

"Yak!" teriaknya dan si korban tergeletak itu bangun dengan tidak elitnya.

"APA? KAU MAU MENAGIH SEMUA TAGIHANNYA?!" Jieun terkejut bukan main karena lelaki itu malah membentaknya balik.

"YAK! BERANINYA KAU MEMBENTAKKU?! BANGUN DAN BEKERJA! KAU KIRA INI RUMAH NENEK MOYANGMU?!" ia menendang dengan brutal tubuh tinggi itu dan menginjak perut kotak milik si jangkung dengan tidak berperasaan. Seketika itu Chansung bangun dengan perasaan berantakan.

 **.**

 **.**

"Lihat berapa manisnya Byunbaek-ku." dan pujian itu ter-lontar dengan senyuman setan yang kapan saja dapat merampas keperawanan seorang gadis.

"Yak! Bukan saatnya memuji! Lahap dia dan jangan lupa gunakan apa yang aku beri kemarin." ia memukul belakang kepala lelaki itu keras dan lalu meninggalkannya untuk menikmati tugasnya yang menyenangkan.

Pintu tertutup dan pandangan Chansung kembali pada si cantik yang masih terbaring di sebuah ranjang besar. Seragam masih melekan di tubuhnya namun lekuk tubuh Baekhyun sudah membuat libido seseorang naik dan ingin segera menggagahinya.

Lengan besar itu meraba-raba saku celananya dan merogoh sesuatu di sana. Sebuah botol kecil dengan sebuat tulisan latin di sana. Membuka tutupnya dan mendekati ranjang.

"Saatnya bersenang-senang, sayang." dan bibir botol itu siap menempel dan menungkik menuangkan isinya pada mulut yang lebih kecil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **BRAK**

Sebuah dobrakan keras menghantam pintu. Seorang pria dengan tubuh jangkung juga seragam berantakan melangkah dengan terburu dan dengan teriakan jangan terlewat.

"LEE JIEUN! KELUAR KAU!" teriakan itu memechkan keheningan. Beberapa pelayan mendatangi ruang tamu kediaman Lee.

"LEE JIEUN!" teriaknya lagi dan si tuan rumah menunjukan batang hidungnya.

"Park Chanyeol! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"KAU! HARUSNYA AKU YANG BERTANYA, APA YANG KAU LALUKAN?" teriaknya dengan nada bas itu. "Di…" ia menekan emosinya dalam untuk tidak meledak. "Di mana Baekhyun."

"Apa maksutmu?"

"DI MANA BAEKHYUN!" dan meledak lagi. Semua diam dan sesuatu terdengar dari lantai atas ruangan itu.

"Baekhyun." ia mengikuti nalurinya. Berlari dengan tidak sopan di kediaman orang. Menaiki tangan dengan tidak sabar, menyusuri lorong mendobrak sebuah pintu yang ia yakini adalah pintu yang tepat.

Pemandangan yang tersungguh adalah seorang pria dengan pakaian atas sudah raib dan kedua lengannya memenjarakan seorang yang tak sadarkan diri di sana.

Arah pandang Chansung langsung terarah pada pria lain di ambang pintu. Menahan marak yang memuncak dan siap meledak.

"Ada pengganggu rupanya. Mau ikut bermain?" tawaran itu tentu hanya basa basi karena dirinya ingin memonopoli tubuh indah itu sendirian.

"BAJINGAN!" Chanyeol melompat menarik tubuh itu untuk jatuh ke lantai. Menindih untuk kedua kalianya. Kejadian di kelas waktu itu terulang. Tinjuan menghantam rahang keras yang berada di bawahnya, dan lengan yang lain meremas kerah baju juga menariknya agar lebih tinggi terangkat di atas lantai.

" . .Ancaman-ku!" ucapnya demgan tinjuan yang terus mendarat di pipi Chansung dan pria yang mendapat pukulan itu lagi-lagi menyeringai saat pukulan demi pukulan mengenai rahang pipi dan sebelah dari wajahnya.

"Chan….yeolhh.. Ehmm…" itu Baekhyun yang terdengar mendesah merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di tubuhnya.

"Ia bekerja." gumam Chansung dengan seringaian setan dan darah yang membasahi ujung bibirnya.

"Apa?" tanyanya dengan penekanan.

"Obat itu bekerja dan kekasihmu akan tersiksa." dan mendengar itu amarahnya meledak dan memukul kembali si keparat itu.

"DASAR BEDEBAH!" pukulan itu terus mendarat dengan keras tapi konsentrasinya kembali terkecoh saat si mungilnya kembali memanggil namanya.

"Chan...yeollhh…" terdengar lirih dan saat si jangkung melirik Baekhyun di atas ranjang, sebuah hantaman mengenai perutnya membut si jangkung terlempar jatuh ke lantai.

"Kau lengah." ia bangkit dan menarik yang lain untuk berdiri. Pukulan kembali di arahkan namun terhalangan lengan Chanyeol yang menjadi tameng.

Kaki panjangnya di angkat dan menghantam perut samping Chansung dan ia tersungkur. Ia menendang lagi bagian perut itu secara brutal dan kemudian Chansung menahan kaki itu dan menariknya jatuh.

"Chanyeol!" pekik Jieun ketika sampai pada kamar di rumahnya. Ia melihat kedua pria berkelahi, saling memukul dan memperebutkan satu lelaki yang mengeliat di atas ranjang besar ruangan itu.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah masuk dan mendekati Chanyeol yang sudah memar dan terlihat darah yang mengotori wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentakan itu terarah pada Chansung yang masih tergeletak di tempatnya.

"MINGGIR! AKU AKAN MENYELESAIKAN SEMUANYA!" ia mengingkirkan gadis itu dari sisi yang lain. Merangkak naik dan menduduki perut yang lain dan menghajarnya.

Kedua tangan Chanyeol di lipat, menjadi tameng untuk melindungi wajahnya. Tapi satu pukulan lolos dan melukai sudut bibirnya.

"Kau tau?" mulai Chansung masih berusaha menghajar si jangkung. "Kalau kau tidak merebutnya dariku, ia sudah jadi milikku!" lanjutnya dan satu pukulan lagi lolos mengenai pipi.

Yang lain masih mencari cela dari balik lengannya. Menunggu pukulan-pukulan itu mereda dan ia akan melancarkan serangan. Di hitungan ke 20 celah mulai terlihat dan Chanyeol langsung mendorong tubuh itu. Ia berdiri dan kembali menendang perut yang menjadi kelemahan yang lain. Mengerang dan terbatuk serangan berhenti dan si jangkung mendekati ranjang untuk memeriksa si kecil yang sedari tadi memanggil namanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Berhasil mendapatkan kembali tubuh kekasihnya, Chanyeol langsung membawa Baekhyun dalam gendongan dan melangkah dengan cepat ke mobilnya dan melesat meninggalkan kediaman Lee yang berhasil ia obrak abrik.

Mobil itu tidak menuju kediaman Byun dan mengambil arah berlawanan memasuki sebuah kawasan elit di Gangnam. Dan sebuah apartemen mewah ia masuki untuk tujuan akhir.

 **.**

 **.**

Lift berhenti di lantai 18 dan pintu terbuka setelahnya. Deretan pintu lelaki jangkung itu lewati dan sebuah pintu sudah berada di depan mereka. Memasukkan beberapa digit angka dan pintu terbuka.

Apartemen dengan dua kamar besar merupakan tempat pribadinya. Benar-benar milik pribadi yang ia miliki dengan usaha sendiri di saat usianya masih 15 tahun saat itu.

Dibaringkan-nya tubuh Baekhyun pada sebuah ranjang di kamar utama apartemen mewah itu. Tubuhnya masih menggeliat, bibir tipisnya sesekali ia gigit menahan sesuatu.

"Brengsek! Sebenarnya apa yang ia minum-kan pada Baekhyun?" makinya ketika si kecilnya mengelit dengan keringat yang membanjiri tubuh ramping itu.

"Eehmmm… Ah...ah.. Chan...ehmm…" ia melenguh dan sesekali desahan lolos dari bibir tipis merah mudanya. Chanyeol berpikir sejenak dan..

"Jangan-jangan.." ia meraba selangkangan kekasihnya dan pemikirannya benar. "Obat perangsang? KEPARAT!" dan berbarengan dengan lolosnya kata kasar itu, Baekhyun meraih leher yang lebih jangkung dan bernapas dengan susah payah.

"Setu..buhi.. Aah...akhu.. Yeol…llie" Chanyeol menelan ludah payah. Sebenarnya ia ingin tapi melihat kondisi si mungil apa ini tidak apa-apa?

Melihat keraguan dari kekasihnya si kecil ini mengambil keputusan sepihak. Ia benar-benar bangkit dan duduk di atas pangkuan yang lebih tinggi. Mengesakan miliknya dan bibir tebal Chanyeol ia sambar dengan tak sabaran membuat yang lain membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

Lumatan-lumatan si kecil di bibir tebalnya belum berefek pada diri si jangkung. Ia masih meragu apa yang ia lakukan benar? Atau akan berakibat buruk pada kekasih mungilnya. Dilema dan saat tangan kecil itu meraih seleting celana ia mulai hilang akal.

Ia memejamkan mata lalu membalas ciuman Baekhyun dengan ganas. Tangan besar yang sebelumnya terdiam meraih kancing seragam Baekhyun dan membuka dengan paksa hingga beberapa kancing rusak dan lepas. Tangannya yang lain melingkar di pinggang sintal kekasihnya menekan bagian itu agar tubuh keduanya semakin merapat juga kepala yang ia buat miring agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

Baekhyun yang pertama melepas tautan bibir mereka menarik napas dan tentu saja mendesa karena bibir kurang ajar itu merambat turun pada ceruk lehernya menghisap dan meninggal-kan tanda.

Lengan kanan Chanyeol menurunkan kerah baju Baekhyun hingga pundak putih menggoda itu terlihat menyesap bagian itu menjilat dan di hisap lagi.

"Yeolliehh… hisap lagi… aaahhh...lagi… aaauuggmmm" ia membawa jari-jari itu untuk menutup mulutnya. Mengepalkan jari-jari lentiknya dan menutup bibir kecilnya. Satu tangan si besar bekerja memilin puting susuhnya menjadi nikmat yang lain terasa.

"Beri.. Ahh.. Tanda lagi…" cicitnya. Yang lebih tinggi mendongak menatap raut wajah kekasihnya yang merasakan nikmat lalu pandangan-nya melihat tanda kemerahan yang sudah menghiasi nyaris setiap permukaan kulit putihnya tapi si kecil ini ingin lagi, lagi dan lagi membuat yang lain mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau ingin lagi?" tanyanya dan manik kelam itu memandang mata tegas si jangkung. Satu air matanya lolos dan ia mengangguk. Tunggu, Baekhyunnya menangis? Tapi untuk hal apa?

"Kau menangis?" tanya suara bas itu mengusap pipi basah Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggenggam lengan besar Chanyeol yang mengusap wajahnya tadi.

"Aku tidak suka! Aku jijik! Aku menjijikan, Yeol." Tangis itu pecah dan ia menubruk tubuh kekar kekasihnya.

"Menjijikan? Kenapa?" ia mengelus punggung sepit itu sayang berusahan menenangkan tubuh bergetar itu. Tapi taunya sentuhan itu berefek lain pada si kecilnya.

"Aku menjijikan karena ada sentuhan orang lain di tubuhku. Ada jejak orang lain selain milikmu. Aku tidak suka dan aku jijik!" punggungnya bergetar dan tangisan itu membasahi seragam yang lain. Chanyeol mencium tengkuk Baekhyun, mencoba menenangkan tubuh bergetar itu dengan sentuhan sayangnya.

"Jika dengan jejakku, jika dengan tanda dariku kau merasa mendapatkan dirimu kembali," ia mendorong pelan dan menatap mata sipit kekasihnya yang masih basah karena air mata. "Maka aku akan memberikan jejaku di setiap inci tubuhu. Aku akan menghapus jejak lelaki keparat itu di tubuhmu dan menggantinya dengan milikku. Kau milikku, Baekkie." Dan satu kecupan lembut membuat hati yang lain terasa hangat.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Annyeong,, moga chapter kali ini tidak mengecewakan wkwkwk konfliknya mulai nih wkwkwk… kira2 enaknya ini ff di jadiin berapa chapter? 10? 15? 20? 30? Wkwkwk jangan lama2 deh yah.. aku bingung mau bikin konfik apa lagi. N gue mau minta ijin cuti beberapa minggu buat ga nulis boleh? Soalnya ada sebuah urusan ceileh wkwkwk…. Jadi jangan rindukan aku kawan.. tp klo aku ga kuat bakal cepet kali upnya ini ff wkwkwk so gue tunggu review kalian.. n baca profile gue yah ada pengumuman penting soalnya..**

 **Balesin review:**

 **Byunsilb : jangan sebel sama Jieun dong,, aku jadi merasa berdosa wkwkwk. Tapi makasih yah udah baca n nyempetin review**

 **Luv110412 : hahahaha sabar yah soalnya aku harus ngejer wisuda desember wkwkwkwk.. makasih udah baca n nyempetin review**

 **Aupaupchan : matak doain biar Jieun cepet sadar wkwkwkwk makasih yah udah baca n nyempetin review**

 **Dwaehun : makasih banget sarannya. Tp klo soal eyd sih lagi aku usahakan ini. soalnya aku udah ga nulis lama bgt dan ya kebiasaan ngetikku cuman wktu sms atao chatting ma tmn… maaf bgt klo soal t yang jadi d itu kebiasaan soalnya aku klo chat ma tmn emang biasa pake d sebagai pengganti t ga tau awalnya kenapa hahah.. bagus klo suka ceritanya hehehe.. makasih juga buat saran. Ini ngebantu bgt…**

 **Gues 1: klo soal kilat aku ga bisa janji tp klo soal di update pasti di lanjut kok heheh**

 **Gues 2: di usahakan cepet deh yah.. hehehe**

 **Arara1314 : hahahaha….. jadi merasa bersalah gue….. biar licik ama jahat tetep jangan benci jieun dong wkwkwk mau tau semuanya tetep pantengin chapter berikutnya aja hehehe**

 **SO MET KETEU DI CHAP BERIKUTNYA~**


	8. Chapter 8

**PERHATIAN**

 **Ff ini mengandung unsur dewasa, hubungan sesame jenis dan dikhusus kan untuk para fujoshi dan fudanshi. Terdapat banyak typo, bahasa yang berantakan dan kesalahan lainnya yang tidak terkoreksi oleh author. Dan mohon maaf apa bila terdapat bahasa yang rancu dan suli dimengerti karena tidak semua laki-laki~ *abaikan* manusia sempurna. Sekian dan selamat membaca.**

* * *

Penjelasan singkat:

 **.**

 **.**

Perpindahan alur waktu pendek masih di hari yang sama

…

Perpindahan waktu untuk esoknya atau beberapa hari kedepan

..

.

Perpindahan kejadian pada waktu yang bersamaan

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Kim Jongin / Kai

Do Kyungsoo / D.O

Oh Sehun

Luhan

Park Sooyoung / Joy

Lee Jieun / IU

-dan lainnya-

* * *

 _Chansung masih memandang lapar pada sosok mungil yang terpejam di ranjang besar itu. Seragam yang melekat tak menjadi penghalang baginya untuk membayangkan seberapa indah lekuk tubuh Baekhyun saat tanpa busana. Lidahnya terjulur dari ujung bibir kiri dan bergerak ke kanan membasahi bibir bawahnya yang kering dengan mata masih menjelajahi tiap inci tubuh itu._

" _Harus aku mulai dari mana?" nadanya dibuat ring seiring dengan tubuhnya yang mendekat dan duduk di pinggiran ranjang._

 _Ia baru saja meminumkan sesuatu dalam botol kecil yang sekarang berada di atas nakas. Carian pembangkit libido itu akan membuat tubuh mungil Baekhyun menggeliat dan hanya sentuhannya yang dapat meredakan rasa aneh di tubuh kecil yang belum merespon apapun. Punggung telunjuk besarnya menyentuh permukaan halus wajah Baekhyun yang masih terlelap. Dan mata kurangajarnya menjelajahi bagian lain dari kulit putih sang korban yang beberapa menit lagi menjadi miliknya._

 _Chansung merendahkan tubuhnya untuk menyesap manis bibir tipis merah muda itu. Menjilat permukaan lembut itu dan berakhir dengan lidahnya yang menyelinap masuk dan bermain dengan benda lunat tak bertulang di dalam sana. Ia juga tak lupa untuk memainkan tonjolan kecil di dada rata Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya dan tangannya yang lain menahan bobot tubuhnya di atas kepala yang mungil._

" _Ahh.." satu desahan lolos dari sosok tertidur di bawah sana. Obat yang diberikan Chansung mulai bereaksi rupanya terbukti dengan si mungil menggeliat resah dan tubuhnya yang berkeringat._

" _Chanyeolllhh.. Ehmm" gumamnya dengan mata masih terpejam. Chansung tidak suka saat calon pemuasnya mendesahkan nama lain selain namanya dan maka dengan cepat ia membuka baju atasnya dan membuang sembarang. Bibir basah itu kembali ia kulum dan sesekali di hisap menimbulkan suara berisik yang menggema si seluruh sudut ruangan, berlomba dengan suara keras dari arah pintu yang terkunci rapat._

 _ **BRAK! BRAK!**_

 _Kegiatan panas itu harus terganggu dengan suara dobrakan dari arah luar. Suara teriakan terdengar sebelum akhirnya pintu terbuka paksa dengan seorang bertubuh jangkung yang menyongsong masuk dan menariknya ke arah lantai._

 **FIRST LOVE**

 **Chapther 8**

Si jangkung menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang dengan kekasihnya yang berada tepat di hadapannya. Mendekap mesra tubuh kecil itu dan mencium setiap inci wajah cantik milik kekasih hatinya.

"Chanyeol sudah~" cicitnya sambil sesekali terkikik karena kelakuan Chanyeolnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya yang lebih tinggi dan Baekhyun merona.

"Aku malu."

"Malu? Untuk apa malu?" dan tak ada jawaban maka ia menindih yang lebih kecil. Ia mencium dari mulai dahi, kelopak mata kanan dan kiri, dua belah pipi, hidung, dagu dan berakhir dengan kecupan manis di bibir si mungil setelah itu menatap manik bening milik kekasihnya yang menatapnya dengan gurat senyum di bibir yang lain.

"Ini semua milikku." taunya Baekhyun tersenyum dengan sebuah suara lucu dan mengikuti perkataan yang berada di atasnya.

"Milikmu~" nada nya di buat lucu dan taunya Chanyeol bereaksi. Ia mendekati lagi tubuh mungil Baekhyun, ditindihnya tanpa memberatkan tubuh lainnya. Wajahnya dibuat mendekat membuat yang lain di bawahnya memejamkan mata siap menerima ciuman tapi yang lebih tinggi hanya tersenyum karena refleks si mungil itu.

"Apa reaksi obat itu sudah hilang?" bisik Chanyeol tepat di depan bibir kekasihnya. Baekhyun membuka matanya lagi, menangkap gambaran wajah si tampan yang tersenyum. Ia tidak menjawab dan mengamati dengan detail wajah sang kekasih yang tampan bak dewa Yunani itu.

"Kau tak mendengar ku?" dan yang lain mengerjabkan matanya dua kali.

"Sudah agak, emhm,," dan kembali rasa yang aneh bergejolak di tubuhnya. Chanyeol menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas. Memandang dengan lekat sang kekasih yang memejamkan mata juga menggigit bibirnya. Terlihat indah dan menggairahkan.

"Belum reda ya?" bisiknya dan bibir tebal itu menyentuh rahang si mungil. Mengecup dan turun ke leher jenjang sekedar menghisap dan meninggalkan tanda merah yang kentara sekali di sana.

"Ehmm,, Chanyeolhh, ahhh.. " desahan merdu kembali berkumandang menembus gendang telinga si jangkung yang dengan asik menghisap setiap inci kulit kekasihnya yang terasa manis.

Hisapan itu sudah sampai pada perut datar Baekhyun membuat si mungil menggeliat, melengkungkan tubuhnya ke atas dengan indah. Desahan semakin keras terdengar ketika bibir tebal kurang ajar itu mengecup kepala jamur milik Baekhyun. Bagai sengatan listrik yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Nikmat dan terasa hangat, juga rasa aneh ketika sesuatu yang lunak juga basah menyentuh batang keras di bawah sana.

Chanyeol menjilat sesekali dan kembali mengecup adik kesayangan si mungil yang memiliki kepala jamur berwarna pink juga bagian putih di kulit lainnya. Mengkilat dan sangat mengoda.

"Ehmm," lenguhan terdengar dan ia membuka lebar pahanya. Jari-jari lentik miliknya meremas rambut belakang Chanyeol yang asik mengeluar masukan junior milik Baekhyun dari dalam mulut. Terasa hangat dan nikmat.

"Chanyeollhh… Aku.. Ah~" bersamaan dengan desahan itu, benda kental dan hangat menyembur dari batang yang masih berada di dalam rongga mulut Chanyeol. Cairan putih memenuhi mulutnya dan dengan satu tegukan benda itu lenyap.

"Sudah agak enakkan?" tanya Chanyeol yang merangkak mendekati wajah si mungil. Ia kembali menindih tubuh yang sudah tak terbalut apapun itu. Mengecup pundak Baekhyun juga dagu dan berkhir di bibir yang masih terbuka. Hanya sebuah kecupan karena Chanyeol takut berefek buruk padanya maka hanya sebuah kecupan karena rangsangan si kecil sudah mereda sepertinya.

"Sepertinya belum mereda." ucap yang lain.

"Tapi tadi-" ia tak meneruskan kata-katanya saat Baekhyun dengan sengaja menggesekan miliknya dengan sesuatu di bawah sana yang masih terbungkus kain.

"Aku ingin milikmu." nadanya menggoda. Apa ini karena pengaruh obat? Chanyeol sempat mengerjabkan matanya dua kali. Tak percaya dengan nada sang kekasih.

"Chanyeolll~" rengeknya dan orang itu masih menatapnya bingung. "Chan~yeoll~" masih berusaha. "Yeollie~" oh sial nama itu. Tanpa babibu, lelaki jangkung itu menubruk lagi tubuh di hadapannya dan menyambar bibir tipis yang sudah membengkak karena perbuatannya

Baekhyun tersenyum menang di sela ciuman panas antara ia dan kekasih raksasanya. Tangannya yang ramping merambat turun lalu mengurut sesuatu yang menggembung di balik kain di bawah sana. Naik turun dan dengan jelas Chanyeol bisa mendengar sebuah seleting yang terbuka. Apa ini juga pengaruh obat perangsang? Masih dalam dilema yang sama, lelaki bermarga Park itu menghisap dengan ganas bibir yang selalu menjadi candu baginya. Terasa manis walau si kecil ini tidak pernah menggunakan apapun di bibir tipis itu.

Miliknya sudah medegang. Jangan tanya oleh perbuatan siapa. Saat Chanyeol memberikan jarak di antara mereka, Baekhyun tersenyum dan menggoda kembali lelakinya yang masih menatapnya bingung.

"Masukan!" pintanya. Dan sebuah tikungan terbemtuk di dahi yang lain.

"Baek, kau sungguh-sungguh?" anggukan dan jawabannya ya. Miliknya sudah menegang sempurna dan tangan besar itu hanya mengarahkan kepal jamur itu pada sebuah kerutan berwarna merah muda yang sudah basah dan berkedut. Seolah memanggilnya untuk benar-benar di masuki.

Rasanya seperti kali pertama karena sikap si kecil yang mendadak berubah. Ia takut kalau sesudah ini, Baekhyunnya akan menyesal dan pergi meninggalkannya. Ya walau pemikiran itu jelas mustahil.

Kembali pada kegiatan panas mereka. Chanyeol sudah memasukan kepala adik miliknya. Matanya mengintip pergerakan sang kekasih yang terlihat menikmati. Tidak ada rintihan atau jeritan rasa sakit darinya. Chanyeol bisa merasa lega karena itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Suara pertemuan kulit dengan kulit menggema di ruangan besar kamar apartemen. Hentakan si jangkung Chanyeol membuat suara decitan ranjang yang cukup keras walau sedikit teredam dengan desahan dasyat si kecil.

Hatinya masih tak tenang karena ia merasa mengambil kesempatan dari rangsangan yang di timbulkan obat sialan itu tapi melihat Baekhyun yang tersiksa oleh efeknya malah membuat hatinya sakit dan penisnya juga *abaikan*.

"Ah-aah-ah.. Terus.. Yeol…" si kecil terus mendesah dan berkicau tak karuan.

"Yeollie~ ah-ah-ah… ahmmhh" desahan merdu itu sebenarnya menjadi lagu kesukaan si jangkung di kala mereka beradegan panas tapi hal itu juga yang akan membuat kegiatan itu tidak akan ada akhirnya, maka dengan terpaksa si Park ini membungkam dengan bibir tebalnya berharap suara itu benar-benar teredam tapi nyatanya tidak.

"Ayolah Baek." pintanya pada sosok mendesah di sana. Ia ingin kegiatan ini berakhir karena rasa bersalah lebih mendominasi dari pada rasa nikmat yang jelas menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Ti- aah.. Tidak.. Teruskan… Nnn Yeol… Aahh..ah..ahh" jawabnya susah payah dengan suara terputus karena hentakan-hentakan si jangkung di bawahnya. Chanyeol semakin frustasi, bergerak menggila mengejar orgasmenya dan tangannya yang tak menopang tubuhnya di gunakan untuk mengocok adik si kecil yang terhampit perut datar keduanya.

"Jangan...se...nnn...aahh...tuh...emmhh" ia protes saat kejantanannya disentuh secara tidak sopan. Ia tidak mau selesai terlebih dahulu karena obat perangsang sialan itu membuatnya ingin terus merasakan kenikmatan lebih lama maka dengan kekuatan yang ada ia menarik lengan kekar si jangkung namun gagal karena kenikmatan yang menjalar bak listrik ke seluruh saraf pada tubuhnya.

"Beberapa hentakan lagi ini semua harus berakhir." dan sesuai perkiraan mereka berakhir dengan si kecil yang mengotori permukaan perut Chanyeol dengan cairan kentalnya sedangkan yang lebih tinggi menyemburkannya di dalam Baekhyun. Mereka benar-benar mengahiri kegiatan itu.

…

"Aku tak menyangka kau seperti itu, Sehun?" mata rusa itu menyipit dan menggelengkan kepal dengan tangan yang ia lipat di depan dada. Ia sedang menyidang kekasihnya yang ketahuan nyaris melukai adik kesayangannya.

Sehun yang menjadi tersangka hanya tertunduk bersalah. Ia tak berani menatap sang kekasih yang menatapnya dengan nyalang di hadapannya. Begitu mengetahui perbuatan sang kekasih, Luhan langsung mendatangi apartemen si albino dan melakukan sidang dadakan.

"Kalau dia mengancam hubungan kita, kau bisa langsung menceritakannya padaku. Bukan malah bertindak sendiri seperti ini." mata rusa itu terpejam juga menarih kepingan-kepingan udara untuk mengisi paru-parunya sebelum menghembuskannya kasar.

"Aku sudah memperingatinya untuk tidak melakukan sesuatu yang di luar batas." ucapnya takut-takut. Matanya mengintip dari balik poni yang menutupi matanya yang tertunduk dan mata rusa itu masih menatapnya tajam seperti sebelumnya.

"Tapi kau lihat? Si jalang itu menyuruh tangan kanannya untuk memperkosa adikku! Itu yang kau bilang memperingatinya untuk tidak melakukan hal yang di luar batas, HAH?"

Kepala Luhan berdenyut dan otot di pelipisnya timbuk karena emosi. Baru kali ini ia marah pada seseorang sampai seperti ini. Pada saat ia menerima kabar kekasihnya bertunangan dengan jalang sialan itu, ia bisa menahan emosi karena ia jelas tau ini rencana busuk si rubah berekor naga itu. Tapi mendengar adiknya, adik kesayangannya disakiti, maka ia akan membuang jauh jiwa malaikatnya dan berganti dengan sifat iblis yang kapan saja bisa menelan korban.

"Untuk sementara, jangan hubungi aku dulu. Terserah kau mau bersama Jieun atau tidak. Yang jelas aku ingin memikirkan kembali bungungan kita." Luhan bangkit dan meninggalkan si kulit albino yang hanya menatapnya penuh rasa bersalah.

…

Si kecil berkulit putih itu menggeliat di tidurnya. Ia tak pernah merasa senyaman ini sebelumnya. Tidur dengan perasaan baik dengan bantal juga kasur yang empuk dan jangan lupakan selimut tebal yang hangat ini.

Jari lentiknya menarik selimut itu menutupi atas kepalanya dengan menyisakan wajah untuk menghirup udara. Namun sebelah matanya terbuka menyadari ada sesuatu yang janggal.

Ia membuat tubuhnya telentang dan memandang langit-langit tinggi di atas sana. Ini bukan kamarnya dan jelas ini juga bukan rumahnya karena pemandangan kota -entah di mana- tersuguh dari jendela besar dua meter dari samping ranjangnya.

"Ini di mana?" ingatannya terbang pada kejadian malam tadi yang melintas samar di otaknya. Dahinya berkerut karena ingatan acak yang singgah di kepalanya dan tangannya mengangkat selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya untuk mengintip apa ia berpakaian dan nyatanya tidak. Jadi kejadian tadi malam bukan mimpi.

Ia turun dari kasur, mendekati lemari tinggi di depan ranjang dan membukanya. Deretan baju entah milik siapa tertata rapih dan sebuah laci yang ia yakini berisi celana dalam terlihat di bawah tumpukan kaos yang juga terlipat rapih di sana. Ia membukanya, mengambil asal dan langsung memakainya juga tak lupa mengambil acak kaos lengan panjang di lemari itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Begitu pintu terbuka, sebuah ruangan lain ada di sana, dengan meja dan sofa besar juga tv layar datar yang menempel di dinding. Matanya kembali berjelajah dan terhenti di sosok yang sedang sibuk dan memunggunginya. Punggung tegap dengan lengan kekar yang selalu memeluknya.

"Chanyeol." panggilnya dan pria itu menoleh.

"Sudah baikan?" ia masih menyibukan diri dengan berbagai menu sarapan di atas meja. "Ini minumlah." disodorkannya segelas susu coklat hangan untuk sang kekasih yang semenit lalu duduk di meja makan.

"Aku sudah menghubungi bibi soal kita tidak pulang semalam dan menyuruhnya untuk menghubungi sekolah karena pastinya hari ini kita tidak akan masuk." kata si jangkung yang memulai percakapan.

"Ini.." yang lebih kecil memberi jeda di kalimatnya membuat Chanyeol mendongak dan menatapnya.

Seperti mengeti apa yang akan di tanyakan, Chanyeol membuka mulutnya dan menjawab sebelum pertanyaan itu sukses terlontar dari bibir kecil Baekhyun.

"Apartemenku. Setelah makan akan ku ceritakan." sebuah senyum terkembang dan tangan yang lebih tinggi terjulur membersihkan sudut bibir Baekhyun dari remah roti bakar sarapannya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi?" mulai yang lebih kecil ketika mereka sudah berada di ruang santai. Baekhyun duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol, menghadap sang kekasih dengan kaki mengangkangi pinggang yang lebih tinggi.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun sedikit aneh dengan posisi ini tapi karena kekasih raksasanya yang meminta, dia bisa apa. Maka beginilah posisi intim mereka sekarang.

"Ini adalah apartemen milikku." Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya lucu yang membuat raksasa ini ingin menyerangnya seperti semalam.

"Kau pasti bingung kenapa aku tinggal di rumahmu sedangkan aku memiliki apartemen yang cukup untuk diriku sendiri." ia mencubit pipi kekasihnya gemas dan si kecil mengangguk berkali-kali menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeolnya.

"Aku hanya tidak mau ayah tau soal apartemenku ini. Ayah hanya tau aku belajar dengan baik di bangku SMP dan bermain dengan teman seumuranku. Padahal kenyataannya, aku malah bermain saham dibantu Sooyoung dan membeli apartemen ini saat aku duduk di bangku kelas 3 SMP." jelasnya. Baekhyun memandanginya dengan setia. Mendengarkan setiap penjelasannya dan tersenyum ketika tangan besar kekasihnya mengelus sayang pipi tembamnya.

"Dan kau adalah orang pertama yang kubawa ke sini. Bahkan Sooyoung yang membantuku mengurus semua pembayaran tidak pernah ku ajak ke sini. Sebelumnya apartemen ini atas nama ayahnya kalau kau mau tau. Karena kau tau usia 15 belum termasuk dewasa*ini ngasal bgt wkwk*" lanjutnya. Baekhyun memandang takjub pada sang kekasih yang selain pintar ia juga keren dan ah si kecil ini saja tidak bisa berkata-kata untuk menjelaskan bagaimana kekgumannya pada si Park Chanyeolnya.

"Aku tidak tau kalau kau ternyata sekaya ini." bisiknya dan Chanyeol membawa si kecil pada sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Aku tidak kaya. Hanya memiliki sebuah apartemen mana bisa di sebut kaya." ucapnya merendah. "Jarang-jarang kita memiliki waktu seperti ini. Apa ada tempat yang mau kau kunjungi?" Baekhyun menggeleng di dada bidang kekasihnya.

"Aku ingin seharian bersamamu." ucap yang lebih kecil dan Chanyeol tersenyum karena ucapan itu.

Saat mata besar itu memandang ke bawah, ia disuguhkan dengan kulit paha Baekhyun yang putih dan tak tertutup apapun. Ia baru menyadari bahwa kekasihnya hanya mengenakan kaos kebesaran miliknya juga celana dalam. Senyumnya semakin lebar karena yah itu adalah pemandangan yang sangat ia sukai tapi tidak pernah ia nikmati.

"Apa aku harus sering-sering mengajakmu ke sini agar aku bisa melihatmu berpakaian seperti ini?" dan Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya. Ia memandang mata besar Chanyeol yang sedikit menyipit karena tersenyum. Ia bingung dan tidak bisa mencerna kata-kata dari kekasihnya.

"Melihatmu hanya menggunakan kaos kebesaran ini." ia membenarkan kerah baju yang melorot, memperlihatkan pundak putih milik Baekhyun. "Aku sih berharap kalau kau tidak menggunakan celana dalam." secepat kilat tangan kecit itu mebentur dada bidang Chanyeol dan suara tawa renyah menggema di ruang santai apartemen mahal itu.

…

Sebuah mobil mewah yang author sendiri ga tau mereknya, terparkir di parkiran sekolah. Puluhan siswa bertanya-tanya siapakah gerangan pemilik mobil ini dan sebagiannya lagi berpikir 'apa ada siswa baru dengan kekayaan super yang bersekolah di tempat mereka?'.

"Chanyeol, kau gila!" Sooyoung berucap dengan penuh penekanan sampai kepalanya terhentak-hentak kedepan. Kedua tangannya menyilang di dada dan si jangkung hanya terkekeh.

"Saatnya menunjukkan jati dirimu, Park." ucapnya santai dengan senyuman menyebalkan.

Siang ini Chanyeol diseret Sooyoung ke lapangan belakang dan menyidang si tampan Park Chanyeol karena pagi ini ia membuat heboh sekolah dengan sebuah mobil mewah yang sampai detik ini masih terparkir apik di tempatnya.

"Sejak kapan seorang Chanyeol menjadi sombong begini?"

"Sejak seorang bermarga Byun menjadi kekasihku dan dipermaikan oleh si rubah Lee yang menyebalkan." tatapannya tajam saat nama Lee ia sebutkan. Taunya itu membuat sebuah tikungan di dahi Park lain di sana.

"Apa yang terjadi?" ia berubah cemas ketika tatapan seperti elang itu terasa menakutkan. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya seraya menarik udara untuk mengisi paru-parunya. Ia marah mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin lusa di kediaman Lee.

"Aku tidak mau membicarakan kejadian itu. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat darahku mendidih." dan benar saja tangan besar itu sudah mengepal dan nyaris menghancurkan tembok tak bersalah di belakangnya. Sooyoung harus berhati-hati untuk berkata.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" tanyanya sakratis. Si jangkung Park melipat tangannya di dada, bola matanya bergulir pada ekor matanya dan kerutan di dahinya membuat siapa saja tau si tampan sedang berpikir.

"Aissh! Otakku buntu. Nanti kita bahas apa yang harus kita lakukan." ia mengacak-acak rambut belakangnya. "Aaarrhh~ ayo kembali, aku merindukan Baekhyunku." tangannya terangkat dan merenggangkan semua otot-otot tubuhnya yang menegang lalu melangkah meninggalkan Sooyoung yang tak lama mengikuti langkah Chanyeol meninggalkan lapangan belakang.

 **.**

 **.**

"Ayolah Baek, maafkan aku." Sehun tak henti-hentinya memohon pada sosok yang terus menggigiti ujung kuku ibu jarinya. Ia masih takut pada sosok di hadapannya.

"A-aku…"

"Aku terpaksa waktu itu. Kau tau kan aku benar-benar mencintai hyungmu?" ia diam dan menunggu respon yang lebih kecil. "Dan si rubah sialan itu-"

"Namanya Jieun." koreksi Baekhyun masih mengigiti ujung kukunya.

"Ya siapapun dia. Dia mengancam ku dan dia membawa-bawa nama hyungmu. Aku tak bisa menolaknya." dan Baekhyun masih di posisi yang sama. "Jadi bisa kau-"

"YAK!" itu Chanyeol yang berlari seketika melihat sosok albino yang duduk menghadap Baekhyun dan apa si albino ini menakuti kekasihnya? Itu pemikirannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" pekiknya setelah sampai di dekat si mungil yang dengan cepat memeluk kekasih raksasanya dengan posisi duduk. "Kau mau membahayakan kekasihku lagi?" nadanya semakin tinggi seraya tangan kanannya yang mengelus surai hitam kekasihnya.

"A-aku hanya.." ia menggantung kan kata-kataya dan menunduk merasa bersalah pada sosok di hadapannya. Pasalnya beberapa hari yang lalu si kecil itu nyaris menjadi korban pemerkosaan dan itu sedikitnya karena ulahnya.

"Aku pikir kau bisa menjaganya karena dia adik dari kekasihmu. Tapi ternyata kau malah membuatnya dalam bahaya."

"Kau tidak tau posisiku saat ini! Aku diancam, hubungan ku dan Luhan dalam bahaya. Jadi ini semua bukan kemauanku." raut wajahnya terlihat putus asa.

"Chan- Chanyeol." panggil Baekhyun. Si tinggi menunduk untuk menangkap mata sendu milik kekasihnya.

"Apa, ehm?"

"Maafkan saja dia. Aku tidak apa-apa." Di saat yang bersamaan dengan terlontarnya ucapan itu, Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dengan raut penuh harap. Ia harus berterima kasih atas kelapangan hati Baekhyun yang mau memaafkan kesalahannya.

"Kau yakin?" dan yang lain mengangguk dengan tangan yang masih melingkar di pinggang Chanyeol juga wajah yang mendongak lucu. Untuk Chanyeol bisa mengontrol emosinya, kalau tidak saat itu juga bibir ranum milik Baekhyun sudah habis ia lahap.

"Baiklah." ia menghela napas dalam dan kemudian menatap teman sekelasnya. "Kau dengar? Dan ku harap ini tidak akan terjadi lagi." Sehun bisa bernapas lega karena itu.

…

Kediaan Lee masih porak poranda dan si pemilik atau lebih tepatnya putri tuan Lee satu-satunya itu sedang bingung bukan main. Rencananya gagal lagi dan ia masih belum bisa mendapatkan apa yang menjadi keinginan terbesarnya.

Dengan menjadikan Chanyeol miliknya, bukan saja ia yang bangga, tentu saja perusahaan ayahnya ini akan mendapat keuntungan juga peningkatan derajat sosial. Ia akan berada di atas semua saudara-saudaranya. Menginjak siapapun yang dulu memandangnya sebelah mata dan dengan jelas menghinanya. Dendam telah merasuki hati nuraninya dan membuat ia tidak membutuhkan arti dari persahabatan.

Awal dari segala obsesi Jieun adalah ketika ia mengetahui siapa Chanyeol, teman sekelasnya di kelas 7. Di awal tahun masuk mereka, Jieun hanya memandang Chanyeol sebagai saingan karena peringkat mereka yang selalu berbeda tipis, dan Jieun selalu di peringkat dua. Itu membuatnya mati-matian belajar demi mendapat peringkat satu.

Kelas 8 mereka tetap sekelas, hal itu yang membuat gadis bernama lengkap Lee Jieun itu marah dan mendatangi ruang guru. Saat itu guru-guru sedang mengadakan sebuah rapat mebahas beberapa keperluan sekolah juga dana yang harus di keluarkan. Jieun hanya diam di luar pintu ruang guru yang tertutup rapat tapi masih terdengar samar suara-suara guru menyebut marga Park dan berujung dengan 'Ayah dari siswa bernama Park Chanyeol sebagai penyumbang dana terbesar.'. Dari situlah ia bertekat untuk mengalah dan berbalik untuk mendapatkan hati sang pangeran kaya dari perusahaan ternama Park&B.

Beberapa kali mendapat penolakan tidak mengurangi tekatnya untuk menaklukan hati Park Chanyeol. Alih-alih menjadi temannya, Jieun lebih agresif dengan selalu menjadi orang pertama yang menolongnya kalau-kalau si tampan ini ada masalah.

Seperti saat stady tour mereka. Chanyeol dengan ajaibnya mendapat sebuah hukuman dari seorang guru dan luarbiasanya Jieun bisa tau keberadaan hukuman Chanyeol yang lejas si guru rahasiakan dari para siswa. Karena si guru tau akan sebanyak apa siswi yang akan membantunya.

Juga saat kembali dengan ajaibnya sepatu Chanyeol menghilang di pagi hari dan hanya seorang Jieun yang berada di sana dan langsung menawar bantuan. Kegigihan gadis ini harus diacungi empat jempol.

…

Tuan Lee hari ini mendatangi sebuah pertemuan penting dengan beberapa perusahaan di sebuah daerah elit yang masih di kota Seoul. Pertemuan membahas mengenai sebuah proyek besar di tahun 2017. Di mana semua perusahaan besar di haruskan menanamkan modal mereka di pembangunan untuk negara ini.

"Senang bisa bekerja sama dengan perusahaan besar seperti Park&B tuan Park." Tuan Lee menjulurkan tangannya pada sosok berwibawa di hadapannya.

"Ya sama-sama tuan Lee."

"Saya dengar anda memiliki serang putra, apa umurnya sekitar 17 tahun?" topik pebicaraan yang biasa di bahas oleh semua pengusaha pada akhir pembicaraan penting saat pertemuan.

Tuan Park tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Yah. Dari mana anda tau?"

"Hanya menebak." Jawabnya balas tersenyum. "Agar kerjasama kita tidak berakhir di proyek besar ini, bagaimana kalau kita menjodohkan kedua anak kita?" Tuan Park mengelus-elus dagunya dengan jari telunjuknya. Ia berpikir sejenak, menimbang tawaran baik dari rekan kerjanya itu.

"Sepertinya saya tidak bisa memutuskan sepihak masalah perjodohan ini. Bagaimana kalau saya bicarakan hal ini dengan putraku dan jika putraku setuju, kita adakan pertemuan keluarga?"

"Ya. Itu die yang bagus." Dan jabatan tangan itu terjadi lagi penanda sebuah akhir pertemuan tersebut usai.

…

Luhan terus menyibukan dirinya dengan berbagai tugas kampusnya. Ia tidak ingin konsentrasinya buyar karena seorang Oh Sehun yang dengan kurang ajar mampir di otaknya. Maka ia lebih memilih berkutat dengan beberapa buku tebal di perpustakaan, walau hari ini adalah hari minggu.

"Sibuk sekali." seorang bertuuh jangkung menepuk bahu pria bermata rusa itu. Yang lain menegakan tubuhnya dan memandabg sosok menjulang itu.

"Lama sekali!" protesnya. Kris duduk di bangku sebelah Luhan dan menaruh pinselnya di atas meja.

"Ada urusan kecil yang harus di selesaikan." katanya singkat.

"Masalah kekasihmu itu?"

"Yah, kau tau sendiri seperti apa Tao saat tau aku akan menemuimu. Dia pencemburi yang luar biasa." mataya terarah pada tumpukan buku di hadapan Luhan.

"Psikologi warna?" Luhan melirik kembali Kris dengan tatapan seolh bertanya, 'masalah?' dan yang lain hanya bergidik menanggapi.

"Jangan bilang kau ingin tau jenis warna apa yang sedang mempengaruhimu saat ini." taunya Kris berkata lagi.

"Tidak. Ini adalah salah satu tugas di mata kuliahku. Dan pengalih pikiran." ucapnya.

"Tapi menurutku kekasihmu itu tidak salah." itu membuat Luhan untuk kesekian kalinya memandang temannya. "Ia hanya melindungi hububgan kalian dengan caranya. Jadi dia tak sepenuhnya salah." memang bukan bermaksud membela kekasihnya, tapi ucapan Kris ada benarnya juga. Sehun memang berusaha melindungi hubungannya dengan mengikuti semua keinginan si jalang Jieun. Tapi karena itu malah melukai adiknya, emosinya tak terkontrol dan menutupi semua usaha si albino.

"Masalah itu sudah selesai dan adikmu baik-baik saja. Lalu kau masih mempermasalahkan ini dengan kekasihmu?" pria mungil itu masih sibuk dengan pemikirannya.

Ia berulang kali membenarkan perkataan Kris tapi keegoisan dalam dirinya mendominasi kembali membuat semua ini menjadi sulit terlihat. Kris menghela napasnya, tangannyabterjulur untuk mengelus punggung sempit sahabatnya itu.

"Bukan hanya kau yang menderita, Luhan. Dirinya juga. Ia begitu di liputi rasa bersalah dan aku yakin dia pasti tidak bisa tider dengan tenang sampai detik ini." kris berucap lagi. "Pikirkan baik-baik dan selesaikan segera."

 **...**

 **Drreettt**

 **Drreettt**

 **Drreettt**

Ponsel Chanyeol bergetar hebat di atas nakas. Si pemilik sedang merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang apartemen mewahnya. Mengendarai mobil dari sekolah ke apartemen memang tidak seberapa lamanya, tapi lama di belakang kemudi itu cukup melelahkan.

Matanya memang terpejam, tapi tangan itu terangkat dan meraba-raba nakas di sampingnya lalu menggenggam benda persegi panjang yang terus bergetar tiada henti. Nama yang tertera di sana adalah 'Tuan Park' melihat ia tidak begitu dekat dengan ayahnya. Ibu jarinya bergerak menekan tombol hijau dan panggilan tersambung.

"Ini aku." kata orang disebrang sana. Chanyeol tak menjawab karena ia lebih berminat mendengarkan dari pada harus menimpali kata-kata ayahnya.

"Aku berada di Seoul hari kita bertemu?" lanjutnya karena yang lebih tua tau bahwa anaknya takan bersuara.

"Di mana?" singlatnya dan orang di sebrang sana menyebutkan sebuah alamat dan waktu pertemuannya lalu beberapa menit kemudian sambungan terputus.

Chanyeol bangkit dan mengambil jas almamaternya karena ya dia belum berganti baju terelah sampi di apartemen dengan Baekhyun yang tidur di sampingnya. Ia tak mau mengganggu sang kekasih maka ia pergi tanpa pamit pada yang lebih kecil.

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana kabarmu nak?" nyonya Park memeluk dan mencium pipi anak laki-lakinya. Si tampan Park baru saja tiba semenit yang lalu dengan kendaraan pribadi tapi masih mengenakan setelan sekolah lengkap.

"Aku baik." singkatnya dan ia mengambil duduk tepat di hadapan sang ayah. "Apa yang kalian ingin bicarakan?" nadanya datar tanpa memandang sang kepala rumah tangga. Pria paruh baya itu hanya menghela napas dan kemudian berucap.

"Rekan kerja ayah, Tuan Lee menawari ayah kerjasama yang bagus." tangannya terjulur untuk mengambil secangkir kopi yang ada di meja. Tak lama seorang pelayan menghampiri dan menaru beberapa hidangan yang sudah di pesan keluarga dengan empat angota keluarga itu. Walau sang kakak tidak hadir saat ini.

"Ia juga menginginkan kerjasama ini tidak berakhir sebagai kerjasama perusahaan. Maka kami memiliki ode untuk menjodohlan putrinya dengan mu. Apa kau tertarik?"

"Sejak awal aku tidak minat dengan segala jabatan di perusahaan ayah. Ayah juga tau betul aku tidak suka hidupku di atur, jadi ayah tau sendiri apa jawabanku." Chanyeol menjawab dengan nada datarnya. Mata besar itu terarah pada ponsel di tangannya dan mengetik seauatu di sana.

"Setidaknya temui gadis itu dulu. Ia bersekolah di tempat yang sama denganmu. Namanya Lee Jieun." dan sang ayah menyodorkan selembar foto dengan seorang gadis di dalamnya.

Matanya membulat dan tubuhnya menegang melihat foto seorang gadis dengan gaun putih indah duduk di sebuah bangku. Ia kenal siapa gadis itu. Orang yang beberapa bulan ini menganggu kekasihnya. Lee Jieun, si rubah betina dengan segala kelicikannya. Chanyeol menatap sinis pada sang ayah yang menunggu jawabannya. Tidak perlu bertemu pun jawabannya adalah tidak.

"Aku pikir, aku tak perlu menemui gadis itu. Melihat wajahnya melalui foto saja aku sudah muak, apalagi harus bertatap muka dengannya. Jawabanku tidak! Kalau ayah ingin, ayah saja yang bertunangan dengan gadis itu." penolakan yang telak tauya perkataan sang anak membuat kerutan di dahi yang lebih tua.

"Kau mengenalnya?" taya sang ibu.

"Ya. Sangat mengenalnya." ada nada tak suka saat pembicaraan ini lebih mendalam. "Ia rubah sialan yang menguaik hidupku."

"Baiklah kalau kau menolaknya. Tapi katakan pada ayah kalau nanti kau berubah pikiran." Tuan Park meraih garpuh dan pisau, memotong hidangan di hadapannya lalu menikmatinya.

"Jika tidak ada yang di bicarakan lagi, aku pamit." yang lebih muda bangkit. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika kepala rumah tangga itu kembali berucap.

"Aku tau kau menyukainya, tapi ayah sarankan untuk pikir ulang keputusanmu. Masadepan tidak hanya tentang rasa suka."

"Aku bukan hanya menyukainya, tapi mencintainya." koreksi yang lebih muda. "Lagian masadepan tidak hanya bicara soal keturunan juga jabatan. Tapi cinta dan tanggung jawab." lalu kaki itu melangkah meninggalkan restoran mewah di kawasan gangnam.

 **...**

Sebuah surat misterius tiba-tiba berada di loker sepatu Chanyeol. Lelaki jangkung bermarga Park itu merengut seraya membuka kertas putih terlipat di tangannya. Sebuah tulisan tapi bukan tulisan tangan tertera jelas menyuruhnya mendatangi sebuah kelas belum terpakai di sudut ruangan lantai 3 bangunan baru.

Pikirannya langsung melayang pada si manis yang mulai berlaga romantis mengingat kejadian saat ulang tahunnya beberapa bulan lalu yang sukses membuat beberapa ronde untuk menghajar lubang ketat milik kekasihnya itu. Apa kali ini ia akan begitu lagi? Di sekolah? Kalau iya tak apa, toh dia membawa kendaraan pribadi jadi tak perlu susah-susah untuk menggendong si kecil seperti pertama kali ia lakukan. Ia langsung bergegas menuju gedung baru di belakang sekolah.

 **.**

 **.**

Yah namanya juga bangunan baru dan pasti masih banyak perabotan atau lebih tepatnya benda-benda bekas pembngunan di sana. Semua ruang masih kosong dan belum di cet. Tujuannya adalah kelas yang berada di sudut dan saat sampai ia hanya mendapati ruang kosong tanpa penghuni. Mungkin belum sampai. Pikirnya dan mulai menunggu.

Tak berapa lama suara langkah kaki terdengar dari arah koridor. Senyumnya langsung mengembang dan berjalan cepat untuk melihat si manisnya itu. Tapi alangkah terkejutnya ia mengetahui siapa gerangan yang datang padanya. Jieun.

"Kau datang, Chanyeol?" senang si gadis karena rencananya berhasil.

"Untuk apa kau memanggilku kemari?" ia masih santai menanggapi si rubah betina itu tapi saat sebuah tangan terangkat dan hendak menyentuh bagian wajahnya, si jangkung mengelak dan bergerak mundur.

"Aku sudah katakan padamu untuk tidak mendekati ku lagi, Lee Jieun." si jangkung terus mundur dengan sesekali ia menoleh ke belakang memastikan tidak ada benda yang akan menghalangi langkahnya sedangkan gadis di hadapannya terus berjalan maju.

"Aku hanya ingin membisikkan sesuatu padamu. Apa itu salah?"

"Di sini hanya ada kita. Katakan dari tempatmu dan-" jalan buntu. "Jangan mendekat!" lanjutnya tapi itu sia-sia karena Jieun sudah berada tepat di hadapannya.

Jari lentik gadis itu menyusuri rahang si tampan. Sentuhan halus kulit itu membuatnya merinding. Ia begitu sial harus terjebak bersama rubah berbisa itu di kelas sepi seperti ini.

"Kau takut Baekhyun menemukan kita dalam kondisi seperti ini?" tatapan matanya merambat naik dan berakhir pada manik hitam milik si jangkung yang bergerak gelisah. Walau sikapnya terlampau tenang, tapi ia tak memungkiri rasa takut yang mengerogoti sedikit demi sedikit jiwanya kini. Siapa tau kekasih kecilnya benar-benar datang dan terlanjur salah paham karenanya.

"Dia tidak ada di sini, jadi kita bisa melakukan apapun yang kita inginkan, Chanyeol." Jieun terus mendesak seperti tidak ada ruang lain di sana. Tangannya yang ia taruh di pundak si tampan bergerak menyusuri dada bidangnya dan berhenti kembali di dagu runcing yang lain.

"Sekarang apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Chanyeol datar dan si rubah betina itu memberi ruang bernapas untuk kedunya.

Ia melipat tangan di depan dada dan menyeringai licik sebelum akhirnya mengatakan niatnya. "Terima pertunangan kita dan aku akan melepaskan jerat penderitaan Baekhyun." ucapnya tanpa ragu.

"Kau pikir, dengan membawa-bawa nama Baekhyun diancamanmu, aku akan mengikuti semua perintahmu? Jawabannya tentu tidak." saat kakinya akan melangkah maju, Jieun kembali menahan dengan gerak tubuhnya. Ia menghadang langkah itu dan kembali menatap manik tajam si jangkung. Memberi tatapan serupa yang tak kalah tajam.

"Aku sudah menawarimu dengan cara yang baik dan kau selalu menolakku dengan kasar. Kenapa kau selalu seperti itu, Park Chanyeol?"

"Karena kau terus menggangguku." jawabnya dingin.

"Aku mencintaimu bukan menganggumu!" balas yang lain. Jieun bergerak maju sebelum Chanyeol berhasil menghindar. Tangannya ia lingkarkan ke leher yang lebih tinggi dan wajahnya bergerak maju untuk menekan benda lunak tak bertulang milik si tampan.

Kesibukan keduanya membuat mereka tak sadar ada seseorang yang mengintip perbincangan mereka. Ia bersandar di belakang pintu dengan mata basah dan pundak bergetar. Baekhyun menangis karena lelakinya mencium orang lain selain dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sore menjelang dan keadaan rumah seperti biasa sepi. Ibu Byun ada di rumah sebenarnya, hanya saja ia sedang sibuk dengan kertas, bolpen dan kalkulator di meja tamu. Ia membantu keluarga Choi untuk menghitung hasil pendapatan dagangannya. Dan karena itulah ia bisa membiayai kebutuhan kedua anaknya di tambah Chanyeol anak dari teman almarhum suaminya itu.

Chanyeol melangkah masuk. Ia tak bersama Baekhyun ngomong-ngomong, karena kata teman sekelasnya ia sudah berkemas dan meninggalkan kelas semenit setelah bel berbunyi. Pergi ke mana anak itu sebenarnya?

"Bi, Baekhyun sudah pulang?" setelah ia melewati ruang keluarga. Ibu paruh baya itu mendongak dan menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Belum. Kukira pulang bersamamu seperti biasa." ujarnya dan yang lain merengut bingung. "Mungkin bersama Kyungsoo." pikirnya positif.

"Tidak mungkin. Di kelas aku bertemu dengan Kyungsoo dan dia bersama Jongin." ingatnya.

"Mungkin dia ada urusan lain." kata ibu Byun menanggapi santai. Chanyeol mengingat-ingat tempat yang biasa ia dan kekasihnya kunjungi, dan hanya satu tempat. Apartemennya.

"Aku tau Baekhyun di mana." ucapnya dengan mata masih memandang lurus entah ke mana. "Dan mungkin aku dan Baekhyun takkan pulang untuk malam ini." setelah itu ia melangkah lagi ke arah pintu dan menghilang setelah pintu tertutup.

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Chanyeol sekarang untuk membawa kendaraan mewahnya ke manapun. Ia juga meminta izin pihak sekolah untuk menggunakan kendaraan pribadinya. Ini semua hanya untuk Baekhyun, karena ia tidak suka kekasih kecilnya di perlakukan semena-mena oleh semua penghuni sekolah. Setidaknya dengan ia menunjukan jati dirinya, semua siswa bisa takut dan tunduk padanya, walau ia tidak ingin jadi penguasa.

Kendaraan hitam mengkilap itu melintas di jalanan dengan kecepatan sedang. Ia yakin bahwa si kecilnya berada di sana dengan aman walau ia tidak tau kenapa kekasihnya itu bertindak aneh.

Memasuki parkiran, Chanyeol hanya menempatkan kendaraan beroda empat itu di dekat pintu masuk menuju lift. Ia menutup pintu dan menguncinya seketika. Kaki panjangnya melangkah menuju lift dan menekan tombol naik dan sedetik kemudian pintu terbuka dan ia pun masuk.

Angka di atas pintu terus berubah dan mulai memasuki angka belasan dan berhenti di dijit ke sekian dan pintu tebuka. Hanya ada 4 pintu di lantai teratas bangunan ini karena harga tidak akan membohongi kenyamanan yang di tawarkan. Walau Chanyeol terus meyakini kalau itu terbilang sederhana dan masih kurang dengan apa yang dihasilkan ayahnya. Ya ia lah beda umur ya beda pengalaman clang(?).

Sebuah pintu dengan tiga tijit angka sudah berada dinhadapan si jangkung. Dengan cepat ia menekan tombol-tombol yang berada di sudut pintu dan menekan knop itu dan pintu terbuka. Suasana sepi langsung menyambutnya dan hanya derap langkahnya yang terdengar ketika tubuh jangkungnya ia bawa menuju ruang santai.

Baekhyun tak ada di sana tapi saat matanya melihat sebuah tas tergeletak di sofa mahal miliknya, senyum terukir. Firasat nya benar bahwa si kecil berada di sini.

"Baekhyun?" panggilnya dan tidak ada suara. "Baek," lagi dan lengan besarnya mendorong sebuah pintu. Baekhyun di sana dengan pakaian favorit si jangkung. Tubuhnya tertelungkup dan tangannya memeluk sebuah bantal empuk besar di ranjang itu.

Ia duduk di pinggiran ranjang dekat dengan tubuh tengkurap Baekhyun. Tangan panjangnya terulur untuk menyisipkan helayan rambut di belakang telinganya. Begitu cantik dan menawannya wajah tertidur sang kekasih walau matanya terlihat membengkak dan tunggu, apa Baekhyun menangis? Tapi kenapa? Dalam semua pertanyaan itu, Chanyeol kembali mengelus pipi halus Baekhyun dan tak henti-hentinya memandang si cantik.

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan memandang ke sekitar. Sumber cahaya satu-satunya adalah jendela besar yang berada di samping ranjangnya. Pemandangan kota yang indah dengan kerlip kerlip lampu kendaraan.

Kakinya menap di lantai dingin ruangan besar itu. Pikirannya kembali pada ingatan 10 jam yang lalu. Diama ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri si rubah pengoda itu mencium kekasihnya. Ia ingin percaya bahwa kekasihnya tak menikmati ciuman itu. Tapi kalau kembali ke jam di mana ia melihatnya terdiam dan tak sekalipun berniat mendorong si rubah itu. Jawabannya adalah satu, Chanyeol menikmatinya. Matanya kembali panas tapi sebuah suara dari perutnya membuat si kecil mengurungkan niat untuk menurunkan hujan kesedihannya lagi. Maka ia putuskan untuk bangkit dan melangkan menuju pintu.

Begitu pintu terbuka aroma masakan langsung memanjakan indra penciuman Baekhyun. Orang yang entah siapa itu seolah tau apa bahwa ia sedang kelaparan. Sipit mataya melebar ketika menemukan Chanyeol berada di dapur sedang mengolah sebuah masakan.

Mendengar langkah kaki, pria jangkung itu menoleh dan mendapati si cantik tak jauh dari meja makan. Ia berdiri dengan kaki telanjang dan ibu jarinya menggaruk ibu jari yang lain.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Su-sudah." jawabnya singkat lalu si jangkung kembali berpaling ke masakannya dengan senyum menawan. Sayang pemandangan itu tak sempat Baekhyun lihat.

"Kau lapar?" tanyanya lagi tapi sebelum jawaban terlontar Chanyeol sudah berucap tanpa melirik lawan bicaranya. "Aku sedang memasak benerapa lauk. Setelah ini selesai kita akan makan." lanjutnya.

Baekhyun terlihat berpikir dan berkali-kali mengurungkan niatnya. Tapi sebuah tekat akhirnya ia bersuara.

"Chan-Chanyeol." panggilnya sedikit gugup dan si jangkung menjawab dengan ber'hem' ria. "Chanyeol." panggilnya lagi dan orang yang disebut namanya itu menoleh tanpa meninggalkan kegiatannya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya. Baekhyun kembali tertunduk dan bermain dengan jari-jarinya.

"Boleh," ada sedikit jeda di kalimat itu namun Chanyeol tetap menunggu kekasihnya kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Boleh aku memelukmu?" lanjutnya dengan malu dan wajah memerah. Ia bersyukur Chanyeol berada jauh di sana jadi si jangkung itu tidak bisa melihat wajahnya yang memerah ini.

"Aku sedang memasak." singkatnya dan kembali berkutat dengan segala kesibukannya. Kecewa dengan jawaban kekasihnya ia kembali bermain dengan jari-jarinya.

"Ba-baiklah kalau, kalau kau ti-tidak mau memelukku." ia berbalik dan melangkah menjauh. Merasakan ada yang aneh Chanyeol mematikan kompor dan mendatangi si mungil yang belum terlalu jauh.

Lengan besarnya melingkar di pinggang Baekhyun dan bibir tebalnya mengecup leher belakang kekasihnya yang terlihat jelas karena tertunduk. Sebuah kalimat lembut terdengar di telinga lebih kecil dari sang raksasa yang masih memeluknya.

"Bukan aku tidak mau memelukmu." mulainya. "Aku begitu ingin memelukmu, memujamu, mencumbumu dan begitu merindukanmu. Tapi apa kau tidak bisa menunggu sampai makan malam kita selesai?" bisik yang lebih tinggi dan seketika Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya dan mengaitkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol dan berbisik kembali.

"A-aku juga ingin menciummu." katanya dan mata besar itu membelalak lebar. Apa ini hanya mimpi? Apa ia sebenarnya ikut terlelap di sebelah Baekhyun dan dalam keadaan tidur saat ini? Siapapun tolong jelaskan!

Bibir tipis Baekhyun sudah berada di depan bibirnya. Satu gerakan maju dan dua daging tak bertulang itu sudah pasti menempel dan memulai peperangan, tapi Chanyeol menarik tubuhnya memberi jarak agak jauh agar wajah cantik kekasihnya terlihat jelas.

"Ada apa denganmu? Apa aku berbuat salah? Apa ada yang menyakitimu?" tanyanya bertubi membut yang lain kembali mengingat kejadian tadi siang.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak mau menceritakan apa yang telah ia lihat. Kejadian di mana sang kekasih dicium mantan sahabatnya. Namun kalimat terdahulu sang kekasih terngiang dan membuat dirinya mengalah akan ke egoisan dirinya.

"A-aku," dan yang lain menunggu. "Aku melihatmu berciuman dengan Jieun" tubuh Chanyeol menegang. Apa kekasihnya mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Jieun tadi siang?

"Kau mendengar percakapanku dengan Jieun?" Baekhyun menggeleng. "Kau melihatku menciumnya?"

"Aku melihat Jieun menciummu dan kau, seperti menikmatinya." terdengar nada kecewa dari mulut Baekhyun. Ada salah paham di sini dan jelas harus di luruskan oleh sang kekasih.

"Kami tidak saling berciuman. Aku menahan wajahnya tepat saat ia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dan aku memperingatinya, bukan menikmati sentuhan yang bahkan tidak pernah terjadi itu." jelasnya. Baekhyun mencoba mencari kebohongan dari mata Chanyeol dan ia tidak menemukannya.

"Kau mempercayaiku?" dan anggukan menjadi jawabannya. Si kecil kembali memeluk kekasihnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dadak bidang Chanyeol. Ia merasa lega karena apa yang ia lihat tadi siang hanya permainan sudut pandang saja dan si jangkungnya tidak pernah sekalipun menikmati bibir indah gadis atau bahkan lelaki mungil manapun.

"Aku lapar, kau bisa melanjutkan masakmu." Tapi tangan itu masih dengan setia melingkar di tubuh yang lebih besar.

"Lalu bagaimana caraku memasak kalau kau masih memelukku seperti ini?" ia tersenyum karena tingkah Baekhyun yang mendadak menjadi manja. Setelah pertanyaan itu, lelaki bertubuh mungil itu melepas pelukannya. Ia mencuri satu kecupan dari bibir si raksasa dan berlari ke ruang santai lalu melopat ke sofa besar di ruangan itu. Sebuah kekehan dari si besar sebelum akhirnya kembali melanjutkan masakannya.

…

"Ibu merasa kesepian tinggal sendiri di rumah ini." keluh ibu Byun saat semua penghuni rumah berkumpul di ruang santai. Chanyeol tau apa maksud dari perkataan ibu beranak dua itu dan membuka suara mendahului kedua anaknya.

"Maaf membuat anda jauh dari Baekhyun akhir-akhir ini." sesal yang lebih muda dan sang ibu memandang putra sahabatan suaminya itu.

"Maaf juga selalu meninggalkan kalian di rumah sendiri." Balasnya dan Chanyeol tersenyum untuk itu. "Sepertinya ibu akan pindah ke desa bersama kake dan nenek kalian."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan rumah ini?" itu Luhan yang akhirnya bersuara. Ibu menghela napas dan memandang anak pertamanya.

"Ibu membutuhkan uang untuk biaya sekolah Baekhyun dan kuliahmu Luhan jadi kemungkinan ibu akan menjual rumah ini." terdengar nada suara sang ibu sedikit tidak rela. Chanyeol sebenarnya ingin membantu tapi ia sendiri hanya seorang anak yang masih bergantung pada uang ayahnya walau ya ia memiliki apartemen elit dari hasil jeripayahnya.

"Aku hanya bisa memberikan usul, bi. Dari pada menjual rumah ini bagaimana kalau bibi sewakan saja perbulan atau pertahunnya." mulainya.

"Aku tau rumah ini banyak kenangan bibi dengan paman juga anak-anak. Jadi dari pada bibi harus menjual rumah ini dan kehilangann kenangan-kenangan itu, lebih baik bibi sewakan saja. Selain tidak kehilangan hasil jeripayah bibi dan paman, uang yang di hasilkan menurutkan akan lebih besar karena akan berangsur tiap bulan atau bahkan tiap tahunnya. Bagaimana?"

"Benar kata Chanyeol, bu." Baekhyun akhirnya bersuara. Ibu terlihat menimbang perkataan kekasih anak keduanya itu. Ada benarnya juga menurutnya.

"Baiklah. Sementara ini ibu akan pertimbangkan dan bicarakan dengan bibi Choi tentang hal ini. tapi soal ibu yang akan tinggal di desa bersama nenek dan kake itu akan tetap ibu lakukan."

"Tidak masalah bu, aku bisa tinggal bersama Chanyeol juga Baekhyun. Benar?" Luhan melirik dua sejoli di sapingnya menimbulkan tanda tanya besar dari sang ibu dengan hubungan asmaranya.

"Apa ada masalah dengan Sehun?" tanya sang ibu kawatir. Luhan hanya menghela napas karena tidak mungkin ia menceritakan masalah adiknya yang nyaris diperkosa karena perbuatan Sehun.

"Tidak, hanya saja Sehun ada sedikit urusan dengan orang tuanya." bohongnya. Baekhyun menunduk merasa bersalah dengan situasi ini.

"Apa tidak merepotkanmu?" sang ibu memandang Chanyeol yang sedang merangkul Baekhyun. Pria jangkung itu menggeleng dan memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada wanita paruh baya itu.

"Tidak sama sekali bi. Apartemenku luas dan ada beberapa kamar untuk Luhan hyung juga Baekhyun."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu aku bisa bernapas lega."

 **TBC**

 **Ada yang merindukan ff gue yang banyak typo?**

 **Hahaha ga ada yah.. okeh ga apa.. sudah biasa…**

 **Kayanya ini ff bentar lagi kelar… hayo maunya kelar di chapter berapa?**

 **So makasih buat yang masih setia dengan ff ini walau typonya makin meradang dan bahasa yang kacau.**

 **Makasih buat kalian yang nyepet2tin buat review.. jujur cuman itu penyemangat gue buat lanjutin tiap ff..**

 **Makasih buat Ken n Chanyoung yang ga bosen2nya semangatin gue buat terus lanjut buat nulis.. hahahaha maksih sob.. jangan bosen kali aja gue kumat lagi.**

 **Balesin review :**

 **Jewika : iah ini di lanjut kok.. maaf yah lama.. hehehehe**

 **Arara1314 : iah ara,, sehun jahat.. tp jangan bakar jieunnya…. Kasian. Lgan dia juga ga akan ilang dr bumi ini.. asih anteng di korea sana.. hehehe…. Maaf ya aku aga galau soalnya.. tp terus rwview yah biar aku ga galau lg.. makassih udah nyepetin baca terus review heheh**


	9. Chapter 9

**PERHATIAN**

 **Ff ini mengandung unsur dewasa, hubungan sesame jenis dan dikhusus kan untuk para fujoshi dan fudanshi. Terdapat banyak typo, bahasa yang berantakan dan kesalahan lainnya yang tidak terkoreksi oleh author. Dan mohon maaf apa bila terdapat bahasa yang rancu dan suli dimengerti karena tidak semua laki-laki~ *abaikan* manusia sempurna. Sekian dan selamat membaca.**

* * *

Penjelasan singkat:

 **.**

 **.**

Perpindahan alur waktu pendek masih di hari yang sama

…

Perpindahan waktu untuk esoknya atau beberapa hari kedepan

..

.

Perpindahan kejadian pada waktu yang bersamaan

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Kim Jongin / Kai

Do Kyungsoo / D.O

Oh Sehun

Luhan

Park Sooyoung / Joy

Lee Jieun / IU

-dan lainnya-

* * *

 **FIRST LOVE**

 **Chapther 9**

* * *

"Sebenarnya hanya ada dua kamar di sini. Dan-"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa tidur di sofa kalau memang kamar itu dipersiapkan untuk Baekhyun." Merasa tidak enak, sang adik angkat suara.

"Aku bisa tidur di ruang tamu dan hyung di kamar."

"Tidak Baekhyun. Ini adalah apartemen kekasihmu. Kelak ini akan menjadi milikmu, jadi kau bisa menempati kamar manapun yang kau inginkan." Ucapnya dan yang lain masih setia mendengarkan.

"Karena kelak ini akan menjadi rumahmu, lebih baik kau tidur denganku. Bagaimana?" itu Chanyeol dengan sebuah ide dan masalah selesai.

…

Tidak ada perubahan setelah kejadian gedung baru hanya seorang Jieun yang semakin giat mendekati si jangkung. Pertunangannya dengan Oh Sehun di batalkan sepihak dan rencananya mengaet perusahaan ternamapun di jalankan.

Setelah penolakan secara telak dari Chanyeol mengenai pertunangan mereka, Jieun dengan gigih mendekati Chanyeol. Dengan ia duduk disebelah si tampan Park ini membuat ia lebih mudah melancarkan asiknya. Dari mulai ia berbohong soal bukunya yang tertinggal, minta di ajari ini itu walau jelas si cantik licik ini mengerti apa yang di terangkan guru. Dan terakhir mencegat si jangkung di depan pintu setiap istirahat agar si jangkung tidak menemui kekasihnya yang berada di kelas lain.

Chanyeol sedikit jengkel dengan tingkah si rubah menyebalkan ini tapi dengan ancaman, "Aku akan menjanjikan Baekhyun berakhir dengan tragis di sekolah." membuat ia urung untuk melawan. Ia lemah kalau sudah menyangkut kekasih mungilnya itu. Dan pikirnya ia masih bisa bertemu dengan Baekhyun di apartemennya karena yah mereka tinggal bersama sekarang.

"Boleh aku meminjam ponselmu?" itu Jieun dengan segala sikap manjanya yang membuat Chanyeol muak. Ia memberikan ponselnya yang tidak terkunci.

Saat layar menyala, tertera foto seorang pria bertubuh mungil sedang tertidur dengan bagian atas tak berbusana dan bagian pinggang ke bawah lebih pada bagian tengah tubuhnya terbalut selimut tebal. Matanya membola melihat gambar itu. Apa mereka sudah melakukan sejauh itu? Pikirnya tapi ya suatu saat ia akan melakukannya juga dengan Chanyeol. Ingat ia sedang memperjuangkan kelanjutan pertunangannya sekarang ini.

"Untuk apa kau meminjam ponselku?" nadanya datar saat melontarkan pertanyaan itu. Jieun yang sedang fokus pada galeri si jangkung tersentak kaget dan melirik teman sebangkunya.

"Hanya melihat-lihat foto." ucapnya dan kembali melihat layar ponsel pintar itu.

"Jika kau mencari foto atau video dewasa, yang kau akan dapatkan hanya foto dan video Baekhyun." dan Jieun melirik dengan tatapan tak terbaca. Benar saja saat galeri foto diklik, yang terpang-pang hanya Baekhyun dengan berbagai pose. Tapi tidak ada yang bergaya bak model tapi foto-foto tak disadari si modelnya.

Melintas sebuah ide yang membuat sudut bibirnya menungkik. Ia menekan simbol kamera dan kebetulan kamera depan terarah dan menampilkan wajahnya lalu mengarahkannya pada dirinya juga Chanyeol yang tidak menoleh bahkan mungkin si jangkung itu tidak menyadarinya. Kepalanya di buat miring mendekati bahu Chanyeol walau tidak menempel dan sedikit permainan sudut pandang maka jadilah foto Jieun dan Chanyeol yang seolah si gadis menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak si jangkung.

"Ini." ponsel itu ia sodorkan pada si pemilik dengan seyuman lebar di wajahnya. "Dan oh ya, ponselmu kehabisan baterai." lanjutnya. Ya Jieun sempat mematikan ponselnya tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana kampus siang ini sedang ramai karena pergantian kelas yang mengharuskan beberapa orang hilir mudik keluar dan masuk ruangan. Sehun hanya menatap bingung karena awalnya ia hanya ingin menemui Luhat tapi malah tersesat di kampus kekasihnya ini.

"Sepertinya aku mengenalmu." Sehun menoleh ketika suara itu terdengar. Seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi berdiri di sampingnya dengan beberapa buku tebal di tangannya. Kris. "Kau mencari Luhan?" ingatan yang lebih muda melayang pada kejadian beberapa tahun lalu. Di mana ia sedang membuntuti Luhan yang belum menjadi kekasihnya. Pria ini yang menemaninya ke toko buku untuk membeli buku. Ya dia orangnya.

Sehun hanya mengangguk, "Kalau begitu ikut aku." tanpa ada perlawanan, si albino mengikuti si tinggi ke tempat yang ia sama sekali tidak kenali.

 **.**

 **.**

"Untuk apa kau mencariku?" itu sapaan pertama ketika Sehun menginjakan kakinya di sebuah ruangan besar dengan deretan kursi yang banyak. Kelas telah usah 15 menit yang lalu tapi Luhan terjebak di sana bersama sang kekasih yang berusaha memperbaiki masalahnya.

"Aku hanya…." ia menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Sepertinya tidak ada yang harus kita bicarakan. Jadi aku mau pulang." ia pun bangkit dari duduknya. Sebuah gemggaman kembali menghentikan langkahnya. Pria berseragam SMA itu memandangnya dengan tatapan memelas, memohon agar si pria bermata rusa itu tidak pergi.

"Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu." kata pria itu dan si cantik kembali terduduk di bangkunya.

"Katakan dengan cepat!" kesempatan itu langsung digunakan si SMA untuk menjelaskan apa tujuannya.

"Aku tau kau marah padaku. Aku juga tau alasan kau marah padaku. Tapi semua itu ku lakukan semata-mata untuk melindungi hubungan kita." jelasnya tapi tidak ada perubahan dari pria bermata rusa itu. "Pertunanganku dengan Jieun dibatalkan." sebuah lirikan dari yang lebih tua menjadi respon. "Aku sudah tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan gadis itu, tapi kalau kau tetap tidak mau memaafkanku, aku tidak bisa memaksamu. Kalau kau memang mau hubungan kita berakhir-"

"Aku memaafkanmu." potong Luhan dan Sehun terdiam. Ia berpikir, benar apa kata Kris. Di sini bukan hanya dia yang tersakiti dan menderita, tapi kekasihnya juga. Bisa dilihat dari raut muka yang lesu juga garis hitam di bawah matanya. Nada bicaranya juga tidak seperti biasa dengan karismanya.

"Aku hanya kesal kau lebih memilih mebantu Jieun dari pada adikku. Aku tau aku juga salah jadi kau mau memaafkanku juga?" angukan keras dari yang lebih muda membuat Luhan tersenyum dan teringat sesuatu.

"Ibuku pindah ke tempat nenek." mulainya. "Dan sekarang aku tinggal bersama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di apartemen Chanyeol."

"Chanyeol apa?" ia mengoreksi pendengarannya.

"Ternyata paman Park itu pengusaha kaya. Tapi aku tidak yakin paman Park mengetahui tentang apartemen itu karena untuk apa paman Park menitipkan anaknya di rumah kami sedangkan dia memiliki apartemen mewah yang jelas lebih besar dari rumah kami." Sehun terlihat mengingat-ingat sesuatu setelah mendengar cerita kekasihnya.

"Dan tidak ada satupun murid di sekolah mengetahui tentang dia anak orang kaya. Makanya aku sedikit kaget mendengar dia memiliki sebuah apartemen."

"Aku juga kaget saat menemukan sebuah mobil mewah terparkir di depan rumahku." Luhan kembali membayangkan kejadian di mana ia yang terdiam lama di depan sebuah mobil berwarna hitam mengkilat terparkir apik di depan rumahnya.

"Jadi, kau akan tetap tinggal di tempat Chanyeol?" si albino mengingatkan Luhan pada tujuan awalnya. Ia merotasi matanya pada kekasih jangkungnya.

"Kalau boleh, aku ingin merepotkanmu?" Senyum yang dirindukan si jangkung terukir dengan indahnya. Sehun ikut tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil sebelum berucap.

"Dengan senang hati."

…

Ponsel Chanyeol tergeletak pasrah di atas meja ruang santai. Setelah membantu Luhan membereskan barang-barangnya, Chanyeol langsung membersihkan diri. Keringat membuatnya tidak nyaman, jadi ia meninggalkan kekasihnya untuk mandi dan membersihkan diri.

 **DREET**

 **DREET**

 **DREET**

Sebuah getaran mengagetkan si mungil. Matanya melirik benda persegi panjang di atas meja yang adalah ponsel Chanyeol kekasihnya. Nama yang tertera adalah Sehun dan berniat baik, Baekhyun mengambil ponsel itu dan membaca isi pesannya.

 _Terima kasih, Yeol. Kau sudah membantu kami tadi. Ucapan terima kasih lainnya ku berikan di sekolah._

- _Sehun_ -

Pesan berakhir dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum. Ia melirik pintu kamarnya dan sebuah ide melintas di kepalanya. Bukan ide jail atau sebagainya. Ia hanya ingin tau apa isi ponsel dari kekasih jangkungnya. Maka ia menekan icon bingkai foto dan deretan gambar terlihat dengan kotak-kotak kecil di layar ponselnya.

Foto yang terlihat paling pojok kiri atas adalah foto seorang wanita. Jelas ia tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui siapa gadis itu. Jieun dan kekasihnya yang terlihat bahagia di mata Baekhyun. Walau pada kenyataannya Chanyeol tidak melihat ke kamera dan tidak menyadari juga kalau ia sedang di foto bersama gadis itu.

Ia kembali menaruh ponsel itu di atas meja dan sebelumnya kembali mengunci kembali ponsel itu. Ada rasa sakit di dadanya setelah menemukan foto itu. Ia sama sekali tidak melihat setumpuk foto dirinya di galeri itu. Tertutup oleh satu foto yang sangat melukai hatinya.

"Kau tidak membersihkan diri?" suara bas itu mengagetkan Baekhyun. Ia menggeleng dengan senyuman kikuk di wajahnya. Ia tidak mau kalau kekasihnya tau ia sedang bersedih.

…

"Emm, Luhan hyung?" Chanyeol sedikit ragu berbicara dengan pria di sebrang telepon sana.

"Baekhyun ada di sini. Jangan kawatir, Chanyeol." Chanyeol bernapas lega mendengar hal itu. Pasalnya ia sudah kebingungan mencari kekasihnya yang entah mengapa marah padanya. "Kalau boleh tau, Baekhyun marah padaku karena apa?" siapa tau kekasihnya itu membocorkan sedikit informasi pada hyungnya.

"Ia belum bercerita padaku sampai saat ini. Tapi menuruh Sehun itu karena kau selalu menghabiskan waktu dengan Jieun akhir-akhir ini." tutur si sumber informasi. Chanyeol berpikir kembali dan memang benar.

"Dan Baekhyun sempat bercerita kalau dia menemukan fotomu dengan Jieun di ponselmu. Apa itu benar?" Luhan hanya memastikan. Pria berkuping peri itu terlihat berpikir karena seingatnya, ia tak pernah berfoto dengan rubah berekor sembilan itu seumur hidupnya.

"Aku tidak tau soal itu, tapi akan ku cek di ponaelku nanti." katanya. "Apa, dia sudah tidur?" ia bertanya lagi karena jujur ia begitu merindukan sosok mungilnya itu. Luhan tersenyum yang jelas tidak terlihat oleh si jangkung. Ia melirik ranjang besar di sudut ruangan tempat di mana sang adik meringkuk dengan damainya setelah berjam-jam menangis tadi. Napasnya naik turun teratur dan matanya yang bengkak terpejam jelas membuat siapapun tau si kecil itu sudah tertidur pulas di sana.

"Iya. Dia sudah tertidur. Mungkin dia lelah menangis seharian." jawabnya akhirnya. Mendengar si kecilnya menangis membuat Chanyeol kawatir kembali.

"Baekhyun menangis? Apa karena aku? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol panik dan ia bersiap untuk meraih jaket di sandaran kursi. Ia akan pergi menemui Baekhyun kalau memang ada apa-apa dengan si mungilnya itu. Tapi Luhan segera menenangkan si raksasa kesayangan adiknya itu.

"Tenang, Yeol. Dia hanya menangis dan sekarang dia sudah tidur. Besok sepulang sekolah temui dia di sini. Aku akan memberi tau Sehun untuk mengantarmu ke sini." namun yang lebih muda menjawab dengan tergesa.

"Tidak. Besok pagi aku ke sana. Beri aku alamatnya sekarang."

"Wow, wow, wow. Santai, Yeol. Aku tidak akan membawanya kabur. Aku tidak akan memberikan alamatnya padamu. Biar Sehun yang menunjukan jalannya besok." dan sambungan terputus.

Chanyeol mengerang frustasi. Kalau saja seminggu kemarin ia tidak meladeni si Jieun itu, mungkin hal ini tidak akan terjadi. Maka besok ia harus benar-benar menjauhi rubah berekor 9 itu*kyubi dong?*

…

Chanyeol sampai sangat pagi di sekolah. Dengan kendaraan mewahnya tentu saja menghemat waktu karena ia tidak perlu repot-repot menunggu bus di halte dan berdesakan juga frustasi karena pemberentian bus di setiap haltenya.

Sesampainya ia di kelas, ia langsung menduduki bangku belakang di mana Sehun duduk sendiri. Ia beruntung karena kekasih dari hyung kekasihnya, okeh author bingung. Yah pokonya Sehun duduk sendiri di baris belakang jadi ia bisa dengan mudah pindah. Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja yah?

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana sekolah mulai ramai memasuki jam 7 pagi ini. Chanyeol dengan santainya duduk di bangku belakang dan melambai ketika Sehun memasuki kelas.

"Kenapa kau duduk di sini?" tanya si albino yang menaruh tas di atas bangku. Chanyeol hanya memamerkan gigi rapihnya dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku ingin bisa bebas melarikan diri saat pulang sekolah nanti." jawabnya dan Sehun hanya mengangguk.

"Tapi aku tidak mau melihat kalian berdebat dan berujung aku pindah ke bangku depan."

"Siap!" setuju yang lain.

Dan tak lama masuklah sang ratu yang dibicarakan kedua raksasa di belakang sana. Jieun membulatkan matanya ketika melihat tak ada tas si tampan di bangku miliknya walau pria itu jelas-jelas ada di sana. Langkahnya di buat lebar agar dirinya cepat sampai di bangku belakang tempat kedua makhluk raksasa tampan itu nampak tertawa bersama.

"Kenapa kau duduk di sana, Park Chanyeol?" pertanyaan penuh penekanan terdengar sedikit menyakitkan tapi tanggapan dari keduanya hanya tatapan datar dan kembli tertawa entah karena apa.

"Aku bicara denganmu!"

"Dan aku mendengarkanmu. Memang apa salahnya aku pindah tempat duduk?" Jieun tersentak mendengar jawaban ketus Chanyeol. Setaunya setidak sukanya Chanyeol dengannya, ia tidak akan bernada ketus seperti itu. "Aku bebas memilih teman sebangkuku. Mau kau, Sehun atau siapapun itu. Kau bukan siapa-siapa Jieun. Jadi jangan mengatur hidupku." dan setelah itu Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya dan bangkit dari bangkunya.

"Bilang pada Han saem, aku tidak enak badan dan beristirahat di UKS." lalu beranjak meninggalkan kelas.

…

Awal mula pertengkarang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol -ralat- tidak ada pertengkaran sebenarnya hanya ada sedikit masalah yang entah siapa yang memulai. Semua ini ada dan jelas berhubungan dengan Jieun. Semenjak pertemuan kedua orang tua mereka (orang tua Jieun dan Chanyeol), gadis itu tanpa absen mendekati si jangkung dengan berbagai cara. Dari mulai minta di anatar ke sana sini, mengajak sekelompok di beberapa mata pelajaran pokonya tidak memberikan kesempatan si tampan ini menemui sang kekasih yang berada di kelas berbeda dengannya. Walau ia lupa kalau dua insan ini sudah tinggal di tempat yang sama untuk waktu yang lama.

Jieun jelas tidak tau kalau Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun untuk tinggal di apartemen pribadinya dan jelas gadis ini juga tidak tau kalau Chanyeol memiliki apartemen pribadi. Jadi aman untuk kedua sejoli ini untuk menghabiskan malam-malam panjang. Tapi tetap saja dengan ia menyibukan dan tidak memberikan waktu di sekolah untuk kedua insan ini bertemu, mengurangi waktu-waktu indah keduanya.

Hal itu membuat Baekhyun bingung karena kekasihnya tidak pernah menjelaskan kenapa dirinya menghilang dan tak pernah menemuinya di kelas.

Ini membuat Baekhyun mendatangi kelas si jangkung di jam istirahat dan berharap bertemu sang pujaan hati. Tapi niatannya malah berujung buruk karena yang ia temui malah Jieun yang menggeretnya ke bawah tangga di ujung lorong.

"Untuk apa kau mendatangi kelas Chanyeol?" tanya si jalang *oups, Jieun dengan mendorong tubuh ringkih Baekhyun ke dinding. Baekhyun menatap takut dan meringis karena punggungnya yang terbentur benda keras.

"A-aku-"

"Aku memang tidak bisa mencegah kalian bertemu di saat pulang sekolah karena tinggal seatap, tapi aku tidak mau kau menemui Chanyeol di sekolah!" potong si gadis dengan nada tingginya membut sebuah tikungan di dahi Baekhyun.

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Jieun melipat tangannya di dada dan membuang mukanya ke arah lain.

"Karena Chanyeol adalah tunanganku." tubuh kurus itu menegang. Matanya membola mendengar ucapan Jieun tadi.

"Kau pasti kaget mendengar ini." sebuah senyum sinis tersunging di bibir Jieun. "Tapi jangan khawatir karena Chanyeol akan mengakhiri hubungan kalian sebentar lagi." setelah itu si gadis meninggalkan si pria mungil itu dengan segala pertanyaan di otaknya.

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol memarkirkan mobil mewahnya di parkiran apartemen Sehun. Ia berhasil melarikan diri dari si rubah berbisa itu ngomong-ngomong. Menuju lift, Sehun menekan tombol dan benda persegi panjang itu melesat naik dan berhenti di angka belasan dan pintu terbuka.

"Jangan terlalu memaksanya. Kalau dia tidak mau biarkan." peringati Sehun sebelum ia menekan beberapa digit dan pintu terbuka. "Masuklah, aku menunggu di sini." dan tidak menunggu lama Chanyeol langsung melenggang masuk dan mencari sosok mungilnya di dalam.

 **.**

 **.**

Mendengar langkah kaki, Baekhyun berlari dari arah kamar menuju ruang santai dengan memangil nama hyungnya. Ia hanya mengunakan kaos longgar milik Luhan juga celana di atas lutut milik hyungnya itu.

"Hyung?" panggil Baekhyun sedikit berlari, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat sosok itu yang sedang melangkah mendekatinya.

"Baek." suara bass itu terdengar dari arah pintu membuat tubuh Baekhyun menegang dan mundur beberapa langkah. Ia berniat lari ke kamar tapi terlambat karena si jangkung sudah menemukan dirinya.

"Ja-jangan mendekat!" perintah si kecil. Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya. Si kecilnya terlihat ketakutan dan terus mundur dan menyuruhnya untuk jangan mendekat. Ada apa sebenarnya ini?

"Baek, ada apa denganmu?" Chanyeol mencari jawaban tapi si mungil malah histeris ketika si jangkung Chanyeol melangkah maju.

"Jangan mendekat! Jangan!" ia tetap histeris dan terduduk di pinggir ruangan. Ia memeluk lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara dada dan lutut. Baekhyun mulai menangis saat si jangkung sudah berada di hadapannya.

"A-aku sudah bilang... hiks… kau lebih cocok ...hiks… dengan Jieun…" ini ada hubungannya dengan rubah berbisa itu. "A-aku...aku sudah bilang… hiks kalau kalian... hiks… serasi… Hiks.. Jadi…. Kalau kau… kau.. Hiks.. Ingin.. Mengakhiri... hubungan kita…. Aku iklas.." dan tangisan ikut pecah seketika. Chanyeol jelas bingung dengan semua ucapan Baekhyun. Ia remas kedua bahu si mungil berniat meyakinkan si kecil saat ia berbicara.

"Kenapa kau mengungkit kembali masalah itu? Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau dengan aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku itu sudah cukup." tidak ada jawaban hanya isakan dari si kecil yang terdengar.

"T-tapi...kau…. Hiks.. Membohongiku… Hiks." mata besar itu membola dan mengingat apa benar dia berbohong pada Baekhyun dan taunya si kecil itu melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Jieun berkata kalau kalian sudah bertunangan dan kau…. Kau… akan memutuskan hubungan kita." deg Jieun kembali berulah.

Ia harusnya memang curiga kelakuan aneh si rubah beberapa hari ini. Ia juga harusnya lebih cepat menyadari kalau Jieun sudah melangkah lebih dulu untuk membuat si kecilnya terguncang seperti ini. Chanyeol jelas ingin marah tapi bukan saat yang tepat untuk marah di hadapan si kecilnya karena Baekhyun tak bersalah tentu saja.

"Dan kau percaya ucapan Jieun?" ia bertanya hati-hati. Baekhyun mengangguk dan masih terisak. Chanyeol menghela napasnya. Ia menyesali niatnya menceritakan kejadian di mana sang ayah menawarkannya pertunangan ini. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu ayahku memang menawarkanku sebuah pertunangan dengan seorang gadis." mulainya. "Dan aku menolaknya sebelum tau itu adalah Jieun." ia menarik napas dan melirik keadaan Baekhyun yang masih setia membenamkan wajahnya di antara lutut dan dadanya. "Dan saat tau itu adalah Jieun aku kembali menolaknya-"

"Ta-tapi… hiks kau tidak… memberi tauku.. Soal..soal pertunangan itu…" potong Baekhyun. Ya itu kesalahannya.

"Aku pikir itu hal yang tidak penting karena aku sudah menolaknya. Jadi masalah ini sudah jelas?" Baekhyun mengeleng.

"Apa lagi?" gumamnya pelan.

"Tapi…. Hiks.. Kau tetap… Menemaninya saat di se-sekolah kan?" ucapnya dengan terbata dengan lucu tapi ini bukan saatnya berpikiran seperti itu.

"Itu karena Jieun mengancamku."

"Ta-tapi-"

"Aku tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu, Baek. Maaf kalau aku tidak memberitau soal pertunangan itu. Soal aku selalu menghabiskan waktu dengan Jieun sekolah, aku juga minta maaf. Tapi terserah padamu, aku sama sekali tidak memaksa." tangan besarnya mengelus lelehan di wajah Baekhyun. "Jika kau mau tetap di sini tak apa. Tenangkan dulu pikiranmu, aku pulang." pamitnya dan beranjak. Baekhyun hanya melihat pungung itu dengan mata kembali basah dengan air mata.

…

Sudah dua hari Baekhyun tidak pulang ke apartemen Chanyeol. Sudah dua hari pula anak itu tidak terlihat mengunjungi si jangkung. Itu membuat tanda tanya besar di kepala Sooyoung. Hal ini juga digunakan Yoonoh untuk mendekati si mungil Baekhyun.

Seperti saat ini si Yoonoh datang sebagai pahlawan kesiangan. Alih-alih menenangkan, Yoonoh selalu berada di samping Baekhyun. Tidak sampai pindah kesebelah si mungil memang, karena ada si cantik Sooyoung yang masih setia duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau masih belum pulang ke apartemen Chanyeol?" si cantik berbisik ketika jam mata pelajaran Lee saem. Baekhyun hanya menggeleng sambil membaca deretan kalimat di buku catatannya.

"Sebenarnya ada masalah apa di antara kalian?" Sooyoung semakin mencondongkan tubuhnya, ia penasaran dengan si kecil ini sebenarnya.

Tidak ada jawaban dan gadis itu kembali menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya di lipat di depan dada dan pandangannya melirik si mungil yang masih sibuk membaca.

"Kalau ini masih ada sangkut pautnya dengan si rubah betina itu, aku bisa pastikan kalau Chanyeol tidak pernah benar-benar meladeni gadis itu. Dia hanya mencintaimu, Baek."

"Ta-tapi, Chanyeol banyak menghabiskan waktu dengannya akhir-akhir ini." akhirnya ia mengalihkan pandangnya pada Sooyoung. Gadis itu menghembuskan napasnya kasar. Ia sedikit putusasa karena si mungil ini tidak bisa ia beri tau.

"Mungkin ada alasan-"

"Karena Jieun sudah bertunangan dengan Chanyeol." potong Baekhyun.

"Apa?" pekik si cantik. Semua mata di kelas itu terarah padanya dan sang guru hanya meliriknya sekilas. "Maaf." sesalnya. "Kau bilang Chanyeol dan rubah itu apa?" ia merendahkan nada suaranya dan juga tubuhnya karena Baekhyun kembali memandang buku di meja. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak terlalu suka dengan topik pembicaraan ini karena yah otaknya sedang tidak mau memikirkan hal ini.

"Bisa kita bicarakan ini saat istirahat saja?"

"Tidak. Karena saat istirahat mahluk menyebalkan itu akan mendatangimu dan memonopolimu dariku. Jelaskan sekarang!" desaknya dan Baekhyun hanya menghela napas.

Ia mengacungkan tangannya keudara dan Lee saem langsung menangapinya.

"Saya sedikit tidak enak badan. Boleh saya izin istirahat di UKS?" setidaknya dengan alasan ini ia bisa berbicara dengan leluasa tanpa harus berbisik seperti pencuri yang mengendap-endap di rumah orang.

 **.**

 **.**

"Sekarang jelaskan." desak Sooyoung karena sesampainya mereka di UKS, Baekhyun malah menanduk dan menutup rapat mulutnya.

Pria mungil itu terlihat kebingungan memulai penjelasannya. "Aku harus mulai dari mana?" dan akhirnya bersuara. Sooyoung menghela napasnya lagi.

"Dari kenapa kau tidak pulang ke apartemen Chanyeol." Baekhyun menjilat bibirnya yang kering.

"A-awalnya karena Chanyeol selalu bersama Jieun." mulainya. Sooyoung langsung memasang kuping dan benar-benar mengingat tiap kata yang di lontarkan si kecil. Ia tak mau ada yang terlewat dan sampai salah menyampaikan kalau-kalau sepupunya Park Chanyeol membutuhkan informasi ini.

"Lalu ketika Jieun berkata kalau mereka sudah bertunangan…." ada jeda. "Aku merasa di bohongi oleh Chanyeol dan aku kecewa padanya." Sooyoung ingin marah karena ya ia mengenal baik Chanyeol dan tidak mungkin sepupuya itu tidak memberitau hal penting seperti ini pada sang kekasih. Dan kalau ya mereka bertunangan, seharusnya pihak keluarga tau hal ini tapi ia sebagai pihak keluarga tidak tau menau tentang pertunangan ini.

"Lalu kau percaya?" Baekhyun mengangguk. "Dengar Baekhyun. Aku begitu mengenal Chanyeol dan kalau memang dia bertunangan dengan jalang itu, dia akan memutuskan hubungannya denganmu. Tapi lihat, apa dia memutuskan hubungan denganmu?"

"Tapi Jieun bilang.."

"Kau percaya pada orang yang telah berbuat jahat padamu?" si mungil menundukan wajahnya.

"Tapi dia temanku." suaranya memang pelan tapi Sooyoung masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Teman mana yang merebut kekasih temannya? Teman mana yang tidak suka kalau temannya bahagia? Dia bukan teman dan bahkan tidak pantas di sebut teman, Baek." memang benar. Tidak ada teman yang mencelakai temannya.

"A-awalnya memang aku mau mempercayai Chanyeol setelah dia menjelaskannya. Tapi aku….aku meragukannya lagi setelah Chanyeol kembali bersama Jieun." sedikit kekih memang ketika Sooyoung mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya bisa menyuruhmu renungkan kembali Baekhyun. Kalau memang Chanyeol menyukai atau bahkan menerima pertunangan itu, untuk apa ia menolak Jieun berkali-kali dari dulu?" ia sudah tidak tau harus berkata apa untuk menyadarkan temannya ini bahwa Chanyeol tidak seperti yang ia pikirkan. "Pikirkan baik-baik dan ikuti kata hatimu. Juga," saat kontak mata keduanya bertemu, Sooyoung melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Jauhi mahluk menyebalkan itu. Melihat wajahnya mendekatimu, aku mewakili Chanyeol merasa muak dengannya."

…

"Baek, yang itu masih salah! Kau harusnya tidak menggunakan rumus yang itu!" ini untuk kesekian kalinya Yoonoh mengingatkan pria kecil itu untuk mengganti rumus yang salah. Pelajaran matematika memang membuat otak Baekhyun harus bekerja ekstra karenanya dia tidak terlalu mahir dalam pelajaran eksak.

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi dan sekarang ulangi." tanpa membantah lagi Baekhyun menghapus deretan rumus di bukunya dan mengunakan rumus yang lain.

Dari arah jendela dua orang siswa sedang memperhatikan mereka. Salah satunya adalah Chanyeol yang mengepalkan tangannya demi meredam rasa marah karena sang kekasih berdekatan dengan pria lain. Sooyoung hanya menepuk pundak sepupunya itu dan menenangkan si jangkung.

"Kau pernah melakukan hal yang sama jadi tahan emosimu dan biarkan mereka seperti itu." tatapan tajamnya masih pada sosok mungil yang menunduk dan mengerjakan entah apa di mata Chanyeol.

Ia memang memberi waktu pada kekasih mungilnya untuk sekedar menjernihkan pikiran. Tapi bukan berarti ia bisa enak-enakan bersama pria lain sedangkan ia berjuang mati-matian untuk menjauhkan diri dari penyihir gila yang mengejar-ngejarnya. Ini tidak adil tapi ia berusaha untuk menunggu dan hanya mengawasi si mungilnya dari jauh. Sesuai saran dari sepupunya yang aga cerewet ini.

…

Hari berikutnya Baekhyun kembali terlihat bersama Yoonoh sedang berada di lapangan bersama Jongin juga teman mungilnya Kyungsoo. Tapi Sooyoung lebih memilih bersama teman-teman wanitanya yang lain karena materi olahraga mereka kali ini berbeda antara siswa wanita dan pria.

"Kau masih belum menemui Chanyeol?" itu Kyungsoo yang membuka percakapan karena selama lebih dari 10 menit setelah mereka istirahat, Baekhyun hanya diam dan dirinya sibuk dengan sang kekasih.

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng dan kembali menunduk menatap kerikil yang berada dekat dengannya. Rasanya ia kembali ke masa di mana Baekhyun menjadi pribadi yang tertutup untuknya. Butuh waktu yang lama meyakinkan pria mungil ini kalau dirinya benar-benar bisa menjadi sahabatnya. Butuh waktu yang lama pula membuat Baekhyun menjadi Baekhyun yang sekarang ini walau ya kalau di depan orang lain ia akan menjadi orang yang tertutup.

"Lalu mau sampai kapan seperti ini?" tanyanya lagi tapi tidak ada jawaban.

"Sudah, Kyungie. Mungkin Baekhyun-"

"Aku melihatnya bersama dengan Jieun beberapa hari yang lalu." Baekhyun memotong perkataan Jongin. Semua mata orang-orang di sekitar Baekhyun beralih padanya. Yoonoh meraih tangan Baekhyun. Meremasnya memberi semangat lain untuk si kecil kembali meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Awalnya aku mau memaafkannya dan membuat semuanya tidak pernah terjadi. Aku tau Chanyeol tidak meladeni Jieun. Aku juga percaya dengan semua kata-katanya. Tapi-" sebuah isakkan terdengar di sela-sela perkataan itu. Satu titik air mata membuat jejak di pipi si mungil yang matanya masih menatap pada kerikil di hadapannya.

"Melihat mereka bersama membuatku berpikir kalau-" ia terisak kembali dan Yoonoh mengelus lembut punggung sempit Baekhyun yang bergetar. "Aku memang tidak pantas bersama Chanyeol." tangis itu pecah.

Kedua lengan lentik itu menutupi wajah cantik yang mulai merah dan basah karena air mata. Semua pasang mata pun terarah pada sebuah suara yang terdengar pilu di lapangan utama sekolah mereka. Itu membuat fokus Sooyoung terbagi untuk menatap ke sisi lain lapangan tempat para siswa laki-laki berada.

 **.**

 **.**

Saat tau Baekhyun menangis di pelajaran olahraga, Chanyeol berlari secepatnya ke arah kelas sang kekasih. Ia membanting pintu keras membuat semua mata tertuju padanya. Langkahnya tergesa ke arah tempat duduk Baekhyun dengan si kecil yang baru selesai berpakaian.

"Chanyeol?" kedua netra itu bertemu setelah sekian lama tak ada kontak di antara mereka. Baekhyun mendongak dan kemudian memalingkan pandangannya ke samping.

"Kau menangis?"tangan Chanyeol bergerak untuk menyapu pipi tembam kekasihnya. Memang tidak ada jejak air mata di sana, tapi hidung yang merah dan mata yang membengkak membuktikan kalau kekasihnya menangis.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Tangan lentiknya ia bawa untuk menepis secara halus tangan Chanyeol. Ini menjadi tanda tanya besar untuknya. Kenapa Baekhyunnya menangis dan kenapa ia sama sekali tidak menjawab.

"Ada apa ini?" si jangkung lain masuk. Mata Chanyeol terarah pada Yoonoh yang dengan santai merangkul pundak kekasihnya. Bola matanya nyaris keluar karena tangan kurang ajar itu mendarat dengan mulus di pundak sempit kekasihnya.

"Yoonoh tolong jangan seperti ini." Baekhyun menepis tangan di atas pundaknya membuat Chanyeol berpikir kalau anak inilah penyebab kekasihnya menangis.

"Oh jadi kau yang membuat Baekhyun menangis?" tuduh si jangkung. Sontak Baekhyun mendongak dan menatap kekasihnya yang menahan emosi. Ia tidak ingin ada pertengkaran karena si jangkung kesayangannya ini salh sangka. Baekhyun tidak ingin kalau temannya yang justru banyak membantunya itu terkena masalah karenanya dan hal yang dulu sekali terulang.

"Chanyeol, bukan begitu." ditahan lengan sang kekasih yang hendak melayangkan sebuah pukulan.

"Kau membelanya?" nada itu semakin tinggi membuat tubuh Baekhyun menegang karena tak biasanya sang kekasih bersikap seperti itu. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca lagi. Tapi ia berusaha menahan genangan itu untuk tidak jatuh.

"Yoonoh tidak membuatku menangis." suaranya bergetar dan itu membuat Chanyeol menyadari apa kesalahannya tapi ia masih tersulut emosi dan tidak berniat untuk menengangkan Baekhyun yang bisa sewaktu-waktu menangis.

"Lalu siapa yang membuatmu menangis? Dia?" Chanyeol menunjuk Kyungsoo yang kemudian si kecil kekasih Jongin itu membulatkan matanya. "Atau aku?" saat kata itu terlontar Baekhyun langsung mengangguk dan menundukan kepalanya. Itu membuat Yoonoh mengelus lembut punggung yang kembali bergetar.

"Jadi benar aku yang membuatmu menangis?" ada rasa terluka karena ternyata karenanya lah si kecil ini menangis.

Chanyeol langsung memutar tubuhnya ke arah lain lalu meninggalkan kelas si mungil dengan segala tanda tanya di benak beberapa orang yang melihat mereka. Hanya Sooyoung yang bergerak mengejar Chanyeol yang berjalan tanpa tujuan.

 **.**

 **.**

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, dia mungkin sedikit tertekan saat kau tidak ada." Yoonoh berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun yang terus-terusan meminta maaf atas kejadian siang tadi.

"Tapi tetap saja aku bersalah padamu." kedua tangannya digiring untuk menutupi wajah cantiknya yang berantakan karena habis menangis.

Mereka sedang berjalan menuju halte bus sebenarnya. Walau Baekhyun satu sekolah dengan Sehun, Baekhyun tak pernah sekali pun pulang bersama kekasih dari kakaknya itu. Alasannya karena si albino itu harus menjemput kakaknya tentu saja. Itu yang membuat si mungil ini pulang dengan teman sekelasnya Yoonoh setiap hari.

Oh yah setelah kejadian tadi siang, kabar yang beredar, Chanyeol langsung pulang dan membolos di pelajaran berikutnya. Ya iya lah masa iah pulang tapi masih ngikut pelajaran, kan serem jadinya. Sebenarya Baekhyun sedikit kecewa dengan itu karena yah hati kecilnya ingin kalau si kekasih raksasanya sedikit memaksa *elah*. Karena mau bagaimana pun dia memiliki sedikit hati egois. Walau kebaikannya lebih mendominasi.

Mereka sudah sampai halte ngomong-ngomong dan kegiatan berikutnya dari si Yoonoh adalah mengantar 'teman' yang sebenarnya ingin ia pacari ini sampai di apartemen Sehun. Tapi sumpah demi apapun kalau ia tidak mengetahui kalau itu apartemen si albino. Dan ya inilah suasana bus.

"Kau duduklah."dengan baik hati Yoonoh mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk duduk di bangku yang tersisa di sana. Ngomong-ngomong kursi yang tersisa hanya satu saat itu.

"Tidak, kau saja." Baekhyun menolak karena yang menemukan bangku itu adalah Yoonoh jadi ia merasa tidak enak kalau harus duduk di sana.

Yoonoh haya tersenyum dan kembali mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk duduk tapi belum sempat kaya-katanya terucap seorang ibu mengambil alih tempat itu.

"Kalau begitu kita berdiri saja." keduanya menelan rasa kecewa.

Perjalanan mereka sekita 46 menit menuju apartemen Sehun dan ini sudah berjalan setengah perjalanan. Baekhyun mulai mengantuk dan kepalanya nyaris terbentur kaca bus di hadapannya. Tangannya memang masih tergantung di pegangan bus. Tapi itu pun nyaris jatuh jadi dengan gerakan lambat, Yoonoh memindahkan tangan itu ke bawah dan menyandarkan kepala Baekhyun di pundaknya. Satu tangannya melingkar di pinggang Baekhyun menjaga agar si mungil itu tidak jatuh karena tak menjadikan apapun pegangannya.

Itu membuat pemandangan aneh di bus tapi Yoonoh tidak menanggapi dan terus memandang wajah sosok mungil yang terlelap itu di sampingnya.

…

Semua orang berbisik saat sosok mungil Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri koridor pagi ini. Ini tiga hari setelah kejadian kacau di kelas Baekhyun ngoming-ngomong dan semua orang membicarakan hal ini terus menerus sepanjang hari. Karena yah siapa yang tidak mengenal Park Chanyeol yang pintar dengan segala misteri di hidupnya.

"Kau dengar?" bisik-bisik itu terdengar di telinga Baekhyun.

"Apa?" jawab yang lain. Baekhyun tidak mau tau apa yang sedang dua orang di belakangnya bicarakan. Tapi demi apapun suara itu terdengar dengan jelas dan semakin jelas, karena sepertinya si pembicara sengaja mengeraskan suaranya.

"Ku dengar Park Chanyeol tidak masuk sekolah tiga hari ini." dan sontak mata sipit indah itu melebar. Nama kekasihnya di sebut dengan jelas dan tunggu! Tidak masuk tiga hari, yang benar saja?

"Ya dan ada yang bilang kalau itu karena kejadian tempo hari." oke Baekhyun mulai tertarik dan terus mendengarkan. "Aku rasa terjadi sesuatu padanya. Apa mungkin dia bunuh diri dan mayatnya tersimpan di suatu tempat yang bahkan polisi sulit menemukannya." deg, tubuh itu menegang seketika. Walau ia percaya kalau kekasihnya tidak sebodoh itu, tapi tetap saja ini membuat kepalanya di penuhi hal-hal negatif seputar kekasihnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun melangkah dengan rasa cemas mengerubuninya. Ia takut kalau semua pernyataan temannya itu terjadi. Ingat ucapan adalah doa? Walau si kecil tidak mau ucapan temannya menjadi doa sebenarnya. Bagaimana pun ia masih mencintai Chanyeol.

Genggaman pada tiap sisi tali ranselnya ia eratkan dan tatapannya masih pada jalan di hadapannya. Pikirannya memang sudah melayang ke apartemen Chanyeol yang masih jauh di sana karena ia langsung pergi setelah mendengar pembicaraan temannya tadi. Cemas, gelisah dan tak tenang tentunya. Semoga Chanyeolnya tidak kenapa-napa di sana.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan setengah jam, Baekhyun tiba di lobby apatermen mewah itu. Menunggu pintu lift terbuka dan menekan tombol angka belasan di sana.

Begitu pintu lift terbuka, kakinya langsung berlar menuju sebuah pintu yang berada aga jauh di depan sana. Beberapa digit ia tekan dan pintu itu terbuka.

"Chanyeol." panggil Baekhyun dan tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Ia kembali memanggil sosok jangkung itu tapi langkahnya terhenti saat sosok jangkung yang ia kenal tergeletak di atas lantai dan tak sadarkan diri.

"CHANYEOL!" teriakan itu menggema dan Baekhyun langsung berlari ke arah Chanyeol yang tidak juga bergerak saat dua tangan Baekhyun mengangkat tubuh itu. "Chanyeol sadar lah. Aku mohon!" diguncang tubuh besar itu dan tidak ada pergerakan berarti. Akhirnya ia memutuskan mengangkat tubuh besar itu menuju kamar dan membaringkannya di atas ranjang.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah mengganti baju Chanyeol yang sepertinya sudah tidak diganti dari kemarin. Baekhyun mengira-ngira kalau Chanyeol kemarin sebenarnya ke sekolah tapi tidak jadi dengan entah apa alasannya dan kehujanan karena kemarin memang hujan di pagi hari. Dan berakhir di apartemen dengan kondisi tubuh yang kacau. Berujung pada tubuhnya yang jatuh dan tak sadarkan diri sampai saat ini.

Baekhyun sudah selesai mengganti pakaian Chanyeol yang masih belum sadarkan diri. Ia berusaha dengan keras untuk tidak menangis karena kondisi kekasihnya. Baskom yang sudah di isi air ia taruh di atas nakas dan sebuah handuk ia basahkan guna mengompres dahi kekasih raksasanya.

"Harusnya aku tidak menyalahkanmu." air mata sudah menggenang siap untuk jatuh membasahi pipinya. Pria kecil itu menghapus genangan itu dengan punggung tangannya lalu tersenyum ketika Chanyeolnya memanggi namanya.

"Baekkie."

"Ya, aku di sini." jawabnya dan taunya mata besar itu perlahan terbuka. Pria berkuping peri itu mendapati pemandangan indah di hadapannya. Wajah yang ia rindukan seminggu ini.

"Kau kembali?" Chanyeol berusaha bangkit namun Baekhyun segera menahannya karena ia tau bahwa pria itu belum pulih.

"Berbaring saja." pintanya dan sebuah elusan di surai hitam itu menenagkan yang lebih muda.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, Baek." suaranya terdengar lirih dan tatapan senduya membuat Baekhyun kembali terluka. Ia tak bisa menjawab karena ia belum yakin dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Tidurlah. Aku sedang membuatkanmu sup dan sudah menyiapkan obat. Tidurlah lagi." Chanyeol menahan pergerakan Baekhyun yang akan bangkit dari dudukya. Ia tidak mau kalau lelakinya itu pergi.

"Jangan." katanya.

"Aku hanya akan mengecek supnya, Yeol."

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika malam tiba, Chanyeol kembali terjaga dari tidurnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan kamar. Tidak ada sosok mungilnya di sana. Terdengar sebuah suara dari arah luar membuat keningnya berkerut dan bayangannya tertuju pada lelakinya itu.

"Baek?" panggilnya. Sosok itu terdengar mendekati ruangan dan sebuah tangan terjulur untuk mendorong pintu yang tidak tertutup rapat.

"Kau sudah siuman? Syukurlah." kecewa karena bukan sosok Baekhyun yang muncul dari balik pintu.

Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya di kepala ranjang. Ia kembali menatap pintu dan memandang sudut yang terlihat dari balik pintu.

"Mana Baekhyun?"

"Baekhyun? Dia tidak ada di sini." sebuah tikungan tercipta di kening si pria itu. Sooyoung mengambil duduk di sisi ranjang. Tangan dinginya meraba dahi Chanyeol mengecek suhu tubuhnya dan demamnya belum sepenuhnya turun.

"Tapi tadi siang.." ia tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Sooyoung yang tau apa yang di maksud si jangkung hanya tersenyum dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi tadi siang.

"Mungkin maksud mu Sehun. Ia meneleponku tadi siang. Dia juga mengatakan kalau kau pingsan di ruang santai. Jadi mungkin bukan Baekhyun yang kau lihat." jelas si cantik tapi kerutan itu belum kunjung hilang.

Chanyeol yakin kalau itu Baekhyun karena demi apapun ia tidak sedang bermimpi saat itu.

"Sudah jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Kau hanya sedang berhalusinasi karena demam. Makan sup dan minum obatmu. Aku akan menghubungi dokter keluargamu." dan Sooyoung meninggalkan ruangan itu.

…

Ada kala di mana seseorang merasa pasrah akan sesuatu hal. Contohnya ketika seseorang melakukan pekerjaan dan ia sudah putus asa dengan hasilnya, orang itu cenderung untuk menerima apapun hasil dari pekerjaannya. Ini di rasakan oleh Chanyeol. Di mana Jieun dengan gigih mendekati Chanyeol, dan pria ini sudah tidak tau harus bertindak apa lagi untuk menjauhkan dirinya dari si rubah berbisa ini. Maka Chanyeol hanya bisa diam tak menanggapi segala tindakan Jieun padanya seperti saat ini. Jieun dengan santainya memeluk sebelah lengan kekar Chanyeol dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu lelaki jangkung itu. Sehun yang melihat itu hanya bisa berkali-kali menghela napas.

"Kau tidak berniat memperbaiki hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun?" satu kalimat membuat Chanyeol merotasi pandangannya pada Sehun yang duduk menghadap pada bangkunya.

"Aku ingin, tapi biarkan dia menjernikah pikirannya dulu."

"Selama ini?"

"Waktu sama sekali tidak penting. Aku hanya tidak ingin Baekhyun merasa terbebani dengan semua pikiran tentang aku. Dan.." Chanyeol tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia justru melirik Jieun yang tidak bergerak padahal pembahasan jelas-jelas menyangkut tentangnya juga. "Aku tidak suka ketika si pengganggu justru bersenang-senang di atas penderitaan 'mantan' sahabatnya." penekanan di satu kata itu menjelaskan ketidak sukaan pria ini pada seseorang. Ya itu Jieun.

 **..**

 **.**

Di tempat lain Baekhyun sedang asik bersama Yoonoh membaca beberapa buku di perpustakaan. Sesekali Baekhyun akan tersenyum karena temannya yang sebenarnya tidak pandai melawak itu melakukan beberapa kebodohan. Dan mereka akan kembali serius dengan pembahasan yang di lontarkan Yoonoh.

"Baek." panggil orang di sampingnya. Baekhyun menoleh dan si pria jangkung itu tersenyum.

"Apa kau dan Chanyeol…"wajah Baekhyun langsung berubah. Senyumnya turun dan wajahnya berubah sedih saat nama Chanyeol di sebut. "Maaf bukan maksudku-"

"Tak apa. Lanjutlan saja."

"Apa kau dan Chanyeol sudah putus?" benar apa hubungan dia dan kekasih raksasanya sudah berakhir? Seolah diingatkan, Baekhyun termenung karena yah dia hanya di beri kesempatan untuk menenangkan perasaannya.

"A-aku tidak tau." jawab si kecil. Sebenarnya si jangkung sudah membayangkan sebuah jawaban kalau ya si mungil sudah berpisah dengan kekasihnya. Namun jawaban si kecil ini malah membingungkannya.

"Bukankah kalian sudah lama tidak saling bertemu?" Baekhyun kembli bingung karena walau ia sudah lama ia tak berbicara dengan Chanyeol di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, ia masih mencintai Chanyeol. Dan pertanyaan itu benar-benar mengingatkannya dengan masalah ini.

"Niatku hanya untuk menenangkan diri." ucapnya lebih pada bisikan tapi Yoonoh masih dapat mendengar.

"Bagaimana kalau ku bantu kau menenangkan diri?" seketika suasana menjadi hening. Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap manik hitam itu dalam. Mencari sebuah jawaban karena ia sendiri bingung atas apa yang di ucapkan temannya.

"Bagaimana caramu membantuku?"

"Aku bisa mengantikan posisi Chanyeol. Sampai kau benar-benar bisa melupakannya." bukan. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak ingin melupakan kekasihnya. Ia hanya bermaksud menenangkan diri bukan untuk meninggalkan atau bahkan melupakan Chanyeol. Tapi temannya ini salah mengartikan maksudnya dan menganggap bahwa Baekhyun sudah berubah tentang Chanyeol.

Belum sempat Baekhyun melontarkan kata-katanya, Yoonoh menarik tubuh mungil itu pada sebuah pelukan hangat. Seolah sosok itu sudah sekian lama berpisah jauh darinya. Tubuh Baekhyun membeku dan ia tak suka ada pria lain yang menyentuh tubuhnya selain Chanyeol dan sahabatnya Kyungsoo. Maka ia meronta tapi sosok itu tak juga melepaskan pelukannya malah mempererat pelukan itu.

…

Ini untuk ke 3 kalinya Baekhyun mampir ke rumah temannya. Ini semua karena ajakan Yoonoh yang memgiming-imingi anak tak bersalah ini belajar bersama. Baekhyun yang polos dan berpikir ia akan sendirian juga di apartemen Sehun, memutuskan untuk menerima ajakan Yoonoh.

Hari pertama mereka benar-benar belajar. Seperti pada penjelasan sebelumnya. Hari ke dua juga begitu, walau ada sedikit kontak fisik anatara mereka. Hanya sebuah genggaman kecil di lengan si kecil. Dan di hari ketiga ini apa yang akan terjadi? Kita lihat langsung di TKP.*ala OVJ*

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Biarkan x di sana dan pindahkan y nya." koreksi Yoonon dan Baekhyin menurut.

"Tapi menurutku-"

"Tidak, Baek. Jika x yang di pindahkan, maka jawabannya tidak akan pernah muncul." si jangkung memotong perkataan yang lebih kecil. Baekhyun mengangguk paham dan kembali pada soal di buku tulisnya.

Mereka berada di ruang tamu ngomong-ngomong, karena Baekhyun menolak untuk masuk ke kamar teman sekelasnya itu. Alasannya hanya Baekhyun yang tau. Setelah kejadian menolak si jangkung, Baekhyun masih tetap dekat dengan si anak baru ini. Bagaimana pun, Yoonoh berperan penting dalam membaiknya suasana hati si mungil ini. Setidaknya ia bisa mengalihkan ingatannya tentang Chanyeol.

Yoonoh juga tidak menjauhi si mungil setelah di tolak anak bocah bermarga Byun ini. Pikirnya mungkin dengan berjalannya waktu ia bisa mengisi sesuatu yang kosong di dalam sana. Tapi nyatanya belum ada perubahan sikap dari si kecil dan itu membuatnya sedikit geram.

Ia menatap punggung sempit Baekhyun sambil bersandar pada pinggiran kursi. Mereka duduk di lantai karena meja ruang tamu terlalu pendek. Matanya bergulir dari pundak turun ke punggung yang bergerak naik turun karena bernapas dan berakhir pada dua gundukan pantat si kecil. Bisa author pastikan kalau si Yoonoh tidak berkedip pada pemandangan itu, alasannya karena itu begitu menggoda.

Si jangkung kemudian merangkak mendekat lalu memeluk tubuh ramping itu dari belakang. Tubuh Baekhyun menegang sebagai respon. Ia sedikit menoleh dan tentu tidak suka.

"Yoonoh,," panggilnya takut tapi yang lain malah mencium leher belakang Baekhyun yang membuat tubuh itu semakin menegang.

Satu tangan si jangkung membuka kancing seragam Baekhyun dan tangan yang lainnya mengusap perlahan selangkangan korbannya. Baekhyun hanya bisa memejamkan mata dan sesekali meronta. Kekuatannya jelas kalah dengan tubuh ringkih yang kurus itu. Berulang kali Baekhyun meminta untuk si jangkung itu menghentikan perbuatannya tapi seolah tuli,Yoonoh malah membalik tubuh itu dan memandangnya dalam.

"To-tolong…." tubuh itu mulai bergetar, "Hentikan." dan satu bulir air mata lolos saat Baekhyun memejamkan matanya.

Yoonon seolah buta dan melihat Baekhyun menangis malah membuat dirinya bernafsu dan mendorong tubuh itu ke lantai dan mencium bibir tipis yang bergetar itu. Tangan itu mendorong-dorong berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman lelaki yang setatusnya adalah teman sekelasnya.

Yoonoh mengecup perpotongan leher Baekhyun, meninggalkan tanda kemerahan di sana. Erangan si jangkung terdengar seolah menikmati apa yang akhirnya ia dapatkan. Meraup setiap inci dari kulit putih temannya yang terus meronta dan menjerit histeris. Tangisan ketakutan juga jeritan memenuhi ruangan tapi sayangnya tidak akan ada yang datang karena sosok di atas sana hanya tinggal sendiri di rumah besar itu. Ya Yoonoh hanya tinggal seorang diri karena kedua orang tuanya sudah lama meninggal. Dan rumah ini adalah salah satu warisan sang ayah untuk dirinya.

"Aaaaa, hentikan.. Kyaaaa..!" Baekhyun terus menjerit dan meronta semakin keras. Tubuh Yoonoh sempat terdorong tapi kembali menindih tubuh itu dan berusaha menciumnya.

"TOLONG! AARRRKKHH!" teriakan itu kembali terdengar dan rasanya percumah.

Yoonoh membuka seleting celana Baekhyun membuat mata sipit itu membelalak dan nendorong semakin keras dan Yoonah terhempas cukup jauh.

Mengambil kesempatan itu, Baekhyun berlari ke arah pintu. Ia memutar kenop itu membabi-buta, mengebrak-gebrak dan berteriak minta bantuan. Ia putusasa karenanya. Ia ingin siapapun menolongnya saat ini. Melepaskannya dari serangan binatang buas yang akan menerkamnya.

"Siapapun! Tolong!" histerisya. Sebua langkah terdengar dari arah belakang dan mata itu membulat saat pundaknya dicengkram oleh seseorang.

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan tak henti-hentinya mondar mandir di ruang tamu saat Sehun sibuk dengan ponselnya, menghubungi beberapa orang yang ia kenal.

"Lu, duduklah." itu Sehun dengan ponsel yang menempel di telinganya. "Hallo, Kyungsoo?" panggilannya tersambung.

" _Ada apa,Sehun?_ "

"Apa kau bersama Baekhyun?" ia melirik Luhan yang duduk di sampingnya. Menempelkan kupingnya di belakang ponsel si albino.

" _Tidak. Aku sedang bersama Jongin. Kenapa dengan Baekhyun?_ "

"Dia belum pulang sampai sekarang. Kira-kira kau punya nomor lain yang bisa ku hubungi?" di sebrang sana Kyungsoo melirik Jongin yang berbisik 'siapa?' dan di jawab 'Sehun' dengan gerakan bibir tanpa suara.

" _Kau sudah hubungi Yoonoh?_ " jawabnya.

"Siapa?" ia mengerutkan dahinya seolah tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan temannya itu.

" _Yoonoh, Jung Yoonoh. Dia teman sekelasku dan Baekhyun._ " ulang yang lain. " _Akhir-akhir ini ia dekat dengan Baekhyun. Mungkin ia bersamanya._ " lanjutnya. Sehun menganguk paham karena Chanyeol pernah bermasalah dengannya beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Kau punya kontaknya?"

" _Ya setelah ini akan ku kirim._ " setelah Sehun berterima kasih dan memutus sambungan telepon, pesan masuk dan itu kontak dari Jung Yoonoh.

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana?" Sooyoung mencondongkan tubuhnya pada lawan bicaranya. Chanyeol menggeleng dan air mukaya terlihat begitu lelah dan cemas.

Setelah mendapat kabar dari Luhan tentang Baekhyun belum pulang, ia langsung menghubungi beberapa teman. Tak terlewat Jieun yang menjadi objek pertama yang terlintas di benaknya. Tapi nyatanya kekasih mungilnya itu tidak bersama sang gadis. Ia mempercayainya.

"Ia tidak bersama mereka." jawabnya agak kecewa.

"Bagaimana dengan Yoonoh? Bukankah Sehun memberimu nomor kontak anak itu?" Sooyoung masih bersuara. Chanyeol melirik sepupuya yang terlihat cemas. Lelaki itu tau Sooyoung sama menghawatirkan si kecilnya.

"Aku sudah menghubunginya tadi dan pria itu tidak mengangkatnya." raut gelisah itu masih setia di wajah di tampan. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ia bingung harus menghubungi siapa lagi sekarang.

Di sinilah gunanya Sooyoung, menenangkan si jangkung dikala resah melanda. Tangan kanannya terulur untuk mengelus punggung lebar Chanyeol. Bisikan-bisikan penenang berkumandang bagai lagu yang menenangkan. Ia selalu seperti itu dikala sepupunya itu terlihat resah dan tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri.

Rupanya hal itu berhasil. Berangsur-angsur tubuh itu rileks dan setiap otot yang menegang itu mengensur lalu punggung itu ia sandarkan di sofa mahal ruangan apartemen mewah itu. Ia memijit pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut dan terasa sakit.

"Aku berharap Baekhyun tak kenapa-kenapa."

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun dibopong pria yang sudah hilang akal sehatnya. Ia diangkut bagai karung beras di pundak dan dibawa ke kamar Yoonoh lalu di banting seperti barang di atas ranjang. Baekhyun langsung meringkuk di ujung ranjang karena akses satu-satunya menuju pintu di halangi tubuh Yoonoh. Tubuh bergetarnya ia peluk erat-erat seraya bergumam 'tolong hentikan' yang ia yakini temannya itu tidak mendengar.

Setelah melepas pakaian atasnya, Yoonoh merangkak naik ke atas ranjang dan menghampiri si kecil yang meringkuk di pojokan. Punggung jari telunjuknya membelai perlahan pipi basah Baekhyun. Ia menghiraukan tubuh bergetar karena kewarasannya sudah benar-benar lenyap. Si mungil yang di inginkannya ada di hadapannya, meringkuk dan terlihat begitu menggairahkan.

Menakjubkan dengan lekukan tubuh yang hanya bisa ia nikmati saat pelajaran olahraga dan di saat berenang saja. Kini prmandangan itu akan tersuguh dan benar saja, dengan cepat Yoonoh menarik seragam itu hingga kancing-kancingnya terlepas, menariknya brutal lalu membuangnya sembarang. Mata laparnya menjalar di setiap inci tubuh polos di bawahnya dengan kedua tangan mencengkram keras pergelangan yang lebih kecil itu.

"Aku menginginkanmu." seringaian itu membuat tubuh tertindih Baekhyun semakin bergetar hebat juga air mata yang deras mengalir dari ekor mata si kecil.

"A-aku mohon… hiks… ja-jangan.." mohonnya dan jelas itu tidak banyak membantu. Bibir kurang ajar itu menyapu kulit mulusnya juga sesekali menjilat asin cairan di pipi si korban sebelum akhirnya meraup bibir tipis merah muda itu dengan rakus dan tidak berprikemanusiaan.

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak ada seorang pun korban pemerkosaan yang menikmati sexnya. Tidak ada desahan nikmat, tidak ada erangan mengoda, yang terasa hanyalah rasa sakit juga jijik. Itu yang di rasakan Baekhyun saat ini. Sekasar apapun perlakuan Chanyeol padanya saat bercinta, tidak pernah membuatnya merasa sebagai korban seperti saat ini. Karena jeritan yang lebih mendominasi dari kegiatan panas yang sedang berlangsung.

Yoonoh mendorong pinggangnya begitu brutal dan bibirnya terus bekerja untuk menutupi jeritan histeris si mungil di bawah sana. Cengkraman itu pun tidak pernah mengendur malah semakin kencang saat Baekhyun terus berusaha melepasnya.

"Agrk.. Hisk..hentikan...ku.. Agrkk.. Mohon.." itu setelah ciuman mereka akhirnya terhenti. Yoonoh mengakhirnya kegiatannya saat klimaks menjemput dan ia menekan begitu dalam miliknya di dalam Baekhyun. Meninggalkan cairan kental berwarna putih itu di dalam si kecil lalu mencabutnya. Dadanya yang naik turun bertubrukkan dengan milik Baekhyun yang basah karena keringat. Tubuh Yoonoh amburuk ke samping terlelap karena lelah.

 **...**

Pria jangkung itu melenggang tanpa dosa di lorong koridor sekolahnya. Seolah semalam ia tak melakukan apa-apa pada sosok mungil tak berdosa itu. Menyapa beberapa teman yang ia kenal dan tersenyum ramah pada guru yang melintas di depannya.

Begitu pintu belakang kelas terbuka, ia dapat melihat langsung segerombolan orang yang berdiskusi di meja belakang. Adalah Sooyoung yang memimpin perdiskusian itu. Yoonoh haya melewati mereka. Menaruh tasnya di atas meja, duduk di bangkunya lalu mengarahkan pandangan ke arah lapangan di luar jendela. Ia tidak menyadati beberapa pasang mata memandang ke arahnya dengan tatapan curiga.

"Kau yakin ia tidak terlibat dengan menghilangnya Baekhyun?" itu Kyungsoo yang berbisik pada Sooyoung.

Sebenarnya gadis itu tampak ragu karena beberapa hari yang lalu, ia sempat melihat Baekhyun berjalan ke halte bersama si Yoonoh-Yoonoh itu. Tapi ia mempercayai perkataan Chanyeol.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu yakin. Apa perlu kita datangi rumahnya?" curiga gadis itu menatap tajam pada punggung pria di sudut ruangan.

"Ya, sepertinya kita harus memeriksa kediamannya. Karena hanya dia yang tidak panik ketika tau Baekhyun menghilang. Lihat saja tingkahnya. Bahkan dia tidak mendatangi kita dan menanyakan keadaan Baekhyun." Kyungsoo kembali berbisik. Benar apa kata pria mungil itu. Setau mereka, Yoonoh menyimpan perasaan pada sosok mungil yang lain itu. Tapi mendengar pujaan hatinya menghilang, pria itu bahkan tidak terlihat cemas dan kawatir? Ini aneh tentu saja.

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana?" sosok cantik itu ikut membungkuk di belakang tubuh pria kecil yang memunggunginya. Kyungsoo masih memeperhatikan dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Mereka sedang mengintai seorang pria yang mencurigakan. Itu Jung Yoonoh yang dengan mencurigakan tidak menghawatirkan temannya.

"Dia memasuki sebuah mimi market." Gerak-geriknya terus di pantai oleh empat orang di luar sana. Dari mulai si pria jangkung itu mengambil mie instan, pasta gigi juga sikat gigi dan terakhir nasi instan beberapa yang ia taruh di keranjang. Setelah urusannya dengan seorang kasir selesai, ia melangkah lagi dan meninggalkan mini market itu berserta empat penguntit yang menggunakan masker juga topi hitam di kepala mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

Memasuki wilayah pinggiran kota, pria bernama Yoonoh itu memasuki sebuah apartemen sederhana yang hanya menggunakan tangga menuju lantai teratas, yaitu lantai enam dan sebuah pintu yang entar itu deretan ke berapa.

"Lihat dia bahkan hanya orang miskin yang tidak patut kita curigai" komentar Sehun yang menawarkan diri ikut dalam rombongan. Semua mata meliriknya yang tidak ikut menunduk seperti halnya penguntit pada drama-drama di tv.

Oh ya,di sana juga ada Jongin yang sama-sama tidak menundukan tubuhnya saat bersembunyi di semak-semak. Kedua raksasa itu melipat tangan di dada dan masih memandangi pria yang katanya penculik sahabat mereka.

"Lebih baik kita pulang. Setidaknya kita sudah tau alamat si tersangka." ucap Jongin dingin. "Besok baru kita bertindak." lanjutnya dan pengintaian mereka berakhir.

…

"Benar ini tempatnya?" lelaki bermarga Park itu menopang tubuhnya di dinding dengan sebelah pundaknya. Gerakan kepalanya meneliti bangunan berlantai enam di hadapannya.

Sooyoung si sumber informasi berdecak kesal, "Kenapa kau tidak mempercayaiku?"

"Bukan aku tidak percaya, hanya saja ini terlalu- ah sudahlah ayo." dan keduanya melangkah menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai enam.

"Yang ini" tunjuk yang lain pada sebuah pintu usang di apartemen sederhana itu. Chanyeol mengerutkan kening, pasalnya apartemen itu seperti sudah di tinggal berbulan-bulan lamanya.

"Kau yakin?" lagi-lagi.

"Aku, Kyungsoo, Sehun dan Jongin-" ia tak melanjutkan ketika dengan mudah Chanyeol membuka pintu itu.

Pintu usang itu tak terkunci dan isi ruangannya berantakan dan ya kosong. Kecurigaan Chanyeol dari awal terbukti. Mereka dengan telah telah di tipu dan Yoonoh tau dirinya di untit oleh empat teman si mungil kemarin. Pencarian masih berlanjut.

…

 _Setelah memastikan kalau ke empat mahluk itu pergi, Yoonoh meninggaljan apartemen milik orang lain itu. Ia mendengar percakapan temannya saat di kelas tentang rencana mereka membuntutinya sampai ke rumah. Ia tidak akan dengan bodoh menunjukan kediamannya karena ya mahluk mungil yang ia sandra akan di ambil darinya, maka ia menyusun rencana dalam diam selama di sekolah._

 _Ia tau ada sebuah apartemen sederhana dengan kasus-kasus aneh di setiap kamarnya. Terdapat banyak kamar kosong yang ditinggal penghuninya karena kasus tertentu. Bukan dengan mudah ia mendapatkan lokasi ini, karena ia pernah bermasalah di apartemen ini dan ya ia tau apa yang menjadikan tempat ini banyak di tinggal penghuninya. Tinggalkan masalah apartemen ini dengan segala keanehannya._

 _Ia sudah di depan sebuah rumah dengan halaman kecil di depannya. Membuka gerbang yang digembok dengan sengaja lalu melangkah ke arah pintu yang berjarak tiga meter di hadapannya. Yoonoh memasukkan beberapa digit angka dan pintu terbuka._

" _Baek," panggilnya dari ruang santai. Nama yang di panggil tak menyahut dan ia tau si kecil itu masih di kamar dan tidak menyentuh sarapannya. Mungkin besok-besok ia akan meletakan itu di kamar._

" _Kenapa tidak makan sarapanmu?" langkah kaki terdengar mendekati sebuah kamar di dekat dapur. Baekhyun langsung merungkut di balik selimut karena sosok itu mungkin akan menyakitinya kembali seperti kemarin dan berujung pada sex yang kasar._

" _Baek?"_

" _..." hening. Lelaki itu mendekat pada sebuah ranjang di sudut ruangan._

" _Kau tidur?" ia mengelus pindak si mungil yang tertutup selimut. Merasakan tegangnya badan itu, Yoonoh hanya mendengus. "Maafkan aku." sesalnya namun itu tidak merubah segalanya. "Kalau ada yang kau inggin-"_

" _Aku ingin pulang." potong sosok itu._

" _Tidak! Kau harus tetap di sini! Bersamaku! Kau milikku, Baek!" pekiknya. Gundukan di atas kasur itu bergetar, ia menangis dan isakannya terdengar begitu memilukan. Tapi sosok lain yang marah tidak mengubrisnya._

 _Yoonoh dengan paksa menarik selimut yang membungkus tubuh yang hanya menggunakan kemeja seragamnya itu. Mencengkram rahang si mungil dengan satu tangannya lalu mendaratkan sebuah ciuman brutal di bibir yang lebih kecil. Tubuh itu tak bisa melawan hanya sebuah tangisan yang bisa mewakili rasa sakit dan perasaannya. Hari itu ia kembali di setubuhi dengan kasar dan mendapat memar baru di tubuh mungilnya._

…

"AAARRGGGHH" Chanyeol mengerang frustrasi kala mengetahui ia ditipu. Kecurigaannya benar bahwa si licik itu membohonginya, tapi setidaknya ia tau kalau tersangka utamanya adalah Yoonoh, teman sekelas kekasihnya itu.

"Aku akan memerintahkan anak buah ayahku untuk menyelidiki Yoonoh." Sooyoung angkat bicara setelah setengah jam ia hanya memandang sosok jangkung yang menendang apapun yang ada di hadapannya.

"Seandainya aku tidak memberi waktu untuk Baekhyun berpikir, tidak akan terjadi seperti ini! Seandainya aku membujuknya pulang waktu itu, ia tidak akan dekat dengan moster mengerikan itu! Seandainya-" ia terus bergumam dalam renungannya. Matanya menatap entah kemana dengan tubuh yang mulai melemas di sofa mahal aprtemennya. Lengan ramping itu mengelus pundak kekar yang terasa menengang. Setelah mengetahui Baekhyunnya hilang, Chanyeol tidak tidur berhari-hari dan terus menghubungi orang-orang yang sekiranya tau di mana leberadaan sang kekasih. Tapi kini ia makin hancur ketika harapan menemukan sang kekasih kembali sirna.

"Tidurlah! Kau kurang istirahat berhari-hari, Yeol."

"Tidak! Sampai Baekhyun berada di sini!" ini memang tabiatnya. Pertama kalinya ia begini adalah saat Sehun mulai mendekati si mungil. Tapi kali ini yang terparah.

"Tapi-"

"Pulanglah. Tidak baik seorang gadis berlama-lama di apartemen seorang pria." nadanya di buat tenang walau Sooyoung tau dalam dirinya masih bergejolak api amarah yang akapan saja bisa meledak.

Sooyoung meraih tasnya yang tak jauh dari duduknya. Bangkit dan kembali menatap sosok itu. Chanyeol sedikit mendongak dan melempar senyum terbaiknya saat itu. Meyakinkan sepupunya bahwa ia tidak akan melakukan yang lewat akal sehat manusia dan lalu si cantik itu meninggalkan apartemen mewah sepupunya.

…

Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul tiga dinihari ketika si jangkung bermarga Park itu mendapat kabar bahwa Yoonoh menempati sebuah rumah di kediaman elit. Ini sudah hari ke lima setelah kejadian menghilangnya Baekhyun dan sosok Yoonoh tidak pernah muncul di sekolah. Kecurigaan itu semakin kuat karenanya.

Suasana masih sepi ketika mobil itu melewati sederet rumah yang memiliki ukiran-ukiran Eropa dengan pilar-pilar megah di sana. Info yang ia dapat rumah si bajingan itu adalah rumah paling kecil di sana, tapi sepanjang mata memandang hanya bangunan tinggi menjulang yang ia temui. Sebenarnya ada tidak sih? Pikirnya karena jelas ia tidak mau lagi tertipu.

Ternyata info itu benar. Sebuah rumah yang terlihat sederhana tapi mewah di saat yang bersamaan itu berada di ujung komplek mewah itu. Benar-benar di pojok bahkan jauh dari rumah lainnya.

Menutup pintu mobilnya, Chanyeol tidak membuang banyak waktu. Ia langsung mendekati gerbang itu dengan langkah lebar. Menendang gerbang itu karena ia tau gerbang itu di gembok dan yah dengan satu tendangan gerbang itu terbuka dengan engsel tiap sudutnya rusak. Menyebrangi halaman kecil sampailah ia di pintu kediaman keluarga Jung.

 **BRAK BRAK BRAK!**

Chanyeol mengebrak pintu itu berulang dengan keras. Ini masih jam tujuh pagi dan siapapun pasti masih sibuk segala kesiapannya untuk hari ini. Lengan kekar itu masih mengebrak-gebrak pintu di ikuti kaki yang menendang di bawahnya.

"Jung Yoonoh," panggilnya dengan suara keras. "Aku tau kau di dalam! Keluar dan hadapi aku!" ia terus berteriak dan mendobrak pintu. Untung saja tetangga berada jauh dari rumah itu jadi tidak akan ada tetangga yang bergerombol protes dengan suara Chanyeol yang membengkakan telinga.

Di dalam sana, Yoonoh berjalan dengan mata masih mengantuk dan rambut berantakan. Ia menyusuri ruang santai dan merai kenop pintu. Memutar kuncinya dan menyambut pria yang terus berteriak di depan rumahnya.

BUK! BRUK!

Tubuh itu jatuh ketika pukulan Chanyeol mendarat di wajahnya. Ia benar-benar tidak ada persiapan menerima pukulan keras itu membuat kepalanya pening dan pastinya nyeri. Belum sadar sepenuhnya, tubuh itu sudah di angkat dan di pukul kembali oleh si tersangka. Tidak hanya pukulan sebuah tendangan mengenai perutnya lalu pukulan lagi di wajahnya dan tersungkur lagi tubuhnya di lantai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" ia meringir nyeri di wajahnya terasa sangat menyakitkan. Darah segar terlihat di ujung bibir Yoonoh dan memar di tulang pipi pria itu.

Chanyeol menarik napasnya kasar sebelum berucap, "Di mana Baekhyun?!"

Deg! Tubuh itu seketika menegang. Ia lupa apa alasan si jangkung berada di sini. "A-apa maksud mu?" ia mengelak dan itu taunya membuat Chanyeol marah.

Si jangkung itu kembali meraih kerah kaos Yoonoh dan mengangkatnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tau, BRENGSEK! KAU MENYEKAP BAEKHYUN KAN?!" teriaknya.

Sebuah suara terdengar dari sebuah ruangan di dekat ruang santai. Sesutu yang jatuh dan terseret. Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat keadaan di dalam sana. Suara yang mengalihkan fokusnya.

"Baek?" panggilnya tapi tidak ada sautan. Ia menjatuhkan tubuh yang sudah tak berdaya itu di lantai lalu melangkah pada sebuah pintu yang tertutup rapat di ruangan besar itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TAMBAHAN-**

Ruangan kerja yang besar di pusat kota itu mendadak kedatangan tamu dari perusahaan lain. Pemimpin perusaan LEE's melangkah dengan gagah di ruangan itu disambut petinggi perusahaan P&B. Kedua petinggi itu saling berjabat tangan dan saling melempar senyum pasti pada masing-masingnya.

"langsung saja kita bahas tentang pertunangan anak-anak kita." ia mempersilahkan sang tamu untuk duduk dan ia melangkah ke seberang meja di ruangan itu dan obrolan serius pun mereka mulai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-BENER2 TBC-**

* * *

 **Hai hai hai….. gimana, udah sadis belum gue nyiksa Baekhyunnya? #ditimpukmasa**

 **Hahaha…. Maaf yah lama nunggu gue ngetik ini barengan ma disain motif batik soalnya.. tapi udah gue lebihin 1000an kok wordsnya*ga termasuk ini yah* hehehe… cukup yah? N btw gue lagi nyoba buat komik sederhana unfaedah di IG… kali nih kalian mau mampir tp updatenya ga cepet sih sesuka hati gue wkwkwk seperti biasa hahahaha soalnya serius lebih gampang menyalurkan sesuatu lewat gambar dari pada lewat kata-kata*ini menurut gue loh yah.* so klo suka komen n di follow yah. Sama klo banyak yang follow rencananya gue mau ngasih kabar terbaru tentang updatean ff gue di sana juga. N pengen lebih deket aja sama kalian. Nampung2 pendapat kalian jugalah di sana. Hehehe kelamaan gue bacot ok langsung gue balesin review yah. Btw makasih buat kalian yang mau nongol di review,,, seneng bacanya n klo ada ide cerita buat ff selanjutnya bisa tuh DM gue di sini atau di IG.. ini nama IG nya btw komik_chanbaek di follow yah heehe,,,,**

 **Balesin Review:**

 **AlexandraLexa : eemmm udah kejawab belum? Heheheh**

 **Byunsilb : makasih loh masih nungguin ff ini.. aku niatnya mau kaya author lain yang menghilang meninggalkan dosa kecil ini. tp kengetan yang selalu review jadi ga jadi heheh…semoga terobati yang sama chapter kali ini.. makasih udah baca n nyempetin review**

 **Chanyunda614 : ini kejawab ga nda? Semoga sih terpuaskan hehehe klo ada saran lagi aku tamping kok.. kalai missal chanyeolnya kurang kesiksa,, aduh aku ga bisa buat mereka terpisah terlalu lama. Ga suka aja.. heheh so semoga terpuaskan yah. Makasih udah baca plus review**

 **Aupaupchan : hahahaha di sini malah di engga2 tuh hahaha… sebenernya gue ga bikin chanyeolnya selalu manis sih.. dan gue ga tau ini manis apa engga heheh so makasih udah baca n nyempetin review**

 **Guest: siapakah namamu nak? Wkwkwkwk makassih loh nungguin ff ini aku jadi nangis kejer ini wkwkwkw..**

 **Lolamoet : anjay linggis.. jahat bener.. wkwkwkwk*ngakak*. Jangan gitu dong.. gt2 si Sehun kan kepaksa juga.. makasih yah udan baca n review.**

 **Wah kelar nih.. met ketemu di chapter selanjutnya yah.. bye**


	10. Chapter 10

**PERHATIAN**

 **Ff ini mengandung unsur dewasa, hubungan sesame jenis dan dikhusus kan untuk para fujoshi dan fudanshi. Terdapat banyak typo, bahasa yang berantakan dan kesalahan lainnya yang tidak terkoreksi oleh author. Dan mohon maaf apa bila terdapat bahasa yang rancu dan suli dimengerti karena tidak semua laki-laki~ *abaikan* manusia sempurna. Sekian dan selamat membaca.**

* * *

Penjelasan singkat:

 **.**

 **.**

Perpindahan alur waktu pendek masih di hari yang sama

…

Perpindahan waktu untuk esoknya atau beberapa hari kedepan

…

* * *

 **BUK! BRUK!**

Tubuh itu jatuh ketika pukulan Chanyeol mendarat di wajahnya. Ia benar-benar tidak ada persiapan menerima pukulan keras itu membuat kepalanya pening dan pastinya nyeri. Belum sadar sepenuhnya, tubuh itu sudah di angkat dan di pukul kembali oleh si tersangka. Tidak hanya pukulan sebuah tendangan mengenai perutnya lalu pukulan lagi di wajahnya dan tersungkur lagi tubuhnya di lantai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" ia meringir nyeri di wajahnya terasa sangat menyakitkan. Darah segar terlihat di ujung bibir Yoonoh dan memar di tulang pipi pria itu.

Chanyeol menarik napasnya kasar sebelum berucap, "Di mana Baekhyun?!"

Deg! Tubuh itu seketika menegang. Ia lupa apa alasan si jangkung berada di sini. "A-apa maksud mu?" ia mengelak dan itu taunya membuat Chanyeol marah.

Si jangkung itu kembali meraih kerah kaos Yoonoh dan mengangkatnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tau, BRENGSEK! KAU MENYEKAP BAEKHYUN KAN?!" teriaknya.

Sebuah suara terdengar dari sebuah ruangan di dekat ruang santai. Sesutu yang jatuh dan terseret. Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat keadaan di dalam sana. Suara yang mengalihkan fokusnya.

"Baek?" panggilnya tapi tidak ada sautan. Ia menjatuhkan tubuh yang sudah tak berdaya itu di lantai lalu melangkah pada sebuah pintu yang tertutup rapat di ruangan besar itu.

 **FIRST LOVE**

 **Chapther 10**

Ia membawa dirinya menyusuri ruangan santai yang cukup luas itu. Langkahnya ia buat lebar, tergesa mendekati sebuah ruangan di sebrang sana. Dengan pintu yang tak sepenuhnya tertutup, Chanyeol bisa mendengar suara sesuatu yang di seret-seret.

Dengan lengan besarnya pintu itu terbuka. Hanya dengan satu dorongan, ia langsung disuguhkan oleh seseorang yang berusaha merangkak mendekati pintu dan ia jelas kenal siapa sosok itu.

"BAEKHYUN!" Chanyeol langsung berlari ke arah tubuh tak berdaya di samping ranjang. Tubuh itu lemah dan mencoba merangkak ke arah sumber suara.

"Baekhyuh?" suaranya terdengar panik ketika kekasihnya sudah dipelukannya.

Baekhyun mengangkat tangan kanannya dengan tenaga yang tersisa. Mengelus lembut wajah tampan kekasihnya yang nampak panik. Senyuman lemah terukir sebelum tangan itu jatuh dan sosok itu tak sadarkan diri.

 **.**

 **.**

"Tidak ada luka serius. Hanya memar di pergelangan tangan dan rahang karena bekas cengraman dan luka lecet di bagian anusnya karena berulang kali di masuki secara kasar. Juga asam lambungnya yang naik karena kurang asupan makanan berhari-hari." tutur sang dokter. Si jangkung mengepalkan tangannya, menahan emosi yang sudah sedari tadi akan meledak.

Melihat kondisi awal Baekhyun, Chanyeol tau kalau si keparat Yoonoh melakukan sesuatu pada kekasihnya dan dengan perkataan sang dokter semuanya terbukti. Chanyeol mendengarkan dengan baik apa saja yang dikatakan si dokter dari pemberian obat setelah makan dan ada beberapa obat yang harus di minum satu jam sebelum makan dan itu ia ingat dengan baik-baik.

"Hanya itu saja dan besok aku akan datang untuk mengganti cairan infusnya." si pria paruhbaya yang menjadi dokter keluarga Park sejak lama itu membereskan peralatannya dan bangkit dari duduknya. "Kalau begitu saya pamit." terus si dokter nyanyi lagu tulus deh yang pamit *plak*.

Setelah mengantar si dokter ke pintu keluar, Chanyeol kembali ke kamar dan memeriksa apa saja yang harus ia beli. Dari mulai obat juga makanan karena jujur selama Baekhyun menghilang, pria jangkung ini tidak pernah berbelanja kebutuhan sehari-harinya. Seperti bahan makanan atau kebutuhan lainnya.

Ia akan makan kalau Sooyoung datang membawa makanan atau Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang mampir untuk mengecek kekasih sahabatnya itu. Jadi tak heran kalau sekarang ia kewalahan karena membeli banyak barang.

 **.**

 **.**

Lelaki berkuping peri ini dengan rajin mengecek keadaan sang kekasih yang belum sadarkan diri semenjak ia tolong beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia tidak melaporkan sang tersangka ke pihak berwajib karena asal kekasihnya itu selamat dan si tersangka tidak mengganggu kembali kehidupannya itu cukup.

Ada pergerakan dari si kecilnya dan dengan sigap, Chanyeol menggenggam lengan lentik itu yang sedetik yang lalu berkedut.

"Baek?" panggilnya. Benar saja Baekhyun sadarkan diri dan matanya yang sayu mengerjab karena belum terbiasa dengan cahaya.

"Ada yang sakit? Kau mau minum? Atau kau mau makan? Apa yang kau butuhkan?" pertanyaan bertubi itu terlontar dari bibir tebalnya. Tapi setelah dua detik hening Baekhyun benar-benar sadar dan panik. Ia terus meronta dan berteriak histeris seperti orang ketakutan.

"Chanyeol~" ia menangis dan memeluk tubuh tegap sang kekasih. "A-aku hiks…" dan lengan besar yang lain hanya mengelus berusaha menenangkan.

"Ada aku sini. Tenanglah."

 **.**

 **.**

Membutuhkan waktu yang lama memang untuk menenangkan Baekhyun yang terus menangis dan sesekali berteriak histeris. Tapi Chanyeol memiliki kesabaran ekstra untuk menghadapi kekasihnya ini.

Setelah benar-benar tenang, Chanyeol menyiapkan bubur yang ia buat tadi dan obat yang harus diminum kekasihnya itu.

"Ada yang kau butuhkan lagi?" Chanyeol memastikan dan si mungilnya hanya menggeleng lalu merapatkan tubuhnya pada sang kekasih.

"Aku hanya ingin kau di sini." sumpah demi apapun itu benar-benar rengekan manja pertama dari sang kekasih yang pernah ia dengar. Lengan besarnya mengelus punggung sempit Baekhyun dan ia juga menyenandungkan lagu tidur dengan sangat lembut.

"Chanyeol," dan taunya ia memanggil sang kekasih. Chanyeol menghentikan senandungnya dan bergumam "Ehm?" lalu Baekhyun melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Apa boleh aku meminta sesuatu?"

"Apa itu?"

"Jangan lagi menyembunyikan apapun padaku." matanya masih terpejam dan tangannya meremas baju Chanyeol dengan sangat keras.

Ia jelas tau apa maksud si kecil dan ini jelas ada sangkutpautnya dengan masalah yang membuat mereka terpisah lama. Sepertinya Baekhyun hanya merasa di bohongi jadi Chanyeol kembali merasa bersalah karena tidak menceritakan masalah itu pada Baekhyun dan masuk dalam permainan Jieun.

"Masalah foto itu," Chanyeol bersuara tapi Baekhyun hanya berguman menangapi kekasihnya. Sepertinya obatnya mulai bekerja. "Aku tidak tau menahu kalau Jieun mengambil foto kami. Jadi kau tidak marah lagi kan?" gelengan menjadi jawaban. "Aku janji akan lebih sering mengabadikan momen kebersamaan kita nantinya." tapi gelengan lagi dari si kecil menjadi jawaban. Baekhyun kembali merapatkan tubuhnya, mencari kehangatan juga kenyamanan dari kekasih yang menjadi bantalan hidup.

"Aku hanya ingin bersamamu." lugu dan sederhana keinginan dari Baekhyun mengundang senyuman dari si jangkung. Chanyeol mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun dan napas yang mulai stabil menandakan, Baekhyunnya sudah terlelap.

…

Mendengar Baekhyun sudah kembali, besok paginya Kyungsoo langsung mendatangi apartemen Chanyeol ditemani Jongin kekasihnya. Ada juga Luhan yang sudah berada di apartemen si jangkung itu dari pagi buta karena jujur ia sangat kawatir saat menyadari adiknya itu tidak pulang ke apartemen Sehun. Jadi beginilah apartemen mewah Chanyeol dengan beberapa orang yang sudah memenuhi kamarnya.

"Aku nyaris mati lemas saat tau kau hilang." Kyungsoo memeluk erat tubuh sahabatnya yang masih terdapat selang sinfus di tangannya.

"Bukankah kau malah senang saat aku tidak mengganggumu di kelas?" wajahnya datar bukan karena lemas karena ia merasa sahabatya itu terlalu berlebihan. Luhan yang baru pertama kali ia lihat itu.

"Wow, aku baru melihat ekspresimu yang seperti itu? Apa saat bersama Chanyeol kau begitu juga?" lontar si cantik bermata rusa. Baekhyun hanya melirik bingung pada sang kakak dan Kyungsoo memandang tak minat pada Luhan.

"Anehnya saat bersama Chanyeol dia akan berubah menjadi sang putri yang pemalu." itu Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang masih menatap tak minat pada Baekhyun sang sahabat.

"YAK!" teriakan terdengar dan seorang pria berkuping peri menerobos masuk. Ketiga mahluk cantik memang berada di dalam kamar dan ke tiga mahluk bangsat ganteng duduk-duduk di ruang santai dengan obrolan entah apa krena author ikut nongkrong dengan cocan-cocan di dalam kamar *plak*

"Apa apa?" itu Chanyeol yang menerobos masuk dengan paniknya. Dua pria dengan wajah cantik di samping Baekhyun hanya menoleh bingung dan salah satunya berkomentar. Lebih pada menyindir. Atau sebuah pujian yah?

"Wah, suami siaga." celetuk Luhan dan anggukan Kyungsoo menyetujui itu.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa." Baekhyun buru-buru bersuara dengan dua tangan di gerakan di depan dada seolah melambai.

"Lihat? Ia mulai begitu lagi." wajah datar Kyungsoo memang paling menakutkan tapi malah membuat Baekhyun kembali berteriak sambil melempar bantal yang menjadi pengganjal punggungnya.

"YAK!" "YAK!" kedua mungil itu sama-sama berteriak membuat dua makhluk lain di sana hanya berkedip memandang mereka bingung.

 **.**

 **.**

"Sekarang istirahatlah. Aku akan menghangatkan bubur." katanya seraya mengelus helayan rambut Baekhyun. Lima menit yang lalau Chanyeol baru mengantar kepulangan sahabat dan kakak kekasihnya.

"Eh,," Chanyeol kembali memutar tubuhnya ketika gumaman itu terdengar. "Boleh aku meminta sesuatu?" lanjutnya dan anggukan menjadi jawaban. "Boleh kau tetap di sini? Ma-makan buburnya nanti saja."

"Kenapa? Kau belum lapar?" Baekhyun mengangguk. "Tapi ini sudah siang dan waktunya kau minum obat."

"Ta-tapi kalau aku meminum obatnya,," ia bermain dengan jari-jari lentiknya, pandangannya jatuh pada selimut tebal yang menutupi sebagian dari tubuhnya. Ia memainkan jari-jarinya sebelum kembali berucap, "Aku akan tertidur dan tidak bisa berlama-lama denganmu." Lan jutnya.

Hal itu mengundang senyuman dari yang lebih muda dan membuatnya tidak tahan untuk mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di dahi Baekhyun kekasihnya. Semenjak kejadian itu, Baekhyun memang tidak bisa lepas darinya bahkan sikap manjanya berangsu-angsur mendominasi setiap kali Chanyeol akan berangkat sekolah. Itu yang membuat si jangkung ini ikut-ikutan tidak pergi ke sekolah sebenarnya. Tapi itu bukan masalah serius karena ya dia pintar dan bisa mengikuti pelajaran dengan mudah.

…

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Dua pemuda dengan marga berbeda sedang berbincang di sebuah meja perpustakaan. Pembahasan tidak lain mengenai matakuliah mereka. Rencana pembangunan sebuah perusahaan untuk memenuhi tugas matakuliah di jurusan mereka. Salah seorangnya bermarga Park yang mengusungkan nama Park &B dan kawannya yang bermarga Byun menyetujuinya. _

" _Kita harus menjadikan perusahaan ini nyata Byun." ucap si Park dengan semangatnya. Pria yang di sebut itu hanya tersenyum dan kembali menuliskan entah apa di kertas tugas mereka._

" _Dan untuk memperkuat kerja sama, kita jodohkan kedua anak kita. Bagimana?" lanjutnya. Byun menoleh dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Park lalu sedetik kemudian disambar dengan antusias oleh yang lain._

 _Beberapa tahun kemudian setelah mereka merayakan kelulusan, Byun memutuskan menikah dengan seorang gadis yang ia kenal di masa SMAnya lalu memiliki anak sembilan bulan kemudian. Setahun kemudian Park menyusul dengan seorang wanita yang dikenalkan ayahnya. Chanyeol lahir tujuh bulan setelah Baekhyun lahir._

 _Tuan Park benar-benar lupa dengan janjinya di masa kulia dan karena tidak ada kehadiran anak perempuan di kedua keluarga tersebut membuat keduanya beranggapan janji itu takkan pernah terlaksana._

 _Karena urusan pekerjaan tuan Byun sering bertemu. Perusahaan yang mereka rencanakan di masa kuliah dulu pun benar-benar terbentuk. Tapi kepemilikan perusahaan dipegang oleh tuan Park dan tuan Byun sebagai sekertaris setia. Itu yang membuat tuan Park sering mengunjungi kediaman Byun untuk mengurus beberapa dokumen yang tidak sempat mereka bicarakan di perusahaan._

…

 _Seorang pria berusia empat puluhan menggandeng seorang bocah usia lima di sampingnya. Sang ibu yang masih berbincang dengan seorang wanita yang menggendong seorang bocah berusia sama dengan anak lainnya. Mengahiri suatu pertemuan itu memang sulit, mengingat sang kepala rumah tangga kedua kelurga itu memang dekat semenjak kuliah._

" _Kalau begitu kami pamit. Nyonya Byun terima kasih atas hidangan makan malamnya. Itu sangat enak." puji sang istri tuan Park dengan senyum menawannya. Wanita yang lebih tua dua tahun itu tersenyum merespon pujian itu._

" _Hati-hati di jalan. Maaf merepotkan kalian." itu tuan Byun yang ikut mengantar kepulangan sang sahabat. Tak lama sang tamu masuk ke dalam mobil dan pergi menembus malam di kota Seoul._

…

" _Ayah, kapan kita ke rumah Baekkie lagi?" celoteh anak satu-satunya dari keluarga Park. Sang ayah yang tadinya sibuk dengan pekerjaan di mejanya menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya. Ia memandang sang anak dengan senyum hangat lalu menggendong anak itu di pangkuannya._

" _Kau senang berteman dengan Baekhyun?"dan sang anak mengangguk._

" _Aku senang karena Baekkie selalu tersenyum dan baik padaku. Oh ya waktu hujan juga dia memelukku dan menciumku." celoteh sang anak. Mendengar kata cium, pria tua itu mengerutkan dahinya._

" _Mencium?"_

" _Iah ayah. Ayah tau, petir dan gelap itu sangat menakutkan. Suaranya bagai monster dan gelap menutupi sosoknya. Aku takut dan terus menangis tapi Baekkie menenangkanku lalu menciumku."_

" _Mencium seperti apa?" ini sebenarnya bukan topik yang serius tapi mengingat kedua anak ini adalah laki-laki jelas membuat pria bermarga Park ini fokus pada ucapan sang anak._

" _Baekkie menciumku di sini." ia menunjuk bibirnya. "Dan aku langsung berhenti menangis. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang menggelitik di sini ayah. Tapi aku merasa senang untuk itu." ia mengelus-elus perutnya lalu tersenyum lucu pada sang ayah yang makin memperdalam tikungan di dahinya._

…

 _Setelah kejadian itu pria bermarga Park ini tidak pernah mengajak sang anak untuk berkunjung ke kediaman Byun seperti pada tiga tahun terakhir ini. Banyak alasan digunakan untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan sang nyonya Byun atau bahkan tersangka utama(Baekhyun)._

 _Walau masih kecil, penyimpangan sexual bisa saja terjadi pikirnya dan akan berdampak buruk pada sang anak. Ia harus mencegahnya agar penyimpangan itu tidak berlanjut dan perusahaannya tidak akan terganggu karenanya._

 _Tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak berpengaruh pada sang anak. Dengan berbagai cara si anak tetap berhasil menemui Baekhyun di kediamannya. Entah itu pulang sekolah ia kabur dari supir yang menjemputnya atau bahkan kabur dari rumah. Itu berlangsung sampai Chanyeol berusia sembilan tahun dan sang ayah mulai bersikap tegaspada sang anak._

" _Jika kau masih menemui Baekhyun, ayah janjikan keluarga Byun akan dipindah tugaskan." acaman si ayah dan bocah bermata besar itu hanya membuang mukanya dan melipat tangan di dada._

" _Aku masih bisa mendatanginya."_

" _Tapi sayangnya tempat itu berada jauh di negara lain. Kau lupa? Ayah punya anak perusahaan di Kyoto, Jakarta juga Bangkok. Kau mau keluarga Byun di pindahkan ke mana? Pilih salah satunya!" pria tua itu mengangkat tinggi sudut bibirnya. Ia tersenyum angkuh sedangkan si anak memandang tak percaya pada pria di hadapannya yang sayangnya adalah ayah kandungnya._

…

 _Beberapa tahun kemudian, saat Chanyeol baru memasuki setengah tahunnya di kelas sepuluh, ia harus memilih pindah bersama sang ayah ke Busan atau tetap tinggal di Seoul. Tapi karena ia baru menikmati dekat dengan sang pujaan hati, jadi ia ingin melanjutkan sekolahnya di Seoul. Tentu itu membuat sang ayah kesal dan menentang keinginan si anak. Bujukan tak henti di lancarkan si ayah agar sang anak mau ikut dengannya ke Busan. Dari mulai membelikan segala keinginan si anak dan lain sebagainya. Namun di tolak oleh Chanyeol yang memiliki tekat tetap bersekolah si Seoul._

" _Aku akan ikut dengan ayah dan ibu ke Busan, tapi aku takkan melanjutkan sekolah." negosiasi masih berlangsung. Sang ayah mengepalkan dengan kuat tangannya di atas meja. Ia sudah putus asa._

" _Jangan harap ayah membelikanmu apartemen."_

" _Aku bisa tinggal di kediaman Byun. Bukankah ayah dan almarhum paman Byun begitu dekat?" mati kutu._

" _Kau bisa tinggal bersama Sooyoung." tawar yang lebih tua dan Chanyeol hanya mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengoyangkan jari telunjuknya._

" _Tidak, tidak. Rumah bibi Byun lebih dekat ke sekolah dan aku tidak perlu repot-repot mengeluarkan kendaraan untuk sampai ke sana. Ayah harus ingat aku tidak suka ketika semua orang tau aku anak dari pemilik perusahaan terkenal Park &B." pria paruh baya itu kembali memutar otak. Semua yang dikatakannya memang benar. Tapi persoalan sang anak tidak mau semua orang tau hal itu sudah di negosiasi sejak lama._

" _Baiklah. Asal jangan sampai ada hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi. Jangan memalukan nama keluargamu!" nasihat sang kepala rumah tangga. Chanyeol harus senang, sebentar lagi ia akan tinggal dengan pria kecil yang ia cintai sejak lama._

 _Mungkin usahanya mendekati si cantik akan berbuah manis. Ya asal sang ayah tidak mengetahuinya. Namun setelah setahun ia tinggal bersama si mungil itu hubungannya tercium sang ayah dan yah, sang ayah bertindak cepat menanggapi persoalan penyimpangan sang anak._

 _ **Flashback end**_

…

"Aku memang sudah curiga dengan pria itu sebelumnya." Si canti Sooyoung melipat tangannya di depan dada. Ia sedang bersama ketiga sahabatnya berbincang di ramainya suasana kantin sekolah mereka.

"Ya setidaknya Baekhyun masih hidup." Lontar Kyungsoo yang membuat semua mata terarah padanya. Memang terkadang kata-kata pria mungil itu asal ceplos dan mengundang tandatanya besar 'apa ia benar sahabat si mungil Baekhyun?'.

"Tapi ini tidak ada campur tangan Jieun kan? Soalnya aku tidak pernah melihat si Yoonoh, Yoonoh itu bersama dengan Jieu?" ketia orang itu setuju dengan ucapan si tan. Jangan sampai ini ada kaitannya dengan si Jieun. Karena kalau yah ini ada campur tangan anak itu, empat orang ini tidak akan tinggal diam.

"Sekarang begini saja." mulai Sooyoung. "Kita awasi Jieun! Siapa tau anak itu kembali berulah. Dan tentang si Yoonoh, kita serahkan pada Chanyeol." Dan sebuah rencana mereka rancang seddemikian rupa agar mahluk-mahluk tidak tau diri itu lenyap selamanya.

…

Sudah tiga hari Baekhyun berada di apartemen. Kondisinya sudah membaik tapi dokter masih belum memperbolehkan dirinya untuk masuk sekolah. Pria jangkung kesayangannya pun masih setia menemani dan sama-sama tidak masuk sekolah, tapi untungnya ia memiliki sepupu baik sekaligus cantik yang selalu mencatatkan materi untuk Baekhyun juga dirinya.

Walau kondisinya membaik, Chanyeol memilih untuk tidak berbuat nekat pada sang kekasih. Jadi singkat cerita Baekhyun berulang kali meminta walau tidak secara terang-terangan kepada Chanyeol. Dan menyadari maksud dari sang kekasih, Chanyeol pun selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan atau lebih pada menolak secara halus.

Tapi pernah suatu malam saat si mungil terlelap karena pengaruh obat. Chanyeol yang sedang berbaring di sebelah Baekhyun, mengelus sayang sang kekasihnya itu. Niatnya hanya menemani sampai sang pujaan hatinya itu tertidur, tapi saat mata itu terpejam, Chanyeol mengecup bibir tipis itu. Bibirnya memang hanya menyentuh bibir lain di hadapannya tapi salahkanlah otak mesumnya yang membayangkan sesuatu sampai benda hidup di bawah sana mengeras. Lelaki jangkung itu dengan cepat melompat dari ranjagnya dan berlari menuju pintu kamar mandi yang tak jauh dari sana.

Obat tidur memang sudah membuatnya terlelap, tapi sentuhan bibir tebal lelaki raksasa itu membuatnya kembali terjaga. Hatinya bersorak gembira tapi saat sentuhan itu tidak terasa lagi juga si jangkung yang melompat dari tempat tidurnya, hati itu kembali bersedih. Ia memaksakan matanya untuk terbuka, memandang sedih sebuah pintu yang tertutup juga suara erangan dari dalam sana. Walau namanya disebut tapi tetap saja rasa sedih itu membuat hati di dalam sana sakit. Kekasihnya lebih memilih bermain sendiri sambil menyebut namanya dan menolak ajakannya. Tanda taya besar menghantui benaknya kala itu. Apa kekasihnya mulai merasa jijik padanya karena ia sudah disentuh pria lain? Atau….

 **.**

 **.**

Dua puluh menit Chanyeol berada di dalam sana dan Baekhyun sudah tak selera untuk melanjutkan tidurnya. Sepertinya pengaruh obat tidur itu sudah tidak bereaksi.

"Kau terbangun?" tanya Chanyeol setelah keluar dari kamar mandi. Baekhyun hanya menatap sekilas dan kembali tertunduk. Ia duduk di hadapan kekasihnya dan mengelus lembut pipi Baekhyun yang tembam.

"Apa kau merasa jijik padaku, Yeol?" tanya itu akhirnya terlontar. Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, tidak mengerti apa yang di maksud si kecil.

"Kenapa aku harus merasa jijik padamu?"

"Kau selalu menolak saat aku meminta 'itu' padamu. Kau juga selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan saat aku membahas hal yang…." entah mengapa ia malu akan mengatakan kata bercinta di hadapan kekasihnya. "Dan tadi kau melakukannya sendirian di kamar mandi. Apa aku semenjijikan itu karena sudah disentuh orang lain?" dan barulah Chanyeol mengerti arah pembicaraan itu.

Melihat raut wajah yang terluka juga tatapan Baekhyun yang sedih, membuat hatinya ikut merasa sakit. Ia tidak merasa jijik sama sekali, bahkan saat tiga hari yang lalu di mana saat ia harus memandikan Baekhyun, ia harus dengan sekuat tenaga menekan hasratnya untuk tidak terangsang dan menolak mati-matian bujukan Baekhyun yang tersampaikan dengan baik oleh gestur tubuhnya. Tapi kembali ia tidak mau kalau trauma sang kekasih membuatnya menderita. Cukup dengan mendengar tangisnya setiap malam juga teriakan-teriakan histerisnya saat tertidur membuat hatinya remuk. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk tidak mengikuti egonya itu. Lagian luka di sekitar lubangnya belum sembuh benar pikirnya.

"Kalau memang aku men-hmppt" belum selesai Baekhyun meluapkan isi hatinya, Chanyeol sudah membekap mulut si kecil dengan bibir tebalnya.

Ia menyerang bibir itu dengan nafsunya, tanpa ampun hingga tubuh kecil itu berbaring di ranjang. Chanyeol menindih tubuh itu juga melumat daging tak bertulang itu tanpa ampun. Tautan mereka terlepas dan tubuh Chanyeol sedikit menjauh dengan napas berburu.

"Aku.. Hah..hah.. Tidak pernah… menganggapmu.. Hah.. Hah.. Menjijikan." ucapnya dengan napas terputus. Pria di bawahnya juga sama bernapas dengan terengah karena perbuatan kekasihnya.

"Lalu kenapa? Kau bosan denganku?" tubuhnya mulai bergetar dan isakan mulai terdengar. "Aku pernah bilang….aku tidak suka… Ketika… Hiks.. Banyak tanda orang lain.. Di tubuhku…" Chanyeol terkejut saat Baekhyun menangis di bawahnya.

"Bayangan dia yang menyentuhku, memaksaku untuk mengulum miliknya dengan mulutku dan saat ia memasukan miliknya padaku, itu membuatku gila Yeol. Aku hanya ingin kau membantuku menghapus semua tandanya." isakan itu berganti tangisan pelan dan kedua tangannya menutupi wajah basahnya. Ia tidak ingin Chanyeol melihat dirinya yang menjijikan.

"Aku tidak menganggapmu menjijikan, Baek. Aku hanya takut menambah traumamu." itu Chanyeol memulai penjelasannya. "Aku panik setiap kali kau menjerit dan menangis di malam hari. Aku hanya tidak mau menambah rasa takutmu."

"Aku harusnya menyadari itu. Maafkan aku." sebuah penyesalan dan terasa tulus dari si jangkung. Perlahan Chanyeol menarik sebelah tangan Baekhyun dari wajahnya. Disusul yang lainnya dan terlihatlah wajah merah basah kekasih kecilnya.

"Aku minta maaf." sekali lagi ia menyesali kesalahannya tapi Baekhyun melingkarkan keduatangannya di leher Chanyeol dan menarik perlahan wajah si jangkung untuk mempertemukan dua belah daging tak bertulang milik masing-masing.

"Rasanya.. Hiks.. Manis." sebuah senyum di selingi isakan dari si kecil membuat mata besar itu menatap tak percaya. Pasalnya hanya sebuah kecupan bisa membuat kekasihnya itu kembali tersenyum. Karena senyuman itu satu kecupan rasanya kurang maka ia kembali meraub bibir ranum itu dengan perlahan tanpa nafsu.

 **.**

 **.**

Kecupan-kecupan itu beberapa menit kemudian berubah jadi lumatan. Saling berperang mencari pemenang dengan lidah yang saling terlilit dan bertukar saliva. Lenguhan si kecil menambah keinginan Chanyeol untuk melakukannya. Membuat yang di bawah sanah semakin mengeras.

Merasakan sesuatu yang semakin menggembung di bawah sana, Baekhyun melepas tautan mereka. Dengan mata sayunya, ia memandang Chanyeol dengan penuh arti dan memandang adik milik kekasihnya yang masih terbalut kain itu.

"A-apa?" gugup Chanyeol tapi taunya Baekhyun hanya tersenyum nakal dan melirik miliknya di bawah sana. Chanyeol tidak punya ide mengenai senyum nakal itu. Yang ia tau hanya itu terlihat cantik dan bukan Baekhyunnya yang seperti biasa.

Tangan lentik milik si kecil mengelus lembut gembungan itu dan di bawanya bibir tipis yang mulai membengkak ke arah telinga peri milik kekasihnya. Sebelum berkata-kata, ia menghembuskan napas hangatnya dan lalu membisikkan sebuah kalimat yang sontak membuat mata lebar Chanyeol nyaris loncat dari tempatnya.

"Aku ingin milikmu. Apa boleh?" bisiknya dengan nada manja. Mata Chanyeol membola, dari mana asalnya sikap berani sang kekasih? Apa selama bersama Yoonoh, lelaki itu sudah mencuci otaknya? Tapi berpuluh-puluh menit yang lalu, Baekhyun masih Baekhyun yang Chanyeol kenal tapi sekarang, entahlah.

Tanpa menunggu izin dari si pemilik, Baekhyun mendorong perlahan sang kekasih hingga mereka duduk berhadapan. Selanjutnya ia menunduk untuk menurunkan celana santai si jangkung dan menemukan sesuatu yang tertutup celana dalam hitam yang sudah basah karena percumnya. Ia tersenyum simpul dan mendongak mempertemukan mata sipitnya dengan mata bingung milik kekasihnya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Baekhyun mengeluarkan cacing besar itu dari sarangnya. Chanyeol langsung memejamkan matanya ketika adiknya perlahan masuk ke dalam mulut si kecil. Suara hisapan dan bunyi saliva mulai terdengar memenuhi ruangan di apartemen mahal milik si muda Park. Kepalanya mulai mendongak ketika pijatan-pijatan dari tangan lentik Baekhyun terasa. Begitu nikmat dan membuat ia lupa siapa dirinya bahkan namanya.

"Aahhh…" desahan meluncur ketika dengan sengaja Baekhyun menjilat bagian pucuk kepala adik kekasihnya dan ia mengintip bagaimana reaksi nikmat sang kekasih ketika ia mengerjai batang besar itu.

"Chan~" panggilnya. Chanyeol perlahan membuka matanya lalu menunduk mendapati si kecil yang mendongak dengan senyum entah bagaimana begitu cantik juga tangan lentik yang mengocok kejantanannya.

Baekhyun mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya lalu mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka dan melumat perlahan tanpa bermain dengan lidahnya. Saling menghisap belahan bibir masing-masing, Baekhyun masih setia mengocok kejantanan Chanyeol dan si jangkung itu menangkup belahan pipi kekasihnya agar ciuman mereka lebih dalam.

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun sudah berada di bawah Chanyeol dengan napas berantakan juga rambut kusut tapi masih nampak cantik. Mereka saling berpandangan setelah semenit yang lalu berperang lidah.

"Kau cantik, Baek." puji yang lebih tinggi. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum karena pujian itu.

"Kau yakin akan melakukannya?" tanya si jangkung dan taunya senyum Baekhyun luntur mendengar kalimat itu dari kekasihnya.

"Kau benar-benar merasa jijik padaku?" muka sedihnya malah membuat lelaki yang berada di atasnya panik. Pasalnya bukan itu alasan ia tidak ingin menyentuh dirinya. Tapi lelaki jangkung ini takut kalau saat dirinya menyentuh tubuh yang sudah tak bernoda itu malah bereaksi lain.

"Bukan itu maksudku." ia berkata. "Aku hanya tidak mau tidurmu terganggu lagi karena traumamu." penjelasannya.

"Jeritan ku setiap malam itu karena bayangan Yoonoh yang menyetubuhiku. Ingatan mengerikan itu selalu hadir di malam-malamku." tangan kanannya terulur untuk mengelus pipi Chanyeol. "Kalau semua sentuhannya sudah terhapus oleh jejakmu, aku yakin ingatan tentangmu akan mengantikan jeritan dengan senyuman, Yeol." ia menatap dalam manik kelam milik kekasihnya itu dan tersenyum untuk meyakinkan si lelakinya. "Jadi, kau mau membantuku menghilangkan kenangan buruk itu?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab tapi matanya menatap dalam pada netra kekasihnya itu. Sedikit tidak yakin tapi kekasih kecilnya itu terus memaksanya dan kalau belum dicoba siapa yang tau hasilnya. Maka dengan gerakan perlahan, Chanyeol merendahkan tubuhnya dan mengecup perpotongan leher Baekhyun dan meninggalkan tanda kemerahan di sana. Mengecup lagi pundak kekasihnya juga meninggalkan banyak kissmark di kulit bersih Baekhyunnya.

Entah bagaimana caranya, semua pakaian yang lebih kecil sudah berantakan di lantai. Kulit putih bersih Baekhyun bagaikan kanvas dengan torehan-torehan cat yang di tata sedemikian rupa oleh sang seniman di atasnya.

Tubuh ramping itu mengeliat indah ketika miliknya di hisap dan dipermainkan si jangkung. Jemarinya yang lenting meremas lembut helayan-helayan rambut lelakinya yang bergerak naik turun.

"Aaahhh…. Ahhh.. Yeollie~" desahan juga rengekan terdengar begitu menggairahkan di telinga peri milik Chanyeol. Tidak hanya menghisap kejantanan si mungil, ia juga melumuri cincin berkerut milik kekasihnya yang sudah benar-benar sembuh. Terasa geli tapi nikmat dalam waktu bersamaan.

Lidahnya menerobos pada pintu kenikmatan yang membuat desahaan juga erangan si kecil berlomba memecah keheningan sore berganti malam indah itu. Keduanya tengelam dalam rasa rindu juga mendamba dari si jangkung yang begitu bergairah.

"Chanyelo,, aaahhh…. Eeemmmm,,, aaahhh" saat lidahnya sudah tidak menempati lubang itu, Baekhyun merasakan kekosongan di sana. Ia membuka sebelah matanya dan mengintip apa yang dilakukan sang kekasih.

Chanyeol bangkit memandang memuja pada sosok polos tak tertutup sehelai benangpun. Cahaya bulan membuat semua itu semakin sempurna dengan kilatan cahaya yang terpantul dari keringat si kecil membuat dirinya semakin mengagumi pemberian Tuhan padanya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" suara itu menariknya kembali ke kesadarannya. Ia menarik sudut bibirnya lalu merendahkan tubuhnya untuk mengurung tubuh di bahanya dengan kedua lengan di kanan kirinya. Jarak wajah mereka begitu dekat dan mata mereka memandang dalam.

"Aku hanya sedang mengagumi pemberian Tuhan yang begitu indah untukku." Ia tersenyum tapi sebuah tikungan terlihat di dahi yang lebih kecil. Ia tidak mengerti apa arti pemberian Tuhan yang di maksud kekasihnya dan untungnya si jangkung itu tau kalau kekasihnya tidak mengerti.

"Kau adalah pemberian Tuhan yang terindah." Terangnya. "Tuhan memberikanmu yang indah hanya untukku. Aku bersyukur untuk itu." Dan rona di pipi si kecil mulai timbul.

"Aku yang lebih bersyukur karena memilikimu yang tampan dan sempurna." Ucapnya dengan senyum yang sangat manis di mata Chanyeol. "Terkadang aku merasa bangga saat semua mata memandang iri padaku saat kau berjalan sambil merangkulku di kantin juga koridor. Jadi aku lebih bersyukur aku memilikimu di hidupku." Lanjut yang lebih kecil. Chanyeol merendahkan wajahnya mengecup sebelah pipi kekasihnya.

"Harusnya itu yang selalu kau pikirkan. Bangga dan mengangkat dagumu tinggi-tinggi. Bukan menunduk dan merasa tidak pantas bersanding denganku." Ciumannya turun pada leher jenjang si kecil dan kembali meninggalkan noda merah di sana.

"Tapi aku…" Chanyeol menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibir membengkak itu.

"Ssstttss,, kau cantik, kau manis, dan kau sempurna bagiku. Jadi kau pantas berada di sekitarku." Lalu bibir itu ia raub kembali dan ciuman panas menjadi kegiatan mereka untuk kesekian kalinya.

…

Gadis bermarga Lee duduk sambil memainkan kakinya di atas sofa besar di kediamannya. Suasana ramai juuga hilir mudik beberapa orang tidak membuat hatinya kacau karena ini adalah pertemuan dua keluarga yang akan membahas mengenai pertunangan.

"Kau senang?" seorag pria paruhbaya duduk di sebrang sofa yang terbatasi meja keca indah dengan harga yang selagit tentunya. Si gadis hanya menyunggingkan senyum dan kembali memainkan kakinya.

"Bukan hanya senang ayah." Ujar putri tercintanya dengan senyuman bahagia. "Aku bahkan tidak bisa tidu tadi malam." Lanjutnya mengambil bantal lalu memeluknya.

"Kau boleh senang tapi jangan abaikan kesehatanmu." Dan tak lama tamu yang ditunggupun datang.

Keluarga Park yang menjadi tamu memasuki kediaman Lee denan sang kepala rumah tangga memimpin rombongan sedangkan sang istri berada di sebelahnya.

"Wah sambutan yang mengagumkan tuan Lee." Puji si tamu tulus lalu menyambut tangan yang terulur di hadapannya.

"Karena calon besan kami bukan orang bias maka kami pun harus menyambut kalian dengan apapun yang kami bisa lakukan." Ujarnya.

"Tapi maaf Chanyeol tidak bisa hadir. Putraku itu sibuk dengan beragai urusan." Bohong kepala rumah tangga itu yang membuat senyum Jieun jatuh. Ia kecewa.

…

Ini entah keberapa kalinya Sehun mendengar Chanyeol teman sebangkunya menghela napas. Ini hari pertamanya masuk setelah sekian lama ia izin karena mengurus Baekhyun kekasihnya.

Si mungilnya belum di perkenankan beraktivitas oleh dokter keluarganya, padahal kalau dilihat ia sudah nampak sehat, tidurnya juga lebih lelap setelah kejadian itu. Ternyata benar ia trauma karena sentuhan orang lain di tubuhnya. Buktinya setelah bercinta dengannya, pada malam harinya Baekhyun tidak menjerit seperti malam sebelumnya. Ia tidur nyenyak dengan napas yang teratur, ia juga memeluk tubuh Chanyeol erat dan akan tersenyum kalau aroma tubuh si jangkung tercium indra penciuman si mungil. Ini membuatnya bisa bernapas lega.

"Bisa tidak kau menghentikan menghela napas seperti itu?" bisik Sehun pada pria yang terus-terusan menghembuskan napasnya bosan. Chanyeol merotasi bola matanya pada pria di sampingnya. Kalau bukan sahabatnya, mungkin sekarang ia tinggal nama.

Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya di saku karena beberapa menit yang lalu benda persegi panjang pipih itu bergetar hebat. Ada sebuah pesan singkat dengan nama sang kekasih di sana membuat ia buru-buru membuka pesan itu.

 **Baekkie-**

Aku bosan~

 **09:04 AM**

Ia tersenyum seketika melihat isi pesannya. Ternyata sang kekasih merasakan hal yang sama, mereka benar-benar berjodoh. Ia mengetik balasannya dengan senyuman bodoh.

 **Yeollie-**

Memang apa yang sedang kau lakukan?

 **09:06 AM**

 **Baekkie-**

[picture]

Aku hanya duduk di depan tv.

 **09:08 AM**

Setelah membaca pesan itu, mata besar Chanyeol semakin besar. Ia mendekat wajahnya ke layar ponsel itu dan seakan memastikan penglihatannya tak salah. Pasalnya foto yang dikirim kekasihnya adalah gambar sepasang kaki dari paha atas yang terhalang bawahan kemeja kebesaran miliknya. Ia tidak bodoh untuk mengatahui kekasihnya itu tidak menggunakan celana karena tidak tanpak kain apapun dari balik kemeja itu yang sedikit transparan. Oh Tuhan, sesuatu di bawah sana siap untuk nenegang dan dengan segera si jangkung itu bangkit dan berlari menuju pintu keluar kelas. Seluruh murid termasuk guru juga Sehun yang menjadi teman sebangkunya menatap bingung pintu yang sudah terbuka itu.

Sehun merogoh kantung celananya lalu mengambil ponsel pintarnya. Ia membuka aplikasi pesan di ponselnya dan mengklik nama Baekhyun lalu mengetik sebuah pesan untuk lelaki itu.

 **Oh Sehun-**

Apa yang kau kirimkan pada Chanyeol?

 **09:15 AM**

 **Byun Baek-**

Kirim apa?

 **09:15 AM**

 **Oh Sehun-**

Kau mengirimkan pesan apa pada Chanyeol, sampai ia berlari keluar kelas di jam pelajaran Lee saem?

 **09:16 AM**

Setelah pesan itu, Baekhyun tidak membalas pesan dari pria berkulit pucat itu. Ini membuat pertanyaan besar di kepala Sehun. Sebenarnya obrolan apa yang mereka bicarakan? Atau mungkin sebenarnya Baekhyun berkepribadian ganda seperti yang di katakana Jongin? Hanya Tuhan, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang tau.

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol berlari dengan sangat cepat ke arah kamar mandi. Memasuki salah satu bilik menutup pintu dan tak lupa menguncinya. Ia menutup kloset duduk lalu duduk di atasnya dengan terburu. Dengan tergesa ia membuka sleting celananya, memelorotkan celana dalam serta celana seragamnya bersamaan. Batang tegap itu terlihat sudah basah di ujungnya, Baekhyun benar-benar sudah membuat pikirannya kacau hanya karena sebuah foto. Maka tidak ambil banyak waktu, Chanyeol langsung menyambar benda tegak besar itu dan mengocoknya.

Kepalanya mendongak dan punggungnya bersandar pada tabung besar di belakang kloset itu. Matanya terpejam dan nikmat dari batangnya itu menyebar keseluruh tubuh sampai ujung jari-jari kakinya. Sesekali ia mengerang dengan suara beratnya, memanggil-manggil kekasih kecilnya yang jauh di sana.

Bayang-bayang Baekhyun yang mendesah, menggeliat, juga membuka kakinya lebar menjadi bahan fantasi onaninya. Ternyata hanya dengan foto bagian bawah Baekhyun sukses membuat tiang bertubuh kekar ini ambruk dalam kenikmatan. Ia harus menghukum kekasihnya sesampainya di apartemen. Itu pemikirannya. Dan biarkan Chanyeol dengan kegiatan nistanya.

…

" _Di mana sopan santunmu?_ " suara di sebrang sana terdengar keras menembus gendang telinga si jangkung Park. Ia menolak kembali pertemuan dengan keluarga Lee untuk membahas tanggal pertunangan.

"Aku sudah bilang, kalau dengan si wanita rubah itu aku tidak mau."

" _Lancang!_ "

"Terserah apa kata ayah, pokonya aku tidak akan menghadiri pertemuan itu." Dan sambungan terputus. Chanyeol membanting ponselnya sembarang di atas sofa. Ia mengerang frustasi dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Kenpa si rubah jalang itu selalu mengganggu hidupnya? Bagaimanapun caranya menghindari wanita itu, ia seakan punya sejuta cara untuk kembali menganggu hidupnya.

Kalau bisa memilih ia tidak mau terlahir sebagai bagian dari keluarga Park. Tapi kalau ia tidak terlahir di keluarga ini, ia jelas tidak akan dengan kekasih hatinya yang sangat ia cintai itu. Jadi apakah ia harus menyesalinya atau mensyukurinya?

…

Chanyeol membuka pintu apartemen, Ia melangkah memasuki ruangan dan melangkah ke ruang santai. Sosok Baekhyun berada di sana, tertidur dalam posisi duduk dengan pakaian milik Chanyeol yang jelas kebesaran. Kata si kecil dengan mencium bau pria jangkung itu, ia akan merasa aman dan nyaman. Tapi hal ini sering menimbulkan niatan lain di benak si jangkung yang menjadikan tubuh kekasihnya itu candu utama.

"Kenapa tidur di sini?" ia berbisik pada sosok yang masih terpejam. Mendengar suara berat Chanyeol, Baekhyun membuka sedikit matanya lalu melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Chanyeol. Ia memeluk erat tubuh itu dan menyamankan tubuhnya. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh karena perlakuan si mungilnya. Dengan gerakan mudah Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh itu dan mengaitkan kedua kakinya di pinggang. Ia menggendongnya seperti anak koala dan tangannya menahan tubuh itu tepat di bokong kenyalnya.

Chanyeol sempat tersentak karena sesuatu tapi tetap melangkah menuju kamar mereka. Membaringkan tubuh mungil itu di atas ranjang tak membuat si mungilnya melepas pelukannya. Dengan tubuh membungkuk, Chanyeol kembali terkekeh dengan suara beratnya dan mengecup perpotongan leher Baekhyun.

"Aku tau kau tidak tidur kan?" ia berbisik tepat pada telinga si mungilnya. Baekhyun tertawa tanpa suara karena aksinya terbaca oleh sang kekasih.

Si kecil ini memeluk tubuh Chanyeol semakin erat dan bibirnya mengecup leher si kekasih hingga meninggalkan bercak kemerahan di sana. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak membohongi Chanyeol karena ia memang tertidur saat menonton acara tv yang membosankan menurutnya. Saat pintu terbuka, Baekhyun terbangun walau tidak ada niatannya membuka mata dan saat Chanyeol mendekat dan berbisik padanya ia pakai untuk mendekap si jangkung memberi kode sebenarnya bahwa dirinya ingin di gendong menuju kamar dan itu berhasil.

Masih dengan pose membungkuk, Chanyeol kembali berbisik. "Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan celan dalam?" itu kembali mengundang senyum dari si kecilnya di bawah sana.

"Itu karena aku ingin kau langsung menyentuhku saat kau mengendongku." Jawabnya dengan bisikan.

"Kau sudah merencanakannya?" dan anggukan sebagai jawaban. Entah harus berterimakasih pada sosok Yoonoh atau rasa benci itu harus tertanam di dalam lubuk hatinya karena setelah kejadian itu sifat Baekhyun berubah drastis.

Baekhyun menjadi pria yang lebih terbuka. Ia akan mengatakan apa yang ia inginkan, ia akan menceritakan segalanya pada Chanyeol setidak penting apapun cerita itu dan yang terpenting bagi si jangkung ini adalah, kebutuhan sexnya terpenuhi tanpa haus ia meminta karena si kecil ini terkadang memberi sinyal-sinyal untuk minta di sentuh.

"Aku merindukanmu." Rengekan itu yang selalu membuat buku kuduk si jangkung berdiri dan menjadi sumber gairahnya.

"Aku hanya meninggalkanmu untuk pergi sekolah."

"Tapi itu lama."

"Hanya beberapa jam, Baekkie."

"Tetap saja itu lama." Tangan ramping itu mendorong pelan tubuh si jangkung agar menjauh. Manik mereka bertemu dan Chanyeol tidak tahan untuk tersenyum dan membelai surai kekasihnya yang cantik tiada tara itu.

"Besok kau sudah bisa bersekolah, jadi tidak ada kata rindu lagi." Katanya. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya untuk merasakan sentuhan lembut jari besar Chanyeol di wajahnya.

"Tapi tetap saja kita berbeda kelas dan jangan lupa Jieun yang menjadi teman sebangkumu."

"Sudah tidak." Buru-buru Chanyeol menimpali si mungilnya.

"Benarkah?" mata itu menatap tak percaya.

"Ya, aku duduk dengan Sehun sejak kau tinggal dengannya." Jelas si Chanyeol tapi taunya Baekhyun kembali teringat kenangan buruk itu dan membuat senyumnya luntur.

"Maaf." Sesalnya. Chanyeol mengecup pipi kanan kekasihnya dan mengucapkan kata-kata agar si kekasih tidak kembali menyesali hal itu.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan." Mulai si jangkung. "Apa kau ke apartemen ini saat aku sakit?" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya sebagai respon dan dengan itu Chanyeol tau bahwa bayangan tentang kekasih kecilnya benar-benar nyata. "Kenapa kau tidak jujur saja dan malah berbohong kalau itu Sehun?"

"Aku hanya…. Tapi kenapa kau tau?" ia tidak meneruskan jawabannya dan malah menanyai pertanyaan lain.

"Karena Sehun tidak mengetahui kode pin pintu apartemen kita." Dan dengan itu si kecil merutuki kebodohannya. "Kau tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku?" ia berbicara tepat di depan bibir ranum yang menjadi candunya. Ia mengecup sekali bibir yang terbuka sedikit itu dan kembali melihat pada manik bening itu.

"Aku…" ia menggantungkan kalimatnya dan menatap manik hitam kelam itu dalam. "Aku masih bingung dengan diriku saat itu. maaf, Yeollie." Ia memutus kontak mata di anatara mereka. Ia menggeleng dan Chanyeol menebak kalau pria kecilnya itu akan menangis jadi sebelum itu terjadi, ia membawa bibir mereka untuk menyatu dan melampiaskan perasaan cintanya pada sang kekasih.

Baekhyun memang selalu kewalahan menangani ciuman dasyat Chanyeol kekasihnya. Pasalnya ia tidak bisa menandingi kekasihnya itu dan ya berujung Chanyeol selalu memimpin. Seperti saat ini, ia hanya mengerakan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri guna memperdalam ciumannya. Menghisap dan mengaitkan kaitan lidahnya dengan si jangkung. Ketika pangutan mereka terhenti, mata sayunya memandang si jangkung yang tersenyum padanya.

"Aku akan merasa sangat berdosa jika melihatmu menangis." Ucapnya dan sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibir yang sudah agak membengkak. "Jadi aku mohon, jangan menangis Baek." Mohonnya dan anggukan menjadi jawaban.

Mereka kembali dengan kegiatan manis mereka. Saling mencium dan memangut daging tak bertulang itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun duduk di atas perut kekar Chanyeol, tubuh bagian bawahnya bergerak maju mundur untuk menggesekkan miliknya juga milik kekasihnya bersamaan. Kedua tangannya berpegangan pada sisi tubuh si jangkung yang berbaring di ranjang milik keduanya.

"Terus Baek, oh…" erangan berat milik Chanyeol terus terdengar seraya tubuh bagian selatannya yang di manjakan. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk merain tonjolan kecil yang mencuat sedari tadi, memilinnya juga mengusapnya dengan ibu jari tapi si kecil menepisnya.

"Jangan… ehhmm… di..sentuh… Ahh.." ia masih bergerak tapi Chanyeol tidak berhenti samapai di situ. Dari samping, tangannya merambat ke atas tepat pada dua gundukan daging kenyal milik sang kekasih. Meremas,mengelus dan meremas lagi.

Tubuh di atasnya menggeliat karena sentuhan itu dan batang mungilnya menggembung lalu memuntahkan lahar putih hangan di atas dada kekasihnya. Baekhyun ambruk di atas tubuh kekar itu dan menghirup napas dengan rakusnya.

"Kenapa berhenti?"

"Aku… hah..hah..sudah bilang..hah..hah..jangan..disentuh…" nafasnya putus-putus namun tubuh itu kembali bangkit.

Taunya si jangkung menyeringai dan mengelus pinggang sintal sang kekasih. "Tidak tahan dengan sentuhanku?" goda yang lain. Wajah cantik itu mendadak merah sepenuhnya, bagai kepiting rebus yang siap di santap. Melihat itu, terlintas godaan lainnya dari si telinga peri jangkung itu. Tangannya merambat naik melewati pipi pantat Baekhyun dan lalu meraba punggung mulus sang kekasih. Bergerak naik turun seraya berkata, "Masih mau melanjutkannya? Aku ingin lubangmu menghisap penis besarku." makin saja wajah itu memerah.

Entah kenapa, Chanyeol sangat suka menggoda kekasih mungilnya. Dari waktu ia belum menyandang gelar kekasih sampai sekarang, wajah memerah malu kekasihnya menjadi peringkat pertama hal yang paling ia sukai. Dan dengan label kekasih bisa dibanyakan cara apa yang Chanyeol lakukan untuk membuat pipi itu bersemu merah? Seperti saat ini tentunya.

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan berniat turun dari tubuh kekasihnya tapi dengan cepat Chanyeol mencegahnya.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya yang lebih tinggi. Baekhyun menatap wajah bingung Chanyeol dengan tatapan tidak suka dan memalingkan wajahnya lagi.

"Aku mau mandi." singkatnya tapi tubuh itu kembali di tarik oleh si jangkung.

"Tidak mau melanjutkan permainan? Bahkan kita belum sampai ke inti?"

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Benarkan?" seringayain itu tercipta. Matanya terarah pada bagian selatan mereka. Batang mungil kekasihnya kembali mengeras dan itu rupanya membuat seringayan setan Chanyeol semakin menjadi. Ia kembali menatap Baekhyun masih dengan senyum setannya. "Tapi, penismu berkata lain, Baek." ucapnya tanpa ba bi bu. Pipinya kembali bersemu merah dan ia tak berani menatap sang kekasih di bawah sana.

Chanyeol meraih batang mungil milik Baekhyun, mengusapnya perlahan lalu menggenggamnya. Ia mengocok benda itu naik turun seraya matanya mengintip si kecil yang kembali terangsang. Tubuh itu ambruk tapi sempat ditopang kedua tangannya sendiri, memejamkan matanya dan kembali mendesah.

"Masih berniat menyudahi permainan?"tanya si jangkung dan Baekhyun menggeleng dengan mata terpejam, menikmati sentuhan menggila di bawah sana. "Manjakan milikku dengan lubangmu, Baek." Baekhyun mundur untuk meraih belut raksasa kekasihnya. Mengocoknya sebentar, sebelum mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit lalu mengarahkan batang itu ke depan pintu masuknya. Ia menggesekan kepala jamur itu dengan lubang berkerut miliknya. Mencari sensasi aneh yang selalu membuat tubuhnya menggeliat dan setelah itu memasukan batang keras itu ke dalam lubang surga hangat itu.

"Oh.." "Aahh" desah keduanya merasakan sensasi awal kenikmatan dunia. Baekhyun mulai bergerak, menggesek penis kekasihnya perlahan dan hal itu membuat kekasihnya tersiksa bukan main. Gerakannya maju mundur yang membuat penis itu hanya menggesek kulit luar penis yang lebih besar.

"Bisa kau melompat?" mata itu terbuka saat suara besar Chanyeol terdengar. Ia mengeryit bingung.

"Melompat?"

"Dengan gerakan seperti itu, kau malah menyiksaku, Baek. Jadi melompatlah." intruksi kekasihnya. Si kecil itu mengerti dan ia menekuk kedua kakinya, berjongkok di atas tubuh kekar Chanyeol dan mulai melompat-lompat seperti permintaan si jangkung.

"Ohh… yah… seperti itu Baek…sshh" erangnya ke enakan. Baekhyun terus berusaha agar penis itu keluar masuk dengan mudahnya. Bergerak naik turun membuat kecipak berisik di tengah ruangan.

Desahan keduanya saling bersautan memenuhi seisi ruangan bahkan terdengar hingga ruang santai. Bersyukurlah mereka hanya tinggal berdua karena tidak ada orang lain yang akan mendengrkan desahan merdu si kecil yang hanya milik Chanyeol.

"Aaahh… akuh… lelah…" si kecil bersuara.

"Kemarilah." dan Baekhyun merendahkan tubuhnya untuk memeluk tubuh kekasihnya. Chanyeol segera mencium bibir itu dan melumatnya. Tubuh bagian bawahnya mengambil alih permainan awal si kecil. Bergerak mendorong penisnya untuk menyentuh sesuatu yang kenyal di dalam sana.

 **.**

 **.**

"Aahh….Yeollie… ahh.."desahan itu menggema di setiap sudut ruangan dengan pemandangan kota Seoul di jendela besar di samping ranjang mereka. Chanyeol menusuk dalam dan cepat lebang milik kekassih mungilnya yang terus mendesahkan namanya.

Merancau kata nikmat dan peluh membasahi badan keduanya. Seragam Chanyeol berantakan dan kemeja kebesaran yang digunakan Baekhyun sudah raib entah ke mana. Kegiatan panas membuat mereka melupakan waktu juga cuaca yang mulai menurunkan hujan.

"Kau selalu membuatku gila, Baekkie." Chanyeol berbisik pada si kecil yang sama sekali tidak mendengar suara sang kekasih karena rasa nikmat yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuh.

Chanyeol menarik tubuh kecil itu untuk duduk di pangkuannya, melingkarkan tangan kekasihnya pada leher dan tangannya menopang kedua kaki sang kekasih untuk melompat lebih tinggi di pangkuannya.

"Chanyeol,, akuhh… aaaahhh…. "kata-kata itu mengantung seraya cairan kental itu keluar desar dari saluran kecil di kepala penisnya. Ini untuk kesekian kalinya Baekhyun orgasme sedangkan si rasasa itu belum mendapatkannya.

Tubuh besar it uterus mengenjot penisnya pada lubang milik kekasihnya sampai pada tusukan ke enam ia mendapatkan orgasme pertamanya. ia mengahiri kegiatan panas itu karena sang kekasih yang kelelahan juga karena besok adalah hari pertamanya si kecil ini masuk sekolah setelah sekian lama absen. Jadi ia membiarkan tubuh itu berbaring di ranjang juga dengan dia yang memeluk tubuh lemas itu dari samping.

…

Chanyeol benar-benar frustasi setelah menerima telepon dari sang ayah. Kenapa harus dirinya dan kenapa harus Jieun yang menjadi wanita pilihan ayahnya? Ia benar-benar habis akal untung menghindari pertemuan ini.

Baekhyun yang memandang bingung kekasihnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Kenapa?" awalnya si jangkung ini engan bercerita, tapi kejadian tempo hari membuatnya urung.

Ia menempati sofa di sebelah si mungil, melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang sintal kekaaihnya dan menghirup aroma sampo dari rambut Baekhyun. Ini menjadi aroma terapi yang menenangkan jiwanya sebelum bercerita.

"Ayahku memaksaku mendatangi sebuah pertemuan."mulainya.

"Pertemun apa?"

"Pertunanganku dan Jieun." seketika tubuh di depan si jangkung menegang. Menyadari itu, Chanyeol membalik tubuh yang lebih kecil di hadapannya. Menangkup wajah si cantik dan mempertemukan manik keduanya.

"Aku akan menolaknya." seolah tau apa yang pria kecil itu pikirkan. Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengelus belah pipi kekasihnya.

"Aku percaya kau akan melakukannya." Si kecil ingin mengerti kondisi ini. "Tapi kalau memang tidak bisa, jangan-"

"Tidak! Aku pastikan kalau pertunangan itu akan dibatalkan." Jawab cepat si jangkung. Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya lalu kembali mengelus sayang kekasihnya itu. ia hanya berharap kekasihnya tidak bermaslah dengan kedua orang tuanya atau sampai bermusuhan.

…

Setibanya si jangkung di kediaman Park, ia disambut para pelayan yang membimbingnya pada sebuah ruangan yang dulunya adalah kamar terdahulunya. Suasananya masih sama seperti terakhir ia meninggalkan tempat itu.

Di atas ranjang sudah tersedia setelan jas lengkap dengan kemeja celana hitam juga dasi. Sepatu hitam kulit juga di sediakan dan di letakan di atas meja belajar si jangkung. Sang ayah tidak main-main dengan pertemuan ini tapi tekatnya sudah bulat untuk membatalkan pertunangan.

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak butuh lama untuk menata penampilannya karena ia bukan actor yang harus di poles sedemikan rupa untuk tampil tampan di pertemuan itu.

Kakinya ia bawah melangkah menuruni anak tangga kediaman Park. Kedua orang tuanya sudah siap di ruang santai dengan penampilan mewah juga gaun sang ibu yang bisa ditapsir bernilai lebih dari jutaan won harganya.

"Sudah siap?" tanya sang ibu merapihkan dasi kupu-kupu yang sedikit miring sang anak. Chanyeol hanya bergumam untuk menjawab pertanyaan si ibu. Ia hanya tidak suka dengan situasi ini. Lalu kemudian mereka berangkat menuju kediaman Lee.

Sudah bukan pemandangan yang asing bagi Chanyeol berada di kediaman Lee. Ia sudah dua kali mendatangi tempat ini, yang pertama saat Jieun membohonginya tentang Baekhyun yang ikut pertanya dan kedua saat si kekasih kecilnya di culik dan nyaris di setubuhi si bedebah Changsung. Dan kali ini ia kembali ke tempat ini untuk menghadiri pertemuan kedua keluarga dalam hal pertunangan. Tidak, tepatnya membatalkan pertunangan.

"Selamat datang tuan Park." Sambut si tuan umah dengan rama. Ia mengulurkan tangan lalu memeluk juga menepuk belakang tubuh calon besannya. Lalu pandangannya bergulir pada sosok jangkung tampan yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Senang akhirnya kau datang dalam perkenalan keluarga ini, Chanyeol." Katanya menjabat tangan yang lebih muda. Jieun tersenyum senang atas kedatangan si jangkung. Wajahnya merona ketika calon dari tunanganya berpenampilan rapid an makin tampan dengan setelan jas hilam juga dasi kupu-kupu. Pada kenyataannya si jangkung ini tidak menyukai penamplannya.

"Maaf atass ketidak sopananku untuk tidak hadir di perkenalan keluarga beberapa minggu lalu." Sesalnya penuh dusta.

Tidak menanggapi terlalu serius, si empunya rumah membawa mereka keruang pertemuan keluarga yang megah dengan penataan bunga-bunga indah di beberapa tempat.

"Senang kau datang, Chanyeol." Itu Jieun dengan senyum malu-malu khas anak gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta. Chanyeol bergidik ngeri melihat pemandangan itu. Rasa ngeri dan takut ketika sosok itu yang nyatanya adalah calon tunangannya bersikap so manis padahal kenyataannya ia memiliki hati yang busuk melebihi kotoran busuk di pembuangan akhir.

Jaga jarak adalah hal yang ia lakukan demi menjauhi si cantik jelita berhati busuk ini. Ia tidak mau kalau tubuhnya terkontaminasi aroma tubuh Jieun karena bisa di prediksi ia harus membersihkan diri dengan kembang tujuh rupa dan memeluk tubuh Baekhyun adalah penyelamatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol tidak berani menatap kedepat karena Jieun terus memandang ke arahnya dengan tatapan menjijikan. Fokusnya terarah pada si empunya rumah yang sedang asik bercengkrama dengan ayahnya. Perbincangan dua orang atasan.

"Dengan pertunangan ini, saya harap kita akan bekerja sama dengan baik." Itu tuan Lee yang meneguk minuman di tangannya.

"Ya dan perusahaan kita akan menjadi yang terbaik di Asia." Sautan yang lain dan tawa menjadi latar suasana yang empat orang lain di rungan itu tidak mengerti.

"Bagaimana Chanyeol di sekolah?" nyonya Park membuka pembicaraan. Jieun tersneyum manis dan tatapannya terarah pada jemari-jemari tangannya yang bermain satu sama lain.

"Chanyeol anak yang pintar juga baik." Jawabnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Jieun di sekolah?" dan nyonya Lee mengikuti jejak wanita paruh baya yang lain. Chanyeol tersentak kaget karena ia benar-benar tidak mendengarkan. Bayangannya melayang ke si kecil yang entah sedang apa sekarang.

"Dia baik." Singkat padat dan jelas. Hal itu membuat tikungan di dahi nyonya Lee.

"Hanya itu?"

"Ya." Sekali lagi jawaban singkat si jangkung membuat dua orang kepala keluarga di sana memperhatikan mereka.

"Mungkin Chanyeol hanya malu menjelaskannya." Tuan Park menimpali. Chanyeol yang merasa sang ayah so tau tentang urusannya membuka mulutnya untuk meluruskan.

"Aku bukan malu. Hanya saja aku tidak terlalu tertarik." Ucapnya. Orang tertua dari keluar Park itu mengepalkan tangannya erat. Ia menahan semua amarahnya di sana.

"P-pria popular seperti Chanyeol memang tidak akan tertarik padaku yang hanya murid biasa bu." Gadis belia itu menahan malu sebenarnya karena ucapan si jangkung yang berniat membeberkan kejelekannya. Ia hanya tidak mau di permalukan di depan keluarganya.

"Ya selain itu aku juga tidak tertarik atas sikap-"

"Sebaiknya kita makan dulu, sepertinya hidangan sudah siap." Potong Jieun. Chanyeol cukup bersabar tapi dengan ini ia memutuskan mempercepat niatnya untuk menyampaikan niatnya datang ke mari.

Ia berdiri membuat tubuhnya menjulang di sana, memperbaiki jasnya dengan mengaitkan kancing teratas jasnya. Ia memperbaiki juga letak kancing di lengan bajunya sebelum akhirnya mengucapkan sebuah kata, "Sepertinya aku tidak bisa melanjutkan sandiwaraku." Mulainya. "Aku dengan tegas menolak pertunangan ini. Terima kasih atas sambutannya, aku pamit. Permisi." Dan tanpa memandang sang ayah, ia melangkah pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

Ia kembali dengan setelan baju santai yang sebelumnya ia kenakan. Melangkah mantap menuju mobilnya yang terparkir apik di halaman kediaman Park. Membuka pintu monilnya namun sebuah teriakan membuat niatnya terhenti.

"Lancang sekali kau berkata seperti itu di perteuan penting tadi." Nada tinggi yang melengking itu milik sang pengusaha kaya bermarga Park yang sayangnya adalah ayahnya.

Chanyeol menutup kembali pintu itu dan membalik tubuhnya menghadap sang kepala keluarga.

"Ayah sendiri yang menawarkan pertunangan itu padaku dan apa salah aku menolaknya?" ucap sang anak namun tamparan menghantam pipi itu membuat wajahnya menoleh ke samping.

"Aku tidak pernah mengajarkanmu untuk berbuat tidak sopan pada rekan kerja ayah." Geram dan sebuah penekanan di setiap kalimatnya menandakan bahwa pria itu benar-benar marah.

Anak satu-satunya itu belum bergeming, ia masih menatap tanah di bawah sana. Ini adalah pertama kalinya sang ayah menampar mulai terasa dan rasa sakit itu tidak akan pernah ia lupakan untuk selamanya.

"Dulu aku begitu mengagumimu."ia masih pada posisi awalnya. "Mengagumi betapa hebatnya kau sebagai ayah. Namun harta dan jabatan membutakan matamu dan menelantarkan keluarga." Ia menatap tajam pada sosok sang ayah yang menatapnya sama tajamnya. Si ayah hanya dia mengepalkan tangan menahan segala amarah yang dapat kapan saja meluar dan meledak.

 **.**

 **.**

Terhitung 24 jam setelah pamitnya Chanyeol untuk menghadiri pertemuan di kediaman Lee dan si jangkung bertelinga peri itu tak kunjung tampak dari balik pintu masuk.

Berpuluh-puluh pesan ia kirimkan juga berkali-kali ia menghubungi Chanyeol tapi hasilnya nihil. Sooyoung bahkan tidak tau kalau hari ini ada pertemuan sepenting itu.

"Mungkin dia hanya akan menginap semalam dan besok pulang, Baek." si cantik itu berusaha menenangkan si pria kecil itu.

Baekhyun menatap jam di layar ponselnya, sudah jam dua dini hari dan rasa kawarirnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia hanya takut kalau selain pertunangan itu berjalan dengan lancar, Chanyeol memilih tinggal di kediaman Park yang tak lain adalah rumahnya sendiri. Lalu dirinya bagaimana?

…

Paginya Baekhyun mengecek kehadiran si jangkung di kelasnya. Ia hanya melihat Sehun yang duduk di bangkunya juga Jieun yang sedang bersendagurau dengan temannya entah siapa. Tidak ada sosok Chanyeol di sana dan itu membuat dirinya kembali kecewa.

Di jam istirahat, Sooyoung menemani pria mungil yang sebenarnya lebih tinggi darinya itu. menemani kemanapun pri itu inginkan, perpustakaan, antin dan berakhir di atap sekolah.

"Mungkin Chanyeol hanya-"

"Apa ia tidak mengginkanku lagi?" ucap si kecil menyela gadis itu. Sooyong membulatkan matanya. Kenapa temannya itu sampai berpikiran seperti itu pada sepupunya yang memang tidak ada kabar itu.

"Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?" ia menatap wajah sedih sang sahabat. "Dengan Chanyeol tidak pulang dan tidak memberi kabar padamu, bukan berate dia tidak menginginkanmu lagi. Ini mungkin ada sedikit masalah di keluarganya yang mengharuskan ia menginap."

"Tapi sampai kapan?" air mata mulai mengenang di matanya.

"Entah. Tapi sepulang sekolah aku akan mampir ke kediaman Park untuk memastikan dia baik-baik saja.

"Aku ikut."

"Tidak. Karena ada sesuatu yang ku curigai. Jadi setelah aku mengetahu dia baik-baik saja, aku akan mengabarimu. Ok?" dan angukan menjadi jawaban.

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti janjinya pada Baekhyun, Sooyoung meminta supir pribadinya mengantarkannya ke kediaman Park.

Gerbang mrgah lang menyambut mobilnya dan beberapa penjaga di sana membukakan gerbang itu lalu memberi hormat.

Halaman yang luas membuat mobil itu membutuhkan waktu untuk sampai pada pintu masuk sebuah bangunan besar di sana. Bangunan bak istana berdiri kokoh denan pilar-pilar khas bangunan Eropa pertengahan.

Sooyoung memasuki ruangan utama dan seorang wanita paruh baya langsung menghampirinya untuk sekedar memberi hormat.

"Selamat datang nona." Sapa wanita bermarga Han itu sopan. Sooyoung memberi horat juga dan membalas sapaan itu dengan senyuman.

"Chanyeol ada di rumah?"

"Tuan muda ada di kamarnya. Tapi siapapun di larang mengunjunginya untuk sementara waktu." Sebuah tikungan tercipta di dahi mulus gadis itu. ia tidak mengerti kenapa harus melarang orang lain untuk mengunjungi Chanyeol?

"Apa itu perintah langsung dari Chanyeol?" ia bertanya lagi tapi si wanita tua yang menjabat pelayan utama kediaman Park menggeleng.

"Ini perintah langsung dari tuan besar." Pati ada apa-apanya. Setelah mendapatkan informasi dari sumber terpercaya, Sooyoung meninggalkan kediaman megah itu dan mengirimi Baekhyun sebuah pesan singkat

 **Sooyoung-**

 _Ada yang aneh dengan semua ini. Tapi jangan panik dulu Baek, aku akan menyeldikinya lebih lanjut dan mengabarimu secepatnya._

 **...**

 **BRAK**

 **BRAK**

 **BRAK**

Gebrakan keras pintu dari lantai tiga sebuah bangunan megah di kota Seoul terdengar nyaring. Seorang pria bergerak kesetanan mengebrak-gebrak pintu juga berteriak untuk siapa saja membukakan pinti itu. ia sudah terkurung dua hari, terhitung dari saat ia berpammitan pada kekasih kecilnya.

"BUKA PINTUNYA KEPARAT!" teriakan itu tak henti-hentinya terdengar. Chanyeol si pemilik suara bas itu akan diam kalau ia lelah dan kembali berteriak juga mendobrak pintu ketika tenaganya kembali. Ia di kurung oleh sang ayah dengan bantuan para penjaga di sana setelah pembicaraannya di halaman rumah.

Sang ayah yang marah dan merasa terhina atas menolakan pertunangan yang ia lakukan membuat kepala rumah tangga itu mengurung sang anak.

Chanyeol tidak bisa menghubungi siapapun karena ponselnya berada di mobil kala itu. sedangkan mobil mewahnya masih terparkir apik di halaman luas kediaman Park, rumahnya sendiri.

Sang ibu sebenarnya tidak setuju dengan keputusan sang ayah yang mengurung anak sau-satunya itu. bagaimanapun ia seorang ibu yang memiliki hati nurani dan ikatan kuat dengan sang anak. Ia sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan penyimpangan sex sang anak. Mau ia menyukai wanita atau laki-laki, Chanyeol tetap anaknya yang ia sayang. Maka sang ibu dengan rutin mengunjungi sang anak walau pengawalan ketat di depan pintu kamarnya menjadi syaraat telak yang tidak bisa di ganggu gugat.

"Chanyeol tenang lah." Ucap sang ibu dengan nada sayangnya. Petugas yang berjaga membukakan kunci pintu itu dan mempersilahkan nyonya Park untuk masuk dengan sebuah nampan berisi makanan kesukaan sang anak.

"Berhenti membangkakng nak. Ayahmu akan semakin menjadi kalau kau terus menolak perjodohan itu." nasehat sang ibu. Chanyeol melempar tubuhnya di atas ranjang dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang tinggi.

"Ibu hanya tidak tau perasaanku."

"Aku tau. Kau begitu mencintai Baekhyun. Tapi apa salahnya kau mencoba untuk mendekati Jieun juga? Dia anak yang baik juga manis, ibu yakin-"

"Jieun itu ular berbisa. Dia gadis bermuka dua bu." Yang lebih muda menyela perkataan sang ibu.

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" sang ibu meminta penjelasan. Chanyeol bangkit dan menatap sang ibu. Ia tidak mau menjelekan sang gadis yang nyatanya bukan menjelekan tapi membeberkan hal yang sebenarnya.

"Jieun pernah menyakiti Baekhyun hanya karena pria yang ia suka menyukai Baekhyun bukan dirinya. Dia gadis yang egois dan menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Seperti sekarang ini." sang ibu masih mendengarkan sang anak bercerita dengan setia. Penjelasannya itu berbeda jauh dengan kenyataan yang ia lihat selama ini.

Menurut nyonya Park, Jieun sosok yang baik dan mudah bergaul. Bukan berate dengan itu ia tidak mempercayain sang anak. Hanya saja ia asih sedikit ragu.

Menyadari keraguan si ibu, Chanyeol kembali bersuara, "Ibu tau aku tidak bisa berbohong pada ibu. Ibu akan selalu tau kalau aku berbohong, maka dari itu, bujuk ayah bu. Aku tidak mau ayah tertipu oleh perusahaan yang hanya memanfaatkan kekayaan ayah. Ya setidaknya anggaplah seperti itu."

"Ibu mempercayaimu nak. Sekarang makan dan berhenti membuat kegaduhan. Ibu akan berusaha membujuk ayahmu dalam hal ini." senyum Chanyeol terkembang. Ia meraih tangan sang ibu dan menggenggamnya.

"Terima kasih bu." Dan nampan di atara mereka Chanyeol ambil dan meakan apa yang di sediakan sang ibu.

…

Sudah empat hari dan Chanyeol belum menampakan batang hidungnya di sekolah. Sooyoung berpesan untuk tidak terlalu kawatir karena kemarin saat si gadis itu kembali mendatangi rumah Chanyeol, ia masih mendengar teriakan nyaring dari si jangkung raksasa itu. walau memang aga memprihatinkan kedengarannya.

"Aku ikut Sooyoung." Pinta Baekhyun ketika si cantik itu akan kembali mendatangi rumah si jangkung.

"Tidak. Ini massih belum waktunya. Aku takut kalau paman Park tau kau datang untuk mengunjunginya. Kita harus menyusun rencana." Ujar si cantik. "Aku hanya akan melihat situasi dan mencari tau kapan saja paman berada di rumah.

"Tapi aku merindukannya."nada sedih terdengar menyakitkan pada siapa saja yang mendengarkannya.

"Aku tau, Baek. Tapi kau harus bersabar. Aku akan mengabarimu secepatnya." Lalu si cantik itu bangkit dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih memandang punggungnya yang menjauh.

…

Kodisi Chanyeol semakin memburu ketika dirinya diketahui kabur dan pengamanan diperketat oleh sang ayah.

Semenjak itu ia mogok makan hingga akhirnya sekarang ia terbaring lemah di janjang kamarnya. Selang infus menjadi pasokan makanan satu-satunya karena ia masih juga menolak makan. Ia lebih memilih menderita dari pada harus menerima peertunangan itu.

Jieun berkali-kali datang menjenguk tapi Chanyeol akan murka dan akhirnya nyonya Park melarang si cantik Jieun datang.

Sooyoung jelas menghawatirkan kondisi sepupunya itu juga Baekhyun yang berulang kali membujuk si cantik itu untuk mengantarnya ke kediaman Park bertemu sang kekasih.

Baekhyun meminta bantuan Luhan untuk mendandaninya juga menggunakan seragam Sooyoung yang syukurnya begitu pas dengan badan Baekhyun. Penyamaran siap dan mereka berangkat menuju kediaman Park.

 **.**

 **.**

"Tuan besar melarang-"

"Dia ini adalah ketua kelasnya." Potong Sooyoung. "Wali kelasnya menyuruh untuk mewakili kelas menjenguknya juga memberikan apa yang buru ttipkan." Jelas si cantik. Jelas ia berbohong karena gadis di sampingnya adalah Baekhyun yang menyamar dan kenyataannya ia berbeda kelas dengan si jangkung.

Seketika itu si penjaga mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Pintu kembali di tutup setelah dua gadis yang salah satunya adalah Baekhyun itu masuk.

Chanyeol sedang tidur ketika itu dan Baekhyung langsung berjalan mendekat. Ia mengenggam tangan Chanyeol yang terdapat jarum infus itu.

Hatinya sakit ketika melihat tubuh itu terbaring. Ia menangis dan bersimpuh di samping ranjang itu. membawa tangan itu untuk mengelus pipinya, matanya memandang sedih dengan air mata membasahinya.

"Yeollie." Panggilnya dan Chanyeol belum merespon. "Ini aku, Baekhyun." Lanjutnya. Si jangkung itu mengeryitkan hadinya dan mata itu perlahan terbuka.

"Baek." Pangil suara lirih si jangkung. Baekhyun tersenyum walau air mata masih mengalir.

"Iya, ini aku."

"Aku merindukanmu." Tangannya yang lain terjulur untuk mengelus pipi basah sang kekasih. Baekhyun memejamkan mata saat tangan lemah itu mengelus permukaan kulitnya.

"Aku juga." Jawab yang lain. Sooyoung yang melihat itu meneteskan air mata tanpa ia sadari. Kenapa begitu berat kisa cinta teman juga sepupunya itu? kenapa mereka harus merasakan sakit seperti ini. terpisah karena mereka berbeda.

Gadis itu berharap sebuah mujizat untuk kedua orang yang ia sayangi itu.

…

"Buka mulutmu!"Baekhyun menyodorkan sendok bubur untuk kekasihnya.

"Aku sudah kenyang, Baek."

"Ini belum habis, Yeol. Ayo makan!"

Baekhyun jadi rutin datang ke kediaman Park dengan penyaarannya sebagai wakil ketua kelas. Ia menyamar sebagai Taeyeon, teman satu sekolahnya yang berada di kelas lain.

Ini demi bisa bertemu sang kekasih dan merawat Chanyeol yang akhirnya mau memakan makanannya. Tapi tetap pria jangkung itu enggan makan di pagi hari karena bukan Baekhyun yang menyuapinya.

"Akhirnya kau habiskan buburmu juga." Baekhyun menaruh mangkuk buburnya di atas nakas lalu menyodorkan minum pada pasien raksasanya.

"Besok kau datang lagi kan?" ia menerma gelas itu. meneguk cairan bening itu sambil menunggu kekasihnya menjawab.

"Aku belum tau, Yeol. Ini saja aku masih gemetaran menghadapi para penjaga yang ada di depan kamarmu." Chanyeol tertawa karena memang benar tangan kekasihnya masih bergetar karena itu.

"Kalau takut, kau bisa ajak Sooyoung ke sini."

"Ti-tidak mau." Taunya si cantik menundukan wajahnya. Chanyeol yang tau apa maksudnya kembali tertawa dan mengangkat wajah si kecil dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Kau mau berduaan saja dengan ku?" taunya pipi itu bersemu kemerahan. Chanyeol tidak kuat hanya melihat wajah menggemaskan itu maka ia mendaratkan sebuah ciuman.

Mereka saling melepas rindu mereka. Ciuman mereka teramat pelan dan tidak menuntut, saling mengecap rasa manis di bibir masing-masing.

Taunya kegiatan manis mereka tertangkap mata seseorang yang tidak di udang di balik pintu sana.

…

Pertanyaan pertama Sooyoung adalah, "Apa yang kau lakukan kemarin bersama Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun yang mendengar pertanyaan sepupu dari kekasihnya itu langsung bersemu merah. Itu menimbulkan kecurigaan dari si cantik Sooyoung.

"Eihh, kalian mesum."

"Ki-kita tidak melakukan yang aneh-aneh." Ia memainkan jarinya. "Kita hanya berciuman."

"Pantas saja kemarin kau tidak mau aku antar. Ternyata, ck"

"Ma-maaf."

"Apa hari ini kau akan meneuinya juga?"

"Sepertinya iya. Chanyeol memaksaku." Senyum itu mengembang dengan sangan manis.

"Mungkin mereka sudah tertipu sepenuhnya. Lagian hari ini paman Park belum pulang dari Hongkong, jadi kau bisa dengan leluasa pergi ke sana." Terang si cantik. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk-angguk dan membereskan buku-buku yang ada di tasnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Berbekal baju seragam Sooyoung, Baekhyun mengganti bajunya di rumah Sooyoung dan berangkat dengan supir pribadi sepupu kekasihnya itu.

Pertemuannya sama seperti kemarin-kemarin. Menyenangkan dan sang kekasih kondisinya semakin membaik.

Pertemuan mereka tidak lebih dari empat jam sehari. Karena Chanyeol akan segera mmenyuruhnya pulang karena ia tidak ingin kalau kekasihnya pulang terlalu malam walau rasa rindu terkadang membuat egonya ingin si kecil lebih lama lagi.

Saat Baekhyun berjalan santai menuju lantai bawah, ia di hadang seorang gadis yang siapa lagi kalau bukan Jieun. Ia melihat meneliti dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala si kecil. Matanya berhenti di wajah tegang si kecil, Baekhyun nyaris mati gugup saat itu.

"Sepertinya aku mengenalmu." Gadis itu melangkah mendekat, ia memutari Baekhyun dengan tangan berada di belakang punggungnya.

"Je-jelas kau mengenalku. Aku Taeyeon." Gugupnya. Ia membuat nada suaranya solah-olah dia seorang gadis. Tipe suaranya sangan membantu. Terima kasih pada Tuhan yang membantunya dengan menganugrahkannya suara indah yang selalu membuat Chanyeol bergairah. Tapi bukan itu maksudnya.

"Kim Taeyeon?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Y-ya."

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"A-aku membantu So-Sooyoung."

"Sooyoung yah. Apa kalian berteman baik?" baekhyun terus berdoa aga Jieun tidak menyadari penyamarannya. Ia akan mati tegang kalau itu sampai terjadi.

"Kami satu club di sekolah." Baekhyun kehabisan ide, 'Tuhan tolong ia sekali lagi' mohonnya.

Jieun kembali berjalan dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Baekhyun yang menunduk agar gadis itu tidak dapat melihat wajahnya. Saat gadis itu mendekatkan wajahnya, ponsel Baekhyun bordering dan Tuhan memberkatinya. Sooyoung menghubunginya tepat saat detik-detik si gadis itu akan melihat wajahnya. Setidaknya ia selamat untuk saat ini.

"H-hallo Sooyoung." Sapanya. "Apa? Oh baiklah." Sambungan terputus. "Aku harus pergi, Sooyoung ingin aku membantunya." Memberi hormat dan berjalan kea rah tangga untuk pergi menjauh dari gadis iblis itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Jieun sangat yakin kalau gadis itu adalah Baekhyun karena ya dia pernah melihat gadis itu berciuman di kamar tunangannya.

Jari-jari lentik itu meraih kenop pintu, menariknya kebawah dan mendorong perlahan pintu itu. Chanyeol sedang memejamkan matanya setelah meminum obatnya. Pengaruh obat tidur itu sudah bereaksi dan membuat kesadarannya menghilang.

Pertemuan sebelumnya dengan lelaki itu berjalan kacau. Chanyeol mengamuk karena ia tidak ingin melihat wajah Jieun dan ibu Park melarangnya untuk datang menemui chanyeol samai kondisinya membaik.

Tapi jieun tidak tahan untuk tidak melihat Chanyeol tunangannya maka beberapa hari yang lain ia mendatangi tempat ini dan melihatnya berciuman dengan seorang gadis. Taunya itu adalah Baekhyun, ini masih kecurigaannya.

Lengannya terjulur untuk mengelus wajah damai lelaki itu setelah itu ia mendekati wajah itu dan mengecup bibir tebal Chanyeol lalu berkata, "Aku akan tetap menyukaimu, Chanyeol."

…

Besoknya masih seperti biasa, Baekhyun datang membawa makanan kesuakaan Chanyeol kekasihnya. Ia mulai terbiasa datang tanpa pengawalan Sooyoung dan para pengawal tidak ada yang curiga akan penyamarannya.

Saat itu ia lupa kalau jadwal dari ayah sang kekasih di beberapa hari hanya mengus laporan yang bisa diakses dari kedamannya. Jadi dengan kata lain sang ayah sedang berada di kediamannya saat ini.

Baekhyun melangkah dengan perasaan girang karena pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol tanpa masalah saat ini. ia menuruni anak tangga menuju ruang santai di lantai satu dan saat kakinya akan melangkah keluar pintu, seseorang dengan suara beratnya mengalihkan perhatian si kecil.

"Kau Kim Taeyeon?" tanya suara itu mengagetjan si kecil. Baekhyun yang menyamar menjadi teman satu sekolahnya itu membalik tubuhnya mengjadap sumber suara. Tuan Park berdiri jauh di belakangnya dengan kedua tangan berada di sisi kanan kiri saku celana kainnya.

Pria paruh baya itu melangkah mendekati si kecil yang mulai tegang dengan bulir keringat yang menetes di pelipis kirinya.

"Kau belum memnjawab pertanyaanku." Ia mengingatkan si kecil itu.

"Y-ya, aku Kim Taeyeon." Jawabnya gugup. Ujung-ujung jarinya menjadi dingin, lututnya nyaris menjai jeli karena rasa takut mulai menyelubungi dirinya saat ini. Ia takut kalau penyamarannya terbongkar dan akan berdampak buruk bagi Chanyeolnya. Tidak masalah kalau ia yang akan menerima tamparan atau rasa sakit yang lain. Tapi kalau Chanyeol, ia berdoa semoga tidak.

Pria itu berhenti satu meter di hadapannya. Menatap penmpilannya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepalanya. Tubuhnya yang kecil meyakinkannya kalau sosok di hadpannya adalah seorang gadis. Ia juga tidak menggunakan make up yang berlebihan tapi tetap saja mata elang itu tidak bisa di tipu begitu saja. suara yang dibuat-buat itu terasa janggal di telinganya.

"Kau teman baik anakku di sekolah?" tanyanya lagi. Remaja itu menelan ludahnya kasar berusaha menenggelamkan rasa gugupnya dan menjawab pertanyaan jaksa besar di hadapannya.

"A-aku wakil ketua kelas di kelas Chanyeol, paman."

"Lalu ada urusan apa kau menemui anakku sesering ini? Nyaris tiap hari kau mendatanginya, apa ada hubungan khusus antara kau dan anakku?" otak Baekhyun bekerja ekstra untuk mengarang cerita. Ia bukan pebohong yang baik dulu saja ia ketahuan ibunya memecahkan pot kesayangannya dan kali ini ia pasti mati di tangan pria tua itu.

"Ka-karena," belum selesai pembelaannya, Jieun muncul dan menjambak rambut palsu Baekhyun.

"Lihat, apa kataku. Dia itu Byun Baekhyun yang menyamar." Lelaki remaja itu menjatuhkan tas yang ia genggam sebelumnya itu. Matanya membola dan rasa takut itu makin menyelubungi dirinya.

Jieun menyeret tubuh itu menuju gerbang kedaman Park dan mendorongnya sampai jatuh tersungkur di aspal. Baekhyun meringis merasakan sakit di kakinya yang bergesekan dengan aspal kasar itu. Darah mengotori kaos kaki putihnya yang tinggi sebetis itu.

Kebiasaan Chanyeol tiap kali kekasih kecilnya pulang adalah memperhatikan Baekhyun dari jendela besar kamarnya hingga si kecilnya itu melewati gerbang besar kediamannya. Namun pemandangan lain saat itu adalah Jieun yang menyeretnya dengan tidak berprikemanusiaan lalu mendorongnya hingga jatuh tersungkur.

Ia tidak bisa hanya melihat seperti itu. Kekasihnya diperlakukan seperti binatang di depan matanya. Ia menggebrak-gebrak pintu dengan kasarnya seperti pada awal ia di kurung di kamar itu. Mendobrak dan menendang pintu kokoh di hadapannya.

"BUKA SIALAN!" teriaknya seraya mendobrak pintu itu.

Karena kejadian di luar sana, semua penjaga tidak berada di depan kamar Chanyeol. Dobrakan kedua pintu itu terbuka dengan ajaibnya, seolah mengizinkan dirinya untuk menolong sang kekasih yang sedang tersiksa di luar sana. Ia berlari ke arah tangga dengan kecepatan penuh dan dalam beberapa menit tiba di halaman luar kediaman Park.

Ia masih berlari menyebrangi halaman luas itu dan menyaksikan Jieun yang menjambak, memukul dan berakhir dengan mendorong sang kekasih hingga tengah jalan.

Baekhyun yang hanya bisa menangkis semua serangan Jieun berusaha menghentikan gadis itu. Walau ia sempat terjatuh, ia kemudian bangkit namun Jieun belum puas dengan serangannya. Ia kembali menarik tubuh Baekhyun, memukulnya juga menampar wajah sang mantan sahabat.

Perkelahian itu tidak terelakan dan karena sebuah dorongan dari Baekhyun, Jieun terjatuh ke tengah jalan. Saat itu memang jalanan sepi tapi siapa yang tau dari arah sebelah kiri muncul sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan yang gila mendekat kea rah gadis yang masih tersungkur di jalanan aspal itu.

Baekhyun berherak cepat, ia menarik tubuh Jieun dan mendorongnya ke sisi lain jalanan tapi sayang, tubuhnya terpental karena hantaman mobil itu.

"BAEKHYUN!" terak Chanyeol histeris.

Darah segar mengalir memasahi jalan. Tubuh kakunya tergeletak walau matanya bisa menyaksikan sang kekasih berlari ke arahnya. Memeluk tubuh itu dan terus menangis memanggil-mangil namanya. Namun sedetik kemudian semua gelap dan ia tidak lagi mendengar teriakan Chanyeol dan orang-orang.

"INI YANG KALIAN INGINKAN?!" teriakan itu kembali menggema. Tuan Park yang hanya diam menatapi anaknya memeluk sang kekasih yang terluka parah, sedikit tersentak karena terakan itu.

"Dia masih menolongmu walau kau memukulnya bertubi-tubi." Matanya menatap tajam dengan air mata yang membasahi pipinya. "Dia melarangku menyakatimu walau kau terus membuatnya menangis karena perbuatanmu. Dia masih menyayangimu atas semua kejahatanmu itu karena BAEKHYUN MASIH MENGANGGAPMU SAHABATNYA. Dan ini yang kau berikan untuknya?"

Hati semua orang terasa perih mendengar teriakan sakit dari Chanyeol yang selama ini mereka tau adalah sosok yang perang. Seceria apapun irang itu, pasti memiliki masa kelam dan sebuah titik di mana ia tertian. Dan begitulah Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya ingin bersamanya. Apa itu sulit bagi kalian?" ia memeluk erat tubuh kekasihnya. Si penabrak yang tidak tau apa permasalahan orang-orang di hadapannya terus menghubungi ambulan. Ia merasa bersalah karena perbuatannya seseorang terluka.

 **.**

 **.**

Semala di rumah sakit, Chanyeol tidak berhenti mondar mandir di depan ruang oprasi. Panggilan sepupunya tidak ia gubris dan sang ayah yang sedari tadi terdiam hanya menatap sang anak dengan ekspresi tidak terbaca.

"Chanyeol duduk lah." Itu Sooyoung yang sedari tadi memanggil Chanyeol namun pria jangkunng itu terus mondar mandir.

"Chanyeol, ikut aku! Kita harus bicara." Dan barulah langkahnya berhenti ketika sang ayah berbicara untuk pertama kalinya setelah kejadian itu.

Tak jauh dari ruang oprasi kedua pria Park itu saling diam berdiri. Sudah lima menit tidak ada perbincangan serius dan orang yang katanya ingin bcara juga tidak teredengar mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" dingin suara Chanyeol menyadarkan lamunan sang kepala rumah tangga itu.

"Aku akan merestui kalian." akhirnya ia bersuara. Chanyeol mendongakan wajahnya menatap tak percaya pada sang ayah.

Ia hanya tidak percaya kalau sang ayah merestui hubungannya. Apa harus dengan sesuatu menimpa kekasihnya barulah sang ayah terketuk hatinya? Atau memang ada seorang malaikat yang kebetulan melintas dan memberikan keajaiban pada dirinya.

"Tapi dengan sebuah syarat." belum sempat ia bersuara, sang ayah melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Lanjutkan pendidikanmu di New York setelah itu kau bebas melakukan yang kau mau." ucapnya lagi.

"Setelah kelulusanku, aku akan mengajak-"

"Tidak! Begitu Baekhyun pulih, kau langsung berangkat ke New York. Hanya kau sendiri." potong sang ayah. Chanyeol membulatkan matanya. Masih ada rintangan besar yang harus ia hadapi rupanya.

…

Si kecil itu tidak terluka serius, hanya sebuah luka robek di pelipis yang pastinya berbekas dan patah tulang ringan di tangan juga sebelah kakinya.

Dengan rutin Chanyeol merawat si kecil itu selama tak sadarkan diri. Dari mulai mengelap tubuh si kecil, menggantikan bajunya juga bolak balik mengurusi keperluan lainnya. Sampai saat di mana Baekhyun sadar, ia lah orang pertama yang kekasihnya lihat.

"Makan yang banyak dan jaga kesehatanmu Baek."

"Kau ini kenapa? Seperti kau akan pergi jauh saja." ia terkekeh karena keanehan sang kekasih yang sangat perhatian.

Chanyeol belum memberitahu Baekhyun tentang dirinya yang akan pergi jauh darinya. Ia belum tega melihat ekspresi sedih Baekhyun dan juga tidak mau melihat kekasih kecilnya itu bersedih. Jadi biarkan ia tidak tau menau tentang kepergian itu sampai ia benar-benar sudah tidak ada di dekatnya.

"Hanya aku rasa tubuhmu mulai kurus akhir-akhir ini." alasannya mengelus kepala si kecil itu.

"Itu karena aku sendirian di apartemen. Kalau nanti kau pulang, aku yakin berat badanku akan kembali." Senyumnya ia rekam baik-baik agar nanti saat ia merindukan sosok itu, ia masih bisa membayangkan senyum indah yang selalu menemani harinya selama di korea.

"Yasudah kalau begitu sekarang kau tidur karena besok pagi kau harus pulang."

"Temani aku." Rengek manja itu juga harus ia ingat baik di otaknya. Ia merasa benar-benar tidak bisa meninggalkan si kecilnya itu. tapi ia tetap harus bertindak seolah tidak ada apa-apa besok pagi.

"Baik, malam ini aku akan memelukmu sampai kau tidur."

"Tidak! Tapi sampai besok pagi saat aku bangun lagi." Tambahnya dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lalu naik ke ranjang rumah sakit. Ia memeluk kekasihnya yang merupakan pelukan terakhirnya. Semoga lima tahun menjadi waktu yang sebentar baginya.

Di pagi saat Baekhyun membuka mata, si jangkung sudah tidak ada di sisinya dan tak lama berselang kabar Chanyeol yang pergi ke New York di beritahukan oleh Sooyoung yang menelepon dengan tangis yang pecah. Harus apa ia sekarang ini tanpa Chanyeol di sisinya

…

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya lagi di sebuah apartemen mewah. Lima tahun kepergiannya membuat banyak perubahan di lobby apartemen mereka.

Ia menekan tombol pada sebuah lift, menunggu pintu itu terbuka dan masuk lalu kembali menelan tombol lain menuju lantai apartemennya.

Lampu berhenti di angka belasan dan pintu terbuka seketika. Suasana lorong ini tidak berubah dan sebuah pintu yang tak jauh dari lift menjadi tujuannya.

Jemarinya dengan lincah menekan beberapa digit angka namun respon dari pengamanan pintu itu berkata ada yang salah. Berulangkali di coba namun tetap gagal. Siapa yang mengganti pin pintu? Pikirnya namun ingatannya pada sosok mungil itu membuat ia berpikir pada sebuah angka. Tanggal lahirnya dan benar saja.

Aroma manis langsung menyambut indra penciumannya. Keadaan ruangan sepi karena jelas ini sudah tengah malam dan si penghuni sedang terlelap jadi Chanyeol langsung mendatangi sebuah pintu yang merupakan kamarnya. Sebelumnya ia meletakkan mantelnya di atas sofa karena suhu ruangan tak sedingin ketika ia di luar tadi.

Setelah pintu terbuka Chanyeol bisa melihat pujaan hatinya meringkuk di tengah ranjang besar. Lengannya memeluk erat sebuah bantal besar dengan gambar wajah seseorang. Chanyeol hanya terkikik geli saat tau wajah siapa di sana. Itu adalah foto wajahnya yang menjadi motif bantal besar itu. Rupanya Baekhyun benar-benar merindukannya sampai berpikir membuat bantal seperti itu untuk menemaninya tidur.

Langkahnya membawa tubuh tiangnya mendekati ranjang lalu berbaring tepat di samping si kecil. Saat Baekhyun merapatkan pelukannya pada sang bantal, ada rasa iri yang menghinggapi dirinya. Walau bantal itu bergambar wajahnya, tetap saja yang ia peluk bukan dirinya. Walau Baekhyun menggumamkan namanya, tapi tetap saja itu bukan dirinya maka dengan perlahan juga hati-hati, Chanyeol mengambil bantal itu dari pelukan si kecilnya dan menggantikannya dengan tubuh kekarnya.

Baekhyun menyamankan pelukannya. Wajahnya ia benamkan di dada bidang sang kekasih, menghirup aroma maskulin yang lebih besar dan rasa nyaman langsung menghinggapinya. Sekali lagi Baekhyun menggumamkan nama Chanyeol yang membuat si raksasa ini tersenyum dan mencium pucuk kepala Baekhyun dan menghirup aroma yang sangat ia rindukan. Ia senang, tidak ada yang berubah dengan kekasihnya, hanya tubuhnya yang terasa kurus dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Ia berasumsi kalau Baekhyun kekurangan gizi karena jarang makan. Itu pernah terjadi ketika ia disekap sang ayah di rumahnya dulu. Dan karena hal itu, si jangkung ini merasa bersalah akan hal ini.

Merasanyaman dengan situasi ini, Chanyeol memejamkan matanya lalu mulai terlelap karena lelah. Perjalanan dari USA menguras banyak tenaganya dan ia butuh istirahat. Setidaknya dengan memeluk sang kekasih saat ini, ia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

…

Matahari perlahan terbit dan cahayanya memenuhi semua wilayah di kota Seoul. Menerangi setiap sudut ruangan tanpa tirai karena sebagian dari dinding ruangan ini terbuat dari kaca. Baekhyun mengeryit merasakan tubuhnya tertahan sesuatu dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati Chanyeol berada di hadapannya. Tertidur dengan nyaman dan tampak semakin tampan setelah sekian lama tak ia ketahui wujudnya.

Jemari lentik itu bergerak untuk menyentuh rahang tegas sang kekasih. Merasakan begitu nyata mimpinya yang selalu merindukan sosok tertidur itu. Lima tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar dan lima tahun itu pula ia tidak berkomunikasi dengan Chanyeol. Lebih tepatnya si jangkung tidak pernah membalas semua E-mail darinya. Baekhyun tau si jangkung ini punya alasan tersendiri untuk tidak membalas semua pesannya, ia hanya ingin memberi tau pada sang kekasih kalau ia masih menunggu dan mengharapkan kedatangannya. Seperti saat ini dan kalau ini mimpi, siapapun jangan membangunkannya.

Merasakan sentuhan lembut di wajahnya, Chanyeol membuka perlahan matanya menatap manik bersinar kecoklatan milik Baekhyun yang memandangnya memuja. Senyumnya mengembang dan bibir tebal itu ia dekatkan dengan pipi tirus yang lebih kecil. Mengecupnya sekali kemudian kembali memandang wajah cantik yang selalu hadir di mimpi-mimpinya.

"Puas dengan pemandangan di hadapanmu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur. Baekhyun memejamkan mata dan mengangguk lalu kembali memandang si jangkung yang tersenyum di hadapannya.

"Ini bukan mimpi kan?" bisik yang lebih kecil tapi Chanyeol masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Kalau ini mimpi?"

"Aku tidak mau bangun."

"Kalau ini nyata?"

"Aku tidak akan pernah mau tidur lagi." ia membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang yang lebih besar. Ia menghirup aroma menenangkan itu lalu memeluk erat sosok yang ia rindukan. Ternyata aroma inilah yang membuat mimpi indah dan tidur nyenyaknya semalam. Bukan halusinasi semata.

Telapak tangan itu bergerak mengelus punggung sempit si kecil. Menghujani jutaan kecupan di pucuk kepala si kecil.

"Aku pulang, Baek." katanya. Chanyeol merasakan tubuh itu bergetar dan suara isakan yang tertahan dada bidangnya terdengar. Baekhyunnya menangis dan itu membuat hatinya kembali terluka.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" katanya dengan tangisan. Chanyeol menjauhkan tubuh itu untuk memandang wajah basah karena air mata sang kekasih. Si jangkung itu mencium kelopak mata Baekhyun seraya berkali-kali berkata maaf menyesali keputusannya lima tahun silam.

"Aku terpaksa, Baek. Maafkan aku." sesalnya. Si kecil itu kembali membenamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol dan membasahi kemeja kusut si jangkung.

"Lima- hiks..tahun itu lama hiks Yeol." rengek si kecil. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh oleh ocehan lucu kekasih kecilnya. Siapa bilang lima tahun itu sebentar? Buktinya ia kembali pada saat usianya dua puluh tiga tahun. Menghabiskan wakta remajanya bersama banyak orang asing dan bertumbuh menjadi sosok yang rupawan tanpa kehadiran si kecilnya. Tapi bersyukur si kecilnya tidak banyak berubah. Tetap manis, kecil, cantik, lucu dan tetap ia cintai itu yang terpenting.

Ia melirik sebuah bantal yang semalam kekasihnya peluk. Tersenyum geli karena ia sempat cemburu pada seonggok bantal tak bernyawa itu.

"Lima taun memang bukan waktu yang sebentar,tapi dalam waktu lima tahun kau bisa berselingkuh dengan sosok tampan itu?" seketika Baekhyun mendongak dan mengikuti arah pandang kekasihnya.

"Bukankah sosok itu tampak lebih tampan daripada aku?" lanjutnya tapi Baekhyun kembali membenamkan wajahnya di dada si jangkung. Tempat favoritnya.

"Tapi aku suka yang ini." katanya dengan nada manja.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena ini nyata. Bergerak dan dapat memeluku." Chanyeol tertawa karena ucapan si kecil. Lucu pikirnya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, makanya aku membuat bantal itu. Setidaknya aku bisa memeluk replikamu, walau itu berbentuk bantal." ujar si kecil. "Kau tidak akan pergi lagi kan?"

"Tidak." jawabnya cepat.

"Janji?"

"Aku janji."

"Kalau bohong Yeollie mau apa?" ia mendongak. Wajah lucu dengan hidung merah itu begitu menggemaskan bagi Chanyeol. Ia sedikut merendahkan tubuhnya untuk kemudian mengecup singkat bibir merah muda itu. Ciuman pertama mereka setelah sekian lama berpisah.

"Aku akan menggendongmu berkeliling Gangnam dan berteriak aku mencintaimu keras-keras seperti orang gila." ucapnya.

"Berarti kau tidak mencintaiku saat ini?"

Matanya terpejam dan ia menarik nafas frustasi. Ia salah lagi. "Bukan begitu." Baekhyun hanya terkikik saat mendapati kekasihnya napak stres karena perkataannya.

"Kalau kau pergi lagi, aku akan melompat dari gedung apartemen ini."

"Kau mengancamku?" dan angukan sebagai jawaban.

"Itu pun kalau kau pergi dariku."

"Cukup katakan 'aku mencintaimu', maka aku akan selalu disampingmu."

"Aku mencintaimu." dengan isntan si kecil mengatakannya. Chanyeol memeluk erat tubuh kekasihnya dan mereka berbagi kehangatan di pagi yang cerah ini.

…

Setelah tiga hari kepulangannya ke Korea, Chanyeol baru menapakan kakinya lagi di kediaman Park. Sang ayah tau kalau anak semata wayangnya sudah pulang tapi ia membiarkan sang anak melepas rindu dengan sang pujaan hati.

Kunjungannya ke kediaman Park bukan untuk melepas rindu pada sang ayah, melainkan untuk membahas penempatannya pada anak perusahaan sang ayah. Janjinya sudah ia tepati dengan bersekolah di universitas di luar Korea dan pulang dengan prestasi dan nilai yang jangan di tanya lagi. Dan setelah ia menyelesaikan studinya, barulah ia boleh melanjutkan urusan asmara dengan sang kekasih seraya menjalankan usaha si ayah yang pasti suatu saat nanti jatuh ke tangannya.

"Selamat datang kembali nak."sambut sang ayah ramah. Chanyeol hanya diam tak membalas pelukan hangat sang ayah. Haya sekedar membungk lalu mengambil duduk di sebuah sofa mahal di kediaman Park.

Chanyeol hanya tidak mau terlalu dekat karena kejadian kelam masa lalunya.

"Aku hanya akan sebentar berada di sini karena nanti sore, aku harus menjemput Baekhyun di tempat kerjanya." sang ayah yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk.

"Langsung pada topik pembicaraan kalau begitu." mulai yang lebih tua.

Ia menyodorkan sebuah map berisi beberapa dokumen yang harus ia baca sebelum menempati jabatan barunya sebagai CEO sebuah perusahaan.

"Itu adalah dokumen terdahulu perusahaan di kawasan Gangnam. Pelajari dan besok kau bisa mulai bekerja." jelas si kepala rumah tangga. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan mengambil kertas-kertas itu. ia bangkit dan meninggalkan keidman Park tanpa berpamitan atau sekedar mengucapkan kata salam.

…

Perkataannya pada sang ayah bukan sekedar bualan. Sore ini ia benar-benar menjemput Baekhyun di tempat kerjanya. Si kecil ini memiliki dua pekerjaan. Pagi hari ia menjadi tenaga pengajar di sekolah swasta dan siangnya ia menjadi pengajar di sebuah tempat les musik. Katanya ia harus menyibukan diri untuk mengalihkan rasa sedihnya karena di tinggal Chanyeol dan itu membuat si jangkung ini merasa bersalah.

Tempat itu tidak jauh dari kediamannya. Hanya beberapa blok dari apartemennya dan kalau berjalan kaki akan membutuhkan waktu sekitar setengah jam perjalanan.

Karena Chanyeol langsung melesat ke tempat itu dari kediaman Park, jadi tak heran kalau ia menggunakan mobilnya dan ia parkir tepat di depan gedung tersebut.

Semua tatapan para gadis tertuju padanya. Bayangan dejavu pada masa SMA terulang kembali. Bisik-bisik tetangga para murid terdengar di telinga lebar miliknya. Ada yang memujinya, ada yang hanya sekedar bertanya dia siapa, dan ada yang hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan memuja. Ia tidak menghiraukannya, tujuannya adalah menemukan si kecilnya di ruang para staf dan menggeretnya pulang lalu berduaan yang berujung pada entah apa. Semua hanya Chanyeol dan Tuhan yang tau.

Jari-jari besarnya meraih sebuah kenop pintu dengan tulisan staf pengajar di sana. Pintu perlahan terbuka dan pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah kekasih kecilnya sedang di rangkul entah siapa dengan mesra dari arah belakang. Matanya melebar dan nyaris keluar dari rongganya. Ia langsung berjalan cepat dan berdiri di belakang kedua sosok itu.

"Ehem." ia berdehem. Beakhyun yang kaget dan menyadari suara siapa itu langsung menoleh. Sosok kecil itu tersenyum karena tau kalau kekasihnya tidak berbohong soal menjemputnya di tempat kerja.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanyanya memecahkan keheningan. Pria tinggi walau tidak setinggi Chanyeol yang berdiri di sebelah Baekhyun mengeryitkan dahinya. Mataya terarah naik dari ujung kaki sampai kepala mempergatikan sosok Chanyeol yang sempurna bak model di cover majalah ternama.

"Siapa dia?" tanyanya dengan pandangan masih terarah pada soaok di hadapannya. Baekhyun hanya menunduk. Kedua pipi itu bersemu kemerahan saat pertanyaan itu terucap.

"Aku Park Chanyeol, kekasih Byun Baekhyun." ia menjulurkan tangan tapi mata itu hanya bergulir ke tangannya lalu kembali memandang paras Chanyeol yang sempurna dengan senyum menawan.

Kalau ia tidak mempunyai rahang, mungkin mulut itu akan jatuh berantakan di atas lantai. Pria itu tersadar dan segera meraih jabatan ramah si jangkung.

"Aku Bang Min Soo staf penganar di sini. Wah pantas saja Byun Baek ku menolak perasaanku waktu itu. Ternyata kekasihnya tampan sekali." puji yang lain. Taunya hal membuat dahi menawan Chanyeol berkerut dan otaknya mencerna perkataan pria yang lebih tua satu tahun di atasnya itu.

"A-apa?" Baekhyun segera menyikut pinggang temannya. Kekasihnya adalah pecemburu berat dan ia tidak mau kejadian saat SMA terulang kembali.

"Bukan apa-apa." gugupnya. "Ayo kita pulang. Aku sudah tak ada urusan di sini." remasan pada jari-jari besarnya mengembalikn kesadarannya. Chanyeol menatap manik kekasihnya, tersenyum dan kemudian mengangguk sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan dan di sambut oleh puluhan murid wanita yang mengerumuni ruang staf pengajar. Mereka lolos dengan selamat.

 **.**

 **.**

Selama perjalanan pulang Chanyeol menjadi sosok yang cerewet. Bertanya ini itu, mengintrogasi sang kekasih yang kewalahan dan bingung harus menjelaskan apa pada si jangkung.

"Kau tidak tertarik padanya kan?" itulah pertanyaan yang sudah puluhan kali ia tanyakan.

Baekhyun menghela napas dalam, "Tidak Chanyeol. Sama sekali tidak."

"Lalu kenapa dia bisa dengan santainya merangkulmu dengan mesra seperti itu." Baekhyun merotasi pandangannya pada si jangkung yang sedang menyetir.

"Apa tadi itu bisa disebut merangkul dengan mesra?" lelaki cantik itu menatap tajam pada sosok jangkung di balik kemudi seolah mengatakan 'kau melukai hatiku'. "Aku tidak menyangka ternyata pemikiranmu tentang aku serendah itu, Yeol. Menepi sekarang, aku ingin turun."

"bu-bukan-"

"Menepi sekarang!" dan kata-kata itu mutlak. Chanyeol membantikng setir dan menepi kesebelah kanan tapi ia tidak bergerak untuk membuka kunci pintu mobilnya. Ia masih mau membujuk kekasihnya dan meluruskan kesalah pahaman ini.

"Dengarkan aku." Bujuk yang lebih tinggi. Dengan malas Baekhyun membawa maniknya memandang yang lebih tinggi di balik kemudi. "Aku minta maaf. Tapi aku bukan bermaksud menganggapmu murahan dan meragukan perasaanmu padaku." Mulainya. Si kecil mulai luluh dan mendengarkan perkataan si jangkung.

"Aku hanya takut kalau kau punya perasaan padanya. Dan caranya merangkulmu tadi…" dia memejamkan matanya lalu meremas jemarinya kuat-kuat seolah menahan emosinya untuk tidak keluar. Itu yang selalu ia lakukan kala bersama si kecil.

Jemari itu bergerak untuk menyisir surai kelam kekasih raksasanya, membelai dengan sayang orang yang ia cintai itu. "Aku tau kau cemburu tapi bukan begini caranya Yeol."

"Maafkan aku."ia mengecup lengan itu dan Baekhyun tersenyum karena itu. Lelakinya sudah tenang juga hatinya yang kembali mendapatkan rasa sayangnya pada sang kekasih. "Sekarang kita pulang." Elusan itu turun ke pundak Chanyeol dan si jangkung itu mengangguk lalu kembali mengemudi.

…

Sepertinya kesabaran Chanyeol sangat diuji. Inikah balasan atas semua yang ia lakukan semasa SMA? Bersalah karena si kecilnya selalu dibuat cemburu dari awal ia belum menyandang gelar kekasih. Masih ingat?

Kali ini si Min Soo memeluk kekasihnya dari belakang dengan mesra dan itu di depannya. Garis bawahi kata di depannya.

"Baekhyun, sebaiknya kita segera pulang karena aku lelah." Ini alasan yang ia gunakan. Pertengkaran kemarin adalah pembelajaran untuknya dan jangan sampai hal itu terulang lagi.

Baekhyun bergerak menjauh dari Min Soo yang memeluknya tadi. Walau awalnya ia sedikit kaget karena kedatangan si jangkung itu di saat yang tidak tepat, tapi dirinya tidak enak melepas pelukan itu yang terjadi tidak lama sebelum si jangkung memuka pintu.

Buku yang sudah tertumpuk rapih di atas meja ia masukan ke dalam tas. Menggendong ransel itu di punggungnya dan menghampiri Chanyeol yang tidak bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Aku pulang dulu. Sampai berjumpa besok siang." pamitnya dan keduanya keluar ruangan.

Chanyeol tidak mau mempersoalkan masalah tadi maka dia memilih diam sepanjang perjalanan menuju apartemennya. Pekerjaannya di kantor sudah menguras tenaganya terlalu banyak dan pertengkaran hanya akan membuat tubuhnya semakin lelah juga pikirannya semakin runyam.

"Aku minta maaf soal yang tadi." Mulai yang kecil. Chanyeol melihat dengan ekor matanya karena ia sedang berkendara saat itu.

"Aku tidak akan mempermasalahkannya lagi, walau sebenarnya aku sedikit marah tadi."

"Ya karena aku takut kau marah makanya aku minta maaf. Kau mau memaafkanku?"mohonnya dan yang lebih tinggi hanya tersenyum seraya satu tangannya membelai sayang pipi Baekhyun yang mulai kembali menembam.

 **.**

 **.**

Begitu pintu apartemen itu tertutup, Chanyeol dengan gerakan cepat menarik tubuh Baekhyun menyandarkannya di depan pintu dan mengurungnya dengan kedua tangan yang berada di kanan dan kiri kepalanya.

Wajahnya semakin mendekat walau ia tidak menciunya ketika bibir itu sudah berada dekat di depannya. Matanya menatap tajam pada manik kecoklatan itu, tidak ada niatnya untuk memutus tatapan mereka. Sebelum akhirnya si jangkung memecah keheningan.

"Kenapa kau begitu tegang?" tanya sosok yang mengungkung si kecil. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya saat parfum mahal itu menerobos masuk ke lubang hidungnya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau j-jadi begini" gugupnya. Chanyeol tersenyum dengan tampannya. Sial jantungnya tidak bisa diajak negosiasi rupanya.

"Kau harus membayar atas apa yang terjadi saat di tempat kerjamu." Ucap yang lain.

"Membayar?"

"Ya, membayar." Ucapnya dengan seringaian. "Dia tadi memelukmu kan? Dan kau pernah bilang kalau kau tidak suka ada orang lain menyentuhmu? Mau kubantu untuk membersihkan jejaknya?"

"Ta-tapi-" sebelum kata itu lengkap, mulut itu sudah terkunci oleh bibir tebal kekasihnya. Chanyeol melumat bibir itu dengan dasyatnya hingga Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dengan rapat. Kedua tangannya meremas jas sang kekasih.

Akhirnya Baekhyun bisa bernapas dengan normal saat Chanyeol melepas tautan mereka. Si jangkung itu masih tersenyum dengan seringayan setan di wajahnya. Menjadi sebuah kesenangan tersendiri melihat kekasihnya meraub napas dengan susahnya karena ciuman itu.

"Mau melanjutkannya?" tanya yang lain. Baekhyun terdiam seketika. Memang setelah kekasihnya itu kembali, mereka belum berhubungan badan karena yah mereka memiliki kesibukannya masing-masing. Maka ajakan itu menjadi sesuatu yang asing di telinga Baekhyun.

"Ka-kalau… aku menolak?" takut-takut Baekhyun melirik wajah yang masih menyeringai itu. Tapi Chanyeol menanggapinya dengan santai.

"Kalau begitu kau harus menikah dengan ku."

Baekhyun terlihat berpikir dan itu menimbulkan tanda tanya besar di benak si jangkung.

"Tapi sepertinya, aku tidak bisa, Yeol."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan alasannya, tapi yang pasti aku tidak bisa." Raut wajahnya berubah sedih. Ia meninggalkan sang kekasih yang masih terdiam di depan piintu apartemen mereka.

…

Setelah kejadian itu, Chanyeol mendatangi kediaman Sehun. Luhan hanya mengelus punggung Chanyeol.

"Mungkin ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya, yeol." Itu Luhan dengan sayang mengelus punggung itu.

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu hyung. Tapi kenapa?"

"Beri dia waktu. Aku yakin dia akan menerimamu kalau itu sudah waktunya." Nasehat yang lebih tua dan Chanyeol mendengarkannya dengan baik.

Ia kembali pulang pada malam hari ketika si kecil sudah terlelap. Tubuh itu meringkuk di balik selimut dan lengannya memeluk bantal yang bergambar wajah Chanyeol. Itu memang kebiasaannya dan entah akan sampai kapan.

Setelah berbaring di samping Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengecup pelipis kekasihnya. Membelai sayang dan mengucapkan selamat tidur pada kekasih mungilnya.

…

 **Yeollie-**

Aku tidak bisa mmenjemputmu hari ini."

 **16:06 PM**

Itu pesan yang di terima Baekhyun dari kekasihnya yang singkat. Tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya, Baekhyun kembali mengecek tugas-tugasnya.

Dan tiba saat ia pulang. Ternyata mendadak cuaca beruba mendung dan akhirnya menurunkan pasukannya. Ia merutuki kebodohannya karena tidak membawa payung. Seharusnya walau ia sering di jemput Chanyeol, ia harus tetap membawa payung, tapi ini?

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menunggu hujan reda bersama dengan para murit di depan gedung les.

"Saem tidak di jemput si tampan?" Baekhyun hanya tersenyum karena julukan seorang siswinya untuk kekasihnya.

"Dia ada sedikit urusan di kantornya."

"Kalau boleh tau, saem dan si tampan itu sudah berpacaran berapa lama?" siswi lainnya yang berdiri di sisi lain tubuhnya.

"Sudah cukup lama. Dari kami SMA." Ingatan-ingatan manis itu mendadak singgah membuat senyum itu kembali terkembang.

"Wah ternyata lama sekali. Saem hebat bisa mempertahankan hubungan sampai saat ini. Hubungan kalian pasti lanjar jaya yah." Siswinya itu terkikik merasa geli dengan ucapannya. Tapi pemikirannya itu salah, karena perjuangan mereka mempertahankan hubungan ini sangatlah sulit. Banyak cobaan dengan air mata yang selalu membasahi wajahnya dulu.

Asik bernostalgia, ia kembali teringat lamaran Chanyeol. Ia merasa bersalah karena menolak lamaran itu, bukan karena tidak ada kesan romantic tapi ia masih belum siap untuk menghadapi beratnya berumah tangga. Tapi dengan kenangan-kenangan itu ia yakin dengan perasaannya sekarang.

Ia berencana untuk melamar kembali Chanyeol setelah tiba di apartemen. Jadi wahay hujan, cepatlah reda dan beri jalan untuknya yang akan menyongsong hidup baru bersama sang kekasih.

Ponselnya kembali bordering dan tertera nama Luhan hyung di sana. Tanpa curiga ia mengankat sambungan itu.

"Ada apa hyung?" sebuah tikungan menghiasi dahinya karena Luhan terisak di sebrang sana. Ada apa ini?

"Hyung?"

"Baekhyun…" panggil yang lebih tua. "Berjanji jangan panik." Lanjutnya dan pria yang kebingungan itu menyetujuinya. Luhan masih menangis dan tak henti-hentinya terisak sehingga Sehun mengamil alih ponsel suami mungilnya itu.

"Hallo Baekhyun, ini Sehun." Katanya. "Chanyeol mengalami kecelakaan mobil tadi sore." Tubuh itu menegang dan tatapannya kosong karena itu. "Kami berada di rumah sakit dekat persimpangan jalan. Tidak jauh dari kantor Chanyeol." Intruksinya. Baekhyun belum memutus sambungan teleponnya tapi kakinya sudah melangkah menembus hujan yang deras itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Dalam taxi jiwa Baekhyun tidak berada di raganya. Tatapannya masih kosong dan baju basah karena terguyur hujan tak membuat tubuhnya kedinginan. Ia hanya ingin cepat sampai di rumah sakit dan memastikan kalau kekasihnya itu tidak kenapa-napa.

Cemas? Jelas ia cemas. Pasalnya ia sedang dalam hubungan yang tidak baik setelah penolakan itu. Dan satu hari berselang setelah itu Chanyeol tidak menjemputnya malah terkena kecelakaan. Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa pada kekasihnya itu, ia tidak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

Sesampainya ia di lobby rumah sakit, ia menghubungi Luhan dan kakak kandungnya itu menjemputnya tak lama setelah sambungan telepon itu terputus.

"Bagaimana kondisinya?" ia berusaha tenang walah dalam jiwanya panic bukan main. Luhan tidak menjawab dan menangis meraung-raung di pelukan Baekhyun. Sebenarnya kekasihnya Chanyeol itu siapa? Kenapa Luhan begitu panic? Apa kekasihnya itu terluka parah?

Ia tidak mau banyak bertanya maka ia hanya menyuruh Luhan membawanya pada Chanyeol yang entah di mana saat ini.

Sampai mereka tiba di depan sebuah kamar yang Baekhyun yakini adalah kamar rawat inam sang kekasih. Ia enggan untuk membuka pintu di hadapannya. Jiwanya belum siap menerima apa yang sebenarnya lagi ia lihat. Tapi Luhan segera meraih kenop pintu dan mendorongnya.

Seseorang terbaring dengan kepala terbungkus perban dan selang oksigen terpasang di hidungnya. Kakinya seakan kaku dan tak bisa bergerak karena sosok di hadapannya yang terbaring. Ini kali kesekian kalinya melihat sang kekasih terbaring tak berdaya. Pertama saat saat sakit demam, kedua dengan sakit yang sama tapi status yang berbeda karena ia sudah menjadi kekasihnya dan ketiga saat mereka dipisah secara paksa oleh sang ayah, dan kali ini yang paling parah karena banyak luka di sekujur tubuhnya.

Dengan keberani yang mulai bergerak, ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati ranjang rumah sakit. Namun tubuhnya langsung ambruk dan ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Digenggamnya tangan itu dan ia mulai menyuarakan semua yang ada di pikirannya.

"Kenapa?" ia masih tidak mau percaya. "Kenapa harus seperti ini?" suara tangisnya menggema di setiap sudur ruangan.

"Kalau karena aku kau begini hiks aku minta maaf… harusnya… hiks….. aku… menerima lamaranmu…. Wa..hiks…walau… lamaranmu…lamaranmu itu.. tidak romantis.. hiks.. harusnya… harusnya… aku menerimanya.. hikss… Chanyeol." Ia benar-benar menyesali semuanya.

Perlahan si pemilik lengan besar itu mengenggam balik tangan Baekhyun yang di yakini si kecil itu tidak menyadarinya. Chanyeol tersenyum karena perkataan Baehyun yang mendadak. Luka di kepalanya ia rasakan membaik walu nyatanya tidak sembuh benar tapi yang pasti hatinya kembali menghangat.

"Jadi kalau aku kembali melamarmu, kau akan menerimanya?" tanya suara bass. Baekhyun taunya menngangguk namun matanya membesar ketika menyadari sesuatu. Ia mendongakan kepalanya dan mendapati wajah tersenyum Chanyeol.

"Ka-kau?"

"Byun Baekhyun, kau mau menikah denganku?" tanya yang lain. Si kecil bangkit dan meraih apapun yang ada di atas ranjang kekasihnya. Melempar ke arah si jangkung yang katanya sakit dan **BUK** sebuah bantal yang entah dari mana itu mendarat pas di wajah tampan si jangkung.

Luhan dan Sehun yang baru masuk langsung kebingungan melihat kekacauan itu jadi si cantk bermata rusa itu memeluk sang adik yang kelihatannya akan melakukan hal brutal lainnya.

"Kau mempermainkanku?!" teriak sosok itu. sumpah demi apapun Chanyeol baru melihat sang kekasih berteriak dengan ekspesi marah seperti itu.

"A-aku tidak."

"Kau kira lucu membuat sandiwara sepertii ini?! Aku nyaris mati berdiri mendengar kau kecelakaan dan masuk rumah sakit, tapi taunya."

"Chanyeol memang mengalami kecelakaan." Sehun angkat bicara. Matanya yang berlinang air mata itu kembali terbuka dan memandang Chanyeol yang ada di atas ranjang. Mengamati perban-perban yang terdapat noda darah di sana. Memang benar itu luka sungguhan.

"Dia menabrak pembatas jalan saat menuju tempat meeting." Lanjutnya. Rasa bersalah itu menyelubungi si kecil dan ia mendekati si jangkung dan memeluknya sayang. Ia kembali menangis dan menyesali perbuatannya barusan.

Chanyeol hanya mengelus punggung itu sayang dan mengatakan kalau itu tidak apa-apa karena salahnya juga mengucapkan kata-kata bercandaan yang sebenarnya bukan bercandaan.

"Jadi kau menerima lamaranku?" si kecil itu segera mengangguk dan menghadiahi Chanyeol sebuah pelukan lagi.

"Ya aku mau menikah denganmu." Jawabnya dan semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu bersyukur.

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan dan Sehun memutuskan pulang karena sudah ada Baekhyun yang bisa menjaganya. Ini adalah kesempatan bagi keduanya untuk bermesraan.

Chanyeol terus menatap sang kekasih yang bergulat dengan pekerjaannya. Ia terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit sedangkan sang kekasih duduk di lantai dan mengerjakan sesuatu di meja tamu di sana.

"Masih belum selesai?" tanya si jangkung itu, Baekhyun mendongak lalu tersenyum dan kemudian menggeleng. "Masih lama yah?"

"Sedikit lagi. Kenapa?"

"Teruskan saja." ia berusaha untuk tidak terlihat kecewa. Pasalnya setelah lamaran tadi, Baekhyun menyibukan diri dengan segala sesuatu yang Chanyeol tidak mengerti.

Menyadari kekasihnya tidak suka diabaikan, Baekhyun menutup bukunya. Ia berjalan ke arah ranjang dan naik lalu duduk di atas perut kekar sang kekasih. Saat itu ia hanya menggunakan baju kebesaran Chanyeol yang ada di mobil tanpa bawahan. Membuat sepasang kaki jenjang dan paha menggoda itu terlihat menggiurkan. Baekhyun merendahkan tubuhnya, menindih dada sang kekasih. Bibirnya ia bawa untuk menyentuh permukaan lunak si jangkung yang tebal, memangutnya dalam sebuah ciuman hangat yang singkat.

"Kau tidak suka aku bekerja?" sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin mengatakan sesuatu setelah kejadian beberapa jam lalu, tapi ia ingin tau apa lelaki itu mengerti atas apa yang di tanyakannya.

"Aku hanya tidak suka kau mengabaikanku, Baek."

"Maaf soal itu, aku ralat pertanyaanku. Apa kau ingin aku berhenti bekerja?"

"Tidak. Tidak sama sekali." Baekhyun cukup senang dengan jawaban kekasihnya itu. Tapi masih ada keraguan. Ini soal Bang Min Soo yang sempat membuat si jangkung ini cemburu berat.

Chanyeol terlihat berfikir dan taunya memang benar dugaan si kecil itu. Mata besarnya kembali menatap manik bening kekasihnya. Menyusun kata-kata untuk mengatakan isi otaknya yang tertunda tadi. Ia membuka mulutnya dan kemudian menyampaikan apa yang menjadi bebannya selama ini.

"Aku hanya," si kecil mendengarkan dengan baik. "Tidak suka kau dekat-dekat pria itu." jawabnya akhirnya. Tepat dugaannya.

"Lalu yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku juga tidak suka kau punya dua pekerjaan." jawabnya jujur dengan ekspresi seolah ia anak yang menginginkan mainan baru tapi takut di marahi. Otot pipi si kecil kembali menarik bibirnya untuk tersenyum.

Elusan sayang Baekhyun menjadi hadiah bagi si jangkung yang sudah berkata jujur. Ia memang sudah merencanakan untuk resain dari pekerjaan keduanya. Karena awalnya ia hanya ingin menyibukan diri untuk melupakan kerinduannya kepada Chanyeol. Dan dengan Chanyeol di sisinya, ia merasa pekerjaan itu tidak ia butuhkan lagi.

Satu-satunya pemandangan indah di hadapannya adalah wajah sang kekasih yang tersenyum begitu cantik. Tangannya yang mengelus surai hitamnya terasa nyaman membuat semua lelahnya sewaktu bekerja lenyap dan rasa sakit di kakinya menghilang.

"Aku akan berhenti dari pekerjaan kedua ku." mulainya.

"Kau apa?" Chanyeol hanya memastikan kalau pendengarannya tidak bermasalah.

"Aku akan resain dari pekerjaan keduaku." maka ia mengulangi perkataannya. Merasa lega dengan keputusan si kecil, Chanyeol bangkit dan memeluk tubuh ramping kekasihnya. Tapi kembali ia membuat jarak dengan mendorong tubuh itu.

"Tapi tidak ada mahluk seperti itu di sekolah kan?" kalau masih ada orang yang sama di tempat kerja pertamanya, Chanyeol akan segera menyuruh Baekhyun berhenti dari kedua pekerjaannya. Toh dengan pekerjaannya sekarang, ia bisa menghidupi Baekhyun dan anak-anaknya kelak.

Sebelum menjawab, si kecil ini taunya tertawa karena lucu dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol yang mendadak.

"Kau cemburu dengan guru-guru di sekolah?"

"Hanya-"

"Tidak ada guru semuda aku di sana. Sesekali mampirlah." ucapnya. Baekhyun memeluk tubuh itu lagi. Menengelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Chanyeol dan tersenyum saat mendapat ide manis di sana. "Nanti datang saja saat membagikan undangan pernikahan kita." Lanjutnya seraya kikikan terdengar dari si kecil.

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri Yeol. Aku tidak membiarkan orang lain menyentuhku selama lima tahun ini. Apa itu kurang meyakinkanmu?" ia mendongak menatap manik kelam Chanyeol yang ternyata mentapnya sedari tadi ia mengoceh.

"Tapi kau membiarkan sebuah dildo memasuki lubangmu selama aku tidak ada." Baekhyun tersentak mendengar ucapan kekasih raksasanya.

"Bagai-"

"Aku menemukan benda itu ada di nakas paling bawah kamar kita. Oh dan sebotol lube yang hampis habis. Aku baru tau kau memiliki pemikiran nakal seperti itu." tolong siapapun kubur Baekhyun hidup-hidup sekarang.

"Harusnya tidak kau simpan di situ bodoh!" bisiknya merutuki kebodohannya. "Heheh itu karena,"

"Kau merindukan sentuhanku bukan?" goda yang lebih tinggi dengan suara rendahnya. Sekujut tubuh Baekhyun merinding mendengar suara berat nan sexy milik kekasihnya itu. Apa lagi sentuhan lengan besar itu di pahanya yang membiat bulu-bulu halus di kulitnya berdiri.

Bibir tipisnya ia gigit dan matanya ia pejamkan dengan rapat kala sentuhan Chanyeol merambat naik dari paha menuju bokongnya. Meremasnya dengan napsu.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum saat Baekhyun kekasihnya mendongak dan menahan desahan yang kapan saja bisa keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Desahan kesukaannya. Ditambah Baekhyun hanya mengenakan celana dalam jelas ia bisa merasakan kulit halus itu.

"Baek," panggilnya tapi tidak ada respon. Chanyeol mendekatkan bibir tebalnya pada daun telinga kekasihnya. Meniup lubang itu dengan jahilnya sebelum membisikan sebuah kalimat pada si kecil yang mulai terangsang itu.

"Bukankah sudah terlalu lama kita tidak bercinta?" mata sipit itu membola saat bisikan mengelitik itu menembus lubang telinganya. Wajahnya berubah seperti udang rebus.

"Dari pada dildo itu, bukankah milikku lebih memuaskanmu?" lagi-lagi semburat merah itu membuat pipi tembam Baekhyun terasa panas.

 **.**

 **.**

"Emmhhmm." Baekhyun melenguh ketika batangnya bergesekan dengan milik kekasihnya. Pinggulnya bergerak maju mundur dengan sebelah tangannya menggenggam adiknya dengan milik si jangkung itu.

"Bagaimana? Lebih memuaskan milikku atau dildo itu?" semburat kemerahan itu kembali terlihat di kedua pipi si kecil. Baekhyun tau, Chanyeol sedang mengodanya walau bukan sebuah ejekan, tapi ia merasa malu karena itu.

Ia tidak mau menanggapi gurawan si jangkung maka ia memejamkan mata dan mendesah lebih keras. Ia benar-benar menikmatinya, di mana hangat milik si jangkung mengesek kulit batangnya di bawah sana. urat-urat yang menonjol terasa di indra perabanya. Gerakan pinggul itu semakin cepat dan akhirnya cairan kental hangat berwarna putih meluncur mengotori kemeja rumah sakit kekasihnya.

Napasnya berburu karena pelepasan itu dan dahinya membentur pundak tegap Chanyeol di depannya.

"Mau ku tunjukan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kau dapatkan dari dildo itu?" seringaian setan tercipta. Ia berbisik tepat pada lubang telinga si kecil yang membuat bulu di sekujur tubuhnya meremang.

 **.**

 **.**

"Chanyeolhh… aahh...ahh...aahh…. Kau… besar…" tubuh Baekhyun terhentak keras naik dan turun mengikuti gerakan Chanyeol di bawah sana.

Posisi Baekhyun yang duduk di perut kekar Chanyeol membuat titik sensitifnya berulang tersentuh oleh penis besar kekasihnya itu.

"Bisa ku pastikan… penisku lebih memuaskan dari pada dildo sialan itu." ia hanya tidak suka ada benda lain yang memasuki lubang kesukaannya. Hanya bagian dari dirinya yang boleh melecehkan liang kenikmatan ini.

"Oohh.." desahan Chanyeol lolos saat penisnya dijepit kencang oleh otot retrum Baekhyun yang berkontraksi.

"Aahh.. Eehhmmm… mmmmhhhmmm…." si kecil berusaha agar desahannya tidak membuat penghuni kamar sebelah terganggu atau membuat perawat yang tidak sengaja lewat mengetahui kegiatan panas di kamar rumah sakit itu.

"Suaramu.. Baek.. Oohh.. Ya… aaah.." Chanyeol terus merancau, ia ingin desahan milik Baekhyun mengiringi kegiatan mereka. Suara merdu itu sudah menjadi sesuatu yang ia rindukan selama lima tahun ini.

"Aahkuh.. Aahh .. Tidak mauh.. Ada yang ..curiga.." Baekhyun berusaha menjawab. Suaranya bergetar karena gerakan mereka. Merasa tidak peduli dengan pendapat orang lain, Chanyeol menambah tempo genjotannya.

Ia menumbuk lebih dalam membuat daging kenyal di dalam sana tersentak berulang. Ia tidak ingin suara merdu itu tertahan. Dan benar saja dua kali hentakan Baekhyun mendendangkan suara indahnya lagi.

"Jangan….. Aaahh.. Suaraku.. Aaahh… Ahh…" Chanyeol menyeringai. Ia berhasil membuat suara indah itu menggema di ruangan itu.

Di klimaksnya yang pertama, ia membiarkan Baekhyun bernapas dengan puas. Ia tau kalau lelakinya itu sudah kelelahan. Tapi ia belum puas dengan satu ronde saja.

"Kau mau dengan gaya lain?" taunya Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi. Belum sempat ia bertanya, tubuh itu sudah Chanyeol putar membelakangi tubuh si jangkung. Ia membuat paha Baelhyun tebuka lebar dan bertumpu pada pahanya yang tepat di bawahnya. Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun berbaring pada dada bidang miliknya. Membuat tubuh yang lebih kecil nyaman dan rileks untuk sesaat.

"Kau siap?" walau bingung Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya. Satu tangan Chanyeol meraih penis besarnya yang sudah menegang kembali lalu mengarahkan benda itu pada lubang berkerut milik kekasihnya.

Satu dorongan pelan batang keras itu masuk. Baekhyun melenguh ketika benda itu perlahan memasukinya. Dari dulu hingga sekarang, Chanyeol tidak pernah bermain kasar. Mungkin pernah tapi tidak saat pengawalan mereka. Ia selalu berlaku lembut di awal pemanasan mereka. Tidak seperti ketika ia dipaksa oleh yoonoh dulu. Karena itulah mengapa ia begitu menyukai sentuhan Chanyeol.

Saat penis itu sudah berbenam seluruhnya, Chanyeol memberi waktu beberapa menit untuk Baekhyun membiasakan miliknya berada di dalam sana. Walau sebelumnya mereka sudah melakukan kegiatan panas itu, Chanyeol masih harus memastikan kalau kekasih hatinya itu nyaman dan ia juga tidak mau kalau keegoisannya melukai Baekhyun.

Beristirahat beberapa menit, Chanyeol rasa cukup memulihkan kembali tenaga si kecil. Maka ia mulai mendorong pinggulnya naik.

Tubuh indah itu mengeliat dan melengkung saat Chanyeol menggerakan pinggulnya. Kepalanya bergerak ke samping tepat pada wajah Chanyeol. Kesempatan itu ia gunakan untuk meraub bibir ranum kesukaannya. Lidah si jangkung menjulur bergulat dengan milik Baekhyun mencari pemenang.

Tangan besar Chanyeol menggenggam penis mungil Baekhyun yang terus melombat-lompat karena gerakan keduanya. Memompanya dengan konstan dan tangan lainnya memilin putting mencuat itu. Tidak ada bagian yang menjadi favoritnya menganggur begitu saja. dari bibir yang saling melumat juga lidah yang berperang, kedua tangannya yang memanjakan dua bagian sensitive milik kekasihnya itu.

Empat hentakan terakhir, Chanyeol memuntahkan lahar putih itu di dalam liang si kecilnya. Baekhyun terkulai lemas di atas tubuh kekasihnya. Dadanya naik turun karena penghirup ogksigen semampunya karena letih.

"Tidurlah." Ia membaringkan tubuh lemas Baekhyun di sampingnya. Memeluk dengan sayang Baekhyun dari belakang dan mengecup belakang kepalanya sebelum akhirnya terlelap.

Setelah pulang dari rumah sakit ini Baekhyun berjanji pada dirinya untuk membuang dildo sialan itu jauh-jauh dari hidupnya.

…

Persiapan menuju pernikahan mereka berjalan lancer tentu saja itu karena semua yang mereka butuhkan disiapkan Chanyeol dengan baik.

Baekhyun sering menjenguk ayah Park di kediamannya. Sakit yang menyerang kesehatannya membuat tubuh gagahnya yang dulu terbaring di ranjang kamarnya. Sang istri yang setia merawatnya terus mengurus dengan telaten sang suami yang sedang sakit itu. Baekhyun juga berkali-kali membantu sang calon ibu mertua itu mengurus ayah Park mulai dari membantu mengantarkan makanan, menyiapkan obat yang akan diminumnya, juga sesekali membantu mengelap atau mengganti baju sang calon ayah mertua itu.

Sikapnya masih tidak mengingginkan Baekhyun terlihat jelas dari cara ia melihat lelaki bertubuh ramping itu. Ayah Park masih tidak menerima kepenyimpangan anaknya itu tapi janji tetap lah janji jadi mau tidak mau ia harus menyetujui pernikahan ini.

"Bawakan ini pada ayah." Itu ibu yang menyodorkan sekotak obat yang harus pria tua itu minum. Baekhyun mengambil kotak itu dan membawa pergi itu dari ruang tamu.

"Aku masih bingung dengan sikap ayah pada Baekhyun, bu." Chanyeol memulai percakapan setelah Baekhyun tidak bersama mereka. Sang ibu menuangkan teh pada cangkir meja lalu menyodorkan pada sang anak yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Bingung apa yang kau maksud?" ia meremas jemari sang anak dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Ini tentang sikap ayah pada Baekhyun." mulainya. "Ibu tau kan aku menyetujui untuk belajar di New York karena ayah akan menyetujui hubunganku dengan Baekhyun? Tapi sikapnya pada Baekhyun tidak menunjukan kalau dia merestui hubungan kami." ada sedikit jeda karena ia merendahkan tubuhnya lalu memijat sebelah pelipisnya.

"Aku hanya kasihan pada Baekhyun yang lagi-lagi harus menderita bu." itulah puncak dari kekawatiran si jangkung.

Nyonya Park itu hanya mengelus punggung sang anak dengan ibu jarinya, menyalurkan energy lain untuk menyemangati si anaknya itu.

"Sebenarnya ayahmu sempat akan menjodohkanmu dengan anak dari keluarga Byun." Mendengar itu Chanyeol menajamkan indra pendengarannya.

"Tapi karena di anatara dua keluarga tidak ada yang melahirkan anak perempuan, ayah mu mulai melupakan janji itu. tapi saat kau bercerita kalau Baekhyun pernah menciumu saat kecil dulu dan kau menjadi ketergantungan ingin selalu dekat dengan Baekhyun, ayahmu mulai berikir untuk menjauhkan kalian."

Sang ibu terus menceritakan masa lalunya yang Chanyeol tidak ketahui. Dari mulai sang ayah yang dekat dengan ayah Byun juga rencana ia membangun perusahaan Park&B yang jelas ada campur tangan ayah dari kekasinya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah mendengarkan cerita dari sang ibu, ia menyusul Baekhyun di lantai dua. Setidaknya ia ingin sang ayah menyadari ketulusan Baekhyun. Kalau benar sang ayah merestui hubungan mereka, setidaknya sikapnya pada calon menantunya juga harus beruba. Dengan cara apapun ia akan membuat sang ayah membuka matanya.

Baekhyun baru saja menutup pintu kamar sang ayah dengan piring dan mangkung di tangannya. Sepertinya ia baru membantu sang ayah menghabiskan sarapannya.

"Ayah baru selesai makan." Baekhyun memberi tahu Chanyeol yang berpapasan dengannya. Lengan Chanyeol terjulur untuk mengelus surai kecoklatan milik kekasihnya. Ia baru menyadari kalau kekasihnya itu mewarnai rambutnya.

"Turunlah dan temani ibu." Dan setelah itu ia menuju kamar sang ayah.

Ia kembali menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Ada obrolan penting yang siapapun orangnya tidak boleh menganggu mereka.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Sopanlah sedikit pada ayahmu."

"Aku sudah tidak menganggapmu ayah sedari lama." Ia duduk di samping ranjang sang ayah dan melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Apa yang membuatmu datang ke mari? Urusan pekerjaan?"

"Lebih penting dari perusahaan ayah itu." ucapnya. "Aku sudah menepati janji menyelesaikan studyku di New York dan sekarang giliranmu bersikap baik pada Baekhyun." Ia langsung menjutu poin utama pembicaraan.

"Apa yang salah dengan sikapku pada Baekhyun?" sebuah tikungan tercipta di dahi yang lebih tua.

"Aku tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui sikapmu yang masih belum menerima dengan baik Baekhyun di keluarga kita." Mulainya. "Pernihakanku dan Baekhyun sebentar lagi dan ayah masih menganggapnya orang lain padahal dia sudah merawatmu seolah ayah adalah ayahnya sendiri.

Tidak ingatkah kau pada sahabat ayah yang banyak membantumu dulu? Itu adalah ayah dari Byun Baekhyun dan tidak kah ayah mengingat janji kalian?" yang paling tua dari keluarga Park itu membulatkan matanya. Dari mana sang anak tau tentang perjanjian itu?

"Kalau ayah tidak menyukai kepenyimpanganku ini, setidaknya ingat tentang janji kalian. Mungkin ini adalah suatu teguran tapi menurutku ini bukan sebuah kesalahan." Ia tidak bisa berkata-kata saat anaknya itu berkata hal yang benar.

Mungkin ini sebuah teguran karena ia pernah berbuat curang pada sahabatnya Byun dan ini adalah kesalahannya.

"Aku hanya ingin ayah tau kalau Baekhyun tidak pernah mendendam. Ia tidak pernah membicarakan soal kenapa kita di pisahkan atau bekas luka karena kejadian terdahulu. Yang dia lihat saat bersamamu adalah, sosok seorang ayah yang menggandikan mendiang ayahnya, sahabat ayah. Jadi bersikaplah seolah dia anakmu karena setela menikah denganku, Baekhyun adalah bagian dari Park." Ucapnya lalu bangkit. "Hanya itu yang inginku bicarakan. Aku berharap ayah bisa berubah. Permisi." Lalu ia meninggalkan sang ayah yang merenungi semua kesalahannya.

…

Upacara pemberkatan berjalan lancer dengan tangis harus semua kerabat dekat setelah janji sehidup semati terucap dari keduanya juga kedua cincin melingkar di jari manis masing-masing.

Pesta di adakan sejam setelah pemberkatan. Semua teman SMA juga teman kuliah Baekhyun datang. Chanyeol hanya mengundang teman-teman yang berada di Korea karena teman kuliahnya semua berada di New York.

Setelah pesta melelahkan itu selesai, Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun yang tidak sempat membawa apapun kecuali pakaian yang ia kenakan juga ponsel yang sempat ia ambil dari Luhan. Itu karena Chanyeol tidak sabar untuk melaksanakan bulan madu manisnya.

Sempat bertanya akan di bawa kemana dirinya itu, Baekhyun hanya menatap bingung pada Chanyeol yang mengemudi.

Pemberangkatan mereka malam dan sampai pada beberapa puluh jam kemudian. New York menjadi tujuan mereka berbulan madu. Tempat di mana Chanyeol menghabiskan massa remajanya dan tumbuh menjadi pria tampan dengan kepintarannya mengelola bisns sang yah.

"Kalau kau bingung akan tidur di mana kita, jawabannya adalah apartemenku." Itu percakapan pertama yang mereka lakukan. Selama perjalanan Chanyeol banyak tidur dan Baekhyun memilih diam karena ini adalah penerbangan pertamanya yang terjauh. Karena penerbangan paling jauhnya adalah pulau Jeju itu pun saat stady tour di sekolah dulu.

"Jadi ayah mengirimmu ke New York?" Chanyeol mengangguk. "Jauh sekali." bodohnya Baekhyun tidak tau diasingkan ke mana sang kekasih dulu. Tapi sekarang ia sudah menjadi suaminya.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya merasa bodoh tidak mengetahui kau dibawa pergi kemana. Aku kira Jepang atau Cina, taunya…"

"Maka dari itu aku mengajakmu ketempat di mana aku menjadi dewasa." Ia mengecup pelipis si kecil di pelukannya. Ia sedang berada di taksi saat ini, menuju apartemen pribadi Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

"Bukalah." Perintah Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Merasa bingung, Baekhyun menekan beberapa digit yang merupakan kode pin apartemennya yang berada di Korea. Deretan angka yang merupakan tanggal lahirnya dan **PIP** pintu terbuka.

"Ini-"

"Masuk dan lihat ke dalam." Pintah yang lain dan Baekhyun lagi-lagi mengikutinya.

Langkahnya ia bawa pada ruang tamu, pemandangan yang asing baginya karena jelas ia baru mendatangi tempat ini. Tapi begitu ia memasuki sebuah kamar, matanya di suguhkan pada pemandangan yang biasa ia lihat.

Tata letak kamar itu pesis sama seperti kamar mereka di Korea. Dari mulai ranjang, lemari, juga jendela besar yang menyerupai dinding berada di sana. Baekhyun takjub bukan main, ia seolah berada dii rmuah.

"Aku membuat kamar ini seperti kamar kita karena aku ingin merasakan keberadaanmu di sini." Tangan itu melingkar di pinggang Baekhyun yang masih melihat sekeliling. "Aku begitu merindukanmu dan jika mengingat masa-massa itu, rasanya aku ingin terbang ke Korea menemuimu. Tapi itu tidak bisa." Ia kecup pundak Baekhyun yang terlihat karena baju kebesaran milik Chanyeol yang ia kenakan.

"A-aku.." Baekhyun membali tubuhnya dan menatap suami nya dengan berlinang air mata. Ia terharu, sebegitu besar cinta Chanyeol hinga ia merenof ruangan ini hanya karena ingin merasakan keberadannya.

"Aku janji Baek, tidak aka nada yang memisahkan cinta kita lagi. Tidak akan. Hanya ada kau, aku dan akan-anak kita kelak." Bisiknya sebelum mencium belahan lunak itu. Saling menyalurkan perasaan masing-masih seolah mereka terpisah cukup lama.

 _Cintaku padamu takan pernah berubah dulu, sekarang hingga waktu yang tak terbatas karena kau yang pertama dan akan menjadi yang terakhir._

 _ **END**_

* * *

 **Saatnya pengakuan dosa*masuk bilik pengakuan dosa di gereja* wkwkwkwk… mungkin ada beberapa dari kalian yang ngerasa ff ini di chapter2 awal aga aneh dan maksa,, itu karena ini ff sebenernya gue asal ketik. Kesel sama ff yang gue pikirin bener2 tapi sepi review dan waktu post ini ff malah banyak review dan mau ga mau gue harus kembangin n terusin hehehe.. dan di endingnya maksa ga sih? Wkwkwkwk panjang yah? Maafkan karena gue ga mau bikin baekhyun menderita lagi. Makassih buat yang udah setia baca ff ini. walau gue aga moodi buatnya wwkwkwk. Doakan semoga gue bisa buat ff yang kaa gini lagi dan doakan juga semoga skripsi gue lancer jaya. So makasih n met ketemu di ff belanjutnya.**

 **Balesin Review:**

 **Azrchanbaek :** **please fast update astaga gregetan gue banyak banget pengganggunya dah**

 **Bls : untuk ff berikutnya gue usahain yah buat fast updatenya. Hehehe makasih udah baca ff ini.. semoga ga mengecewakan yah.**

 **Aupaupchan :** **dikira chanyeolnya bakal jadi pahlawan kesiangan, eh keburu di enga enggain smaa yonoh,banyak bgt cobaan merekafast update fast updatee greget aku**

 **Bls : hahahaha biar beda dong. Masa diselametin terus.. semoga endingnya ga mengecewakan yah. Makassih udah baca ff ini. jangan lupa mampir ke ffku yang lain yah..**

 **Byunsilb :** **jangan menghilang kyk author lain dong kak..sakit tau cukup dia yg nyakitin hati aku kaka jangan/gg/ aduhh itu cy gmna persaannya baek diperkosa yoonoh trus itu tunangan siapa sih..kesel akutu klo mslh tunangan ditunggu yah Fighting! btw tdi dah komen tpi mlh gagal heheh**

 **Bls :soalnya aku aga ga pede sama penulisanku setelah beres bikin ff. itu selalu hahahaha n dengan reviewnya yang ga sesuai prediksi aku jadi makin deh ga percaya diri hehehehe. Semoga ga kecewa sama edingnya yah. Hehehe makasih udah baca.. ampir di ff ku yang lain yah**

 **Pcyxbbh :** **Bayak banget sih thor problem nya. Satu-satu kek. Masa udh masalah baek di perkosa harus di tambah bapak si ceye nerima perjodohannya. Jahat banget sih thor sama baek. Kirain baek ga akan sampe di apa2in eh tau nya.**

 **Demand for positive story in next update thor please**

 **Bls : awalnya gam au sebanyak itu. soalnya ya aku juga bingung bikin masalahnya. Aku gap inter bikin masalah sih wkwkwkw. Aku mau jadi author yang jahat ah.. wkwkwkwk semoga ga ngecewain. Makassih udah baca ffku plus review**

 **Alexanderlexa :** **jadi baekhyun jadi korban sex nya yoonoh ? duhhh kasian banget sihhh...sumvahhh itu part paling akhir gw harap bukan ortu mas ceye sama ortu jieun ...pleaseeee hw kagak ikhlas baek menderita kaya gini...nextty nexttt nexttt**

 **Bls : dan ternya emang ortu mereka wkwkwk. Gmn udah kecewa? Hahahah di iklasin deh iklas yah.. makasih loj=h udah review di semua ffku.. makasih bgt hehehehe semoga ga ngecewain yah..**

 **Chenma : sorry kalo gw cuma review di chapter ini dan baca marathon seharian smpe emak ngomel2 krna gw ngga keluar2 kamar, wkwkwkwk**

 **gw pikir masalahnya cm jieun aja, tp yonooh juga, namanya aneh, wkwkwk...**

 **gw pikir lg baek bakal gagal diperkosa tp trnyata malah berkali kali bahkan sampe 5 hari segala, ckckckck**

 **dan trnyata masalahnya ngga semudah keliatannya**

 **alurnya di chapter awal agak bingung krna dibuat dari berbagai sudut pandang yg berbeda, agak gmn sm baek yg nunduk mulu dan maluan, tp makin ke sini baek semakin beranin nunjukkin dirinya, gw sukak, tp pas sama yoonoh dia lemah... pas jieun bilang dia sm yeol tunangan dia lemah gw kesel lagi...**

 **pengennya baek itu kuat gtu krna gimanapun juga dia laki-laki**

 **klo setelah ini ada trauma itu bagus... tp jangan deh, kasian amat baek menderita mulu dan katanya park sama byun itu temenan kan makanya chanyeol pindah ke rumah baek? tp kok ngga ada tanda2 sih interaksi keluarga park sama ibu nya baek berinteraksi... bahkan gw agak bingung kok perusahaannya namanya park &B ... B nya itu Byun ? heuheuheu**

 **lanjut kilat ya**

 **Bls : ini review terpanjang yang pernah gue dpt dan gue suka wkwkwkwk… iah km beruntung karena review di detik2 chapter ending wkwkwkw.. aduh jangan sampe emakmu marah gara2 aku dong.. jadi merasa bersalah nih.. memang alur di awal aga ngebingungin karena. Udah di jelasin yah di awal. Semoga semua kejawab di akhirnya.. jadi ga buat bingung lagi. Sekali lagi makasih udah baca n review…. Ada kekuat sendiri bacain review dari pembaca tuh heheh met ketemu di ff selanjutnya dan jangan lupa buat liat2 di ff yang lain.**

 **Arara1314** **:** **kenapa sampai sejauh ini... uri Baekhyun kenapa... kenapa harus uri Baekhyun? kenapaaaa! huhuhuhu hiks... sedih ini begitu menyedihkan... kenapa makhluk polos dan baik seperti uri Baekhyun yg harus mengalami kejadian mengerikan seperti ini... kenapaaaa?!  
CHANYEOL BODOH! JIEUN BRENGSEK! YOONOH BAJINGAN! aku benci kalian semua huhuhuhu huweeee eomma Baekhyun... uri Baekhyun yg malang.**

 **huft... akan jadi apa akhir cerita ini... kenapa untuk menyaksikan uri chanbaek bersama dalam suka cita dan Cinta susah sangattt**  
 **huft... aku mah apa atuh... bisany cuman baca... gimana ceritanya berakhir ya serah author**

 **Bls : semoga endingnya ga mengecewakan yah.. heheheh makassih udah review n baca ff ini.. baca ffku yang lain yah hehehehe makasih sekali lagi**

 **Yaya :** **Semangat thorrr... Next yaaa**

 **Bls : makasih yaya**

 **GuestLuHann : Bagiku ffn ini layak dapat anugerah.. Hehe.. Sangat keren**

 **Bls : makasih**

 **Rose :** **Aku ketagihh ffn ini.. Semangat lanjutnya thor..**

 **Bls : makasih**

 **Naonao :** **Arrrghhh cukuppp , kasian baekki jangan disiksa udah sampe chap ini aja uhuhu kasiannn lanjutkan widds semangaaaattttt**

 **Bls : dan berakhir di chapter 10. Makasih udah baca ya nao… hehehehe**

 **Brinabaek : ini kapan dilanjut kakkkkkkkk,,,,,,** **  
** **sumpah ku penasaran. cukup jangan sakitin Baek ki lagiii**

 **Bls : ini dilanjut kok heheh,, maaf yah lama soalnya mau aku tuntasin semuanya di chapter 10. Semoga endingnya gg mengecewakan yah. Makasih udah baca ffku :)**


End file.
